Giros
by Titi25
Summary: Eran los únicos que no podían ver lo que estaba frente a sus ojos, hizo falta que un evento extraño los sacudiera para que sus vidas dieran un giro total. T por escenas eróticas a partir del IV cap. (no gráficas o explícitas). Versión original basada en otra historia del fandom cuya traducción aún no ha sido autorizada por su autor. Ubicada en la X temporada (UA a partir de allí)
1. 1er giro: Aislados

**Inspirado** en una historia original de TheknittingLady.

 **UA** ubicado en la " **X** **Temporada"** de la serie de televisión norteamericana " **Mentes** **Criminales** " (se mantiene fiel al canon hasta el episodio " **The** **forever** **people** " en adelante, se inicia un **universo alternativo** que _podrá_ o _no_ incluir escenas/fragmentos de los episodios siguientes)

 **.:*DECLARACION*:.**

Con esta publicación no se pretenden infringir derechos de autor, tanto de los personajes/argumentos propios del Show de Televisión, o del argumento en el cual se ha **inspirado** el relato. El crédito va para quienes corresponde. No se persiguen tampoco los fines de lucro

* * *

 ** _No hay disfraz que, por largo tiempo pueda ocultar el amor donde lo hay, ni fingirlo donde no lo hay._**

 _(François de La Rochefoucauld)_

* * *

 **.:*1er giro: Aislados*:.**

 **Washington DC**

 **Inmediaciones del Capitolio**

 **Hotch**

"Acaban de encontrar el coche de JJ" le informó al equipo, mientras cerraba la llamada que recibió en su móvil. "Está a tres kilómetros de aquí. La unidad forense va en camino. Tú y Dave vayan allá" señaló a Morgan. "Quiero todo lo que encuentren" no tuvo que decir más, ellos entendían.

"¡Vamos!" Rossi dijo y echó a andar. Luego de dar un par de pasos se volvió para mirar a Will "Te dije que no se habían esfumado. Tenía que haberles pasado algo. ¡La vamos a encontrar!... ¡A ambos!"

Will asintió, apretó la mandíbula y dejó caer los hombros.

Hotch miró alrededor. Reid y JJ no se habían presentado en la oficina después de la hora del almuerzo del día anterior. Tampoco aparecieron por la mañana.

Por su parte, Will tenía más de 24 horas sin saber nada de su esposa: Ninguna llamada, ni correo electrónico o mensaje. ¡Nada!... No tenía sentido. No era propio de su comportamiento.

 _Del de ninguno de los dos._

Hotch fue el primero en darse cuenta de la irregularidad. Al principio lo atribuyó a algún problema personal. Sabía de la estrecha amistad entre sus dos colegas y asumió que se habían marchado juntos a resolver un imprevisto y no habían podido notificar de su ausencia.

Eso fue durante la tarde del día anterior. Después, en la mañana, cuando no llegaron a sus horas acostumbras, los llamó a ambos sin obtener respuesta. De seguido, una llamada a Will.

 _Allí fue cuando se terminó de alarmar._

Le pidió a García que realizara un seguimiento del teléfono de Reid, sólo para descubrir que estaba aquí, cerca del Capitolio, enterrado en un contenedor de basura, junto con su arma e identificación.

En el mismo sitio donde estaban las cosas de JJ.

 _No era una buena señal, no en lo absoluto._

 **Paradero desconocido**

 **Spencer**

Spencer Reid abrió los ojos de golpe y miró al techo. Estaba entumecido. Cada parte de su cuerpo gritaba de dolor. Pero no era una molestia que él desconociera, más bien, era como si sus dolencias normales se hubiesen acentuado, _más agudas de lo normal, pensó_. Él cerró los ojos y trató de relajar sus músculos.

Rato después los abrió otra vez. _¡Y no! Ese no era el techo correcto._

Lentamente se incorporó para mirar a su alrededor. La habitación donde estaba era inusualmente pequeña, hecha con concreto armado, excepto por un muro que estaba construido con bloques. La luz provenía de algunas lámparas de estilo industrial, ubicadas en las esquinas.

Aquello parecía una celda, del tipo que no tiene puerta para salir.

Estaba sentado en el suelo cerca de una de las esquina. Desde allí podía ver que tenía forma de "L". Viendo hacia el lado más largo notó una especie de chimenea, a continuación había una cinta de correr y algo como un estante. Al extremo de todo eso, tres pequeñas puertas empotradas a una de las paredes y tres bolsas amontonadas a un costado. Hacia el eje corto, había una salita de baño muy parecida a la que tienen los trenes, con una ducha justo encima del inodoro. En la pared fuera del baño, un fregadero que se podía ocultar dentro del propio muro.

Detrás de sí mismo había una cama: Un colchón de tamaño individual y sin ninguna lencería.

 _Pudo darse cuenta que había alguien acostado ahí._

Se giró, apoyándose contra la pared hasta que pudo levantarse. El dolor se trasladó al resto de su cuerpo y aumentó un poco. Se dio cuenta de porqué esa molestia física le resultaba tan familiar: Era debido a que la había sentido antes, cortesía de las varias lesiones que había sufrido con los años, en especial la de su rodilla. Este dolor particular le hizo pensar que debía haber pasado demasiado tiempo en el piso frío. Además, de la sensación de nauseas que le sobrevino al voltear la cabeza… Eso le recordó a cuando pasaba el efecto del dilaudid.

Se quedó paralizado por un instante, para después volver a encontrarse con su respiración: El hecho que sentía tanto dolor debía significar que el fármaco que le dieron no era _esa otra clase de droga_.

Al descubrir la identidad de la persona que yacía en la cama, se dejó caer al borde de la misma, dando tiempo a que el mareo le pasara un poco.

Cuando el mundo dejó de moverse, alargó el brazo para apartar algunas hebras del cabello dorado que le cubrían la cara. De inmediato, comprobó el pulso.

 _¡Sí!, JJ estaba viva, pero fuera de combate._

Sí le habían aplicado la misma dosis que a él, ella tardaría un poco más de tiempo en procesarla, pero la pregunta era… ¿Por qué estaban aquí? ¿Por qué habían sido secuestrados?

Recordó que habían salido juntos a almorzar. Dejaron el coche cerca del Capitolio. Ella se fue directo al restaurante y él cruzó la calle para recoger un libro en la biblioteca. Notó algo cerca de una parada de autobús y se desvió a ese punto, cruzando por un callejón. Después, escuchó el crujido de unas pisadas en la nieve, algo de movimiento… A continuación: ¡Nada!...

 _Debió tomarme desprevenido, razonó para él mismo, algún tipo de inyección, tal vez un sedante de acción rápida, eso explicaría un poco la amnesia._

Su atención volvió a ella cuando se movió de nuevo, comenzaba a despertar.

Siguió observando.

Ambos estaban completamente vestido, _¡gracias a Dios!,_ sólo los habían despojado de sus chaquetas y bufandas.

Ella se movió otra vez y vio el trozo de algodón pegado en el interior del pliegue de su brazo. _Eso fue inquietante_.

La acomodó cuidadosamente, a sabiendas de lo que iba a encontrar: Una pequeña marca de punción a través de una vena, una gota de sangre seca en el algodón.

 _¿Le inyectarían algo o tomaron su sangre? se preguntó._

Finalmente pensó en mirar su reloj.

Había estado inconsciente por más de 24 horas.

 _Podríamos estar en cualquier lugar, se dio cuenta._

Mientras esperaba a que ella reaccionara, se ocupó en hacer algunos movimientos con su pierna. Su progreso le permitió estirarse lo suficiente como para levantarse, e incluso, usar el minúsculo baño.

Tomó agua y regresó a la sala principal. Una rápida inspección le reveló que el pequeño montón que vio cerca de las puertas empotradas era el equipaje con el que solían viajar. También estaba su billetera y el bolso de JJ. Por ninguna parte halló su teléfono celular _-por supuesto-_ tampoco las armas, insignias o su navaja. A primera vista, todo lo demás parecía estar allí.

Agarró de sus cosas el estuche de limpieza de sus lentes de contacto, fue al baño y se cambió a sus gafas correctivas. Puso el kit a un lado y, nuevamente, fue a sentarse en la cama donde seguía JJ.

 _Debería echa un vistazo a la habitación, pensó, lo haré más tarde._

Por ahora, sólo quería verla un momento más.

Un golpe fuerte desde el otro extremo de la habitación lo hizo saltar. También hizo saltar a JJ, quien miró desconcertada a su alrededor, parpadeando varias veces, clara confusión en su rostro.

"Spence. ¿Qué es…? ¿Dónde...?"

"Shhhh. No te muevas. Espérame aquí"

El cajón en la pared, _la primera puerta de un grupo de tres_ , se había abierto. Parecía un compartimiento de los que se usan en las celdas de alta seguridad, capaz de ser abierta y cerrada desde el otro lado. Las otras compuertas pertenecían a una lavadora y secadora.

Spencer se aproximó con cautela. Le dio un buen vistazo a todo y luego miró en su interior. La única cosa que encontró fue una nota.

 _"_ _Tienen que hacerlo para darme lo que quiero"_

* * *

 **JJ**

Después de unos minutos de haber despertado, JJ había conseguido superar los efectos de las drogas. Intentó no atormentarse por lo que podían haberle inyectado e hizo su propia visita al baño. Al salir de ahí, se encontró con Spencer, justo al lado de la puerta.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Mira allí." Señaló hacia arriba, al extremo más alejado del eje largo

En la esquina había una cámara de vigilancia. La luz roja estaba encendida. Los observaban. _Otro descubrimiento que le preocupaba._

"¿Crees que puedan escucharnos?" Ella preguntó

"No lo sé" respondió. "He revisado varias veces y no logro dar con una salida"

JJ frunció el ceño. "¿Nos tapiaron aquí?" _por supuesto que sí._

"Eso temo… Ven acá" le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y la condujo unos pasos en el espacio abierto del ala más larga. "Mira esto" señaló los bloques. "Aquí debió haber estado la puerta de acceso. Fue eliminada"

"Bueno, eso es... Espantoso" lo que la situación implicaba, era demasiado perturbante

"¿Cómo estamos respirando?"

"Hay conductos", apuntó a las rejillas incrustadas a lo alto de los muros. "Intenté mover la cama para tener una mejor visión, pero está atornillada al piso. Al igual que todo lo demás"

La cama estaba en la esquina de la "L", a la vista de la cámara. Sólo el pequeño cuarto de baño era privado, y apenas tenía espacio para una persona.

"Todo está sellado, JJ" indicó hacia una chimenea que mostraba una llama alegre, separada de ellos por un vidrio. "Parece ser a gas... Al menos nos calienta el lugar"

"Así que, tenemos lo justo para sobrevivir, excepto los alimentos... O cualquier cosas con qué entretenernos" JJ miró a su alrededor, tratando de aligerar el ánimo. Luego fue a sentarse en la cama

Spencer volvió a lo que, _probablemente_ , era una inspección minuciosa de las paredes.

"… ¿Qué es lo que quiere, Spence?" Al cabo preguntó "¿Qué es lo que quiere que hagamos para darle lo que quiere?"

"No lo sé todavía" respondió él. "No ha sido específico. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"¿Físicamente? Bien" s _i le habían dado algo, no parecía mostrar ninguna reacción. Razonó._ "Bueno, ¿y qué va a pasarnos si no hacemos lo que sea que tengamos que hacer para darle lo que sea que quiere?"

Antes que Spencer pudiera contestar las luces se apagaron, dejando la habitación iluminada sólo por las llamas de la estufa. Unos segundos más tarde, ésta se extinguió también, quedando todo en completa oscuridad.

"¿JJ?" la llamó

Un estruendo vino de una de las paredes. "JJ" dijo de nuevo, una nota de pánico apareció en su voz

 _Él le teme a la oscuridad, recordó_ _ _ella_. _ "Estoy bien, Spence, estoy aquí. Parece como si hubiesen cerrado las válvulas del agua" _Están escuchándonos, pensó_ , _acaban de responder a mi pregunta._ "Bueno, bueno, ya entendimos ¿y qué nos va a pasar si hacemos lo que quieren y les damos lo que quieren?" Ella habló mirando hacia arriba, a quienes quiera que los tuviesen encerrados en esa celda.

A continuación, las llamas saltaron en la chimenea, las tuberías silbaron al llenarse de agua y las lámparas se iluminaron. JJ vio como Spencer se relajó. "Así que, sí hacemos lo que ellos quieren, nos garantizan el calor, el agua y las luces. Si les llevamos la contraria, nos dejan morir de hipotermia y deshidratación, en la oscuridad total"

"Muy eficaz", Spencer murmuró mientras miraba todo de nuevo. "Entonces, ¿qué quieren que hagamos?"

En respuesta, el cajón de seguridad se cerró. Tras una larga pausa se deslizó de nuevo, trayendo consigo dos bandejas de comida, una con la etiqueta "JJ", la otra marcada con el nombre de Spencer.

Una pequeña investigación reveló una especie de plato de carne con verduras, ensalada, pan, mantequilla y dos vasos de leche. No hay tenedores o cuchillos. Todo estaba precortado. Les proporcionaron dos juegos de palillos. "Creo que quieren que nosotros comamos"

Spencer levantó los palillos con una sonrisa triste. "Espero que esto no sea una parte esencial de su fantasía" le echó otro vistazo al cajón

JJ no pudo evitar reírse de él. "Usa los dedos si es necesario. Te perdono por esta vez"

Miró de nuevo en el compartimiento, como si estuviera esperando que un tenedor apareciera. "Está bien, hay que concederle que hizo sus deberes". Él levantó un pequeño paquete que decía "enzimas de lactosa"

"¡Esto no ha sido al azar!" Ella indicó.

"La evidencia lo confirma: Somos sus objetivos"

Se instalaron en la cama, a falta de cualquier otro lugar para sentarse y se dispusieron a compartir una cena que resultó ser mucho más sabrosa de lo previsto. "Sabe delicioso… En serio, a pesar de la horrible situación, al menos esta comida está muy buena" JJ admitió en voz baja mientras lamía un dedo que se le había salpicado con un poco de la salsa del guiso.

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Este pan está como recién salido del horno. Y la mantequilla es natural"

"Y qué decir de la leche, no es procesada. Parece que todo fuese hecho en casa… ¿Crees que esto tiene algo que ver con el último caso en el que estuvimos trabajando?"

"No, no lo creo" Con eso se dio cuenta que Spencer ya había puesto en marcha su mente inquisidora. Desde el mismo momento en que despertó ahí, estaba trabajando en un perfil. Aprovechó la información que suministraban los alimentos para agregar más piezas a su incipiente lista.

JJ lo escuchó fascinada. Él siempre tuvo ese efecto en ella, la maravillaba cuán vasta era su mente. Juró a veces que podía escucharlo durante horas y horas sin cansarse. Entre eso, el crujir del fuego y lo agradable de la comida -por un momento o dos- pudo olvidar que estaban atrapados por un sujeto con intenciones desconocidas.

Pero cuando llegó al final de su leche volvió de golpe a la realidad. Con el último sorbo vio una pequeña masa que estaba a medio disolver "¡Spence!", dijo con calma, su pulso se triplicó.

"¿Qué?"

Cambió el vaso para que pudiera ver la píldora casi deshecha. "Yo he... Me drogaron"

 **UAC -Sede del FBI**

 **Quántico, VA**

 **Hotch**

Hotch levantó la vista cuando Morgan entró en la sala de reuniones. Les había tomado casi un día arrebatarle el caso a la Policía Metropolitana, _Will incluido_. Finalmente fue asignado al FBI. Cruz había actuado con contundencia alegando que la investigación del secuestro de dos de sus agentes debía ser coordinado por el buró. "¿Alguna noticia?"

Morgan asintió. "Una cámara de vigilancia muestra cuando un hombre golpeó a JJ en el hombro, luego parece ofrecerle una disculpa antes que ella comience a perder el equilibrio. La alzó en brazos y se perdió entre la gente"

"¿Y de Reid?" Intervino Cruz

"De él no pudimos ver nada, pero no debía estar muy lejos de donde tomaron a JJ" Explicó Rossi, que venía llegando detrás del agente moreno

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que se los llevaron?" preguntó Kate

"26 horas" Morgan respondió

"Y a estas alturas podrían estar en cualquier lugar" Rossi se quejó

Hotch se volvió y miró el mapa. Sobrepasaban las primeras 24 horas. El área de búsqueda no podía ser delimitada. No tenía ninguna duda que los encontrarían, pero lo que no sabía era si los hallarían vivos o muertos.

 **Paradero desconocido**

 **JJ**

Miraron con horror la píldora a punto de disolverse "¿Qué es, Spence? ¿Qué es?" Ella preguntó, insistentemente

"No lo sé" contestó Spencer. "No tengo manera de saberlo. Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a ver si te produce alguna reacción"

"¡¿Y si intento devolverlo?! ¡Puedo vomitar!… ¿Quieres que vomite?"

"Intenta calmarte, JJ. Nos hemos tomado nuestro tiempo para comer, sí había algo allí, ya debes haberlo digerido"

"¡Genial!" _Podría devolverlo de todos modos, razonó, mientras se le formaba un nudo en el estómago_. "¿Crees que quiere envenenarme?" _Realmente no quiero morir… No quiero morir_

"¿Crees que se iban a tomar todas estas molestias si lo que quieren es envenenarnos?" Spencer contrarrestó

"Buen punto" JJ tuvo que concedérselo. "Tal vez sea un sedante"

Spencer se quedó mirando su vaso de leche por unos minutos, parecía sopesar sus opciones. Después, lo tomó hasta el fondo "No puso nada en el mío" le mostró el vaso vacío. "Lo que sea que te haya dado, yo estoy aquí contigo y te voy a proteger"

 _Claro que lo harás_ , fue el pensamiento de JJ. Ella lo sabía, y confiaba en él. "Tienes razón Spence, no hay nada más que hacer. Toca esperar, ¿verdad?"

"Básicamente," Spencer miró a su alrededor. "¿Qué hacemos con los platos?"

Como había sucedido ya, se abrió de golpe el cajón de donde antes salió la comida. Ellos simplemente se miraron y luego se fueron a apilar dentro los trastos sucios. El cajón se cerró.

"Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer mientras esperamos a ver si vivo o muero?" JJ le preguntó, con toda la tensión nerviosa reflejada en su voz.

En tanto esperaba a oír su respuesta fue hasta su bolso para buscar algo.

 _Si iba a morir quería estar cómoda_. Se dijo.

"JJ…" Spencer empezó a hablar con una voz tan suave que sólo podría hacerle presumir que él quería confortarla

Pero antes que pudiera decir algo más, el cajón se abrió otra vez. Se asomaron y encontraron una unidad flash que parecía tener una gran capacidad.

Mientras ella se mudaba de ropa, Spencer se instaló en la cama con su tablet e insertó el dispositivo.

Al momento en que ella salió dijo. "¿Qué es?"

"Son películas", respondió, "La parte espeluznante es que muchas de ellas estaban en mi cola de Netflix". Había sacado un poco de ropa para usarla como almohada y para ayudarlo con el frío

JJ también amontonó algo de su ropa y la añadió al lado derecho de la cama donde se instaló junto a él "El resto de esas películas son mis favoritas" Lo miró sorprendida y luego agregó "Estos tipos realmente han hecho su tarea"

"Sí," Spencer alzó la cara para ver en dirección de la cámara. "Me gustaría poder comunicarme con ellos, saber lo que pretenden con nosotros"

"Bueno, la comunicación requiere de dos participantes" ella señaló

"Cierto" respondió él, "¿qué quieres hacer?"

"Dado que no podemos ir a ninguna parte. Veamos una película… Y esperemos a ver si me muero"

Spencer suspiró. "JJ... Vas a estar bien. Vamos a ser optimistas" Se removió sobre su almohada improvisada y luego se apretó contra ella, haciendo que se apoyara en su pecho, de hecho, le puso el brazo alrededor de los hombros para mantener la tablet en frente de los dos. Él era lo suficientemente alto como para ver, literalmente, por encima de su cabeza, "¿Estas cómoda así? ¿No te importa que yo esté tan cer….?

"Estoy bien, Spence…" y lo era en realidad. No podía pensar en una mejor manera de pasar sus últimos momentos en la tierra. "Elije la primera película" le propuso a él, con falsa calma

* * *

Cuatro horas y dos películas más tarde, JJ sintió como Spencer se mudaba de lugar para poder mirarla a la cara "¿Cómo te sientes?"

JJ consideró su respuesta. Tenía frío y se sentía un poco incómoda por haber pasado tanto tiempo en la misma posición… pero... "Me siento bien, no creo que la pastilla produjera ninguna reacción… O podría tomar más tiempo o...?" No quería hacerse de falsas esperanzas

"No lo sé." Él respondió con honestidad. "Prefiero tomarlo como una buena señal. ¿Quieres correr el riesgo de dormir?"

"Sí, seguro... Uhm, ¿alguna posibilidad de conseguir algunas almohadas? ¿Algunas mantas?" Ella le habló al aire, como había hecho antes que los dejaran sin luces, calefacción y agua.

No hubo respuesta.

"Supongo que eso es un no" Ella suspiró y miró a Spencer. "Creo que nos tenemos que apañar con nuestra ropa"

"Sí", él se puso de pie y tocó el suelo con cautela. El frío lo hizo estremecer "Voy a tratar de construir un saco para dormir aquí"

"Spence", suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. "No vas a dormir en el suelo. Podemos compartir la cama"

Lo sorprendió su ofrecimiento. Se quedó sin respuesta hasta darse cuenta que ella hablaba en serio "¡¿JJ?!" le dijo, con el entrecejo fruncido

Ella se rió de él. "Spence, si intentas dormir ahí, mañana no podrás moverte por culpa de tu rodilla… Y eso en el supuesto que logres dormir algo. Así que no seas terco, ¡ven aquí!" palmeó a su lado. "No soy una puritana inocente que va a salir corriendo por tener que dormir contigo. Ven, sólo..."

 _La cama era demasiado pequeña para sugerir algo más._

Finalmente, él aceptó. Se pegó a la pared y ella se volvió para darle la espalda. Tuvo que abrazarla para quedar mejor acomodados, una posición que en realidad era... Impresionantemente cómoda. "Me gustaría que pudiéramos apagar las luces"

"No estoy seguro que lo haga, aunque ahora mismo estaría bien" él habló en voz baja contra su oido

"Sí"

Un momento después las luces se atenuaron hasta apagarse por completo, pero el fuego de la estufa siguió calentándolos e iluminando lo justo la pequeña habitación. JJ se acurrucó bajo el montón de chaquetas y suéteres. Se giró para enfrentarse a Spencer y suspiró. Con retraso se dio cuenta de que uno de ellos debería quedarse en vela. Volvió a suspirar.

"¿Qué?" Dijo él

"Nada" murmuró en su pecho. Volvió a darle la espalda

"¡Duérmete!" le mandó. "Henry está bien, está a salvo, con su papá" murmuró con su voz suave, por encima del hombro. Sabía lo que la inquietaba. No hacía falta que se lo dijera

"¿Qué estará pensando? ella admitió. "Siempre lo llamo a la hora de dormir y le dejo un mensaje para que lo escuche antes de ir a la escuela. No lo hice ayer ni hoy ¿Qué va a pensar?"

"No pensará nada malo de ti. Él va a estar bien" Spencer susurró. "Will está allí, él lo cuidará y le dirá algo que lo tranquilice"

"Lo sé" JJ suspiro. Will era un buen padre, _excepto que en el matrimonio... ¡No!, se reprendió. Ella no quería pensar en eso. Él era un padre genial. Henry estaba bien y estaba seguro con su papá._ "¿Qué hay de tu mamá?"

"Recibió una carta ayer, tendrán que pasar algunos días más antes que comience a preocuparse" JJ sintió el brazo de Spencer apretarse alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola más cerca de él. _¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Will la había abrazado así? Ya no podía recordarlo. Por supuesto, ellos nunca habían sido secuestrados por un loco... Pero ni en los mejores momentos de su relación recordaba haber estado tan emocionalmente sintonizada con su marido como se sentía ahora con su mejor amigo._

"¿Crees que ya nos estén buscando?"

"¡Sí!, y nos van a encontrar"

Confortado con ese pensamiento y la compañía de su amigo, JJ cayó en un sueño inquieto.

* * *

 **.:*IMPORTANTE*:.**

* * *

 **Notas adicionales:** Como he mencionado al principio, esta es una historia nueva, aunque no es (por completo) de mi autoría. Se inspira en otro fanfic de este mismo sitio, el cual me ha gustado desde siempre pero cuya autora no me ha respondido sobre mi petición para su traducción. **Asumo que su respuesta es negativa**. De tal manera que, tomando como base la narrativa original, he procedido a adaptarla (y cambiarla en el fondo) para traer un nuevo relato que no infrinja las normas del sitio, ni los derechos de propiedad intelectual que cualquier persona pueda invocar (así no se encuentren registrados).

 **El respeto por los demás es un compromiso de todos en este sitio, y de esta manera espero honrarlo.**

Asimismo quiero informarles que esta es una historia JJ/Reid pero involucrará a todo el equipo ( **temporada 10** ). Sigue el canon hasta el episodio **The Forever People** , de ahí en adelante tomará licencias creativas propias y se convertirá en **UA**. A este respecto es bueno comentar que la historia en la cual se inspira, tiene como punto de partida a **Proof** **( **temporada 07** ), **y este será el rasgo distintivo principal de ambas.

La he clasificado "T" por las escenas eróticas que serán sugeridas (en el fanfic que la inspira, estas escenas son explícitas, otro detalle que nos diferencia). El erotismo será consensuado, no violento y con propósitos narrativos. Si has leído mi serie **"Volvería aquí"** entenderás a lo que me refiero. **No me siento cómoda escribiendo escenas gráficas de intimidad y me mantendré fiel a ello.**

Así pues. Espero que la disfrutes. Críticas y sugerencias serán siempre bienvenidas.

 **Y de nuevo... Me inspiré en la autora arriba mencionada, pero este relato no puede considerarse una traducción del otro fic puesto que la trama ha sido cambiada de forma sensible al ser tomado un punto de inicio completamente diferente.**


	2. 2do giro: Conexiones

**Inspirado** en una historia original de TheknittingLady.

 **UA** ubicado en la " **X** **Temporada"** de la serie de televisión norteamericana " **Mentes** **Criminales** " (fiel al canon hasta el episodio " **The** **forever** **people** " en adelante, se inicia un **universo alternativo** que _podrá_ o _no_ incluir escenas/fragmentos de los episodios siguientes)

 **.:*DECLARACION*:.**

Con esta publicación no se pretenden infringir derechos de autor, tanto de los personajes/argumentos propios del Show de Televisión, o del argumento en el cual se ha **inspirado** el relato. El crédito va para quienes corresponde. No se persiguen tampoco los fines de lucro

* * *

 **.:*2do giro: Conexiones*:.**

 **Paradero desconocido**

 **Spencer**

Despertó en cuanto las lámparas volvieron a encenderse, lo hicieron progresivamente, permitiendo que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz. Por unos momentos se quedó quieto, ahí, intentando reorientarse en su nueva situación. Había estado soñando que estaba visitando el museo de historia natural, con Henry y JJ. Le enseñaba a su ahijado sobre los dinosaurios. Podía jurar que había oído la risa del niño, entonces… Ella se removió entre sus brazos, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad. La sujetó por instinto y con un respiro, pudo apreciar el aroma único de su cabello.

"Buenos días" murmuró con la esperanza de darle oportunidad a que despertara tranquila, antes de tener que enfrentarse a la pesadilla que era su confinamiento actual

"Buenos días, Spence" JJ se dio la vuelta despacio. Parpadeó adormilada frente a él. "¿Te importa si soy la primera en ducharse?"

"No, sí dejas que use el inodoro antes" Con eso, rodó por encima de ella, rozando en el trayecto sus piernas y brazos. JJ le dio una suave sonrisa mientras lo vio desaparecer tras la puerta cerrada

Cuando terminó. Salió y se lavó en el fregadero las manos, los dientes y el rostro.

Mientras estaba allí, ella se había acercado a su bolso y puesto a mano sus artículos de aseo personal y un cambio de ropa. "¿Dijiste que tenemos una lavadora y secadora por ahí?" Ella preguntó

"Sí", caminó hasta los estantes. Se había dado cuenta que eran unos equipos económicos e independientes, incrustados a la pared, sin posibilidad de ser extraídos. "Hay toallas también... _Más o menos_ " agregó con cierto desencanto. En efecto, les habían dotado con un buen lote de paños, lástima que se trataban de los del tamaño tocador… "Tenemos papel higiénico, pastillas de jabón artesanal de vainilla y de cedro... Y detergente líquido sin aroma"

"¿Cedro?" JJ sonrió. "¡A eso olías ayer por la noche!"

Spencer sintió como los colores le subían al rostro. _¡Sí!_ , usaba una loción de afeitar con aroma amaderado. Solía comprarla en una perfumería familiar que había descubierto por casualidad. El tónico le había parecido bastante anticuado pero agradable, sutilmente exótico _–quizás-_ y limpio, muy limpio… No como los productos corrientes que se encuentran en el mercado.

"En el siglo II el cedro fue considerado como símbolo de incorruptibilidad e inmortalidad. Se usaba para aromatizar los templos tibetanos budistas… Y en aromaterapia, se asocia con la calma, meditación y purificación. Por no hablar de todo lo que se dice de él en la historia del cristianismo…" Empezó a cargar en sus brazos las toallas de la estantería. "En mi caso, su aroma no hace que se me revuelva el estómago, como me pasa con la mayoría de las marcas comerciales"

"¡Oye!, no me estoy quejando, creo que te queda muy bien... Voy a tomar las de vainilla para mí. Tal vez podamos usar el detergente líquido para lavar la ropa" Ella arrugó el entrecejo cuando aceptó el puñado de toallas que él le entregó. Entonces dijo "Me preocupa que no hay un perchero para colgar la ropa mientras me ducho… ¡Ese cuarto de baño es tan pequeño que no podremos vestirnos dentro!"

Spencer evaluó la situación. Era casi un problema de diseño "¿Tendrás algunos imperdibles en el bolso?"

"Creo que sí, ¿por qué?" JJ fue a buscar su pequeño kit de costura

Él sacó dos camisas de vestir de su maleta. Hizo una sola pieza, uniendo los botones de una contra los ojales en la otra. Las revisó... Un impredible por aquí, otro por allá. Las cogió por las mangas, a los extremos y las estiró. Se volvió hacia la esquina, y abrió los brazos, sujetando las camisas cual cortina, para bloquear la visual de la cámara. "Nos podemos turnar" la miró por encima del hombro cuando le hablaba. "Yo sostengo esto mientras tú te vistes y luego tú haces lo mismo por mi" Ella sonrió a su ingenio "Sólo tienes que cubrirme de la cintura para abajo" le hizo un guiño

"El género ataca de nuevo" Ella se desvistió lo más rápido que pudo. Él alcanzó a sentir el movimiento a sus espaldas. Pero respetó su modestia como el caballero que era. "Te aviso cuando vaya a salir" le advirtió JJ antes de cerrar la puerta

Durante el tiempo que se tomó, él aprovechó para hurgar entre sus cosas. Tenía la sensación que su equipaje estaba más ligero de lo que recordaba. Abrió su mochila color caramelo y la revolvió un poco… _Y otro más_.

Una arruga apareció en su frente. Siguió revisando y a continuación la volcó en el piso. Lo mismo hizo con su bolso de viaje. Se detuvo cuando la escuchó anunciarle que iba a salir.

"¿Listo?" él se puso de pie y asumió la posición acordada. Ella caminó a la sala principal, se secó y se vistió con la ropa más casual disponible. "¡Hecho!" cuando Spencer bajó los brazos, ella se dio cuenta que las pocas pertenecías que él tenía consigo estaban amontonadas en el suelo. "¿Qué pasó?" JJ lo interrogó, mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla.

"No sé… Me preguntaba si nuestro anfitrión había inspeccionado nuestro equipaje" Enarcó una ceja con cierta amargura. "Y parece que sí lo hizo, al menos con el mío"

Ella le dio una mirada de preocupación. "¿Qué te falta?", inmediatamente fue al de ella y empezó a tirar las cosas afuera

"Medicinas y libros" ante su mirada interrogante él decidió explicarse, "siempre llevo conmigo ibuprofeno y diclofenaco… Por lo de mi rodilla. También algunos antiácidos… Tampoco están los tres libros que tenía" se detuvo indeciso. Entonces añadió "sacó, además, las vitaminas y suplementos nutricionales que Maeve me indicó para las migrañas"

Ella no pudo evitar observar que, con la mención del nombre de la otra mujer, la mirada de él perdió algo de chispa. Mientras comprobaba su propio bolso de mano le preguntó, "¿cómo estás de eso, por cierto?" Secretamente se refería a ambas cosas, tanto a sus dolores de cabeza, _como a Maeve_ … No estaba segura si él lo captaria

"Mejor… _Y mejor_ " le dio una sonrisa apretada

 _Siempre perfilando, pensó ella._ En seguida sentenció, "¡me falta lo mismo que a ti!"

"¿Lo mismo?"

"¡Sí!, no hay medicamentos, ni libros electrónicos. Incluso me quitó una revista que tenía guardada… ¿Por qué sacó nuestras medicinas y el material de lectura?... ¿Querrá evitar que tratemos de envenenarnos o recompensarnos con los libros, más adelante? "

"Estoy de acuerdo con tu primera premisa, aunque la justificación que le has dado es un poco perturbadora. En cuanto a lo otro... Nos dejó tu tablet, mis cartas y el juego de ajedrez..." _Había un patrón escondido por alguna parte, sólo necesitaba tiempo para poner el dedo en la llaga._

Fueron interrumpidos por el sonido _–ahora conocido-_ del cajón en la pared. El olor de la comida inundó sus sentidos.

Spencer era quien estaba más cerca. Se movió a ver.

"Nuestro desayuno" declaró. "Este es para ti y este para mí" empezó a pasar los platos: Huevos revueltos y tocino, fruta de la temporada, dos vasos de yogurt en envases separados, una cesta de panecillos y dos vasos con leche. Sin decir palabra, le pasó la leche etiquetada para él. "No hay café" suspiró.

"Pero al menos no vamos a morir de hambre" JJ le dijo como consuelo

"Tienes razón"

"Esto se ve muy bueno, Spence" ella habló conforme constataba la selección de alimentos que les habian dado, luego añadió, "no había comido tan bien desde mi embarazo". Él la vio sacudirse cuando miró el vaso de leche, obviamente se preguntaba si volvería a encontrar otra pastilla dentro. Seguía asustándola la idea, pese a la falta de reacción

Reid agarró el vaso que se suponía iba para ella, le dio la espalda a la cámara y le llamó la atención. Cuando sus ojos se reunieron le hizo un gesto para que supiera que los había intercambiado.

Ella frunció el ceño. Él le dio el más mínimo movimiento de cabeza para reforzar su argumento -no dicho-. De esta manera ella sólo conseguiría la mitad de la dosis, en el caso que estuviesen intentando drogarla.

No era su caso _-al parecer-_ las enzimas de lactosa que le estaban enviando venían en un envase sellado de fábrica. No estaba preocupado por eso.

Registró el cajón por última vez. Sacó un ejemplar de un periódico internacional. "Nos han dado esto" blandió el diario frente a su cara. "Si es de hoy, tenemos día y medio aquí" él le pasó el periódico y sacó una pluma y un cuaderno de su bolsa.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Un seguimiento", respondió. "Si se apega a un horario tradicional como este, al menos podemos mantener parte del control"

Se sentaron en la cama a leer y discutir sobre el desayuno.

Tiempo después, la comida terminó. JJ divisó un bulto bastante deshecho en el fondo de su vaso. "¡Pensé que me habías dado el tuyo!" ella dijo con consternación

"¡Lo hice!" confesó. Bebió el resto del suyo. "Creo que él se imaginó que haríamos eso. Ya sabes, teniendo en cuenta lo minucioso de todo su plan… Esta no debe ser su primera vez. Es metódico, práctico... ¡Tiene experiencia!" JJ asintió

"Deben haber más víctimas" _lo que le dará al equipo más información para poder encontrarnos_. Ella bajó la mirada hacia el envase de yogur. "¿Dijiste que los jabones que nos dio son todos artesanales?"

"¡Sí!, ¿por qué?"

Ella levantó el vasito. "Es orgánico, Spence. No de la marca que le compro a Henry, pero similar… ¿Por qué nos da alimentos orgánicos y luego nos mezcla la leche con alguna pastilla?"

"No lo sé" Spencer tenía el ceño fruncido de nuevo

"A mí no me cabe nada más. Y no hay un refrigerador donde mantenerlo" se refería al yogurt. Ella caminó hasta el cajón con los platos de los dos. Los metió dentro y esperó a que se cerrara. Cuando caminaba de vuelta a donde estaba Reid, el cajón volvió a abrirse _-casi con violencia-._ Dentro, estaba la taza de yogurt y una cuchara. Ella lo levantó incrédula

"Creo que este sujeto se siente insultado si le devolvemos la comida" Spencer comentó

JJ puso los ojos.

 **UAC -Sede del FBI**

 **Quántico, VA**

Habían pasado días examinando a profundidad la vida de sus amigos. Habían hablado con todo el mundo: Familiares, amigos, vecinos, conocidos y compañeros de trabajo. Tanto dentro como fuera del Buró.

En varias ocasiones, Cruz se había enfrentado con los superiores, a fin de permitirle al equipo mantenerse en el caso. Internamente, estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de conseguirlos con vida. JJ había sido un interrogador en la búsqueda de un infame terrorista, mientras que Reid tenía un valor intrínseco al ser reconocido como un genio certificado.

 _Dos jóvenes agentes con una impecable hoja de servicio pero que, inevitablemente, habían cultivado su cuota justa de enemigos._

Al no tener una prueba de vida, una demanda por parte de sus captores o cualquier manifiesto, tuvieron que hacer el trabajo de la manera más larga y difícil.

Ahora, el equipo _–o lo que quedaba de él-_ se encontraba en el salón de conferencia comparando notas.

Hotch le hizo una señal a Rossi para que comenzaran.

"Bueno, hemos entrevistado a Will, los detectives de la metropolitana y de la Policía de New Orleans" a pesar de la amistad, habían tenido que apuntar al esposo de su colega en la lista de _personas de interés_. "Hablamos con la niñera de Henry, los vecinos, su familia en Pennsylvania. A través de Cruz, comprobamos con las personas con las que trabajó en el Departamento de Estado y Afganistán… Fuimos más atrás para hablar con sus compañeros de la universidad y de la secundaria... ¡Nada!"

"Lo mismo pasa con Reid" Morgan les dijo. "Verificamos con las Universidades donde ha enseñado, hablamos con sus profesores de CalTech. El Dr. Norman del Bennington, incluso…" No sabía cómo seguir, había cosas delicadas que no se atrevía a exponer frente a Callahan o Cruz. Pero, entonces, tenía que hacerlo por el bien de la investigación "… Incluso hablé con ese amigo suyo del club de cine" Hotch y Rossi asintieron en la comprensión. El _amigo del club de cine_ no era otro que su padrino de narcóticos anónimos

Kate no alcanzó a entender pero pensó que no era el momento de preguntar. Por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, no tenía el tiempo suficiente como para conocer los secretos de los miembros de su equipo. _Y novata o no_ , estaba allí para traerlos de vuelta. "Yo hablé con Blake" dijo. "Lo invitó a una conferencia hace un par de semanas. Todo pareció normal, no pude obtener nada de ella…"

"Percibo un pero ahí, bajita" Morgan la atajó. Luego la apuntó con un dedo y dijo. "Dime, por favor, que hay un pero por ahí"

Callahan sonrió "…¡Pero!… Me habló sobre un caso que había leído recientemente y que sonaba para ella como una conexión… Pensé que no nos haría ningún daño si lo investigábamos un poco... ..." miró de reojo a Penélope indicándole que continuara

"Blake nos dio un número de reporte que nos remitió al caso del Dr. Andrew White. Genetista, de 30 años de edad, nativo de Texas pero residenciado en DC. Este brillante científico, _no tan inteligente como nuestro Reid_ , pero un genio en sí mismo…"

"¡García!" Hotch no tenía paciencia para eso. Estaba a punto de un dolor de cabeza

"Está bien, está bien… El Dr. White además de poseer un gran cerebro, había sido diagnosticado con autismo a temprana edad. Apareció muerto trece meses después de su secuestro, junto al cuerpo de una de sus compañeras del laboratorio que desapareció el mismo día que él…"

"Detente ahí, preciosa" comenzó a hablar Morgan. "Lo del doble secuestro de compañeros de trabajo y el hecho de que White es un genio certificado al igual que Reid, pudieran ser una conexión, pero hasta donde sé, _el chico_ no ha sido diagnosticado como autista"

La cabeza de García se movía afirmativamente. "Revisé su historial médico y en efecto, no hay ningún diagnóstico que lo señale como autista" la técnico les confirmó

"Si Reid no lo es, me como el zapato" murmuró Rossi

"¡Esperen chicos!"Callahan detuvo a sus colegas convenientemente. Abrió el archivo que había estado recopilando y señaló, "no hay ningún diagnóstico formal, pero encontré un informe de un consejero escolar que pidió que descartaran el síndrome de Asperger. Al parecer, Diana Reid se negó a llevarlo con un especialista para obtener el diagnóstico. De acuerdo con las notas, su madre no quería que el gobierno usara el cerebro de Spencer como conejillo de indias"

"Ella es una esquizofrénica paranoide, ¿qué más podías esperar?" Rossi se quejó. "El Asperger forma parte de los trastornos del espectro autista y está incluido como uno de los cinco trastornos generalizados del desarrollo. La maestra pudo haber tenido razón y Blake también"

"¿Cuál es la diferencia entre los dos diagnósticos?" preguntó Morgan, por simple curiosidad

"A diferencia del autismo clásico, una persona con el síndrome de asperger quiere interactuar socialmente y ser aceptada por los demás, pero muy a menudo no saben cómo. No comprenden las reglas sociales aunque demuestra clara empatía. Les cuesta mantener el contacto visual, e incluso pueden parecer desinteresados en una conversación. No entienden el uso de gestos o el lenguaje simbólico. Lo cual no implica un retardo cognitivo en el desarrollo del lenguaje y por lo general, posee una inteligencia muy por encima de lo normal" concluyó el italoamericano

"Esa podría ser una descripción que se ajusta _al chico_ " Morgan dijo con tristeza. "¿Cómo sabes todo eso?"

"Sammy Sparks(*)," Rossi dijo, tipo casual. "Cuando regresamos de Luisiana hice mis investigaciones. No quería esperar a tener a otro Sammy y empezar a improvisar"

Las cejas de Morgan se dispararon hacia arriba. Hotch no pudo contener una pequeña _y muy rara_ sonrisa.

"Sigamos" el jefe del equipo instó a García

"Muy bien" Penélope habló. Su rostro de repente se había puesto serio "Es duro decirlo pero ambos, Blake y Rossi, tienen razón. Nuestro _"chico maravilla"_ encaja en la definición de Asperger…Por lo tanto, Kate me dio esos parámetros para ver si existían otras coincidencias y descubrimos que no se trataba de un solo caso de _genio-autista perdido._ Hallamos cinco más en los últimos seis años" tocó el mando remoto y seis imágenes aparecieron en el tablero. Hombres jóvenes, caucásicos de entre finales de sus veinte y principios de los cuarentas

El último de todos era su _Junior G-man_.

Kate se puso de pie, sus notas en la mano "cinco víctimas en un espacio de seis años, todos diagnosticados con el síndrome de Asperger o alguna variante del trastorno del espectro autista. Todos con un coeficiente intelectual superior a la media y al menos un doctorado. Cada uno de ellos poseía un trabajo estable y eran reconocidos en el campo donde se desarrollaban" al terminar de leer sus hallazgos, los miró a todos y alzó una ceja

"Me parece que hemos hallado la obra de nuestro _sudes_ " Rossi se reclinó en su asiento y envió una mirada a Hotch

"¿Qué hay sobre las mujeres, García?" Hotch decidió tomar parte activa de la discusión

Penélope pulsó otro botón en el mando y seis fotos de mujeres aparecieron al lado de cada genio en cuestión "Con cada hombre desaparecido, se han llevado también a una mujer. Específicamente: Compañeras de trabajo. Y más específicamente: Apareciendo muertas al mismo tiempo y en el mismo lugar"

Morgan evitó mirar al último par de rostros que se mostraban en la pantalla "Uno cada año, durante seis años. No puede ser una coincidencia. Esto requiere de paciencia. Tomar parejas es una tarea que debe ser muy bien calculada"

"Y dada la combinación de rasgos por los que elige a cada varón… Nos sugiere que estudia a sus víctimas de antemano" dijo Kate con gravedad

"Su zona de caza es en un área bastante grande…" Señaló Hotchner mirando la pizarra interactiva que mostraba un mapa de Washington DC con puntos de color rojo indicando el lugar de cada desaparición

Rossi parecía el más preocupado por el momento "Penélope, ¿cuánto tiempo estuvieron desaparecidas las parejas que fueron tomadas con anterioridad... Y en qué condiciones fueron recuperados sus cuerpos?

"¡Señor!... Todos ellos fueron encontrados por transeúntes cuando el olor de la descomposición comenzó a hacerse evidente" García cambió las imágenes a diez cuerpos en avanzado estado de putrefacción. Se giró para no tener que verlos "Los encontraron en zonas urbanas cercanas a los lugares donde los secuestraron. Sus muertes quedaron establecidas entre **no meno** s de diez y **hasta** trece meses desde el momento en que fueron reportados como desaparecidos" los informes de los casos comenzaron a mostrarse en las tablets individuales de los perfiladores

 **Paradero desconocido**

 **Spencer**

"Sabes, siempre me pregunté porque no me contaste acerca de ti y de Maeve" el tema surgió de la nada, la tercera noche después de haber sido tomados. En seguida se arrepintió de haberlo mencionado. "No tienes que responder si te hace sentir mal o…"

Spencer respiró hondo. Seguía importando pero el dolor se había apaciguado. También contaba que habían pasado más de dos años "No hay problema, JJ. Te dije que estoy mejor y lo dije en serio" se retorció un poco en el colchón y, _sin pensarlo_ , puso su brazo alrededor de ella para atraerla más cerca

JJ dejó escapar un suspiro. "Lo sé. Lo siento, fue un error preguntar"

"No te preocupes... ¡Tranquila!" dijo. Hablar de ello seguía siendo complicado. Escogió ser reservado cuando Maeve estaba viva y seguía pasando luego de su muerte "Mira, imagino que quería guardarlo para mí. Trabajamos en un equipo donde todos conocen a todos… No hay secretos ni privacidad"

"Ujú" Él sintió su movimiento de cabeza, bajo la barbilla, contra su esternón "No sabes cuánto te entiendo, Spence" ese había sido el mismo argumento que ella le había dado a Will cuando su relación apenas comenzaba y no tenía el valor de admitirla ante los demás, _e incluso, cuando trató de ponerle fin_

Se habían quedado en un cómodo silencio. Un punto muerto de su conversación. Otra forma de comunicación.

Él dobló un poco las rodillas para que sus pies no colgaran por el borde del colchón, haciendo que _–involuntariamente-_ sus piernas se enredaran con las de ella.

"¿Recuerdas la noche de tu boda, en la casa de Rossi?"

"¡Mansión Rossi!" Lo corrigió con una risita. Luego se removió un poco y su mano tropezó con la mano con la que él la estaba sujetando por la cintura. Primero le dio un leve apretón, luego entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. Volvió a enseriarse y tras varios segundos de silencio añadió "Si, lo recuerdo"

"Fui el primero en marcharme"

"Te dolía la cabeza, dijiste…" ella trató de concentrarse en la manera en la que él estaba hablando. Su voz se apagó de pronto. Apenas era audible

"Comenzaron poco después que te transfirieron al Departamento de Estado" parecía que por fin había accedido a hablarle –abiertamente- sobre sus migrañas. Ella suspiró. "Todo el tiempo estaba molesto", él continuó, "primero había perdido a Elle, luego a Gideon. De repente te habían alejado… Y Emily _muerta_ …" La sintió tensarse, entonces la abrazó con fuerza "Estoy bien con eso… No vamos a discutir por lo de Emily nunca más. Entiendo que estabas bajo órdenes estrictas… Y lo comprendo _mejor_ después de saber todo lo que viviste ese año en Afganistán"

"Fue un tiempo horrible, Spence. A veces quisiera… Simplemente…" Sus palabras se ahogaron en un miserable silencio

"Lo sé" no pudo ver las lágrimas que llenaron sus ojos azules, pero la sintió estremecer "Yo…" Tuvo que aclararse la garganta porque su voz parecía no responder a sus palabras "Yo había recibido esta felicitación de Maeve y me enteré que era genetista… Al principio, al principio sólo quería ayuda porque lo que me pasaba no podía ser sicosomático, como habían dicho"

Podía percibir su inconformidad. "¿Cómo así?"

"Me había sometido a todo tipo de evaluaciones médicas. En parte, tenía miedo de desarrollar la misma enfermedad que mi mamá… Si bien era poco probable, a causa de mi edad, seguía siendo aterrador. Aun así, a momentos, llegué a pensar que esto me estaba sobrepasando y que tendría que renunciar al trabajo a causa de todos los altibajos emocionales que me disparaban el malestar…"

"¡¿Y?!"

"La noche de tu boda yo había llegado a ese límite. No sé si fue lo del banco o quizás el estrés, pero… Cuando estaba sosteniendo a Henry, mientras esperábamos a que caminaras hacia el altar, llegué a sentir un mareo tan fuerte como si fuera a estallarme una aneurisma cerebral. Cuando lo dejé ir tuve que sentarme" suspiró ante el recuerdo

"Lo siento, no me di cuenta" ella se encogió un poco

"No tenías qué... ¡Era tu noche!…" _Y casi por reflejo_ , la atrajo contra su cuerpo, una vez más. Sin interrumpirse, siguió hablando, "la mañana después de tu matrimonio, usé el número de localización que ella me había enviado a través de su última carta. Le pedí que revisara mis imágenes diagnósticas y me diera su opinión. Así fue como empezamos a comunicarnos a un nivel más personal"

Ella levantó un poco la cara con la intención de mirarlo "…Y desapareciste de casa por un tiempo"

"¡No me reproches!" Pidió dándole una media sonrisa. "No creí que fuera _socialmente aceptable_ el insertarme en tu nueva dinámica familiar, sin una previa invitación"

"¡Tal vez tuviste razón… y hasta deba agradecértelo!... ¡Sí!, Will lo habría tomado como una invasión a nuestra intimidad… ¡Como si apenas hubiésemos empezado a convivir juntos!... Hubiera podido asumir la misma actitud _insoportable_ con la que tuve que lidiar cuando fuiste a casa esas diez semana de duelo"

 _¡Demonios!_ Spencer suspiró. "¡No creí que lo notaras!" Admitió en voz alta

JJ se rió de él. "Oh, por supuesto que me di cuenta. Él pensaba que estabas usando una excusa sólo para verme. Además, decía que estabas comportándote como un niño… Yo le expliqué que tú… Bueno… Has soportando tantas pérdidas… Y… y…"

"Shhh, gracias; supongo... Tengo dificultad para asimilar las pérdidas de las personas que me importan…"

"No necesitas justificarte ante mí, Spence" la sintió meter la cabeza en su hombro. "Yo…"

 **UAC -Sede del FBI**

 **Quántico, VA**

"De modo que… ¿Los mantiene cautivos alrededor de un año y luego los mata?" Morgan quiso aclarar

"Es más como que los deja morir" explicó ahora Kate, quien había ayudado a García con sus hallazgos "Cada pareja fue encontrada en una especie de celda completamente sellada, construida en el sótano de un edificio abandonado. Los forenses no encontraron ningún signo de drogas o lesión. La conclusión general es que podrían haber muerto por hipotermia o deshidratación. Aunque debemos considerar el estado de descomposición en el que fueron hallados"

"Qué tienen en común las mujeres, aparte de ser compañeros de trabajo de los hombres" Apuntó Rossi

García volvió a colocar las cinco fotos de las victimas etiquetadas como fallecidas, más la de JJ. Ingirió con fuerza el nudo que se formó en su garganta, luego empezó a hablar "Todas son jóvenes, madres de niños de diferentes edades. Casadas, solteras o en relaciones abiertas. Entre veinticinco y treinta y cinco. Europeas, asiáticas, afroamericanas, hispanas… Parece que la raza no es muy importante. Estatura promedio, sanas. Ninguna se parece a la otra"

"El patrón no es físico" concluyó Morgan. "Nuestro sudes selecciona al varón y luego toma a una mujer cercana a él que se ajusta a algún otro criterio que debemos determinar"

"Bueno chicos, sabemos que, probablemente, los tenga en el área de DC, o en algún lugar cercano, y contamos con un rango de diez a trece meses para encontrarlos" Rossi señaló

"Es algo con lo que podemos comenzar" Hotch volvió a mirar a la pizarra. "Con esta cantidad de víctimas tenemos mucho que hacer..." Y de seguida dividió el trabajo entre sus colegas

Cuando se disponían a abandonar la sala volteó a ver a Rossi, quien se había quedado sentado, haciendo notas sobre los expedientes, una mirada pensativa en el rostro "¿Pasa algo, Dave?" Hotch casi podía ver las engrasadas ruedas que giraban en la mente de su mentor

"Me gustaría quedarme a trabajar con Garcia. Tengo una corazonada. Podría ser una posibilidad remota, pero vale la pena intentarlo"

Hotch miró a García que estaba apagando los equipos. "Trabaja con él" le hizo un gesto hacia Rossi y añadió. "Ojalá y logren llegar a algo con ese presentimiento... Yo me iré, entonces, para hacer unas entrevistas. "

 **Paradero desconocido**

 **JJ**

Las horas pasaban lentamente. El cuarto día, Reid sugirió que debían hacer algo para que sus músculos no se atrofiaran dado el limitado espacio físico con el cual contaban. Hicieron planes de turnarse en la caminadora y cronometrarse mutuamente mientras hacían abdominales y flexiones. Se apoyaban el uno al otro a la hora del baño y lavaron la ropa cada vez que lo necesitaron. Mantuvieron el orden en sus cosas y las esperanzas de que serían rescatados.

Leían y comentaban sobre la prensa del día. Vieron una gran cantidad de películas. Jugaron ajedrez y cartas la mayoría del tiempo. Cuando JJ protestó de aburrimiento, mágicamente aparecieron nuevos juegos en el cajón de los alimentos.

... ...

"Spence, nunca me explicaste por qué actuabas tan extraño durante el partido de los RedSkins" JJ le preguntó mientras jugaban cartas

La ceja izquierda de Reid se elevó, sin mover la vista de su juego "Demasiadas personas, demasiado ruido… No me llevo bien con las multitudes" hizo su movimiento, barrió las manos por sus barajas y la miró. "Tu turno"

Ella lanzó una carta. "Entonces, ¿por qué quisiste ir a un estadio?" _Eso no tenía sentido para ella_

Spencer se encogió de hombros y con una sonrisa pretenciosa, puso la totalidad de sus cartas sobre el colchón, "¡Gané!"

* * *

Reid tuvo un par de dolores de cabeza horribles, cortesía de la falta de cafeína. Por el quinto día los superó. Continuaron comiendo a las horas regulares -muy sabroso y muy sano-, hasta fueron premiados con chuces para la merienda.

A cada comida la acompañaba la leche. Después de la segunda comida en cautiverio, la leche de ambos traía la pastilla. Ninguno notó algún efecto dañino.

... ...

En un momento dado, Spencer se dio cuenta que el bulto era un poco más grande que los otros días, así que lo pescó con una cuchara "¿Tienes algo dónde podamos guardarla?" preguntó

"Tengo un pastillero vacío" murmuró, sin perderse la ironía. Ella lo sacó de su bolso y se lo pasó. "¿Para qué lo quieres?"

"Cuando salgamos de aquí, será bueno saber qué es lo que nos han estado dando" respondió. Ninguno de ellos había perdido la fe en que los estaban buscando…

* * *

Al apagarse las luces, se acurrucaban juntos en la pequeña cama, debajo de sus ropas, resguardándose del frío con el calor del cuerpo del otro… Sintiendo la seguridad del abrazo compartido.

Y antes de dormir… Hablaban.

Era lo que más hacían: Hablaban... Hablaban de sus vidas, de sus sueños, de sus miedos...

* * *

 _Ella estaba corriendo a campo traviesa, bajo el cielo de un desierto. Era de noche. Llegó a un edificio enorme, y tomó las escaleras, rumbo a una azotea. De pronto, parpadeó y estaba en una habitación oscura._

 _"Tienes que hacer lo que quiero, darme lo que quiero". La voz de Tivon Askari se oyó fuerte y clara en sus oídos_

 _Corrió tan rápido como pudo pero eso no hizo ninguna diferencia, él seguía estando muy cerca de ella. "Se lo que tengo que hacerte para que hagas lo que quiero" podía sentir su aliento caliente en su cuello. Tengo que correr más rápido, pensó, tengo que salir de aquí._

 _"Dame lo que quiero". Esta vez, la voz que oyó no fue la de Askari sino la de Hastings. Se asustó aún más. Siguió corriendo. A continuación, encontró un granero con un campo de maíz, sentía el olor cobrizo de la sangre derramada y el gruñir de unos perros._

 _No se detuvo._

 _Ahora, una habitación. Cerró la puerta._

 _Spencer estaba allí, tirado en un rincón. La mirada perdida. Se arrodilló junto a él "Spence, Spence" le dijo con urgencia apartándole un polvo blanco que le manchaba la cara "¡Spence, mírame!… Ellos están justo afuera, vienen por nosotros. ¿Qué hacemos?"_

 _Él la miró sin mirar. Se veía horrible, pálido y enfermo, con los ojos inyectados en sangre. Tosió, un líquido rojo y espeso le salpicó la barbilla_

 _"Les estoy dando lo que quieren, JJ" bajó la vista y notó la inyectadora y el frasco_

 _"¡No, Spence!" trató de detenerlo. ¡No, no, no!"_

"¡SPENCE!" JJ gritó a todo pulmón. Despertó angustiada y sin poder saltar fuera de la cama

Él la estaba abrazando con fuerza "¡JJ, calma!... Estoy aquí… Todo está bien… Fue solo una pesadilla… Shhhhh"

Estaba temblando, incluso llorando. Seguían encerrados en ese cuarto pequeño, atrapados por alguien cuyas intenciones desconocían. Aun así se sintió aliviada con su voz y su presencia. Él estaba allí con ella… Ellos estaba _bien…_

"¡Dios Spence!, soñé que Askari y Hastings me perseguían, querían que hiciera y les diera lo que querían. Luego te vi… Como en ese video de Hankel… Estabas infectado con Ántrax y te estabas inyectando" lo último salió como un susurro

Ella sintió cuando la estrechó más cerca y dejó escapar un suspiro. "Bueno, esa fue una pesadilla. Tú mente está tratando de darle algún sentido a todo esto que estamos viviendo. Toma pedazos de los episodios similares en cada una de nuestras historias y rellena los espacios vacíos" eso también era un triste recordatorio de algo más: _Ambos hemos sido traumatizados con experiencias de secuestro y tortura. No es sencillo escoger cuál de ellos fue peor, él reflexionó_

"¡No!," ella prácticamente se quejó mientras se volvía para enfrentarlo. Puso su brazo alrededor del hombro de él. "No te alejes de mi" rogó cuando vio que iba a incorporarse "¡Abrázame!... Necesito que hablemos de esto, de esta manera… Nunca lo hemos hablado" Él la miró tranquilo, luego accedió a lo que le pedía. Ella continuó "Todavía pienso que lo que ocurrió en Georgia fue mi culpa, si no nos hubiéramos separado..."

"No es así," la contradijo con un tono de voz tan suave que parecía un arrullo. Sintió su aliento en la piel, el cual le resultaba calmante, muy a diferencia del de su pesadilla. "Fue mi decisión, ¿recuerdas? Fui quien sugirió que nos separáramos. Nada de lo que pasó ahí fue tu culpa… Incluso _si lo fuera_ , lo que sucedió después fue mi responsabilidad…" Se interrumpió a mitad de discurso

"¡Ya no lo has hecho más, ¿verdad?!" Esa no era una pregunta, fue una poderosa afirmación que vino como un susurro lleno de emoción

"He estado limpio por más de cinco años, ahora" lo dijo con orgullo, "no tienes por qué preocuparte… Y lamento habértelo sacado en cara cuando discutimos por lo de…"

"Dijiste que no volveríamos a hablar sobre Emily, doctor-de-nada-me-olvido" lo castigó apropiadamente. Después, lo miró a los ojos levemente iluminados por la llama de la chimenea "Yo no quiero que te mueras por culpa mía... No quiero que te pase nada malo" era más fácil admitir esto bajo el velo de la oscuridad

"Intentaré no hacerlo" ella lo sintió flexionar las piernas, encajándose entre las de ella.

Hubo una larga pausa. Ella se había acomodado en su pecho con el brazo alrededor de su cadera. Él miraba hacia la pared, por encima de su cabeza, haciendo con la mano, círculos en su espalda. Pensó que ella se había quedado dormida...

Hasta que habló "Spence... ¿Por qué nunca me pediste una segunda cita?"

Lo sintió respirar profundo. Puso su palma tibia en su espalda baja y tiró de ella un poco más cerca. "Hubo un montón de razones por las que no pude invitarte. La más importante era mi enorme inseguridad. Me tomó mucho tiempo _y un poco de ayuda de una amiga_ para volver a confiar en mí mismo"

"¿Una amiga?"

"Lila" Se mordió el labio

"¡¿Lila Archer?!" eso la sorprendió. "No sabía que te habías mantenido en contacto con ella después del caso"

"Sí, bueno… Nosotros, uhhhmmm… De vez en cuando nos escribíamos o hablábamos por teléfono. Firmó para un programa que grababan en Nueva York y en algunas ocasiones fui a visitarla"

"¿En serio?," JJ se sintió algo extraña tras ese conocimiento. Se giró sobre ella misma y le dio la espalda, dejando una ligera separación entre ambos cuerpos. "Ya sabes, le advertiste a Morgan que no hiciera suposiciones contigo y con Lila… ¿Qué fue eso?, ¿lo estabas despistando?"

"Tal vez" el replicó, _casi_ con picardía. A continuación, la rodeó con sus brazos y la acomodó pegada a su pecho.

El trasero de ella encajaba -a la perfección- contra el regazo de él.

* * *

 _Y esa... Esa fue otra cosa entre ellos…_ Dormir juntos – _casi obligados a esa posición-_ la que los hizo tratar con algo más.

La cuarta mañana, él se había despertado _-completamente avergonzado-_ al descubrir que estaba protagonizando una erección matutina. Ella se había sonrojado al notar su dureza contra su espalda. Él había intentado explicar que era una respuesta involuntaria de su cuerpo, que tenía que ver con los estadios profundos del sueño y del sueño REM... _"No necesariamente con la excitación sexual" le dijo, enfáticamente._ Además que estudios afirmaban que era psicológicamente normal en hombres de su edad.

Rato después, cuando él había salido del baño -todavía rojo de la vergüenza- ella le había asegurado que no importaba… Qué eso no los iba a afectar, ni sería de nuevo una sorpresa.

 _Fin del tema._

* * *

Esa misma mañana, cuando él terminaba de vestirse y ella sostenía las camisas frente a la cámara, le preguntó "Spence, ¿Tienes algo para meter en la lavadora?"

"Uhm, sí, por aquí" Ella se volvió en automático antes que él le avisara que estaba listo. Lo pilló sin camisa y con el pantalón desabrochado, colgándole de las caderas. El cabello en una maraña salvaje

"¡Ay por Dios... lo siento!" La cabeza de Reid se volvió de inmediato, estaba recogiendo su ropa regada por el suelo

"¡JJ!"

Ella se quedó paralizada mirando su cuerpo, había pequeños puntos oscuros en sus brazos, viejos pero permanente. Eran cicatrices, aunque parecían quemaduras. Lo siguió estudiando. Vio la piel rosada en el hueco del cuello y la marca en su brazo… _Dos heridas de bala._

Dio unos pasos para acercarse "¿Esto es?" le señaló en el brazo izquierdo

"Lila lo llamaba _arte corporal_ " Reid se encogió al tacto de JJ. El drogarse no tenía porque haberle dejado marcas permanentes, hasta que un frasco – _posiblemente_ _adulterado-_ le provocó una reacción… Dejándole un recordatorio que sería _para siempre_

"¿Lila?…" vio la arruga en su frente. El destello que cruzó por sus ojos azules pareció traspasarlo

Se detuvo inmóvil, parpadeando. Puede que no supiera interpretar _bien_ algunos gestos o los matices de una conversación, pero conocía _esa_ mirada y _ese_ tono de voz... Aquello le sonaba mucho como un... ¿Reproche?… ¿ _JJ me está riñendo?... ¿por Lila?_ , _se preguntó_. Sacudió la cabeza. Consideró de nuevo la reacción de ella y recordando su conversación de anoche, le dijo: "Mira, no te invité a salir de nuevo porque me costó entender que tenía un problema adicional, aparte de mi inseguridad… ¡Este problema!" le mostró el brazo. "Lo de la enfermedad de mamá, la renuncia repentina de Elle, mis propios fantasmas, Tobías… ... ¡El dilaudid lo apagaba todo!… Pero también, me arrastraban a un foso"

Se calló de golpe.

"¿Sufriste mucho para salir de todo eso?" le dijo cuando ya no soportó más el verlo tan quieto

"Sí" se aclaró la garganta y rompió el contacto visual, dando un paso hacia atrás para concentrarse en abrochar su pantalón, "no todo fue por Lila, JJ... También recibí ayuda de un amigo de mi infancia, con quien crecí en las Vegas y hasta ingresamos juntos al programa de entrenamiento del FBI... Ahora es músico en un bar de New Orleans... Me encontré con él cuando atendimos el caso del Jones..." _En el viaje que conociste a Will_

"En… ¿New Orleans?"

"¡Sí!, algo ahí me hizo darme cuenta que la estaba cagando… ... ¡Con todo!…"

 _Escucharlo decir palabrotas no era normal… Debía estar muy molesto con el tema para que hablara de esa manera, ella reflexionó._ Luego pensó en algo más "Eso quiere decir que cuando superaste todo y estabas listo para invitarme a salir… ¿Yo ya estaba viendo a Will?"

"Sí"

"¡Maldita sea!" remedó ella

 **UAC -Sede del FBI**

 **Quántico, VA**

 **Hotch**

Si había algo que odiaba era ver las imágenes de los agentes de su equipo encabezando el archivo de un caso. Y esta era la segunda vez que pasaba con JJ y Reid.

Se preguntó entonces en qué estaban fallado.

Se paseó por la sala de conferencias y suspiró. En ese momento recibió una llamada

"Te dije que encontraría algo, Aaron" la voz de Rossi era grave "necesito que vengas de inmediato a la oficina de García, creo que no te va a gustar"

* * *

 ***REFERENCIA**

*SAMMY SPARKS: Niño autista. Unico testigo del secuestro de sus padres. Episodio CODA (S06E16)


	3. 3er giro: Al borde del precipicio

**Inspirado** en una historia original de TheknittingLady.

 **UA** ubicado en la " **X** **Temporada"** de la serie de televisión norteamericana " **Mentes** **Criminales** " (fiel al canon hasta el episodio " **The** **foreverpeople** " en adelante, se inicia un **universo alternativo** que _podrá_ o _no_ incluir escenas/fragmentos de los episodios siguientes)

 **.:*DECLARACION*:.**

Con esta publicación no se pretenden infringir derechos de autor, tanto de los personajes/argumentos propios del Show de Televisión, o del argumento en el cual se ha **inspirado** el relato. El crédito va para quienes corresponde. No se persiguen tampoco los fines de lucro

* * *

 **.:*3er giro: Al borde del precipicio*:.**

 **UAC – Sede del FBI**

 **Quantico, VA**

 **Hotch**

Para el jefe de unidad, la sospecha de Rossi se había convertido en una hipótesis tan inquietante que _-de primer momento-_ le fue imposible digerirla.

Salió de la oficina de García con la mente convulsionada… _¡Cierto!_ , en una línea de trabajo como la suya, _donde ha visto tanto_ , era difícil creer que algo así pudiera sacudirlo… Pero pasó: Aaron Hotchner, el epítome del autocontrol, en cuyo nombre se resume -a la perfección- la palabra "estoico", estaba visiblemente aturdido.

Entró en su despacho y cerró la persiana. Caminó hacia el escritorio lentamente y, contempló la carpeta que contenía los detalles de la investigación que Dave había adelantado.

 _"Sí éste es el propósito de nuestro ignoto… Puede que JJ y Reid no sobrevivan por mucho más tiempo" pensó, lleno de rabia y frustración_

Sacó una botella que el propio Rossi le había dado para que apelara a ella _"en ocasiones especiales"_ … Y ésta era una ocasión _"infelizmente especial"._

Necesitaba un trago para aclararse…

JJ y Reid se habían formado bajo su influencia _-profesional y personalmente-_. Se sentía responsable de ambos… _¡Demonios!…_ Los miraba como una mezcla extraña _-y antinatural-_ de hijos con hermanos. No le cabía en la cabeza cómo alguien los había escogido para estelarizar una fantasía tal... " _Gideon me decía que yo los lideraba con el ejemplo. ¿Cuál es mi ejemplo para ellos ahora?... ¿Qué alternativas tienen frente a un dilema de este tipo?, se dijo a sí mismo, en voz alta_

 _"JJ, la mujer recta que, siendo coordinadora de medios de la unidad se encargaba de proteger la integridad de las víctimas y la investigación. Quien puso por delante de sus sentimientos en conflicto la seguridad y bienestar de Emily. Que soportó una tortura sádica y sistemática para defender las órdenes que le fueron impartidas en una misión secreta que casi le cuesta la vida" murmuró mirando la imagen de la rubia, sujeta al archivo con un clip_

 _Tomó de un solo golpe todo el líquido color ámbar que había servido en el vaso…_

 _Se puso de pie. "Reid, el más brillante de mis perfiladores. El que logró mantenerse con vida cuando fue tomado por Hankel… Y aún en contra de mis propias expectativas… ... Que tras la pérdida de Maeve, ha madurado haste el punto que ha llegado a aceptar y superar con mayor rapidez las pérdidas en su vida… Reid, de gustos anticuados y propensión a ponerse en riesgo… Que es leal, empático, lógico y eficiente… Cuyo mejor rendimiento sucede en situaciones de extremo terror"… Sonrió con tristeza tras declararse a sí mismo esa última descripción_

 _Después de un rato, otra idea cruzó por su mente. "¡Ellos siempre han estado cerca!… Mantienen un vínculo muy fuerte… ¡Se van a cuidar mutuamente!… Él estuvo…"_

Tomó el teléfono para llamar a Will. Le había prometido que se mantendrían en contacto. No estaba seguro de querer informarle sobre la línea investigativa que estaban siguiendo, pero, de cualquier manera tendría que hablar con él. Debía perfilar cuán dispuesta podría estar JJ a participar del plan que el sudes parecía tener para ella y Reid.

 _Hotch lo sabía, JJ, sería la variable independiente de esta retorcida ecuación._

 **Paradero desconocido.**

 **Spencer**

 _Era de noche. Estaba atado a una silla… Inmóvil._

 _Una mujer de cabello oscuro venia andando hacia él, a través de un corredor lleno de luz. Deseaba tanto llamarla, decirle que necesitaba ayuda. Pero ella parecía no verlo…_

 _Y su garganta tampoco podía emitir sonido alguno._

 _De repente, una voz familiar le habló al oído. "Volvemos a vernos, Dr. Reid… ¿Viniste a jugar otra vez?... ¡Me encanta jugar contigo a las adivinanzas!…" Diane Turner(*) mostró el rostro a pulgadas del suyo, sintió la mano fría de ella deslizarse por dentro de su camisa. "¿Cuánto tiempo le tomará a ese cerebro tuyo, descubrir lo que quiero, ahora?"_

 _"¿Qué quieres?", por fin lograba decir algo. La voz le temblaba de ira…_

 _"¡¿Qué lo hagas?!"Mandó blandiendo un arma frente a su cara_

 _"¿Hacer qué?"_

 _"Lo que quiero que hagas" repitió_

 _Surgió de pronto Maeve "¡Spencer!", le dijo. Se veía tan tranquila_

 _"¡Maeve, ayúdame!…" pidió, luego sacudió la cabeza. Bajó la vista al darse cuenta de la herida de bala en la sien de quien había considerado como su novia_

 _"¡Shhh!" Siseó ella acariciándole el rostro, "ya no importa… No fue tu culpa… Todo va a estar bien, Spencer. ¡Confío en ti! Vas a salir de aquí. ¡Ambos lo harán!"_

 _"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, ¿cómo puedes confiar en él?, ¡estás muerta! ¡Él te dejó morir!" Intervino Diane, dirigiéndose a la otra mujer. Por igual tenía un agujero visible a un costado de su cabeza_

 _"¡No!" replicó Maeve. "¡No la escuches, Spencer!" se arrodilló frente a él_

 _"¡Pero tiene razón!" la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas "Quería salvarte. Decirte que te amo… ¡No pude!"_

 _"¡Mentiroso!" Diane gritó. "¡Mentiroso!" repitió con más fuerza, ganando la atención de Reid. "¡Él no te ama, nunca te dijo que te amaba!… ¡Él ni siquiera sabe lo que siente por ti!"_

 _Maeve se giró "¡Cállate!"_

 _Hubo un flash, seguido de un sonido proveniente de un lugar impreciso…_

 _Entonces, Maeve había desaparecido, en su lugar estaba JJ y Diane Turner la sostenía apuntando un arma en su cabeza "¡Dame lo que quiero, Spencer… Tienes que hacerlo y darme lo que quiero!"_

…

…

"¡No, no!" aquello salió como un grito ahogado

…

…

Cuando Spencer abrió los ojos, sentía como si el corazón se le fuera a salir por la boca. Todo estaba oscuro, en relativa calma. JJ se había dado la vuelta dormida y estaba acurrucada contra su pecho.

Suspiró.

Encogió un poco sus piernas y la abrazó con fuerza, ajustándola contra él.

Rato después la sintió revolverse entre sus brazos y murmurar cosas inteligibles. Un pliegue se formó en su frente y la respiración se le empezó a acelerar.

* * *

 **JJ**

 _Reid estaba tumbado en la carretera, el rostro pálido y los ojos cerrados, sangraba abundantemente, por un lado del cuello. "¡Spence!, ¡Spence!"_

 _Él parpadeó para verla "¡Estoy bien!... ¡Estoy bien!"_

 _"No, Spence, no estás bien, ¡estás herido!, ¡te dispararon!" metió la mano entre el hombro y la cara, queriendo hacerle presión. "¡Estás sangrando mucho, Spence!"_

 _"¡No! ¡Vete JJ!, vete con Henry!... Izzy(*), Izzy va hacia tu casa. Es tú hijo, debes protegerlo… Se lo prometiste a Will, eres madre antes que todo. ¡Ve con Henry!, él y Will te necesitan… Yo no te necesito… ¡Yo puedo solo!" Él le dijo, empujándola suavemente para que se alejara_

 _"¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no!... ¡Por Dios!... Izzy está en la cárcel, Henry está bien, Will no me necesita" la sangre fluía por todas partes, un charco rojo los rodeaba "Spence, no me voy a ninguna parte…. ¡Tú me necesitas!"_

 _"¡Vete con Will! Le perteneces, eres... ¡Eres su esposa!" se dejó caer sobre el asfalto. Sus ojos se iban cerrando lentamente. "Tienes que hacerlo, darle lo que quiere"_

 _"¡¿Qué?!... ¡Spence! ¡Spence! ¡No! ¡No! ¡NO!"_

* * *

"¡JJ!, ¡JJ!", otra noche, otro mal sueño y de nuevo Spencer tiró de ella en sus brazos. "¿Qué pasó ahora?"

"¡Te dispararon!, estabas muriendo, yo... ..." _te perdí_. Se apretó en sus brazos y dejó que sus lágrimas emparan la camisa de él

"Shhh, no estoy muerto. Estoy aquí" Le aseguró acariciándole la espalda

"Lo sé, lo sé" poco a poco se fue calmando. "¿Nunca duermes?" inquirió

Se rió. Una risa irónica "No eres la única que sufre pesadillas"

 _¡Oh!_ "Lo siento, es verdad… ¿quieres que te escuche?"

"Estoy acostumbrado a tenerlas… ¡Intentemos volver a dormir!"

 **Hogar LaMontagne - Jareau , VA**

 **Hotch**

Hotch quedó en verse con Will, a primera hora de la mañana. Durante los últimos ocho días, era la primera vez que se había tomado el tiempo para ir a visitarlo. El resto de actualizaciones habían sido dadas por mensajes telefónicos o correos electrónicos enviados, mayoritariamente, por García.

Detuvo el coche en la acera. Miró la bonita casa de paredes blancas y enrejado negro. Su césped, que solía estar muy bien cuidado, ahora estaba cubierto por un suave manto blanco, vestigio de las nevadas de enero.

Abrió la reja y anduvo por el camino de losa que conducía a las escalinatas de entrada. Una pelota de fútbol, que había sido olvidada cerca de un pino, fue golpeada por el viento invernal que sopló de repente, haciéndola rodar hasta estrellarse junto a su pie.

La casa estaba en silencio. Llamó a la puerta.

Un momento más tarde Will LaMontagne salió a recibirlo, "¡Ey Hotch!"

No hubo _"buenos días"_ ni intercambios de cortesía… De momento, ningún día parecía _bueno_ para el detective. Su esposa seguía desaparecida.

"Hola, Will" Hotch le ofreció la mano y una sonrisa comprensiva. Se quedó afuera, de pie, apeándose del frío con su gabardina

"¡Oh!, disculpa. ¡Pasa adelante!" Will abrió la puerta y le hizo un gesto para que entrara

 _Hotch paseó su vista por la ordenada sala._

Cerca de la chimenea, un pequeño grupo de juguetes apiñados. En la encimera, algunas fotografías de Henry, la madre de JJ, los padres de Will. Algunas individuales de cada padre con el niño… Echó en falta las imágenes de la boda que solían adornar el recinto, junto con las fotos familiares que tanto llegó a apreciar. "¿Cómo lo llevas?"

"Estoy bien" contestó con aplomo, "tan bien cómo puede estar alguien en una situación como ésta… _Supongo_ "

Hotch asintió "Los vamos a traer de vuelta…" _espero, ese fue el pensamiento de Hotch…Espero_

"Dijiste que querías hablar sobre JJ. Desde que salió de la UAC, mientras estuvo en el Departamento de Estado… Y hasta el sol de hoy" dijo Will, luego se corrigió "… Bueno, hasta que se la llevaron"

"Lo siento" Hotch le apretó el hombro. Tras una invitación gestual, se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en un perchero.

Ocuparon después, dos sillas enfrentadas

…

"Cuando salió de la UAC, _en parte,_ me sentí aliviado" confesó al cabo. "Comenzó teniendo un horario regular que le daba tiempo de estar en casa, compartiendo conmigo y con Henry como una verdadera familia" Hotch era veterano de esa clase de reproches, esa misma situación decantó en la destrucción de su propio hogar. "JJ _no estaba feliz_ , pero parecía comprometida… ¡Ella siempre lo es!" Una pizca de orgullo apareció en su rostro "Se entrega en cuerpo y alma a las cosas que se propone… ¡Simplemente es así… No puede ser de otra forma!"

"¡Lo sé, lo es!"… Y era honesto al decirlo. No sólo estaba hablando como jefe, sino como amigo. "Háblame de cuando comenzaron sus viajes"

"¡¿Crees que su secuestro tenga algo que ver con esa misión?!" Will se alarmó

Sacudió la cabeza "¡No!", su cara no se inmutó. "Pero son detalles importantes para la investigación en curso porque nos hablan de JJ y de cómo podría reaccionar ahora mismo"

Hotch no iba a mentirle, eso estaba fuera de lugar dentro de su escala de valores. Tampoco iba a darle al pobre hombre, una razón más para angustiarse. Lo mantuvo sencillo.

"Bueno" Will decidió ir con ello. "Viajaba por períodos más largos pero con menor frecuencia. Todavía así seguía siendo algo más aceptable que las llamadas de emergencia de la UAC…" Se removió un poco en el asiento, la verdad, no quería parecer grosero ante este hombre a quien respetaba y consideraba un amigo. Respiró hondo e hizo una pausa como si pensara en lo siguiente que iba a decirle. "Hicimos planes de aumentar la familia… _Y nunca lo conseguimos…_ Pero seguíamos trabajando en ello y las cosas _parecía_ volver a sentirse normales"

Hotch estaba prestando atención. La manera en que el detective sureño se frotaba las manos, desviaba la mirada… Lo veía observar cada fotografía, en especial las de su mujer, quien parecía _no coincidir junto a él_ en ninguna de las imágenes exhibidas.

"Estuvimos más cerca que nunca, Hotch… Todo iba bien hasta que ustedes la llamaron por lo de la desaparición de Emily…"

Ambos enfrentaron sus miradas por breves segundos.

"…Ella regresó muy cambiada de ese último viaje" murmuró. Hotch compartía esa misma impresión pero optó por guardar silencio. "A partir de ahí, ya nada entre nosotros fue igual. No sólo estaba más decidida e imperturbable… También parecía distante, emocionalmente endurecida. Como si no quedara nada de la Jennifer Jareau que conocí" tuvo que parar, respirar un par de veces y aclararse la mente. "Una noche salió de casa para verse con Rossi... _¡A mitad de la madrugada!..._ … La esperé despierto y tuvimos una discusión tremenda cuando me dijo que había resuelto volver a la UAC… No conforme con eso, el siguiente viernes, Spencer volvió a aparecerse aquí ... Fueron diez semanas seguidas, Hotch... Diez semanas llorando con ella en nuestra cocina..." Miró a Hotchner, impotente. "Se que ella estaba destrozada por verlo tan mal por lo de Em... ¡Se sentía completamente responsable de él!... … _¡Y no pienses que no entiendo!_... Ahora lo hago, ¡y sí!... Todavía creo que Spencer fue el punto determinante para que ella decidiera regresar con ustedes... JJ no soportaba estar lejos de él"

"¡Will!" Aaron lo llamó con ese tono de autoridad que no admite discusión. El otro hombre respondió centrando su atención en él "Reid no obligó a JJ a volver a la Unidad... Esa misión en medio oriente no fue, exactamente, un jardín de rosas… Reid tampoco tiene la culpa de lo que está pasando en este momento. Él es una víctima, lo mismo que JJ. No vine hasta aquí para que habláramos sobre asignaciones de culpas, vine para que hablemos sobre ti y JJ"

El esposo de su colega movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

"Pero Hotch… No puedo evitarlo… JJ y Spencer fueron tomados juntos. ¿Es posible que quien los tenga se haya dado cuenta de lo cerca que están, de lo unidos que son… Y ese haya sido un factor?"

" _No podemos saberlo ahora. Y de ser así_ , eso podría estar más a favor de ellos que de sus captores" fue firme, una vez más

"Es posible…" Will acordó. "Ellos están muy bien _juntos_ cuando están en _buenos términos_ … Él se preocupa por ella y por _mi_ hijo como si fuesen sangre de sus venas… Y me parece que les gusta ser así... Me refiero, a los dos de ellos mas Henry… No puedo decirte si Spencer está bien conmigo, _o no lo está_. _Somos cordiales…_ Exceptuando el tiempo ese cuando ellos se distanciaron por lo de la _muerte de Emily_ … Francamente, esa fue una temporada cuando, a la vez que los vi a ambos _relativamente indiferentes_ entre sí, mi relación con cada uno mejoró, _significativamente_ "

Hotchner pensó que se estaban desviando y reorientó de nuevo la conversación "JJ y Reid fueron novatos del equipo durante el mismo período de tiempo. Eso los hizo acercarse mucho. Ambos sabemos que ese tipo de relaciones se vuelve parte importante de nuestras vidas" Will estaba asintiendo, no había duda en la veracidad de lo que le intentaba recordar. "En cierto modo, sus cualidades y deficiencias se compensan entre sí, al mismo tiempo que potencian sus mejores rasgos de personalidad y carácter. Ellos se valoran mutuamente, ¡todos lo hacemos!... Y el hecho de sentirnos integrados pasa a ser una necesidad primaria. Es parte vital de cómo funcionamos. El nivel en que nos conectamos unos con otros -para poder hacer nuestro trabajo- exige una compenetración de cada miembro con el resto… Lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

"¡Sí lo sé!…Y tendría que haberlo visto así, pero no puedo… No puedo verlo tan profesionalmente como tú, cuando de la que hablamos es de mi mujer en una relación muy íntima _y personal_ con otro hombre… ¡y claro!… No me siento capaz de decirte si estuve celoso, molesto o preocupado cuando ellos lograron superar sus diferencias... Lo que sí puedo admitir es que si hubiese sido yo el que estaba en la posición de Spencer, y frente a un engaño de ese tamaño… De seguro habría cortado de raíz con esa amistad, muy a pesar de ser padrino de Henry..." Levantó los ojos para ver a Hotch, entonces dijo, "sé qué tú tuviste que ver en el manejo de esa situación, sé que fuiste el cerebro del montaje de la muerte de Prentiss, ¡pero hombre!, tienes que saber que si tu equipo se mueve por la confianza y se ven obligados a mantener un secreto así… Al saberse la verdad, las cosas se podrían haber puesto feas de forma espectacular"

Hotch no dijo nada. Había tenido sus razones para hacerlo. Había confiado en sus compañeros y en sus instintos. Había llegado a un acuerdo con la situación y ese no era el momento de discutirlo. "Deposité mi confianza en JJ porque sabía que iba a estar a la altura del compromiso. No era que el resto no lo estuviera, pero las condiciones en que se dieron los eventos nos obligaron a actuar así… ¡No me arrepiento, Will!… Ya cada uno ha hecho su propio camino para salvar la brecha… Siempre fui consciente que uno de los más afectados sería Reid, y puse una gran carga sobre JJ con la certeza que ella podría servirle de salvavidas. Ella sabía que ese iba a ser uno de sus roles"

"JJ es una gran persona, muy compasiva… Siempre se le ha dado bien interactuar con las víctimas" una nube de tristeza opacó los ojos del hombre. Así era como ellos habían conectado, cuando pasaba por el duelo de la pérdida de su propio padre, muerto por el Katrina…

Se quedó atorado en sus propias reflexiones. Cavilando y revolviendo: Adelante y atrás...

Y viceversa

De repente, el detective volvió a hablar. "Cuando nos casamos…Y él se consiguió esa _novia telefónica_ que tenía, pensé que las cosas podrían mejorar entre nosotros… Y la verdad es que lo fueron por un tiempo… Luego la chica fue asesinada… Y mi esposa pasaba la mitad del día trabajando y la otra mitad preocupada por su mejor amigo…" Will suspiró. "Más adelante la tomaron… Y si ya las cosas entre nosotros parecían no funcionar, pese a los esfuerzos…" En este punto, la admisión no había sorprendido a Hotch. "Cuando Askari y Hastings se la llevaron, sólo hicieron que fuera a peor… En ese momento entendí que sólo habíamos salido a flote temporalmente, obligados por el compromiso matrimonial en el que nos metimos, además de ese intento inútil que hicimos de ponerlo todo junto mientras estuvo en el Pentágono… Nada parece que va a cambiar el panorama aquí… Pero a pesar de eso… ¡Sólo quiero que vuelva!"

"Will"

"Déjame terminar… Hotch… Y no me mal entiendas: ¡Amo a JJ y amo a nuestro hijo!, pero nuestro matrimonio no está en la mejor etapa… ¡Ella y yo no lo estamos hace mucho tiempo!… Solamente espero que Henry sea un motivo tan fuerte como para que no la dobleguen, para mantenerse fuerte hasta que ustedes los encuentren… ¡Maldición!, hasta agradezco el hecho de que haya sido a Spencer a quien se llevaron con ella… Sí alguien puede sacarla con vida de ahí es él… ¡Él no va a dejar que la lastimen!… Juro por Dios que creo que sería capaz de dar su vida a cambio de la de ella"

Y Hotch esperaba que no fuera necesario llegar a ese o _cualquier otro_ extremo.

 **Paradero desconocido.**

 **Spencer**

"Yo quería salir contigo" Spencer dijo, de la nada, un día por la mañana

"¿Cómo?" JJ lo miró confundida

Estaban disfrutando de un desayuno de ensueño: Tortillas de patatas, jamón, queso y tomates, junto a los acompañantes habituales y la edición matutina de un periódico nacional. No habían perdido la fe en que el equipo los estaba buscando. No importaba si aun no los habían encontrado. Allí, en su cautiverio, ellos se sentían seguros y optimistas.

"Me preguntaste que por qué había escogido ir contigo a un estadio de fútbol a ver un partido. La respuesta es esa: Yo quería salir contigo... Y eso fue lo que Gideon me dio para mi cumpleaños veinticuatro"

"¡¿Te regaló una cita conmigo?!" _¿Qué? acaso estas bromeando… Sí Gideon estuviera vivo no sabría si darle un beso o un puñetazo…_

"¡No!", su cara estaba roja. "¡Sí!... ¡No!... Es decir, Morgan me había estado fastidiando sobre mi falta de citas. Lo había hablado con Gideon y él era… Bueno, _él era_ _Gideon_ … Pareció no prestarme atención… Entonces le dije que eras la única persona en el mundo en darme un diminutivo especial… Ya sabes, durante toda mi vida, sólo recibí apodos despectivos… Hasta que llegaste tú y me bautizaste _Spence_ … Bueno…" Se encogió de hombros "Morgan me dice _pretty boy_ … Pero no es lo mismo, tampoco lo son los nombres locos que García me da a diario… Pero, básicamente…"

"…Gideon pensó que entre nosotros podría haber algo en marcha" ella preguntó con cierta perspicacia

 _¿Lo había?, el pensó, ¿por que sí lo había no me di cuenta?_ En voz alta dijo "No lo sé… Su regalo fueron esos dos boletos a un juego de los RedSkins, en una locación exclusiva… Y la verdad… Él sabía que a mí no me pegaban de nada… Le pregunté si me iba a acompañar, entonces me dijo que eras la única fanática de los Redskins que viajaba en ese vuelo… Creo que me los dio pensando en ofrecerme una excusa para invitarte a salir… _Sin segundos pensamientos a futuro_ "

"Sí, bueno, la próxima vez que salgamos en una cita, procura llevarme a un lugar más tranquilo" Había salido de sus labios sin siquiera pensarlo

Desafortunadamente, Spencer la escuchó, y casi se atragantó con un pedazo de tortilla,"¿la próxima vez?"

Fue el turno de JJ para ponerse roja como un tomate. "Bueno... Yo… Eh…" Acomodó su espalda contra la pared, no tan sutilmente como ella esperaba y terminó golpeándose la cabeza. Se ajustó antes de hablar. "Mira Spence, Will es un padre increíble… ¡Sencillamente fantástico!, _lo sabes_. Él ama a Henry como un loco y haría cualquier cosa por nuestro pequeño… Es un compañero impecable y se desvive para que podamos ser la familia perfecta..."

Spencer capturó en ese tono algunas palabras no dichas. "…Pero…"

JJ suspiró. "…Pero las cosas entre nosotros no andan muy bien… A veces pienso que si no fuera porque tenemos un hijo ya todo se habría acabado… ¡Te lo juro!… Lo hemos intentado... ... ... …" y se detuvo de golpe… Mirándolo a los ojos…

 _Su aborto… Ese fue otro intento, uno muy duro, pensó él_. "¡JJ!" susurró con tristeza

Ella vio la comprensión reflejada en sus ojos verde-miel. De inmediato se volvió sobre su comida. No quería ir allí... ¡No podría!, no quería romperse y volver a llorar su pérdida frente a él... "La vida matrimonial no es toda color de rosa, ni tampoco resuelve los problemas preexistentes en una relación"

"¿Te refieres a los motivos por los que no habías aceptado las propuestas de matrimonio de Will, hasta que pasó el caso de los "Caras de Naipes"?"

Ella soltó una risa nerviosa "Probablemente"

"Entonces… ¿Qué te llevó a decirle que querías que te pidiera matrimonio de nuevo… Ese día en particular?" Reid no pudo evitar la pregunta

"No sé Spence… Tal vez fue porque dentro del banco, inmediatamente después de la explosión, cuando no sabíamos que había pasado con él, y menos, que lo habían tomado como rehen, vi a una pareja de ancianos que se negaban a separarse… Uno de ellos estaba inconsciente, y el otro no quería salir de ahí a no ser que fueran juntos… Siempre quise ese tipo de amor en mi vida, esa forma desinteresada de querer, más allá de cualquier sacrificio… Y en cierto modo, Will siempre se ha sacrificado por mi… Más que por mi, por hacer lo correcto por Henry"

"Pero Will no es feliz con tu trabajo en la UAC… Ni con tu vida aquí..."

"Bueno… En eso tienes razón, Spence… Él desearía que renunciara a la unidad y que tomara un trabajo con horario conveniente... Y que tú y yo no estuviéramos tan... …" Se le fue apagando la voz. Comenzó a tomar la leche, con la intención -subsecuente- de dilatar su respuesta. Vació el contenido y por reflejo miró al interior del vaso. "¡Ey!, mira..." Ella se ofreció a mostrarle. "¡Nada!"

Spencer acabó su leche tambien, "lo mismo digo. Supongo que lo que fuera que nos estaban dando ya lo terminamos. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

Ella reflexionó "Físicamente… ¡Estoy bien!… Me siento saludable, hasta puede que haya ganado algo de peso, ¿cómo me ves?"

"¡Estás preciosa!" le dijo con total honestidad. Ella le sonrió radiante

"¿Tú?... ¿Notas algún cambio en ti?"

"Nada…" Negó con la cabeza, sus rizos rebeldes se movieron por encima de su frente. "No tengo idea de lo que pudo haber sido. Pero creo que no me hizo algún daño… Y bueno... Pienso que mi mamá estaría muy contenta de verme ganar algunas libras" Se frotó la panza y se levantó de la cama. Cargó con los platos hasta el cajón

Un momento después el sonido característico se produjo y los platos desaparecieron.

"¿Quieres que te cronometre el crucigrama?" preguntó ella

"Prefiero el sudoku" dijo él.

Esto se había convertido en parte de su recién adquirida rutina: Ahorraban la lectura de las noticias para la tarde, para luego discutirlas a la hora de la cena. Pero esta rutina se vio interrumpida en ese momento. Oyeron el débil tintineo de los platos y vasos al ser sacados del cajón –que no les extrañó- pero un momento después el cajón se abrió de nuevo, revelando una nota.

 _"Tienen que hacerlo para darme lo que quiero"_

…

Se miraron el uno al otro

"¿Qué quieres?" Spencer le gritó a las paredes en frustración

No obtuvo respuesta.

No quitaron las luces, ni el agua ni la calefacción… Todo parecía seguir el curso normal, de lo que era _–en esencia-_ una situación _anormal._

Otra nota se produjo después de la cena. Esta vez fue JJ quien le preguntó -a la nada- por algún tipo de aclaratoria… Otra vez se quedaron sin respuesta.

* * *

A partir del décimo día, los avisos comenzaron a llegar después de cada comida. Spencer le dijo que los trazos manuscritos mostraban que quien los hacía estaba ejerciendo tanta presión sobre el papel, que la escritura de algunas notas traía pequeños agujeros… Siempre la misma letra: Una única caligrafía... La escritura y la redacción los llevó a asumir que su captor era un hombre ... Y se estaba volviendo más y más frustrado con su falta de cooperación…

* * *

 **JJ**

 _No, no. ¡NO!_

"¡No!" JJ se sentó de golpe en la cama... _Y llorando... ¡Otra vez!  
_

"Shhh," Spencer la miró en silencio mientras se calmaba. La hizo recostar a su lado. Después, la abrazó con fuerza. "Dime"

"¡Mi bebé!," logró decir con voz entrecortada, todavía temblando. "Hastings tomó a mi bebé. Y también quería llevarse a Henry… Dijo que era lo que quería"

"Shhh, Hastings está muerto… Henry está bien. Está seguro en casa, con Will... ¡Volvamos a dormir!"

* * *

 **Spencer**

El décimo quinto día, cuando él estaba dejando los platos dentro del cajón, JJ le dijo "¿Crees que seguirá enviándonos notas?"

"Probablemente, pero no va a ayudar en nada, a menos que se vuelva más específico"

Aplacar al ignoto y tratar de aprender de su comportamiento. Él se lo había dicho... Tenían que perfilarlo _y bien_... Un perfil bien elaborado era su mejor herramienta para lograr la supervivencia. Aunque, de momento, no tenían mucho para seguir.

A falta de contacto directo, tenían sólo la presunción que el plan de secuestro podría haber sido elaborado por un único sujeto. La mayor inclinación de Spencer era a creer que se enfrentaban a un hombre paciente y metódico. Su experiencia hablaba a volúmenes sobre su edad: Definitivamente mayor de cuarenta, tal vez cincuenta... También era posible que contara con algún secuaz más joven y manejable... Y era, además, un excelente cocinero o al menos, cuidaba bastante su alimentación ya que les proporcionaban buena comida que esperaban que ellos comieran... A la mente maestra le gustaba estar en control, era la parte más notable en su juego.

Por lo demás, parecía un sistema bastante sencillo…

Y tal como pensaban, pasó: Los platos se fueron y la nota llegó a cambio: _"Tienen que hacerlo para darme lo que quiero"_

"¡Cómo demonios quieres que hagamos esto!, ¡¿eh?!..." Ella sacó su miseria con un grito "No podemos darte lo que quieres porque ni siquiera sabemos lo que quieres que hagamos"

"¡JJ!"

Spencer se sentó en la cama, con la espalda contra la pared. Estaba tranquilo y centrado. Él no quería contrariar al ignoto y, probablemente, era la mejor estrategia. Le hizo un gesto para que lo acompañara.

A duras penas, JJ se contuvo en su rabieta y se fue hacia donde él estaba.

Se dejó caer a su lado. "¡Lo siento Spence, pero es que estoy desesperada! Siento que voy a enloquecer pensando en Henry" se lo quedó mirando directo a los ojos, su rostro, a poco del de él. "Es que..." Negó con la cabeza. Desviando la cara agregó. "Me atormenta el hecho que tenemos dos semanas aquí y el equipo no ha dado con nosotros… Y a veces temo que nunca..."

"Lo sé." Él puso el brazo alrededor de sus hombros y tiró de ella para tenerla más cerca: Apretada contra su pecho

* * *

 _Y no era la primera vez que eso pasaba._

Durante los días de encierro, donde el silencio del día y la noche, junto al aislamiento del mundo, les había permitido tener horas y horas de conversaciones íntimas… Llevándolos a compartir pedazos de sus vidas que no habían sido capaces de descubrir frente a nadie más… Estando ahí, en ese pequeño espacio _que era su cárcel_ , pero que también había llegado a convertirse en _su santuario_... Su propio confesionario... En el que el tiempo actual -y las circunstancias- los hicieron acercarse, incluso sincerarse en muchos aspectos... Y sobre todo, durante las noches, en las que aceptaron compartir la misma cama... Todo eso los había hecho abrirse el uno al otro, sin reserva, y sin dejarse nada para después...

...

A estas alturas, a él se le había hecho natural acercarse a ella, tocarla: _Con o sin pretexto…_

Y a ella le hacía sentir muy cómoda su presencia y su calidez… _Y en plan sincero_ , se sentía mejor en los brazos de Spencer que en los de su propio marido.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde, ambos se sobresaltaron cuando la puerta del baño se cerró por sí sola. Oyeron algo como las vueltas de llaves en un pasador. Inmediatamente, Spencer se levantó e intentó desbloquearla. "No tenía ni idea que pudiera hacer eso" admitió él señalando a la puerta

"¿Por qué lo hace?, nunca antes nos había amenazado con quitarnos el aseo… No es algo tan vital ¿o sí?"

Pareció que Spencer iba a responder cuando el pequeño lavabo se ocultó dentro del muro. La miró a ella y después al sitio donde había estado el lavamanos. "¡Nos quitó el agua!", señaló

 _Eso sí que es grave, razonó él  
_

"¿Y por qué no cerró las tuberías como hizo la última vez?" Ella preguntó

JJ y Spencer saltaron de nuevo cuando el cajón se abrió a deshoras. Ella se bajó de la cama y se acercó con cautela a mirar. "Nos da agua", levantó dos botellas de a litro de una marca común. "Da la impresión que estan selladas de fábrica..." No se podían confiar. miró más alla y levantó otros objetos "Nos dio dos sobres también". Ella agarró todo en sus manos y se fue a sentar en la cama con Reid. Le pasó la botella y el sobre etiquetado con el nombre de él.

JJ inspeccionó el sobre dirigido a ella. Había algo pequeño y duro. Lo rasgó con cuidado, por un extremo, poniendo atención de no destruir una nota –en el caso que la hubiese-.

No hubo.

Vertió el contenido en su mano: Una píldora del tamaño de una aspirina, de un alegre color amarillo y con una carita feliz impresa "¿Qué rayos es esto?" Lo miró anonadada "¡¿En serio cree que voy a tomarme esto?! " No había manera de que iba a ingerir una píldora extraña, _ni de broma_ , _pensó ella_

"No lo sé" Él se veía perturbado. "Pero eso explica porque selló el lavabo y el inodoro. No quiere que los tiremos por el desagüe y después pretendamos que nos los hemos tomado"

"¿De qué será?"

"No lo sé"

"¿Y qué te dio a ti?" Ella bajó la mirada hacia el sobre que él mantenía en la mano

Siguió la línea de visión de ella y abrió el sobre. Cuando estaba en ese proceso, JJ pudo ver lo que ella reconocía como "la epifanía del genio": Sus ojos daban pequeños saltos, el primer indicio que en su mente pasaba algo… Lo había visto antes, cuando llegaba a desenterrar patrones de forma increíble.

"¡¿Qué pasa, Spence?!... ¿Qué ves?"

En lugar de contestar, levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor."¿Dónde está mi cartera?"

"¿Uhm?, en tu mochila, creo"

Era una habitación muy pero muy pequeña; se habían visto obligados a ser ordenados para aprovechar el poco espacio.

Lo vio andar hasta su bolso y sacudirlo para encontrar su billetera. Luego, volcó el contenido en el suelo: Dinero en efectivo, monedas, tarjetas, recibos, una llave o dos, todas las cosas que meten los hombres ahi.

Pero obviamente no estaba conforme. Le faltaba algo.

Se puso en cuclillas para reorganizar y clasificar el contenido. Lo volteó de adentro hacia afuera en un par de ocasiones.

"Spence, ¿qué buscas?"

No respondió. Sólo seguía en lo mismo, frenéticamente, una y otra vez.

Cuando alzó la vista para mirarla, ella supo… Estuvo segura de lo que vió: ¡Él ya lo sabía!… El genio en él había resuelto el problema. Spencer sabía lo que estaba pasando, el por qué estaban ahí. Pero también parecía asustado, muy asustado.

"¡JJ, sé lo que quiere!"

 _Uh oh_ , pensó ella "¿Qué?"

Metió la mano en el sobre que había recibido, y le mostró su contenido. Era un paquete de cuatro pastillas de color azul

"¿De qué son?" Ella preguntó

Le dio la vuelta para que leyera por sí misma. La etiqueta decía: Viagra.

 _¡Dios!_

* * *

 **REFERENCIAS:**

(*) **DIANE TURNER:** Asesina, acosadora y secuestradora de ficción, que apareció en la octava temporada de _Criminal Minds_ (Episodio Zugzwang)

(*) **IZZY (ROGERS):** Inicialmente conocida como **"Lady X"** , luego como **"La Reina de Diamantes"** , es una psicópata, asesina serial, bombardera, terrorista y ladrona de bancos de ficción que apareció en la séptima temporada de _Criminal Minds_ como miembro del equipo de ladrones "Los Cara de Naipes" (Episodios "Hit" y "Run").


	4. 4to giro: Gravedad Cero

**Inspirado** en una historia original de TheknittingLady.

 **-CAPITULO EDITADO EL** **30/10/2016** **-**

 **UA** ubicado en la " **X** **Temporada"** de la serie de televisión norteamericana " **Mentes** **Criminales** " (fiel al canon hasta el episodio " **The** **foreverpeople** " en adelante, se inicia un **universo alternativo** que _podrá_ o _no_ incluir escenas/fragmentos de los episodios siguientes)

 **.:*DECLARACION*:.**

Con esta publicación no se pretenden infringir derechos de autor, tanto de los personajes/argumentos propios del Show de Televisión, o del argumento en el cual se ha **inspirado** el relato. El crédito va para quienes corresponde. No se persiguen tampoco los fines de lucro

* * *

 **.:*ADVERTENCIA*:.**

Este capítulo trata de temas adultos (relaciones sexuales y extramatrimoniales), **léase con discreción**. Si te sientes sensible ante este tipo de cosas, por favor, este es el momento de detenerte.

Asimismo, agradezco la comprensión de los lectores a la hora de acoger las descripciones de las escenas de cama. **No me siento cómoda escribiéndolas** y aún me cuesta desarrollarlas. Sin embargo, para poder completar el climax y desenlace de la trama, estas escenas son necesarias. **Comentarios, sugerencias y correcciones son bienvenidos.**

Agradecimientos especiales al primer revisor invitado y a **Nat-5810,** espero no decepcionarles.

* * *

 **.:*4to giro: GRAVEDAD CERO*:.**

 **UAC – Sede del FBI**

 **Quántico, VA**

 **Rossi**

"¿Una fábrica de genios?, ¡debes estar bromeando!" Morgan estaba boquiabierto

"Es descabellado, lo sé…" Respondió Rossi, "pero tener un niño prodigio parece ser una fantasía bastante común para muchas parejas. Como le he dicho antes a Hotch, mientras analizábamos la información que Callahan y García nos suministraron, mi mente se dirigió al proyecto de Robert Graham(*) quien creó en los 80 la Fundación para el Avance del Hombre, que no era más que un banco de esperma de individuos sobresalientes"

Hotch, quien seguía revisando sus notas, se encargó de ponerlos al corriente. "Durante años, Graham y su ayudante recorrieron universidades y centros de investigación de California tratando de convencer a premios Nobel e investigadores brillantes para unirse a su causa. Su objetivo era construir un banco de semen con el esperma de las mentes más preclaras del país y contribuir, según ellos, a mejorar la especie humana"

"Partiendo de esa hipótesis, decidí que debía analizar el resto del contexto en estos secuestros" a medida que habló, Rossi le dio a la mesa tres golpecitos con su dedo. "Tenemos un genio reconocido que fue tomado junto a una pareja femenina. A diferencia de los varones, las mujeres, _aparentemente_ , no tienen cualquier cosa en común… … Sólo que no es así… "

"¡Por supuesto!, ¡¿cómo no lo vimos antes?!..." Dijo Callahan, como si una bombilla se hubiese iluminado frente a ella. "Todas son madres, de niños entre dos y seis años, físicamente sanas y en edad reproductiva" la agente, _inconscientemente_ , acarició su incipiente vientre

"Y sus historias clínicas reflejan embarazos sin complicaciones que terminaron en partos naturales" Morgan asintió, la vista fija en su tablet

"También es el caso de JJ" García señaló, aunque no estaba siendo consultada

Morgan continuó "Puedo acordar en algo con ustedes" levantó la vista para mirar a los demás, "la línea de tiempo se ajusta al patrón de gestación humana. Por lo cual, debemos suponer que, en nuestro caso, el ignoto no quiere crear un banco con el esperma de estos genios sino que los obliga a procrear y los mantiene vivos hasta el nacimiento del bebé, luego toma al pequeño y desecha a sus padres"

"…Un recién nacido es lo único que se ajusta al tamaño del cajón de seguridad que fue hallado en cada celda" explicó Rossi, apuntando sobre las fotos de las escenas anteriores

Mateo Cruz se revolvió incómodamente en su asiento. Después, miró al jefe de unidad y le hizo un gesto. Ambos salieron hacia el corredor.

"¿Pudiéramos creer que nuestro sujeto se ve a sí mismo como un científico que quiere crear niños genios como aporte para futuras generaciones?" Conjeturó Kate

"Pudiera ser algo más que eso, Callahan…" Destacó Rossi. "Parece más bien, un coleccionista" el veterano le dio un asentimiento a García

"Cuando revisábamos los casos, Rossi se preguntó acerca del paradero de los bebés. En un primer momento asumimos que pasarían a la clandestinidad junto con este enfermo… Pero" se viró para puntear la pantalla interactiva, con su correspondiente mando a distancia, "obtuvimos esto…" aparecieron los certificados de adopción de cinco niños. "Del proyecto personal de este sudes, han nacido tres niñas y dos varones quienes, _supuestamente,_ fueron entregados al sistema por cada una de las parejas muertas…"

Rossi la interrumpió. "Hizo que cada uno de los varones firmara el certificado de entrega voluntaria de los bebés y fueron puestos en el sistema dentro de las setenta y dos horas siguientes al nacimiento. Verificamos todo el proceso y supimos que utiliza a una mujer quien suplanta el papel de la madre biológica y se pone en contacto con una agencia de adopción local, alegando que su marido la abandonó con un recién nacido a quien no puede sostener, por lo que solicita ayuda para que sea colocado en un hogar adoptivo… La adopción cursa bajo un régimen abierto"

"Entonces, tenemos a un equipo que obliga a determinadas parejas a procrear, bajo un entorno y condiciones controladas. En cuanto nace el bebé descarta a los padres y conserva a los niños. Busca seguir en contacto con los hijos de nuestras victima a objeto de monitorear su desarrollo" Morgan negó con la cabeza, _cuántos enfermos sueltos tenemos que encontrarnos en este trabajo, reflexionó_

"Eso me temo," informó Rossi, "pero hasta el momento, ninguno de ellos, ha mostrado alguna cualidad extraordinaria. Todos son hermosos niños con un desarrollo completamente normal"

"Por lo tanto, mientras no satisfaga su compulsión, seguirá probando una y otra vez" Callahan alzó las cejas en punta

"Los colectores suelen ser organizados, cuidadosos y persistentes" Morgan habló desde una de sus áreas de mayor experticia, los crímenes obsesivos. "Por lo que vemos aquí, tiene la paciencia necesaria para mantener a cada pareja, todo el plazo y, luego de la concepción y nacimiento, comienza a buscar al siguiente par para continuar con su experimento"

Rossi estuvo de acuerdo.

Fue el turno de García para tomar otra vez el control. "Ya que hemos encontrado a los cinco niños anteriores, estoy en el seguimiento de los correo electrónicos que intercambian las familias adoptivas con nuestro secuestrador. Y este enfermo es muy bueno en ocultar sus pistas, pero créanme, yo soy mejor… Denme un poco de tiempo…"

La voz de Rossi se oyó de nuevo. "Sí logramos rastrear el sitio donde se reciben estos mensajes, apuesto que podríamos encontrar el lugar donde retiene a JJ y Reid"

"Espero que lo hagamos pronto", señaló Morgan. "No veo la forma en que Reid pueda estar de acuerdo con este experimento"

"Tienes razón, Derek… ¡Pobres de mis amigos!" suspiró Penélope. "Tampoco creo que JJ pueda ir con ello. Ella y Will están muy comprometidos y felices… ¡Me pondré a trabajar!"

Ahora, Rossi prefirió no hablar.

* * *

 **Cruz y Hotch**

Los dos hombres habían abandonado el salón de reuniones y caminaron hasta el despacho del jefe de unidad.

"No estaba enterado de que JJ hubiese sufrido un aborto. Su historial médico no lo refleja y su marido parece no tener conocimiento" dijo Hotch, mientras cerraba la puerta. _Quizá no la conozco tan bien… A pesar de todo,_ se cuestionó a sí mismo en ese instante

"Fue un evento traumatizante para Jareau. Ocurrió durante su asignación en Afganistán, una caravana donde viajábamos sufrió un atentado explosivo"

El jefe de unidad estaba al tanto de las partes _no clasificadas_ del expediente de la Misión Integridad y ese ataque parecía ser uno de los renglones ocultos. Mirando a Cruz le inquirió. "¿Esa fue la situación crítica que sirvió para que los altos mandos tomaran la decisión de dejarla en libertad, y que escogiera seguir en el Departamento de Estado o solicitar su transferencia a otra unidad?"

Cruz asintió, dándole un respiro al cerebro agitado de Hotch. Cada vez que salía a la luz un nuevo evento sobre el tiempo de JJ en Medio Oriente, sentía que podía comprenderla mejor... Y necesitaba desesperadamente eso: La certeza de poder predecirla.

Viendo el silencio de su subordinado, el Jefe de Sección acotó "Yo mismo firmé la petición para que la relevaran... Pudo ir a donde ella quisiera, pero estaba decidida a volver con ustedes"

 _El reconocimiento tácito cruzó por los ojos de ambos hombre. Los dos sabían que JJ era una agente leal y obstinada, su paso por aquel predicamento la cambió en muchos aspectos pero, lo que no logró cambiar fue su deseo de permanecer en las filas de la UAC._

Matt agregó al cabo, "entonces… Por todo lo que sabemos sobre ellos dos, ¿piensas que pudieran ir con el plan? ¿Anteponiendo su supervivencia a cualquier asunto moral?"

"En este momento, no puedo asegurarte nada" Hotch habló con honestidad. "De lo único que estoy completamente convencido es que serán capaces de descifrar lo que pasa, _si es que no lo han hecho ya…_ "

Era algo en lo que creía en verdad.

Confiaba en que, pese a la precariedad, sus dos más jóvenes perfiladores contaban con las aptitudes para descubrir las intenciones de su secuestrador, aun así, a medida que surgía nueva información, la cabeza del jefe de unidad incrementaba el hervidero de opciones.

Posiblemente debería estar re-evaluándolo todo, discutir probabilidades con Dave –quien es más visceral y crudo que él mismo-… Pero, necesariamente, tenía que quedar para después, ahora precisaba responderle a su superior. "Pienso que será Reid el que descifre el plan, y a partir de ahí, tomará el mando en la situación" completó, sin hacer contacto visual con su interlocutor

 _… …_

Cruz ignoraba el conflicto en la mente de Aaron, por lo que siguió explorando el escenario crítico en el que se encontraban. "Si suponemos que Reid los liderará, ¿cómo crees que quiera actuar con respecto de Jareau?"

"Es difícil ser determinantes en esto." Definitivamente, no era la respuesta que alguien hubiese esperado oír de boca de Hotchner y, al mismo tiempo, era la más sincera, "hay que considerarlos a ambos: JJ juega por las reglas, sigue órdenes, se adapta _si es necesario_ , pero siendo fiel a ella misma y a una escala de valores general. Reid, por el contrario, lo cuestiona todo… Tiene una moral muy recta, pero suele atender primero a su propia lógica, que no siempre va de la mano con la convencional… Y pese a mis desacuerdos con él, tengo que concederle que me ha demostrado que es un hombre que defiende sus creencias, cuando está convencido que son las correctas..."

Aquello no aclaraba el panorama. "¿Y?…"

"En una situación límite, Reid hará lo que tenga que hacer… Incluso si eso implica que tenga que ponerse voluntariamente en riesgo, aunque cuidaría que ella estuviera a salvo"

"Pero es necesario que ambos cooperen, ¿lo harán?"

Hotch exhaló con fuerza. "No está claro. Si bien Reid podría estar dispuesto a llevar adelante cualquier medio para sobrevivir, también sé que respetará los deseos de JJ… … Saber que están fuertemente unidos entre sí, debería darnos una esperanza, pero a la vez, hay que admitir que -en este punto- es imposible determinar cuan práctico pueda querer actuar él, considerando su preocupación por JJ y el estado de ánimo en el que ella se encontraba antes de que ocurriera esto"

Cruz le dio una mirada interrogativa.

"Estamos cerca del aniversario del secuestro de ustedes" señaló a su interlocutor, "él actuaba hipervigilante con ella y me di cuenta que pudo detectar las señales de TEPT(*) que estaba desplegando. JJ, por su parte, se mostró voluble en uno de nuestros últimos casos" Hotch no quería criticarlos frente al Jefe de Sección, pero las situación demandaba de su juicio desapasionado. "Por experiencia sé que Reid no funciona con la misma objetividad con la que nos tiene acostumbrado a verlo trabajar, cuando se trata de alguien que le importa… Y JJ está en la parte alta de las personas por las que él se preocupa. Tal vez tengan una oportunidad si los dos acuerdan actuar racionalmente, pero, considerando las circunstancias, y en caso de presentarse un episodio postrauma, las cosas pudieran descontrolarse…"

Matt Cruz sabía algo más. Hastings había intentado forzarla en aquel sitio de tortura y reclusión. Una situación sexual en esas condiciones podría terminar en un desastre para ambos agentes. "¡Debemos encontrarlos rápido! Quizá tengamos menos tiempo del que pensamos" concluyó sombrío el Jefe de Sección

 **Paradero desconocido.**

 **JJ**

La mirada de JJ estaba perdida en la nada. Se quedó callada y quieta por un largo rato. De repente, parpadeó, sacudió la cabeza y soltó una risa mordaz. "¡¿Quiere que tengamos sexo?!... ¿Quie… quiere que tú y yo lo hagamos?… ¿Literalmente?" Estaba evitando verlo a la cara. Lo oyó inspirar hondo y, _cuando creyó que estaba a punto de hablarle_ , alzó un poco más la voz para añadir, "¡por supuesto, Spence!, como NO lo vimos. Nos lo ha estado diciendo desde el principio: ¡Tienen que hacerlo!… ¡HACERLO!… ¡Textualmente!…"

"¡JJ…!"

"No Spence… ¡Espera!" se arriesgó a dar un vistazo a los ojos de él antes de mirar de nuevo en dirección del suelo. "Dime, por favor, que esto es sólo una broma de mal gusto… ¿Puedes, Spence? … … ¡¿Puedes hacerlo?!... Por favor" si no fuera por su tono lleno de ira, aquello podría parecer _casi_ un ruego

"JJ, ¡lo siento!, pero pienso que es parte del plan…" ella comprendía que lo único que él quería era mantener la calma por el bien de la situación pero, _por la forma en que le hablaba_ , sabía que estaba tan indignado como ella

"No, no puedo… …" Se quejó con un susurro "Spence, ¿en serio…?"

"¡Si!… En parte creo que sí... Yo… "

Ella no le dio la oportunidad de completar su explicación. "¡No!, ¡no! y ¡no!... ¡No vamos a hacerlo!" _Por supuesto que no voy a hacerlo, ¡me niego!, pensó. No voy a hacerlo para cumplir con el capricho de este hijo de p…_ Ella alzó los ojos al techo y gritó al centro de la habitación "¡No!... No voy a consentirlo… ¡No!, ¡no vamos a _hacerlo_ para ti!"

La luz se apagó inmediatamente. Un momento después, el fuego de la estufa se extinguió.

"¡JJ!" Spencer le dijo en voz baja en un intento para aquietarla. Enseguida, alargó su mano en la oscuridad, alcanzando a tientas el codo de ella. "Debes calmarte, ¿sí?" Luego habló para el secuestrador. "¡Espera, por favor!... ¡Vuelve a encenderlo!... … Todavía lo estamos discutiendo" intentó interceder. Su voz había salido adecuadamente serena y uniforme

Pasaron por un período impreciso y de angustioso silencio hasta que un suave silbido de la chimenea les devolvió el calor. Lo siguió el encendido progresivo de las luces.

Durante el proceso, Spencer nunca dejó de ver en dirección a la cámara. La luz roja no había dejado de pestañar ni por un segundo.

…

Cuando todo se iluminó, ella lo estaba mirando con aprehensión. Por el momento, él había logrado negociar con su captor, pero tan solo de observar su semblante descompuesto, JJ sintió un nudo en el estómago… _¿Rabia? o tal vez… ¿Miedo?_

"¿Sobre qué vamos a discutir, Spence? ¡No tenemos nada de qué discutir!" Aquello en su voz era furia en su estado más primitivo. "No puedes pretender que acepte participar de una fantasía voyerista de un pervertido... Tú no lo harás, ¿verdad?... ¿Spence?… ¡Por Dios!, ¡no hay ningún sitio al que la cámara no llegue!, ¡ni siquiera tenemos un pedazo de tela con qué cubrirnos!… ¡Nada!..." Sacudió la cabeza y le dio la espalda para ocultar sus ojos a punto de desbordarse en lágrimas "¡No puedo creer lo que nos está pasando, Spence… No puedo… "

"¡JJ, escucha!" Reid la tomó del brazo para conducirla hacia él. Cuando la tuvo de frente, volteó a ver hacia la cámara "JJ…"

"¡¿Es de eso que se trata todo esto?!…" Ella lo interrumpió otra vez "Quiere que tengamos sexo frente a una cámara, para su propio entretenimiento, ¿ah? …" La voz de JJ atrajo sus ojos de vuelta hacia ella

"No, no lo creo… ¡Bueno, sí!... En parte" Él asintió con la cabeza ante su incredulidad. "Mira, no creo que quiera que tengamos sexo por el simple placer de vernos. Pero el hecho que tú y yo tengamos relaciones sexuales es parte indispensable de su ritual…" Casi se ahogó cuando lo dijo. Ella observó una expresión de amargo rechazo en él. "Pero esa no es su verdadera compulsión…"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"…Se llevó todos tus medicamentos, ¿verdad?, incluso tus anticonceptivos… Las píldoras que tomas con cada almuerzo, ¿no?"

JJ dio un respingo. Todo su mundo se quedó de pronto quieto… Aquello comenzó a tener sentido… _No podía articular palabras._

Él siguió hablando "No alcanzaste a tomar la píldora de ese día… El día que nos trajo hasta aquí, ¿cierto?" Ella movió la cabeza para confirmar "¿En qué momento del ciclo de fertilidad te hallabas?... Era tu primer día, ¿no es así?…" lo último lo declaró como una cuestión de hecho

 _Dentro de su cabeza ella se dijo, "hay cosas que nunca cambiarán, Spence… Tú siempre atento a los patrones"_ … "¡Sí!, tienes razón... Iba a tomar con el almuerzo la primera píldora del nuevo estuche de anticonceptivos… ¡Y se los llevó!… Me quitó eso y cualquier otro medicamento que puede ocasionar problemas durante el embarazo… ¿A ti? ... Tú… ¿Tenías condones en la cartera?" Era algo muy común

Él asintió. "Y tú misma mencionaste que no habías comido tan saludable desde tu embarazo, ¡¿eh?! … Nos ha estado alimentando bien. Nos prepara para que seamos perfectos candidatos para la procreación… Ese pinchazo en tu brazo fue cuando tomó una muestra de tu sangre para controlar el momento ideal en que se debe producir la concepción… ¡No te inyecto nada, JJ! ¡No quiere envenenarnos!... Las pastillas en la leche debieron ser antibióticos, tanto para asegurarse de que estuviésemos sanos como… "

"…Para contrarrestar las hormonas que pudieran permanecer en mi sistema" Ella finalizó por él

 _Tenía sentido, todo tenía sentido._

"Piensa en esto JJ, nos quitó de nuestras cosas todo lo que pudiera conllevar a actividades individuales y nos dejó lo que podíamos compartir… Tenemos dos semanas haciéndolo todo juntos, cosas que nos acercan íntimamente… Nos ha estado empujando a convertirnos en una verdadera pareja"

"Nos hizo dormir en la misma cama", _lo que de seguro, era el mayor incentivo_. Ella se dejó caer sobre el colchón. "Quiere que yo le dé un bebé tuyo… "

 ** _Tienen que hacerlo para darme lo que quiero_**

La cara de Spencer se puso roja. "Bueno, en verdad lo que quiere es un bebé nuestro: Tuyo y mío, específicamente… O probablemente, un bebé de la UAC"

"No Spence, quiere uno que sea tuyo… ¡Escúchame tú, ahora!, Kate está embarazada y no es candidata para ocupar mi puesto aquí… Con García no se sabe... En cambio yo… Yo soy madre y tengo facilidad para quedarme embarazada… Cuando decidí volver a intentarlo con Will, no tuve que tratar mucho antes de…"

Él la vio plegarse en sí misma, entonces, se sentó a su lado y la abrazó, así sin más… _¡Oh Dios, su aborto!, pensó él_

 _Se quedaron callados._

Al cabo, ella volvió y dijo "Quiere un hijo tuyo, Spence… Tiene que ser un hijo tuyo porque si quisiera un bebé de la UAC, con _padres comprobados_ las mejores opciones éramos Hotch y yo… En cambio, somos nosotros los que estamos en esta celda"

"Buen punto" Spencer se volvió para dar un vistazo _-largo y pausado-_ a toda la habitación… Con lo que pensaba decirle a continuación, _perfilador o no_ , él no se sentía en la capacidad de anticipar su reacción. Así que prefería no estar viéndola de frente "¡Mira!, lo que voy a decir, probablemente no te va a gustar, pero… … De verdad… Creo que debemos hacer lo que él quiere"

"¡¿Qué?!" Ella se sorprendió… Más que sorprendida, estaba _absolutamente_ _conmocionada_ "¿Por qué demonios vamos a hacer eso, Spence?"

"JJ, mira este lugar. La única salida que hay es a través de ese cajón y no tenemos manera de que alguno de nosotros pase por ahí. Si le decimos que no, no va a presentarse aquí e intentar forzarnos en la situación... Apagará las luces, el fuego y nos dejará sin agua. A partir de ese momento tendremos entre veinticuatro y setenta y dos horas. Eso es todo"

JJ suspiró resignada. _Una vez más tiene razón_. "Pero si lo hacemos... ¿ganaremos tiempo?"

Spencer movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo, "Cuarenta semanas. Sabemos que el equipo no se detendrá. Morgan nunca dejó de buscar a Doyle y Declan... Tampoco se dará por vencido con nosotros… Si lo hacemos, estaremos dándoles tiempo… Y una oportunidad para hallarnos con vida… Además… Las estimaciones de que logre dejarte embarazada, _sí lo hacemos hoy_ , y dada las condiciones de tu cuerpo, son de un 59.4%... Puesto así, y considerando el resto de variables… … Si no consigo embarazarte ahora, quizá tengamos que intentarlo dentro de un mes"

"Spence..." JJ susurró mientras sacudía la cabeza. _Se le vino a la memoria la conversación que ambos sostuvieron acerca del deseo que él secretamente guardaba, de tener sus propios hijos. También la visitó el recuerdo del dolor de su pérdida…_

Sintió ganas de llorar por ambos… Por la incertidumbre y la falta de alternativas… Sabía que él estaba en lo correcto y aun así, odiaba la idea de tener que hacerlo de esa forma. _Al menos, si tuviéramos un poco de privacidad…_ Lo miró y dijo "Si te dio Viagra a ti, ¿qué crees que me dio a mí?"

Spencer recogió el sobre y echó otro vistazo a la píldora sonriente. "Teniendo en cuenta el aspecto _y la situación_ , asumo que es MDMA"

"¡¿Éxtasis?!"

"Sí, éxtasis"

"Oh, genial," _justo lo que necesito, pensó ella_. "Imagino que me la dio para que yo disfrute de nuestra sesión de cama"

"Yo… Uhmm… Sinceramente no creo que lo vayas a necesitar." La miró de reojo, con esa mezcla de vergüenza y serenidad que sólo podría nacer de él. Soltó el sobre con la pastilla amarilla que fue a parar a un lado de donde estaba el cuarteto de las del Viagra. Se acomodó en la cama junto a ella. "Le dijiste que no podías hacer lo que quería… Tal vez malinterpretó tu queja, y te quiso ayudar para que te relajaras y podamos… Hacerlo"

"¡Qué considerado!," JJ volvió a mirar a Spencer: Se veía tan guapo allí sentado, con su cara aniñada y tranquila. _Sí tuviéramos el refugio de las sombras de la noche, tal vez yo podría, pero…_ "Bien, ya sabemos que perdí mi virginidad hace tiempo. ¿Qué hay de ti, Spence?... ¡No, no!" Ella levantó las manos. "Mejor no me digas. Si dices algo equivocado, podría echarme para atrás. Vamos a salir primero de todo esto y luego hablamos de nuestra vida sexual"

La miró perplejo "¿Salir de esto, JJ?" Arqueó su ceja izquierda a medida que hablaba

"¡Sí!" JJ no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. Se puso de pie y se fue a pescar algo dentro su bolso. "Cubre la cámara, por favor". Pensó que era tonto cubrirse del lente a sabiendas de lo que iba a venir, sin embargo lo necesitaba. Ella sacó el camisón de dormir que había preferido no usar _hasta ahora_ , un poco por pudor, otro tanto por las circunstancias. Se quitó las zapatillas, el pantalón y la camisa. Se mudó de ropa y le anunció sin emoción, "¡listo!"

Él se giró. La admiró de pies a cabeza, casi _casi_ por reflejo: Llevaba un bata que caía suavemente por encima de la mitad de sus muslos, de un color rosa pálido, cuya transparencia dejaba ver la silueta perfecta de sus curvas, su cadera, su ombligo... Junto con su sujetador blanco y bragas a juego.

La cara de decepción que ella lucía le hizo sentir como si le clavaran un puñal en el pecho "¿JJ?" le salió de los labios como un lamento

"¡Lo siento!, pero me niego a dejar que ese bastardo vea más de lo que tiene que ver... Y bueno, ya que no hay una elección… Sólo esto: HACERLO…" Remarcó con amargura. "Estoy segura que no lo voy a disfrutar… No me interesa lo que el hijo de perra quiera ver…" Divagaba. Había renunciado a mirarlo mientras doblaba la ropa que había descartado. "Mira, me siento… Triste, Spence... ¡Triste!… Me duele en el alma que tengas que hacer esto… Así que… Si tenemos que hacerlo, sólo hagámoslo y ya. ¡Cuanto más pronto acabe será mejor!" _Estoy siendo irracional, lo sé, no tengo por qué pagarla con él, JJ se reprochó interiormente_

Sin atreverse a alzar el rostro, pasó por el lado de él, cogiéndolo de la mano por el camino. Se tumbó en la cama, de espaldas, y lo hizo unirse a ella.

Spencer se apoyó en el brazo para no aplastarla, en la posición en que estaban era imposible que ambos entraran en el angosto lecho, excepto que fuese uno por encima del otro. La miró a la cara y ella lo leyó en silencio: Vio rabia y angustia latente en sus ojos castaños: Rabia hacia este hombre quien estaba a punto de hacerlo profanar una de las relaciones más importantes de su vida. Angustia, por la tristeza que estaba poniendo sobre ella "JJ… Creo que no voy a poder hacerlo"

"¿Qué? ¡¿Quieres el Viagra?!" Replicó de inmediato

"¡No!, ¡no!, yo no... Lo que pasa es… Es que esto viola todas las reglas que he aprendido al respecto. Está _completamente_ mal"

"Lo sé. Y yo no pedí esto y tú tampoco… Yo, simplemente no... No quiero… No espero que esto sea bueno. Por extraño que te parezca… Yo no voy a medir tu desempeño, Spence… Yo no espero nada, sólo… Bueno…"

"Gracias… _¿Creo?"_

 _Amarga cólera_ , pensó ella, _y no lo culpo_. "No eres tú, no… ¡Dios, Spence!, es sólo... Mira, si quieres hablamos después… Necesito que pasemos esto y lo hablemos después… ¡Por favor!" le dijo en tono bajo, mientras él dejaba descolgar su cabeza, situando a ambos rostros el uno a pulgadas del otro. "Vamos a hacer esto antes de que pierda los nervios… Por favor"

Él suspiró. "JJ, si lo hacemos así podría dolerte… Y no quiero…" Se cambió un poco sobre el colchón. Hablando casi a susurros le dijo "por favor, sólo déjame..." Deslizó la palma de la mano por el vientre plano de ella, en dirección al sur

No lo dejó llegar muy lejos cuando ya estaba de pie. Quedó solo en la cama, con cara de confundido. "¡Espera ahí!" Ella metió la mano en su bolso. Regresó a su puesto en el colchón llevando un frasco de gel para el cabello. "¡Es de silicona!", le mostró. "Cuando lo compré, las chicas del salón de belleza me dijeron que también podría servirme como lubricante íntimo. Pienso que no hay mejor momento que ahora para probarlo… ..." _Solo esperaba que él supiese utilizarlo_

"JJ..."

"¡Estoy bien, Spence!... ¡Rayos!..." _Tenemos que hacerlo si queremos sobrevivir_ , _no es como si tú fueras un bastardo igual que Hastings, ¡tú no!... No me estás haciendo daño, tú nunca me lastimarías, pensó._ Hablando para él, dijo "... Por favor… Vamos a estar bien, ¿si? … Tienes toda la razón acerca de darle tiempo al equipo..." Ella se hundió en la cama y cerró los ojos _. ¡Vamos, Spence!, ¡hazlo de una buena vez! Sólo relájate, cierra los ojos y piensa en Inglaterra… Piensa que estamos en el jet, hace algunos años... Debiste haberte esforzado un poco más para llevarme a una segunda cita… ¡Dios, Spence!_

Escuchó cuando desenroscó la tapa del frasco, seguido de un respiro. Un cambio de peso y un ligero roce sobre sus rodillas, antes de que alcanzara el borde de sus bragas con un dedo.

 _La piel de ella se erizó en la anticipación. De seguido, la respuesta natural masculina se hizo de notar._

"JJ, yo..."

"Spence, por favor… ¡Hazlo!" Sintió sus dedos moverse de forma segura y ágil. El gel era tan fresco y húmedo como lo esperaba.

… ...

Pasados los primeros segundos, se debatió entre dos nuevos pensamientos: No estaba segura si era aceptable el perderse en la sensación de _aquello_ que se parecía tanto a una caricia... O _sería mejor repetirle que sólo la tomara_...

 _Se mordió los labios..._ _Cuando su cuerpo empezó a hablar por ella…_

… …

A pesar de sus propios perjuicios, Spencer se resolvió a hacer todo lo posible por ser el hombre caballeroso y considerado que ella podría desear. Tuvo mucho cuidado de no abordarla con rudeza. Se tomó su tiempo para evitar forzarla a recibirlo dentro de ella, o dejarse caer de un solo golpe cuando la fue a cubrir con su cuerpo. Fue despacio… _Pero no en exceso…_ En cuanto llegó el momento, la tomó con toda la suavidad y delicadeza que pudo… La vio arquearse un poco cuando, finalmente, invadió el espacio íntimo entre sus piernas… Y muy a pesar que había puesto un gran esfuerzo en alcanzar un ángulo correcto para no lastimarla, ella emitió un suave quejido al encontrarse piel contra piel. Ya dentro de ella, siguió consciente de lo que estaban haciendo, aun cuando la sensación de humedad y calidez competía a momentos con su raciocinio. Se movió de paciente a urgente a medida que sus instintos lo fueron superando: Un poco de presión, mucho de fricción…

Ella lo sintió detenerse un par de veces, como respuesta a algunos de los gemidos que no pudo contener. Cada vez siseó para ella. Escuchó en su oído un suave "Shhh" seguido de una caricia en su frente… A medida que pasaron los minutos, oyó también el cambio del ritmo de la respiración de él, hasta volverse un jadeo… Todo se tornó más justo y apretado dentro, hasta que llegó un estallido de calor… A fuego vivo en todas partes.

Y eso fue todo.

* * *

 **Spencer**

Se retiró de dentro de ella tan pronto como había acabado. Los remordimientos que tenía eran tan grandes que sentía que si no los ponía en palabras, podría explotar.

"Lo siento, JJ" susurró sin verla a la cara. Su respiración todavía entrecortada

Se apoyó sobre sus rodillas para liberarla de su peso, _entonces_ se quedó sorprendido por la reacción que tuvo ella.

Se había aferrado con fuerza a su torso, envolviéndolo en un abrazo apretado. Quedó inmóvil al notar el palpitar de su corazón agitado, y eso lo volvió consciente de que el suyo latía con igual frenesí…

 _Y probablemente se habían roto al mismo tiempo_.

Se dejó caer suavemente sobre JJ, cuidando de tener sus codos como punto de apoyo de su cuerpo. Ella parecía tan frágil a sus ojos, su frente sudorosa, los parpados firmemente apretados y la respiración forzada.

Se quedaron así. En silencio. Como si cualquier palabra que pudieran decirse fuese a ocasionar un estallido de emociones.

"Lo siento" Spencer repitió cerca de su oído, después de un rato largo, muy, muy largo. Su cabeza ahora reposaba entre su cuello y su hombro, negándose a mirarla, pero incapaz de renunciar a su contacto

Ella estaba adolorida, con los sentimientos a flor de piel y con el corazón vuelto trizas "No te disculpes, Spence. No tengo nada que reprocharte" _este mal nacido es quien tiene que arrepentirse por lo que nos hizo, no tú._ "Tú no tienes la culpa de nada" le acarició a tientas el cabello

 _En cuanto salgamos de aquí perseguiré a este hijo de p… Y no descansaré hasta verlo pudrirse en la peor prisión que exista, pensó él, luego suspiró._ "Esto no debió ser así"

Finalmente, las luces comenzaron a atenuarse, como solía pasar cuando llegaba lo que ellos habían reconocido como sus noches.

"Bueno Spence… Eso fue muy parecido a cómo lo hago con Will" _incluso pienso que fuiste mejor que él, JJ se sorprendió con su propio pensamiento_

Tras esa declaración, una arruga surcó la frente de Reid. Se movió un poco. Levantó la cara y volteó a verla. "Eso no estuvo bien, JJ… Y yo… ¡Yo no voy a hacerlo contigo de esa manera!… ¡Nunca, nunca, nunca más! … … Si el equipo no nos consigue antes y nos toca intentarlo en algún punto en el futuro… No me pidas de nuevo que hagamos esto… Esto es tan malo para ti como para mi…" él estaba triste y enojado a la vez

 _Le duele mucho, es innegable que le tiene que doler, pero no es por orgullo… Es… … Es Spence, mi Spence… Ella pensó_. _¡Y sí! Eso nunca debió haber sido forzado, como una cuestión de supervivencia, como una última y única alternativa_ "Lo sé, ya no importa"

"¡Dormiré en el suelo esta noche!" intentó librarse de su abrazo para poder levantarse

"¡No, Spence!" abrió de golpe los ojos y lo sujetó de la camisa. "¡Vas a dormir en esta cama!... ¡Conmigo!... No voy a dejar que este bastardo nos lo quite todo"

Spencer pareció chocado por un momento. No pudo evitar recordar las últimas palabras de Maeve, _¿por qué pensaba en ella en este instante?, ¿por qué su mente lo llevaba a ese episodio en su vida?,_ en voz alta le preguntó "¿Todo?"

Fueron interrumpidos por una serie de sonidos dentro de la habitación: El ruido de las tuberías llenándose de agua, el clic de la cerradura del baño y el lavamanos que apareció de nuevo en la pared.

Se miraron entre ellos cuando el sonido que siguió fue el del cajón abierto.

Spencer se desplazó por encima de ella para bajarse de la cama, mientras caminaba, fue abrochándose los pantalones. Se inclinó un poco y miró dentro del cajón. Sacó primero un par de almohadas. "Parece que nos está premiando"

Ella recogió sus bragas para ponérselas. Deslizó sus piernas a un lado de la cama. Se puso de pie sintiéndose un poco inestable. Se quedó paralizada, en medio del salón. Todavía tenía la sensación de él entre sus piernas, sentía los puntos de presión donde sus caderas se habían encontrado y un leve flujo caliente se filtró abajo, en sus muslos.

 _No dijo nada_.

Él vino de vuelta con los brazos llenos de ropa de cama: Sábanas blancas, almohadas, mantas, incluso un cobertor acolchado para hacer más confortable el colchón "¿Nos está recompensando por complacerlo?" Ella finalmente preguntó con cierto aire de pena

Dejó de hacer la cama, suspiró, y la miró. "JJ..."

"¡No!, discúlpame, Spence… No debí decirlo… Pero es que esto es tan bizarro…" Le puso la mano en el brazo mientras hablaba. "Creo que es algo que quisiera no poder recordar, pero estoy segura que jamás lo podremos olvidar"

"Lo sé" _Él siempre es tan sereno, pensó, incluso cuando las cosas están en su peor momento. ¡No!, especialmente cuando las cosas están en el peor momento… Balbuceas, divagas y dices cosas a veces tontas cuando todo está bien… Pero cuando las cosas se ponen feas, te mantienes centrado… ¡Cuánto has cambiado, Spence!… ¡Cuánto te ha cambiado este empleo!… Y no, no está mal que seas así, siguió reflexionando… Ser como tú es, probablemente, lo mejor._

Terminó de hacer la cama, y subió contra la pared, como lo había hecho desde la primera noche que durmió junto a JJ.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y sintió como si solo le quedara un hueco en el sitio del corazón. Tomó la punta de la manta y la alzó para acurrarse al lado de él. Apreció la suavidad de la colcha y el peso de la tela que ahora los cubría…. Pero había algo más relajante: El calor que manaba del cuerpo pegado a su espalda y el brazo que vino a rodearla.

"¿Mejor?"

"Sí. Gracias a Dios. Ya no va a poder vernos la próxima vez." _Si esa era su compulsión, por qué al menos no nos dio privacidad… Teníamos derecho, JJ se dijo internamente_ "Entonces, ¿esta fue tu…?"

"¿Mi qué?"

"¿Tu primera vez?", era _demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto, pensó ella, pero qué más da_

Tosió en algún lugar por encima de su hombro derecho. "Uhmmm, ¡no!" la voz le salió con un leve chirrido. Se aclaró la garganta otra vez y dijo, "tuve mi primera vez en Caltech. Es una especie de historia muy larga y muy nerd..."

"Cuéntame, por favor. Si no te importa, creo que nos haría bien reírnos"

"No me importa contarte," la tranquilizó. "La he dicho antes, pero a nadie con quien trabaje"

"¿Ni siquiera a Gideón?"

"Uhm, no realmente," sonaba tan sorprendido como ella. "Mira, cuando cumplí dieciocho e interné a mamá, me ofrecieron una habitación en el campus lo que era común para estudiantes becados. Me quedaba más cerca de los laboratorios y me permitía trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo. Había completado mi primer doctorado y se me ocurrió cursar psicología, mientras trabajaba en mi segundo doctorado, el de ingeniería… "

"¿Cómo se relacionan los números con la psicología… parecen tan contradictorias?" (*) _si alguien en todo el mundo podría tener respuesta para ello, ese era Spence_

"En el mundo real no hay respuestas exactas, me gusta pensar que las cosas pueden ser correctas o incorrectas, de acuerdo a la forma en que se miren y un sinnúmero de factores a tomar en cuenta"

"¡Ooooh, el Doctor Reid es todo un filósofo!"

"De hecho, sí…" Alzó la cabeza para mirarla, luego se volvió a su lugar en la cama, "bueno… El caso es que estando ahí conocí a otra graduada, que también había nacido y crecido en las Vegas, pero diez años mayor, y con quien extrañamente me la llevaba muy, muy bien…"

"Presiento que había allí algún interés romántico" dijo ella con tono melodramático, se volvió para verlo con la boca abierta, entonces rio. "¿Era bonita?"

"Sí, lo era…" Murmuró él sin ver el punto. Se calló un instante y luego continuó "lo que importa es que Angela preparaba su tesis para su doctorado en Psicología Sexual y compartía tutor conmigo. Solía encontrármela en la biblioteca, e incluso, en algunas ocasiones, tomábamos café juntos y discutíamos algunas teorías"

"Si tuviera que escribir un manual de conquista para ganar el corazón del Dr. Reid… El primer paso sería compra un saco de azúcar y prepara litros y litros de café…"

"¡¿Eh?!..." El arqueó una ceja y la atrajo contra su cuerpo por la cintura "¿qué quieres decir con eso?"

JJ se empezó a reír

Le gustó ese sonido. Había sido lo mejor que había oído en la última hora y media "…No necesito que nadie escriba un manual de cómo conquistarme, JJ" sonó ligeramente ofendido

"Estoy bromeando, Spence… ¡Anda!, sigue con esa historia"

Esperó a que ella parara de reír y se removió en el colchón para continuar. "Bueno, el dormitorio al que me asignaron no era privado, lo compartía con dos chicos… Y como era de esperar… Una noche llegué tarde y conseguí la puerta cerrada. Tenía una corbata amarrada al picaporte que ya sabía yo que era la señal de que no debía entrar porque estaban con sus chicas. Me pasé la noche cabeceando en un banco del parque y al día siguiente fui a la tutoría de psicología con un humor de perros"

"¡Y Angela estaba alli!"

"Sí, Angela también esperaba para su revisión. Mientras estábamos ahí, se dio cuenta de mis ojeras y dedujo que había pasado una mala noche. Como psicólogo al fin, inició una conversación en donde terminé contándole todo lo que me había pasado, y lo cabreado que estaba de ser el único en ese cuarto que no tenía las habilidades sociales necesarias para acercarme a una chica. Ella me dijo que no tenía por qué preocuparme, que si a final de mes no había conseguido ligar con una muchacha, ella misma se ofrecía a ser mi _compañera del crimen_ , fin de la cita"

"¡¿Compañera del crimen?!" JJ se volvió y parpadeó frente a su cara. "¿Se ofreció a tener sexo casual contigo?" Eso parecía un poco distante de la imagen que ella tenía de él, de un caballero a la antigua, capaz de mantener una relación platónica a través de cartas manuscritas

"¡¿Qué te puedo decir, JJ?!... Me tomó un poco desprevenido, pero ya sabes, ambos éramos de Las Vegas… Y bueno… Como me lo estaba planteando sonaba muy bien para mí. Yo no estaba interesado en tener una relación a largo plazo con nadie… Lo veía más como un desafío, algo que yo podía hacer para darle una especie de lección a mis compañeros y una forma de exigirles respeto"

"¿Y?"

"A final de mes, me convertí en parte de su grupo de control en su proyecto de investigación… "

"¡¿Uuh?!, ¿grupo de control?" Ella alzó las cejas

"Su trabajo de tesis trataba sobre cómo mejorar el autoestima de los hombres a través de terapias con una sustituta sexual certificada..."

"¡Oh, Dios, Spence!... " Ella no pudo evitar otra carcajada

"Ya nos habíamos vuelto buenos amigos para entonces, y después de lo que le dije, me propuso poner en práctica su programa de terapia, al mismo tiempo que me enseñaba… " carraspeó un poco "cómo hacer feliz en la cama a una mujer"

JJ no podía creer esto, esta información era oro puro. "¿Y fuiste con ello?" _Seguramente que no, no lo creo, tu no lo hiciste, ¿o si?_

Lo vio mutar a rojo "En realidad sí… ¡Lo hicimos!… Dos veces por semana, por todo lo que quedaba de un semestre que iba en sus primeros días"

JJ no pudo evitarlo, ella comenzó a reírse por tercera vez. "¡¿En serio Dr. Reid?! ¿Y eso por qué?"

"Es que yo no le veía la utilidad a tener que enamorarme para aprender habilidades que, básicamente, son físicas… Hasta ese momento yo no podía distinguir la diferenciación que Angie tenía sobre "tener sexo" y "hacer el amor"… Para mí todo se resumía en un simple contacto íntimo sexual…"

 _"Hasta ese momento…" reflexionó ella_

"Asumí que mi coordinación física nunca había sido la mejor y si esperaba a mezclarlo con el elemento romántico, eso podría acabar en desastre" se detuvo cuando la notó pensativa "¿pasa algo?"

"¡No!" sacudió la cabeza y le dio una suave sonrisa "sigue…"

"JJ… Mi curva de aprendizaje podía ser muy larga si implicaba el factor sociabilización y yo nunca vi el razonamiento de tener que adaptar mi ritmo al de alguien más… Sobre todo si tenía a mi disposición una amiga bien capacitada, sin interés en liarnos y dispuesta a enseñarme"

"¿Y tienes alguna forma de demostrarme que aprendiste algo con esa maestra?"

"Quizás te gustaría pedirle su opinión a Lila" Ahora él comenzó a reírse. "Pero no se lo digas a Morgan, por favor"

De acuerdo, esto no se lo esperaba. "¿Te acostaste con Lila Archer? ¿Cuándo?"

"Bueno, nosotros, siempre mantuvimos el contacto, como te he dicho antes… No pasamos al siguiente nivel sino hasta después del caso aquel cuando Morgan le dejó un cráter al Central Park. Todo fue del tipo de una cosa fue llevando a la otra… En adelante, solía ir a verla cuando estábamos en New York o íbamos a Los Angeles"

Recordó un par de casos en California, en los que Reid no regresó con el equipo, sino que cogió un vuelo comercial a DC, uno o dos días después. Se dio cuenta también que no había pasado a mayores con Lila hasta después de que ella y Will habían anunciado su embarazo.

"De todos modos, lo que teníamos se acabó justo cuando me dispararon la primera vez. Tuve que dejar de verla y ella consiguió un trabajo en Londres donde conoció a un empresario con el que se comprometió. Seguimos siendo amigos, aunque ya no lo somos del tipo "amigos con beneficios"… Es así como le dicen, ¿no? "

"¡Eso creo!" _resopló ella, esa había sido la forma en que ella pensaba que funcionaba su relación con Will, amigos sexuales y sin compromisos… Sólo que él era tan amable con ella y tan caballeroso, lo que se suponía que era lo que cualquier chica desearía… Excepto que Will no era lo que ella quería… Pero tampoco se apartó… Y entonces, vino Henry…Y había pasado hace tantos años que ya no sabía vivir de otro modo que no fuese jugando a la casita en una relación que no la llenaba,_ "Y ¿qué pasa con esa chica de Atlanta? ¿Cuál era su nombre?"

"¡¿Austin?!" _¿Cómo sabes de Austin, JJ?, él pensó_ " Nosotros, ejem, salimos un par de veces pero, uhm, la segunda vez que nos vimos ... … Bueno, a Austin le gustaba la magia y yo quise probar algo que Angie me enseñó y llamábamos _prestidigitación_... … Pero ella… Después de eso no quiso que nos viéramos más y simplemente terminó"

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Ella, uhm, dijo que era demasiado... _¡salvaje!_ para ella, y prefería ir a su casa con su madre y su iglesia"

Ahora JJ estaba riéndose descontroladamente. "¡Spencer Reid! Deja de burlarte de mí"

"No, no, no me estoy burlando, ¡lo juro! Yo no suelo jugar con este tipo de cosas... ¡Te digo la verdad!"

Ella se seguía riendo, aunque fuera sólo por asombro. Como subtexto de esta conversación habían quedado tantas cosas sin decirse. Y ella necesitaba un descanso… Lo sabía, él había accedido a satisfacer su curiosidad, en parte para demostrarle que no era ningún inexperto… Pero lo que en verdad había capturado su atención fue el énfasis que le hizo en la consabida distinción "¿Así que a todas estas mujeres las cautivaste con tus habilidades sexuales?"

"A excepción de Austin _, que en esencia no puede considerarse como un fallo_ … ¡Sí!... Con todas ellas he mantenido relaciones sexuales muy satisfactorias para ambas partes"

"¿Sexo?" lo miró ella

"¡Sexo!" Repitió "sexo saludable"

"Así que el dulce y caballeroso Dr. Reid, no es tan casto y tan puro como nos hace suponer… ¡Hasta podrías darle clases al señor de las damas del buró, Agente Especial Supervisor Derek Morgan!"

"¡Ey! No le vayas a decir de esto a Morgan" le hizo un puchero

"Mis labios están sellados" le aseguró. Luego algo dentro de ella despertó

El siguió hablando "Angie me enseñó que un verdadero hombre no necesita alardear sobre su vida íntima"

Bueno, eso era cierto.

Se quedaron callados de improviso. Mirándose a la cara. Entonces ella le lanzó la pregunta que minutos atrás cruzó por su mente "¿Harías el amor conmigo, Spence?"

"Sí"

Había esperado escuchar que la corrigiera - _te refieres a tener sexo, o algo así-_ pero eso no pasó. En cambio, había respondido con tanta rapidez que quedó impresionada. Parecía haber estado esperando esta demanda por mucho, mucho tiempo. Así que se fue a por ello

"¡Hazme el amor, Spence!"

* * *

 **REFERENCIA**

(*) **Robert Klark Graham** (Harbor Springs, Michigann, 9 de junio 1906 – Seattle, Washington, 13 de febrero de 1997) fue un genetista y optometrista estadounidense. Amasó una gran fortuna al inventar una variedad de lentes de plástico irrompible para gafas. En 1980 fundó el "Depósito para Opción Germinal" [Repository For Germinal Choice (RFGC)], un "banco de esperma para genios", con la esperanza de implantar un programa eugenésico. El propósito principal de Graham era mejorar la raza humana, así como nutrirla de nuevos genios. Esta forma de eugenesia "positiva", que tenía como propósito incrementar el número de individuos "adecuados", despertó una gran controversia. Sin embargo, incluso sus críticos reconocen que gracias a él se abrieron nuevas y grandes perspectivas para lo que ahora es el millonario negocio de la inseminación artificial.

(*) TEPT: El **trastorno de estrés postraumático** (TEPT) es una enfermedad real. Puede sufrir de TEPT luego de vivir o ver eventos **traumáticos** como la guerra, huracanes, violaciones, abusos físicos o un accidente grave. El **trastorno de estrés postraumático** hace que se sienta estresado y con temor luego de pasado el peligro.

(*) En la 4ta. Temporada, durante el episodio " **Masterpiece** " el criminal de ficción Henry Grace indica la contradicción entre los estudios de Psicología/ Filosofia e Ingenieria, que forman parte del historial académico de Spencer Reid


	5. 5to giro: Albures

**Inspirado** en una historia original de TheknittingLady.

 **UA** ubicado en la " **X** **Temporada"** de la serie de televisión norteamericana " **Mentes** **Criminales** " (fiel al canon hasta el episodio " **Theforeverpeople** " en adelante, se inicia un **universo alternativo** que _podrá_ o _no_ incluir escenas/fragmentos de los episodios siguientes)

 **.:*DECLARACION*:.**

Con esta publicación no se pretenden infringir derechos de autor, tanto de los personajes/argumentos propios del Show de Televisión, o del argumento en el cual se ha **inspirado** el relato. El crédito va para quienes corresponde. No se persiguen tampoco los fines de lucro.

* * *

 **.:*ADVERTENCIA*:.**

Este capítulo trata de temas adultos (relaciones sexuales y extramatrimoniales), **léase con discreción**. Si te sientes sensible ante este tipo de cosas, **_por favor_** , este es el momento de detenerte.

Asimismo, agradezco la comprensión de los lectores a la hora de acoger las descripciones de las escenas de cama. **No me siento cómoda escribiéndolas** y aún me cuesta desarrollarlas. Sin embargo, para poder completar el clímax y desenlace de la trama, estas escenas son necesarias. **Comentarios, sugerencias y correcciones son bienvenidos.**

* * *

 **.:*5to giro: ALBURES*:.**

 **Paradero desconocido.**

 **JJ**

"¡¿JJ?!" Spencer había quedado en el sitio. Sin palabras

"¿Qué? ¡Hablo en serio, Dr. Reid!" Su cuerpo seguía sensible, inflamado en su interior y un poco adolorido… Pero también estaba anhelante… Se dio cuenta que, _en el fondo_ , ella lo estaba queriendo, _¡te deseo, Spence! y… ¿por qué no?_ … … "Puede que nunca salgamos de aquí y… ¡Lo sabes!... Quizá tengamos que hacerlo de nuevo"… _… sí no me dejaste embarazada esta vez..._ "De veras que lo prefiero así, ya sabes, que no pueda vernos… Además, me has dicho varias veces que tendrás que hacérmelo de nuevo… En el futuro"

"¡Sí!" respondió con un chillido. Carraspeó antes de volver a hablar. "Eso era a lo que me refería… En el futuro _"… Dentro de un mes, podría ser_

"Pues bien, desde la última vez que lo dijiste, este es el futuro" … _y sí logramos volver a casa en el corto plazo, posiblemente sea esta la única oportunidad que tengamos de estar -realmente- juntos .._. _…_ "Así que… ¡No me cocines a fuego lento, Dr. Reid! ¡Quiero saber de una vez, que es lo que me espera!" concluyó animada y enarcando una ceja

"¡¿Qué?!¿Cómo que cocinarte a fuego lento, JJ?!" su expresión era de alarma. Varios tonos de rojo comenzaron a teñirle el rostro. "¡Qué quieres decir con eso de «Lo que te espera»?!" Imitó su tono

Ella se echó a reír "Es una forma de decir, Spence… Un simple juego de palabras"

Se quedó callado e inmóvil otra vez. Él conocía de la existencia de los _albures, pensó, aunque no siempre los capturaba…_

 _Pero es que…_

 _Es que... Es que mirándola a la cara, la historia parecía completamente otra._ Le dijo ahora en voz baja "¿Qué pasa con Will?"

"¡No! no lo nombres... ¡No quiero pensar en él!, ¿sí?" el final fue casi una súplica. _Henry es perfecto, pensó ella, pero estoy empezando a creer que todo lo demás fue un inmenso error._ "¿Por favor, Spence?"

Se volvió para enfrentarlo. Lo observó unos minutos, sorprendida por las ganas que de repente la asaltaban. Se armó de valor, superada por el deseo de tocarlo de una forma nueva y distinta. Deslizó su dedo por las curvas de su boca mientras él intentaba seguir sus movimientos con la vista. Finalmente, se estiró hasta él y se encontró con sus labios.

Lo besó... Besos suaves, _mutuos_ e insistentes.

Cuando comenzaron a hacerse urgentes, la abrazó estrecha y se inclinó sobre ella. Una mano de largos dedos pasó a acunar su cabeza.

 _Por lo menos tenemos esto, Spence: Tenemos intimidad y honestidad… ¿Por qué esperamos tanto…?_

"Jennifer," murmuró sobre su boca, cuando el beso se rompió. Su voz más gruesa que antes

Ella abrió los ojos al sonido de su nombre.

Vio entonces la mirada de adoración conque la contemplaba… La había llamado así otras veces: Al calor de una discusión en medio de un recinto policial, como un comando de advertencia… Siempre al fuego de la emoción… … Del desconcierto… _Y había en sus ojos castaños una dulce excitación… E_ so… ¡Eso era lo que irradiaba de él!

… …

"Jennifer" repitió a media voz y cerrando los ojos, de seguido la besó en la frente y dijo, "si vamos a hacerlo de nuevo, no me pidas que repita lo de antes. Eso estuvo mal para los dos"

"Lo sé. Lo lamento tanto como tú. Ahora será diferente, ya no nos están observando" _Así debió haber sido hace media hora: Oscuro, tranquilo y suficientemente seguro._ Ella extendió la mano para deshacer los botones de su camisa oscura, acariciando en el camino la piel que iba quedando expuesta, sus músculos firmes, más de lo que pudo haber supuesto "Quiero que me muestres lo que ella te enseñó"

"¿El método de Angela?" Cuando murmuró aquella pregunta en su oído y le entibió la piel con su aliento, JJ casi habría podido jurar que Spencer se estaba riendo

"¿Angela tenía un método?"

"Mmm hhmm, lo primero en enseñarme fue que un hombre que se precie de serlo debe respetar el deseo de su compañera... No hay excusas, _esto_ es cosa de dos y ambos debemos quererlo"

"Bien… ¡Sí tú quieres!… ¡Yo quiero!..." Ella percibió un leve asentimiento. Se acomodó un poco para poder besarla cerca del cuello. "¿Qué más, Spence?"

"Todo el mundo _acaba_ … ¡Y feliz!"

Ella no pudo contener una risita, como solía pasarle cuando era una colegiala y conocía a un chico que le gustaba. "Seguro, ¡todos quedamos contentos!" a él le sonó algo incrédula

"¡Ey! Lo digo en serio" levantó el rostro y le habló medio enfurruñado pero con una sonrisa en la cara "ella siempre me decía que si una mujer sana no lograba alcanzar el orgasmo durante el coito era porque había estado con un tipo perezoso y egoísta... Para evitar ese error ideó una lista con premisas que se debían cumplir al pie de la letra" le dio un guiño con los ojos que a JJ le pareció de lo más mono. Luego se hundió otra vez entre su hombro y su cuello, rozando con su nariz la zona más sensible. "Premisa número uno: Las damas primero" ella sintió su aliento contra la piel de debajo de la oreja, de seguida una mordida en el lóbulo y un húmedo beso…

El calor le recorrió el cuerpo.

Cuando pudo respirar, ella le preguntó. "¿Algo más?"

Los labios de él habían alcanzado los de ella, parecía jugar como un niño con un juguete recién comprado, su boca se movía contra la suya en una lenta y minuciosa exploración. "Pienso que me gustaría mostrarte el resto" murmuró sin dejar de lado los besos

Y lo hizo: Fue cálido, respetuoso y muy intenso. La besó hasta que sus labios se hincharon, dejó rodar sus manos por la totalidad de su cuerpo, enloqueciéndola por completo…

Cuando uno de sus largos dedos se tropezó con el borde de la cicatriz que Askari le dejó impresa -muy cerca de su cadera-, JJ se hundió en el colchón, "Spence…" musitó avergonzada…

Se detuvo y la miró interrogante. Ella negó con la cabeza. Él ladeó el rostro antes de empezar a besarla otra vez. Ahora lo hacía con pasión, distrayendo su mente de cualquier pensamiento, mientras que él _–muy sutilmente-_ , iba develando la piel por debajo de su camisón. Sin que ella pudiera rehusarse, rozó con suavidad la marca grabada a fuego… A continuación, se apartó de su boca y de forma inusitada descendió al punto donde estaba la vieja herida que como un tatuaje le recordaba las miserias de su tortura… Depositó un beso lleno de emoción. "No pasa nada, Jennifer… Eres hermosa…" le dijo, mirándola por debajo de sus pestañas, desde un punto cualquiera, muy cerca de sus muslos "preciosa... eres preciosa" y la besó de nuevo

Los besos que vinieron a continuación se fueron perdiendo por debajo de su ropa: Acarició sus pechos con suavidad y ardor, lo que la hizo sentir un tanto nerviosa. Después de convertirse en madre, sus senos se habían vuelto menos firmes y turgentes. Will no parecía satisfecho con ellos, la mayor parte del tiempo, y solía tratarlos como meros accesorios…

Ahora la preocupaba cómo podría reaccionar Spencer.

No tendría que haberlo hecho. Él se había quedado allí, aumentando el fuego de su deseo compartido. Toque a toque, beso a beso. Daba la impresión que no tenía ninguna prisa, que eran dueños de la eternidad, en un tiempo sin medida.

Cuando sintió que sus dientes rozaban la parte más sensible de uno de sus senos, sus dedos se enroscaron en los rizos disparejos de él… Y lo mantuvo allí para no dejarlo ir… _¡Spence por favor!, ¡por favor, Spence!…_ Venía de sus labios como un mantra, mientras que él, con su lengua, despertaba cada poro de esa zona de su cuerpo.

…

La sintió inquietarse y aplacarse. En cuanto pensó que ella no podía más, le pidió permiso silencioso para hacerse cargo de la ropa _–había empezado a estorbar-_. Lo primero que echó a un lado fue su propia camisa. Con pausa y sin prisa deshizo su pantalón y lo empujó hasta el suelo, luego la ayudó a desechar la bata de seda, el sujetador y...

Más abajo…

Con tórridas caricias invadió su vientre surcado por algunas estrías, que se había empeñado en ocultar bajo músculos marcados… Horas y horas de entrenamiento en un gimnasio para compensar la cara de decepción que su marido le mostraba al estar con ella en la intimidad. A Will no lograban entusiasmarlo las maravillosas secuelas que la maternidad dejó en su cuerpo.

Volvió a sentirse insegura.

Pero nada de eso cruzó la mente de Spencer. Él iba calando besos por aquí y por allá, dejando una estela caliente en su descenso a sus zonas más sensibles.

"Spence, yo..."

"Shhhh"

Y continuó acariciándola un tiempo más.

… …

Como si él pudiera saber lo cerca que ella estaba, se detuvo de repente y se movió hasta estar frente a ella, tumbados el uno al lado de la otra… Sus cuerpos desnudos, sudorosos... Sus mentes completamente envueltas en la bruma espesa de las ganas. La besó en los labios, _e hizo que ella se probara_ _a sí misma a través de su lengua y su boca…_ Una y otra y otra vez. Sin romper el beso _,_ fue montando su cuerpo. La sujetó de los muslos para que lo rodeara con sus piernas, uñas arañándole la espalda… Siguieron más caricias lentas, a la espera de que su piel se acostumbrara a esta nueva presencia que la invadía en su interior: Poseyéndola, llenándola, llevándola más allá… Más allá de toda sensación…

"¡Por favor, Spence!" susurró a su oído… "Por favor… Ya no puedo más"… Era demasiado… Demasiado grande, demasiado intenso, demasiado… _Perfecto_

Comenzó a balancearse entre sus muslos. Ella sintió como los dedos de él se enroscaron en su largo y dorado cabello "Jennifer, mírame. ¡Mírame!"

Sólo después que ella había abierto los ojos, en ese instante cuando sus miradas se encontraron, y la supo ahí, presente, enteramente consciente que se trataba de él: Que era él con quien estaba, y con nadie más…

Fue en ese momento cuando todo entre ellos quedó consumado…

… …

JJ pensó que aquello era completamente opuesto a su encuentro sexual anterior; _incluso_ , a lo que había sentido a lo largo de su vida, cuando estaba con un hombre: No hubo dolor, ni sobresalto… Solo una sensación de éxtasis y plenitud. Spencer había hallado la forma de poseer su alma antes que su cuerpo, ajustándose con tanta precisión y cuidado que no había podido descubrir por cuanto tiempo había estado deseando que esto pasara entre ellos dos… Hasta el momento mismo que sucedió.

Él había logrado acabar acompasado con ella... Se las había ingeniado para compensar sus ritmos... En el calor de los ojos oscuros que aun la miraban, brillaba el destello de un entendimiento perfecto, sublime, que traspasaba las fronteras del lenguaje… … Y reconoció algo más… El espejo de sus ojos le mostraba un sentimiento que brotaba por igual desde lo más profundo de su corazón…

Aquello era total, profundo, desinteresado y verdadero… ¡Amor!

* * *

 **Spencer**

Hacerle _el amor_.

Ella le había pedido que le hiciera el amor…

La decisión consciente de estar juntos puso de lado sus complejos, su falta de seguridad y su ansiedad social, convirtiendo ese momento en un punto de inflexión para el futuro de su relación. Ella le estaba dando la oportunidad de mostrarle quien es, _en más de un sentido_ … Y eso no era del todo nuevo… Estando con ella siempre lo sintió así, a lo largo de los años JJ se había empeñado en plantar nuevas emociones en su vida y ayudarlas a florecer, le había dado a Henry en un tiempo cuando todo en él estaba en conflicto, demostrándole que si le faltaba fe en él mismo… Ella confiaba en él… No importa los problemas y engaños que vinieron después… Esas no habían sido sus elecciones y ahora…

Eran parte del pasado.

… Tal vez Gideon lo había visto antes que ellos mismo, cuando los emparejó en el campo - _y en aquella cita_ -… No trabajaban juntos porque eran los más jóvenes del equipo, los ponían juntos porque se complementaban…

Ella lo completaba…

… …

La vio volver a la calma entre sus brazos, con los ojos clavados en los suyos, _tal y como él se lo había pedido_. Su cabello rubio -y en desorden- se adhería a la fina sombra de sudor que había aparecido en su frente… El resto seguía desparramado sobre la almohada…

Apoyó las manos lado a lado y suavemente se dejó caer sobre ella. La escuchó respirar y la sintió estremecer varias veces. Tras un suspiro, se levantó un poco sobre su codo izquierdo y la rodeó en un abrazo, poniéndola contra su pecho, en previsión a su deseo de sentirse amada… _Ella necesita que la acaricie,_ se dijo, _es por la oxitocina… Su cerebro reclama contacto y apego… Y no voy a quejarme por eso._

 _…_

Ella se sentía como si flotara en las nubes, atenta al dulce calor del cuerpo pesado que la inmovilizaba. La cara inexpresiva de él quedaba eclipsaba ante el diálogo elocuente que mantenía con sus ojos. Se sentía desnuda y expuesta –en cuerpo y alma-…

Quería llorar de alegría, comérselo a besos, hacerle algunas confesiones en voz alta...

No dijo nada.

No podía hablar. No había palabras para definir los sentimientos que él le provocaba… Entonces, de la nada, una sensación de felicidad la superó… Su piel efervecía de gozo, un burbujeante contento que le venía de adentro… Ella sonrió… Una risa tonta cruzó por su boca, seguida del sonido incontrolable de una risa auténtica, como si el aire se hubiese llenado con su propia felicidad.

Y JJ oyó otra risa cálida haciendo eco a la suya.

"¡Muy bien!, ahora lo entiendo" Spencer murmuró, casi sin aliento, mientras la acariciaba en la sien

"¿Lo entiendes? ... ¿Qué? ..." Se las arregló para decir con la voz entrecortada

"Esas son las endorfinas y prostaglandinas… Angie decía que las mujeres podrían responder así cuando uno no usaba condón" al terminar le dio un beso en la mejilla y otro en el hombro. "También me dijo que cuando me decidiera a probarlo, aprendería la diferencia entre «tener sexo» y «hacer el amor»"

Se quedaron en silencio, viéndose de nuevo a los ojos.

Al cabo, ella le preguntó "¿Nunca lo habías hecho sin condón?"

"¡No!, nunca había hecho el amor con nadie…" Le dijo con total honestidad, respondiendo primero a la pregunta no formulada. Después agregó, "tampoco había tratado de hacer un bebé." Eso debió inquietarla pero se sentía _tan bien_ que prefirió no prestarle atención

Se dio cuenta que era –decididamente- deliciosa, la simple sensación del peso de Spencer sobre su pelvis. Se balanceó suavemente contra él y fue recompensada con un pequeño espasmo de placer.

"¡Dame tregua, Jennifer!" Le dijo a ella, teniendo en el rostro una supuesta expresión de dolor. "Eso no te va a ayudar… Todavía soy joven, pero mi periodo refractario no es del tipo instantáneo"

"¿Es instantáneo para algún hombre?" Si alguien podía saberlo, ese era él

"¡Técnicamente no! Sin el uso de… Ya sabes…" Puteó con el dedo a donde estaba el paquete de pastillas azules, "hay ciertos casos muy raros que son capaces de conseguir otra erección de forma inmediata pero, por lo general, uno queda demasiado sensible como para alcanzar un nuevo orgasmo. La mayoría de los hombres logran su menor tiempo a los dieciocho y con el paso de los años puede prolongarse hasta por varios días… Y considerando la evidencia… No me voy a quejar de mí mismo cuando he logrado cumplir contigo dos veces, en unos treinta minutos... ¡Y lo dicho!, si quieres otra ronda, vas a tener que esperar"

Le guiñó un ojo.

"Ten por seguro que no me estoy quejando, Spence" ella le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla, simulando decepción, lo que hizo que se ganara una suave embestida de sus caderas. Eso realmente la sorprendió, "¡Ey!, ¿no que estás muy sensible?"

Él no pudo evitar la risa ni tampoco el rubor. Luego se deslizó fuera y la liberó de su cuerpo. Mientras se movían a su posición habitual para descansar, él le pidió "Lo siento mucho… Sobre nuestra primera vez"

"Podemos hacernos de cuenta que eso nunca sucedió… Yo tenía razón sobre las mantas, dime sino hicieron una gran diferencia" Él hizo un ruido como para hacerle saber que estaba de acuerdo, después tiró de ella para que se volviera y se acomodara en su pecho

JJ se acurrucó a su lado, descansando sobre el sitio de su corazón. "¿Eso fue lo que le hiciste a Austin y que la espantó tanto?" Ella preguntó al rato

Lo sintió suspirar por debajo de ella "¡No!, esa fue una demostración de la primera fase del método de Angela"

"Ummmh" murmuró JJ… _Si esta es la primera etapa, cómo será la fase experta… razonó ella, tal vez deba enviarle un ramo de flores a esta mujer_ …

"Como te dije, lo que hizo que Austin regresara con su mamá fue la prestidigitación… Algo que va asociado a las reglas del placer" Lo observó acomodar su brazo libre debajo de su cabeza para luego alzar la almohada detrás de él. "Es algo que se supone debe experimentarse entre amantes que se conocen muy bien, implica entrega y confianza… No debí haberla empujado a tanto, tan pronto"

Únicamente el Dr. Spencer Reid podría hablar de sexualidad humana en términos de premisas, normas y etapas, y hacer que se oyera completamente normal. "¿Por qué no?"

Volvió a respirar hondo, "No nos habíamos tratado mucho. Salté de lo que yo sabía que era una simple transferencia de sentimientos producto de haberme percibido como su héroe, a querer que me viera como el centro único de sus afectos… ¡Y las relaciones de pareja no funcionan así!"

¡Esto no se lo esperaba tampoco!... Si el curso de perfiladora le había servido de algo, Spencer acababa de admitir varias cosas importantes allí… _No llegó a acostarse con Lila hasta después que las cosas con Will se volvieron formales, razonó. Se encontró con Austin mientras estaba de descanso postnatal, en uno de los primeros casos a los que fueron asignados, tras el nacimiento de Henry..._ "¿Te enamoraste de ella?"

Se quedó en silencio sopesando su respuesta. "¡No!" la apretó por la cintura "Austin es una mujer muy guapa y divertida, pero no… No me enamoró"

"¿Y por qué la buscaste?"

"Tal vez fue porque quería que Austin se enamorara de mí." Le concedió, con el tiempo. "Hay una diferencia en eso, ¿sabes?: Habíamos congeniado muy fácilmente y ella fue quien me buscó después del caso. Cuando me dio pie a seguir en contacto cedí al deseo egoísta de hacer que se sintiera unida a mí. ¡Quería estar con alguien!, ¡tener alguien en mi vida!… Pagué el precio cuando conseguí que se alejara de mí, con la advertencia que ya no quería volver a verme…. ¡Y no vengas a querer decirme que me merezco algo mejor!... Tuve la culpa de todo"

 _Quizás tú y yo nos merecemos algo mejor, pensó JJ_. Guardó silencio unos instantes, abrazándolo y sintiendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo, la profunda magia de la piel contra piel "Sabes… Las cosas con Will no marchan bien"

"Me lo has dado a entender unas cuantas veces, desde que llegamos aquí"

Abrió los ojos en plato, "¿en serio?"

"¡Pues si!"

JJ suspiró "Bueno… Will no es un mal tipo, ¿sabes?… Pero yo… Bueno… A veces pienso que nuestra vida juntos sólo ha sido una cuestión de cubrir necesidades… Desde el primer momento… Sé que vino a vivir conmigo para hacer lo correcto por Henry, pero creo que no es feliz, ni siquiera después de haber logrado un puesto como detective en la metropolitana… No le gusta que yo sea esa esposa y madre a tiempo parcial, se aferra a sus costumbres sureñas… Cuando me transfirieron, intentamos darle a nuestra relación un nuevo comienzo, estuvimos de acuerdo en probar… Y darle a Henry un hermanito"

"Los hijos no son salvavidas de parejas, está demostrado" conforme él le dijo, ella asintió, un atisbo de culpa en su cara

"Bueno, de cualquier modo terminamos casados… Eso debe contar para algo"

Él no le dijo nada _–al menos con palabras-_

"La vida matrimonial tiene altas y bajas… Al principio buscaba consejo con mi mamá, hasta que un día me dijo que no perdería su tiempo en aconsejarme, que debía hablarlo con Will de una buena vez… Me dijo que soy su hija y me conoce… Y que simplemente sabe que en nuestra familia lo que mejor se nos da es evitar temas(*)… Dime, ¿cuál crees que es el momento correcto para decirle a tu marido que las cosas no van bien, que a veces te sientes mejor estando lejos que compartiendo la cama con él?... ¿Dime?"

El negó con la cabeza. La mirada triste. "No puedes callar para siempre, ¿lo harías?"

"Tal vez… Por Henry… No lo sé" JJ suspiró de nuevo. Finalmente tuvo que confesar algo más. "Dejamos de tener relaciones sexuales hace un tiempo… Más o menos"

"¿Más o menos?"

"Verás… Sí es que las tenemos, no se dan en condiciones normales…" Lo vio endurecer la quijada y fruncir el entrecejo, entonces lo aplacó poniéndole una mano en el pecho, "Spence, Will nunca ha sido violento ni nada por el estilo. Pero como jamás me siento dispuesta… Terminamos discutiendo que el sexo es una parte esencial de la vida matrimonial. ¡Y no puedes negar que él tiene la razón!... Una cosa lleva a la otra y termino cumpliendo mi deber de esposa"

"Eso no está bien"

"Mira, estás en lo cierto: Eso no está bien… ¡No se siente bien! Pero es lo que hay, y tengo que hacerlo por Henry… No quiero que destruyamos su hogar con peleas… De hecho… Últimamente pactamos una especie de noche de citas: Comida, vino y cerveza… Cuando Will quiere entrar en acción, por lo general ha tomado más de la cuenta y tenemos un encuentro veloz que termina con él dormido"

El brazo de Spencer se apretó alrededor de ella. "Lo siento. No sabía que fueras tan infeliz"

"No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo soy hasta… ¡Hasta haber pasado por la fase de iniciación de Angela!" Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. "Creo que me echaste a perder para el resto de los hombres, Dr. Reid"

Él se entretuvo con un mechón dorado de su cabello. "¿Debo disculparme por eso?"

"¡No!" De nuevo apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. "Pienso que con Will, yo también obtuve lo que me merecía... Me la pasé escondiendo mis emociones del mundo, apartando a la gente… Tenía miedo de comprometer mi carrera con una relación que pudiera salir mal a la final, arruinando el futuro de los dos..."

No se lo estaba diciendo directamente, pero no había que ser un genio para ver que, _con esas palabras_ , los estaba describiendo en su relación: Ellos eran compañeros de equipo, con una carrera nueva, prometedora y en ascenso, tan jóvenes para arriesgarlo todo por un incierto… Tan jóvenes para entender algunas cosas... E inmaduros para dar un paso que podría costarles tanto... _Y terminó costándoles mucho más_...

JJ continuó "Tenía miedo de involucrarme con alguien _¡y que fuese algo real!._.. Creí en la comodidad de la soledad, incluso me conformaba con una relación platónica _si eso me daba un cierto margen de seguridad_ … Pero nada hay más falso que una sensación de seguridad" suspiró… "Después de Georgia, comencé a creer que debía cambiar, que tenía que endurecerme para justificar mi lugar en el equipo… … Y también sabía que me tenía que distanciar emocionalmente de todos allí" lo apretó un poco, él le acarició la espalda en respuesta "Entonces conocí a Will y era justo lo que necesitaba…"

"¿Lo quisiste para ti?"

Ella se lo pensó un poco y dijo, "él era guapo y atento, no dejó de coquetear conmigo desde el primer momento y yo…"

"Quisiste que se enamorara de ti." Spencer le insinuó pacíficamente. "Querías tener a alguien -fuera del equipo- que se sintiera atado a ti"

 _Alguien que te ame, alguien que te entienda, alguien que espere por ti al final del día, alguien que te haga sentir que eres el centro de todo su universo … Como yo quise con Austin… … … Como yo quise con Maeve…_

"¡Sí!, exactamente así... ¡Y él estaba tan dispuesto!, me decía que quería tener la opción de hacer una vida conmigo, y por ese tiempo yo sólo quería parar… ... Y entonces… El miedo a seguir sola..." Ella se encogió un poco y se enjugó una lágrima, _¿por qué se sentía tan mal?_ "No fue hasta que nació Henry cuando entendí que lo que estaba bien para el resto de las personas, no era _suficiente para mi_ … Pero nos habíamos comprometido por nuestro hijo… Nada más esperaba que ninguna persona saliera lastimada por mi causa" Se dio la vuelta y quedó de espaldas a él, antes de decirle, "¡lo siento tanto Spence!... ¡Lo siento!... No me había dado cuenta que a quien hería era a ti"

Spencer sacudió lentamente la cabeza, aunque ella no lo pudiera ver, las palabras atoradas en su garganta. "Yo estaba hecho un desastre cuando eso comenzó" consiguió decirle cuando se encontró de nuevo con su voz, "hiciste una vida con las mejores alternativas que tuviste ahí…"

"¡Me he aferrado a eso!" le salió como un gemido y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos… "Estaba tan ciega… Pero con todo lo que ahora sé… Lo único que puedo ver es que has vivido en un infierno por mi… ¡Lo siento, Spencer!... Siento que hemos perdido tanto tiempo"

"¡No lo lamentes!… ¡Ya no podemos hacer nada con eso!" La obligó a girarse "A partir de ahora tenemos todo el tiempo que queramos tener" la besó para probar el punto. "Y creo que nos haría mejor dormir" sugirió, después de un largo silencio y algunos besos más

Quería decirle que la amaba. Casi podía adivinar que ella respondería igual. En cambio le dio un beso en la frente y susurró "Buenas noches, Jennifer, descansa"

"Buenas noches, Spence"

 **UAC – Sede del FBI**

 **Quántico, VA**

García se había quedado, prácticamente sin oficina, "¡lo tengo, chicos!"

"¿Dónde?" Morgan era el más cercano, pero el resto del equipo estaba detrás de él

"En Richmond, hacia el sur"

"Eso está a menos de dos horas de aquí" Callahan señaló en un mapa

"Sí les cierra las rejillas de ventilación… Puede que Jareau y Reid no tengan tanto tiempo" Apuntó Cruz. Ese era otro de los riesgo que se había sumada a la lista de temores que el equipo había acumulado con las largas horas de análisis y descubrimientos

"Toda la correspondencia es enviada a una cuenta de correo a la que siempre acceden desde el mismo servidor" García se volvió sobre su hombro para explicarles a todos "es un sitio donde rentan tiempo en internet… Funciona en horario de oficina"

"¿Y?" Rossi se encogió de hombros

"Será fácil de ubicar, en esta área de 6 calles" les mostró un vista área satelital. "Pero si lo quieren agarrar, tendrán que esperar hasta después de las diez de la mañana"

"Vamos a estar allí tan pronto como abran" Hotch les dijo

* * *

 **REFERENCIA**

Sobre el título del capítulo **"ALBURES"** : que quedará entendido de estas dos formas:

1.- **(Dialectico)** Dícese de un juego de palabras de doble sentido, en el que participan dos o más personas. Se practica un ALBUR cuando una persona dice una frase o palabra que emite dos tipos de mensajes: Un mensaje social, usualmente ligado a la conversación y; un mensaje ulterior, comúnmente de carácter sexual en donde el emisor se burla del receptor, y

2.- **(Por el significado estricto de la palabra)** : Suerte o azar del cual depende el resultado de un proyecto o un asunto.

(*) La frase atribuida a **Sandy Jareau** , por la cual afirma que en su familia (los Jareau) son dados a la evitación de temas sensibles, viene tomada del episodio de la décima temporada " **If the Shoe Fits** ", en referencia al tratamiento al suicidio de Rosalind Jareau, hermana de ficción del personaje JJ de Criminal Minds.


	6. 6to giro: Sueños Rotos

**Inspirado** en una historia original de TheknittingLady.

 **UA** ubicado en la " **X** **Temporada"** de la serie de televisión norteamericana " **Mentes** **Criminales** " (fiel al canon hasta el episodio " **Theforeverpeople** " en adelante, se inicia un **universo alternativo** que _podrá_ o _no_ incluir escenas/fragmentos de los episodios siguientes)

 **.:*DECLARACION*:.**

Con esta publicación no se pretenden infringir derechos de autor, tanto de los personajes/argumentos propios del Show de Televisión, o del argumento en el cual se ha **inspirado** el relato. El crédito va para quienes corresponde. No se persiguen tampoco los fines de lucro.

* * *

 **.:*6to giro: Sueños Rotos*:.**

 **Paradero desconocido.**

 **JJ**

El encendido de las luces la sacó de la más deliciosa ensoñación. Había sido una noche de descanso perfecto: Sin pesadillas para ninguno de los dos…

 _¡Dormimos toda la noche!, se dio cuenta_

La suavidad de la cama, la paz interior… No quería despertar todavía. Se acurrucó en el costado de él, quien –instintivamente- se acomodó mejor para plegarla junto a su cuerpo desnudo.

JJ abrió los ojos y se quedó mirándolo por un rato, disfrutando de verlo dormir. En su sueño pacífico, lucía casi como un niño: Sus facciones relajadas, sus labios entreabiertos, la suavidad de su aliento que la acariciaba. Lo abrazó por la cadera y acercó su oído al pecho de él para escuchar su corazón.

 _¿Por qué no supe definir antes esto que siento por ti?, pensó. Luego sacudió la cabeza, ¡qué más da!_ En un suave susurro le dijo, "buenos días"

Él se removió un poco, remedó otro tanto y la agarró por la cintura para ajustarla en su contra, "¡quiero dormir!" habló ronco, con las pestañas apretadas, mientras enterraba la cara entre el cuello de ella y la almohada

Ella lo acarició y le habló al oído, "es hora de despertar, Spence", por lo que se veía, era imposible que su secuestrador rompiera las rutinas y, el encendido de las luces era una obvia señal que quería que ellos iniciaran el día

Spencer suspiró en comprensión, levantó la cara y presionó los labios contra su sien. "Buenos días, Jennifer" por fin había abierto sus ojos avellanos "No soñé lo de anoche, ¿verdad?"

"¡No!... No lo soñamos" sonrió

Él sonrió en respuesta.

… …

A sus primeros besos de esa mañana los interrumpió el sonido del cajón, como triste recordatorio de sus circunstancias. Spencer se alzó sobre el codo y miró alrededor "pásame mi pantalón, por favor" le dijo a JJ señalándole la ubicación. Se vistió bajo las sábanas y rodó por encima de ella, cuidando de no dejarla expuesta ante la cámara. Caminó unos pasos. Levantó desde el suelo, la bata de seda con una mano y las bragas con la otra, "¿qué me darías a cambio de esto?"

Ella le lanzó una almohada.

"¡Ah!... Veo que amaneciste violenta… Lo que has hecho podría calificar como asalto a un agente federal" se aguantó la risa, enarcó una ceja… ¡Y se ganó otro almohadazo!

"Deja de hacerte el tonto, Spence… ¡Muy gracioso!" le dijo mientras se ponía de pie, envuelta entre las mantas cual ovillo. "Voy a vestirme con lo otro" se acercó a sus mochilas. "Toma el desayuno y llévalo a la cama, no sea que este tipo comience a impacientarse porque no nos hemos alimentado"

 _Esa mañana no les dejaron ninguna nota._

 _… …_

"Así que, uhmm, he estado pensando" JJ dijo finalmente. "Si conseguimos salir de aquí…"

"Cuando el equipo nos encuentre…" Spencer la corrigió

JJ rodó los ojos y sonrió. "¡Sí!, bueno… Cuando el equipo nos consiga y nos saquen de aquí" mantenía su confianza intacta "… Yo… uhmm, voy a plantearle a Will el divorcio " JJ puso el plato en su regazo, incapaz de continuar comiendo y con el estómago hecho un nudo. "Yo... Yo ya no puedo más. ¡No lo amo!, ¡te amo a ti!"

La verdad flotaba en el aire, serena y pesada. "Bueno, ese sentimiento es mutuo. Pero creo que en lo que tenemos que pensar es en lo mejor para Henry"

"¿Cómo así?"

"Ya sabes, cuando empezaste a salir con Will lo perfilé como un hombre que le gustan las relaciones comprometidas. En el hogar se inclina hacia el modelo tradicional de familia, de preferencia nuclear: «Papá, mamá e hijos», nadie más. Los hombres así sienten una necesidad de reafirmación de sí mismos y eso lo logran a través de su pareja y la vida familiar idealizada, si eso no funciona, y de la noche a la mañana vienes y le dices que hemos descubierto lo que sentimos…"

"… ¡Él no lo entenderá!" JJ terminó por Reid

"No sólo no lo entenderá… Will parece del tipo que podría asumir que le has estado siendo infiel. Una idea así podría llevarlos a un divorcio controvertido. El divorcio en sí, siempre produce un alto impacto emocional en los hijos… Tú y yo debemos hacer lo posible por atenuar este impacto en Henry…"

"¿Qué podemos hacer entonces, Spence?"

"Pensar en lo mejor para Henry" reiteró. "Si vas a pedirle el divorcio, la opción menos traumática es que consigas uno del tipo administrativo, y con efectos inmediatos"

"¿Como el de Haley y Hotch?"

"¡Exacto! Pero si Will no está de acuerdo, el proceso puede durar un año, como poco, y en cuyo caso podría entrar en escena una disputa por la custodia"

"No quiero hacer pasar a mi hijo por nada de eso" se estremeció visiblemente

"Yo tampoco" dijo con pasión "sé lo que es crecer en un hogar dividido y no se lo deseo a nadie… Para evitar llegar ahí, tenemos que cuidarnos de darle a Will la impresión de que hemos mantenido una relación durante todo este tiempo"

"¡Es que nosotros _no_ hemos mantenido ninguna relación!"

"Lo sabemos los dos, pero él no. Además, estando aquí conmigo… Y, al salir de aquí, sigues siendo su mujer, ¿no es así?"

"¡Pero yo no lo amo!"

"No es de eso que estamos hablando. Will es tu marido y merece fidelidad de tu parte"

JJ suspiró. "Por supuesto que sí. Y se la he dado"

"Eso debe continuar siendo así. Él merece que tú le cumplas el voto matrimonial de fidelidad, y es lo que va a seguir pasando cuando salgamos de este lugar... _Sí ocurre pronto_ , vamos a volver a nuestras vidas, tal y como las dejamos el día que nos tomaron… A partir de allí y de cómo se desenvuelvan los hechos, iremos tomando las mejores decisiones que podamos"

 _Siempre el pragmático Dr. Reid_ , pensó JJ sacudiendo la cabeza, después lo increpó. "¿Esperas que viva en una mentira?"

"¡No!, No quiero que vivas una mentira… Piensa en lo que te estoy diciendo: El sufrimiento de un niño a causa del divorcio varía según la capacidad que tenga para manejarlo… Mi ahijado tiene seis y a esta edad ya se da cuenta de lo que pasa alrededor, probablemente ya sepa que algo no está bien entre ustedes y se ha ido ajustando a esa realidad"

JJ lo pensó, en parte tenía razón. Henry solía reaccionar a las diferencias cotidianas entre Will y ella tan agudamente como cualquier perfilador.

Spencer siguió hablando, "Henry no va a salir ileso pero yo no quiero ser el que le provoque un trauma, si puedo evitarlo… Si esto que tenemos es real" señaló entre los dos "¡y yo creo que lo es!… Entonces, no es posible cambiar lo que sentimos: No voy a dejar de amarte porque no duermas en la misma cama conmigo… Y tampoco te estoy pidiendo que dejes de quererme. Lo único que te pido es que no cambies tu comportamiento en respuesta a esta nueva información…"

"¡Spence!"

Él levantó la cara del plato al escuchar su nombre. La estudió unos segundos y continuó. "Toda separación supone un proceso de duelo y readaptación. En la edad que Henry tiene, no podrá comprender que el rompimiento de ustedes no implica que dejan de quererlo y ser sus padres, pero cuando cumpla los siete ganará la madurez que le permitirá asumir que la ruptura no es culpa suya." Volvió a su comida. Al cabo dijo "lo que menos quiero, por el bien de mi ahijado, es que Will empiece a pensar que le has sido infiel conmigo, que vengan discusiones familiares o que comiencen una batalla legal por su custodia. Yo no soportaría la idea de que Henry se convierta en una especie de paquete que rueda de un lado a otro"

 _A pesar de que no estaba dispuesta a admitírselo, en más de una ocasión había tenido esa clase de argumentos con su marido, y todos señalándolo a él: Cuando quiso hacerlo padrino de Henry, durante las diez semana de luto en su mesa de cocina -que fue quizás la temporada más fuerte- … Y más recientemente, tras el funeral de Gideon_.

JJ sentía que si él seguía la iba a hacer llorar.

Él no paró. "Si actuamos por emoción, tampoco sabremos cómo manejar las cosas con el buró. Hay normas de confraternización y hasta donde entiendo, no se admiten parejas en un mismo equipo. Alguno de nosotros deberá aceptar la transferencia a otra unidad de la UAC y, con nuestro horario y programación, eso sería el equivalente a no vernos nunca más" Spencer volvió a meter la cara en su tortilla. "No tengo problema en postularme para un cargo en la academia y quedar como consultor de nuestro equipo, ya ha pasado antes. Estaré pendiente de los listados de solicitud de instructores y cuando surja algo, solicito el cambio"

¡Ahora sí!, JJ podía sentir las lágrimas en sus ojos. "¿Cuánto tiempo nos tomará todo esto?"

"Calculo que serán como dos años"

"¡¿Dos años?!... ¡Cómo!... ¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo?""

"Mantén tu rol de madre y esposa. No vamos a alentar una relación clandestina, ¡yo no lo haré!... No le digas a Will nada de lo que pasó entre nosotros aquí, a menos que te lo pregunte directamente… Sé paciente… ¡Podremos hacerlo!... Te he amado desde hace diez años y he sobrevivido; los dos podemos aguantar otros dos años más" él suspiró. "Estoy poniendo las necesidades de Henry por delante de mis propios deseos. Y te pido que hagas lo mismo"

Había una carta importante por jugar. "¿Y si Will quiere tener sexo?"

"Esa es una decisión que tendrás que hacer sola. No me consideres como parte de eso. En este momento no estoy en posición de exigirte fidelidad" logró algo que no era una sonrisa del todo. "Postulado tercero: No hagas suposiciones; comunícale a tu pareja todas tus expectativas y límites, de forma clara y directa…"

 _Reglas de Angela, pensó ella._

"Por supuesto que me incomoda la idea de que podrías tener relaciones con él pero, dadas las condiciones, no puedo actuar al respecto. Únicamente quiero mantenerme al margen de los detalles y que te cuides de no quedar embarazada" la miró severo, "entiende algo. Sé que ahora somos tres, pero al salir de aquí, sólo voy a estar contigo cuando seas una mujer libre para formar un nuevo hogar con Henry y los hijos que quieras tener conmigo… Pero ahora mismo, yo no voy a ser el otro hombre en tu vida, ¡lo siento!"

"Spence, yo quiero el divorcio… No una relación de tres"

"Pero el divorcio es un proceso, y mientras Will sea tu marido, cuenta con mi amor, _pero no cuentes conmigo_ "

"¡Maldición!"

Tenía razón en todo. Will merecía respeto y Henry necesitaba pasar por su separación sin traumas. Ellos tenían que hacer las cosas bien porque tenían mucho que perder… Todo saldría bien; lo único que tenían que hacer era llevar la fiesta en paz y aguantar el tiempo que durara. Ella apoyó la cabeza contra la cabecera de la cama y lo observó comer en calma mientras intentaba retener las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

Después de un largo período, cuando sintió que podía hablar de nuevo, JJ preguntó. "Y cuando todo esto termine… ¿Piensas casarte conmigo?"

"¿No acabamos de tener esa discusión?" Spencer se detuvo a medio masticar. "Jennifer, te he dicho que quiero un hogar contigo y con Henry… Y con los hijos que me quieras dar…" Precisó después de tragar

 _Por supuesto, él ama a Henry pero también quiere tener sus propios hijos, me lo dijo tiempo atrá, JJ reflexionó._ Después se aclaró la voz. "Estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que tenga que hacer… No pienso llegar a casa y hablar con Will sobre separarnos, supongo que esa no es la mejor forma… Tendré que buscar alguna manera de ir con ello… Hasta entonces, quiero que sepas que no voy a cambiar esto que siento por ti, independientemente de lo que venga. Estoy del mismo lado que tú y quiero que cuando firme el divorcio podamos estar juntos… Sí es lo que quieres"

Spencer la miró callado, luego dijo. "Es lo que quiero, más que nada en este mundo," finalmente había podido ser abierto y admitirlo. "Siempre estuve ahí para ti, como tu colega, tu mejor amigo y como padrino de Henry. Me aparté cuando creí que era lo mejor para todos, y veo que fue un error. A partir de anoche sabes que estoy dispuesto a lo que sea por pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, cuando tu situación familiar lo permita… Te voy a esperar cuanto haga falta, y estaré para ti, _sólo para ti,_ en la forma que me necesites, desde ahora y en adelante –excepto como un amante-"

JJ juró que el mundo se detuvo por un instante. "¿Eso quiere decir que vamos a casarnos?"

Spencer sonrió lentamente, "¡Sí! Eso significa que te amo y que vamos a casarnos" apartó los platos, se inclinó sobre ella y acunó con sus manos la cara de la mujer a quien acababa de prometerle su vida

La besó una y otra y otra vez.

Conforme ese beso se rompió escucharon un ruido familiar. Se volvieron y miraron hacia abajo del eje largo de la habitación: El cajón estaba abriéndose como en cámara lenta.

* * *

 **Spencer**

Algo que Spencer Reid podía decir con seguridad, tras dieciséis días de aislamiento en ese lugar, era que el ignoto que los tenía cautivos era una criatura de costumbres: Apagaba y encendía las luces para anunciarles el día o la noche, les daba comida a intervalos regulares y nunca ¡NUNCA! abría el cajón antes que terminaran sus alimentos.

El fulano cajón jamás se había abierto cuando ellos estaba a medio desayunar, tampoco lo hizo a paso de tortuga, como tanteando la zona… Ni siquiera cuando les enviaba trastos con sopa.

Se miraron el uno al otro, preguntándose qué demonios podía estar pasando. Luego casi saltan de su propia piel cuando una voz familiar vino desde adentro.

"¡¿Reid?!"

JJ se volvió y se encontró con la mirada de Spencer, el mismo asombro reflejado en su rostro.

Él estuvo a punto de despotricar, pero la vio desconcertada y se calmó, por el bien de la situación. Hizo un movimiento en retroceso. _¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no nos dieron un día más?_ , se dijo a sí mismo, dentro de su cabeza. Pero esa voz se oyó de nuevo, absolutamente implacable. "¿Reid?"

JJ cerró los ojos un momento, tal vez preguntándose lo mismo.

Spencer respiró profundo y se puso en pie. Caminó en dirección del cajón. Cogió un radiotransmisor conectado a un cable que cruzaba al otro lado de la pared "Morgan. Estamos aquí, estamos bien"

"¿JJ está contigo?" preguntó con alivio otra voz familiar

"¡Estoy aquí, Hotch! ¡Estoy bien!" JJ habló cuando estuvo de pie a un lado de Spencer

"¡Sí chicos!, los dos estamos bien" Reid le informó a todos los que estaban al otro lado de esa línea. Conmutó el micrófono y se volvió hacia ella. "Tira en el suelo la colcha, haz que parezca como si hubiesen dos camas" aquello que le pedía parecía apremiante

Se apresuró hasta la cama e hizo lo que él le dijo, después le inquirió "¿Por qué?"

Los interrumpió de nuevo el radiotransmisor "No veo ninguna salida de este lado" la pregunta vino de Morgan. "¿Puedes ver alguna desde dentro?"

Spencer se debatía entre las dos cuestiones. Mirando a JJ dijo, "mejor no darle a Will ninguna razón para sospechar nada," se volvió sobre el radio y explicó. "No hay puertas de este lado y en base a la diferencia en la coloración del cemento, sospecho que fue tapiada cuando nos trajeron. Vas a tener que derribar el muro. No veo líneas eléctricas de este lado, pero hay una tubería de gas..."

Mientras que Spencer y Morgan hablaban de cómo sacarlos de ahí, JJ terminó de acomodar las dos "camas".

No pasó mucho antes que él viniera y tomara su lugar en el suelo. "Lo siento," le dijo tomándola de la mano. "De veras creo que no tenemos otra alternativa. No digas nada, no les des explicaciones, déjalos que crean lo que quieran creer… Pero no digas nada"

"Ya lo sé." Ella esbozó una sonrisa y le acomodó uno de sus rizos desordenados en su frente. "Algo que viene con el hecho de ser madre es sacrificarse por los hijos"

Spencer quería decirle algo más, pero otra idea cruzó veloz por su mente. JJ vio cuando aquellos ojos verde-miel comenzaron a brillar.

El sonido de un golpe los hizo saltar.

Ella bajó la vista cuando sintió la cabeza de Spencer caer en su regazo. "¡¿Spence?!, ¿qué pasa?" Cuando él levantó los ojos tenía una mirada de tanto dolor que le recordó la noche que asesinaron a Maeve… _Quizás era peor…_

Parecía ahogado

"Jennifer, al llegar al hospital toma la píldora que te van a dar, ¿sí?" le dijo. "Tendremos tiempo"

"¡¿Qué…!?"

La cortó con un beso. Uno apasionado e intenso que marcó el final de su conversación.

Otra conmoción que hizo que él se arrastrara por el piso hasta quedar de espaldas a la pared y a una distancia decente de ella.

Un último mazazo y varios pedazos de bloque volaron. Parte de la pared se redujo a escombros. En seguida, el cañón de una glock se asomó junto con una cabeza que les era familiar.

Morgan miró a su alrededor, y luego enfundó su arma, "¡Limpio!" le anunció a la gente que estaba en su lado de la pared. "Ey ey… Usted dos… Se ven bien"

"Estamos bien" Spencer le dijo. No había ninguna señal de la angustia de hace unos segundos, JJ pudo darse cuenta: Su rostro y su voz eran una máscara perfecta. "Un poco aburrido por aquí… ¡Me quitó todos mis libros!"

"Uuufsss eso debió haber sido una horrible tortura", bromeó el moreno

"…Y hablando de nuestro secuestrador… ¿Lo atraparon?" preguntó JJ

La cara de Morgan se endureció "¡Escapó! Pero ten por seguro que lo cogeremos, ese hijo de p… no volverá a hacerle algo así a nadie más"

"¿Cuántos más?" a Reid le ganó la curiosidad

"Otras cinco parejas" Morgan estaba inspeccionando la celda, cuando vio la cámara les comentó "Se llevó con él todo el material" señaló el aparato en la esquina del cuarto. "Me hubiese gustado tomar las filmaciones como parte de la evidencia. ¿Pudieron verle la cara?"

"¡No!, jamás lo vimos. Pero que nos hayan encontrado aquí debería ser suficiente" contestó JJ viendo a Spencer, quien parecía tan aliviado como ella de que no hubiese ni una sola prueba a partir de esa cámara

"¡Es bueno verlos, chicos!," Morgan abrazó a cada uno y luego se volvió a mirar por encima del hombro cuando alguien desde afuera le dijo algo sobre las herramientas. "Muy bien, póngase a resguardo mientras hacemos este agujero más grande"

* * *

 **Richmond, VA**

 **JJ**

Tan pronto como los sacaron, todo el mundo les dio la bienvenida. García, que ya había llegado al sitio, se acercó a JJ y la trajo a un lado "¿Estás bien?"

"Si Pen… Estoy bien" JJ respondió

"¡Gracias a Dios! Estábamos muy preocupados por ustedes dos…" la tecnológica la abrazó. Viéndose un poco mortificada le insistió "¿No les hizo nada?... … ¡¿No los obligó a nada?!"

"No Penélope, tranquila… Spencer y yo estamos bien… No pasó nada que nosotros no quisiéramos, ¡te lo prometo!" la rubia recientemente liberada le dio una sonrisa apretada. "Me gustaría llamar a Will, ¿tienes un teléfono mágico por allí?"

 _Llamar a mi marido, eso es lo que suponen todos que debo querer, JJ se dijo a sí misma_

"Por supuesto…" Hurgó en su bolsillo y sacó un móvil, comprobó la señal "Ummmh no hay por aquí" movió el brazo y caminó unos pasos. "Aquí está, toma, puedes llamar" García le entregó el móvil y se movió junto a Rossi para darle un poco de privacidad

JJ marcó el número de memoria. "¡Will!"

"¡Ey! _Cher_ " ese familiar acento sureño. "Qué bueno es oírte, he estado a punto de morir de la preocupación. ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, estoy bien. Estoy... Estoy bien, Will. Comunícame con Henry, ¿sí?" El teléfono se movió y después de eso, una voz dulce y perfecta se escuchó

"¡Mami!"

JJ buscó con la mirada a Spencer quien le hizo un gesto al ver las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos azules. Luego desapareció por el agujero que daba a la habitación donde los habían retenido. Jennifer siguió hablando, ahora con su pequeño. "Ey Henry" le habló lo más firme que pudo. Había llegado el momento de ser superada por el llanto que estuvo conteniendo toda la mañana. "Estaré en casa en un rato, mi hombrecito"

"¡¿Atraparon al malo?!… Tío Spencer y tú ¿lo atraparon?" la inocencia era imposible de contener, eso la hizo respirar profundo

"Lo haremos, mi amor… Todo está bien" No podía mentirle, no a él

"¡Te extraño mami!... Y te quiero…... Dile a Tío Spencer que lo quiero también"

"Sí cariño… Yo también te echaba de menos… ¡Y te amo!… Sé que Tío Spencer te ama también"

 _Spencer estaba en lo cierto, no había otra alternativa, si ellos querían un futuro juntos tenían que hacer las cosas bien, sobre todo por amor a Henry… Haría cualquier cosa por un hijo suyo… Lo que fuera._

Oyó el sonido del teléfono que cambiaba de manos. "Tu mamá está aquí con nosotros desde hace una semana, había salido al mercado cuando Hotch llamó para avisar que estabas bien. Estoy esperando que regrese para que se quede con Henry, tan pronto llegue estaré en mi camino. Me encontraré contigo en la clínica"

"No, Will, no es necesario. Estoy bien, de verdad. No necesita conducir hasta aquí. Espera…" miró alrededor "¿dónde estamos?"

"Estás en Richmond, Cher. No es tan lejos..."

* * *

 **Spencer**

Odiaba actuar así. Odiaba la mentira, odiaba el hecho de no poder ser completamente abierto y sincero.

Quería estar a su lado, abrazándola mientras hablaba con Henry _. Yo la amo, se dijo, y ella me ama del mismo modo. Pero tengo que callármelo, y no puedo dejar que ella lo diga tampoco… No voy a dejar que a Henry se le arruine su infancia, me importa demasiado._

"Así que, ¿te encuentras bien?" preguntó Morgan

"Si estoy bien" Era más fácil engañar a su amigo que a su madre, no hay nada como una esquizofrénica paranoide para leer las micro expresiones. "Me duele un poco la rodilla, pero de lo demás estoy bien. Pienso que pude haber ganado algo de peso... ¡Sabes!, sí alguna vez te van a secuestrar, asegúrate que quien lo haga sepa cocinar"

"Lo tendré en cuenta" Morgan estaba mirando alrededor de la celda, observando lo que estaba a un lado de los escombros. Se inclinó y recogió un paquete que brillaba. "Parece que hemos llegado justo a tiempo", dijo, blandiendo ante su cara el paquete cerrado de Viagra. "Nuestro ignoto se estaba impacientando, ¿eh?"

 _Que saque sus propias conclusiones, pensó, que crea lo que quiera creer_. "Sí, bueno..." Se frotó el cuello y arrastró los pies como si estuviera avergonzado. De repente, miró a un extremo de la habitación. "¿Dijiste que destruyó el equipo de video filmación?"

Morgan le sonrió. "Sólo tienes que practicar más, y entonces no vas a necesitar esto" Bromeó. Metió el paquete de pastillas en una bolsa de evidencias. "Se llevó todas las cintas. El equipo era antiguo y García dijo que no podremos sacar nada de él"

 _Gracias a Dios_. "¡Que mal!"

Hotch y Rossi caminaron dentro. "Reid, ya los paramédicos están aquí. Quiero que tú y JJ vayan a la clínica y les hagan un examen completo"

Perfecto, justo como esperaba. "No, Hotch, JJ y yo estamos bien. No creo que lo necesitemos, en serio" _Esto fue lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado en nuestras vidas, quizá no fue la mejor forma, pero necesitábamos de esto para poder tener lo que ahora tenemos_

"No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión. ¡Ve!"

"Muy bien," Spencer mostró la debida resistencia mientras caminaba hacia los paramédicos

Hotch salió al exterior detrás de él.

Dave seguía observando la escena. Se había ido a sentar en la cama.

"¡Te fijas!" Morgan le dijo a Rossi mientras sostenía en alto la bolsa de evidencias. "¡Te lo dije!… _El chico_ no iba a tocarla. ¡Llegamos justo a tiempo! Reid no tuvo necesidad de ponerle un dedo encima a JJ"

Rossi se quedó en silencio, con las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo.

 **Virginia Commonwealth University**

 **(VCU) Centro Médico**

 **Richmond, VA**

 **JJ**

"¿Tengo que?" preguntó JJ

Callahan frunció el ceño, "Sí, por supuesto. Necesitamos tu ropa para el análisis forense. Ponlas aquí"

 _Yo no quiero, pensó JJ, huelen a madera y amor, no quiero que me las quiten… Pero por Henry_... Se desnudó lentamente. Kate, cortésmente, le concedió privacidad, recogió la ropa, cuando estuvo lista y se quedó con ella en el cubículo

"¿Te sientes bien?" le preguntó cuando la vio retorcerse un poco debajo de las sábanas

 _No digas nada, no les des explicaciones, déjalos que crean lo que quieran creer…_ ¿no fue eso lo que él me dijo? "Sí, es sólo que... Pasamos tantos días ahí… Y yo…" _Jamás creí que fuera a desear haber permanecido secuestrada por mucho más tiempo_

"Bueno, es comprensible" Callahan sonrió indulgentemente. "Ellos van a querer ejecutar un kit de violación" levantó otra bolsa, perfectamente sellada y etiquetada

 _¡No!, pensó JJ. Todavía tengo el recuerdo de él en mí. No puedo, no voy a dejarles que me quiten eso, que nos expongan de esa manera… Todavía no._ "¡No! no es necesario"

"Lo sé, pero es parte del procedimiento" Kate señaló. "Te puedes rehusar, si ves que no es necesario"

"Lo haré. ¡No lo necesito!" JJ fue enfática. "Nadie me asaltó sexualmente y no veo por qué van a hacerme pasar por eso. El análisis tardaría horas y yo solo quiero irme a casa"

"Está bien, voy a buscar a la enfermera" Callahan salió, dejándola felizmente tranquila

No pasó un tiempo suficiente cuando la enfermera irrumpió. Le tomó la presión, le controló el pulso, catalogó posibles lesiones… Lo normal en esos casos. Sí, me niego a una prueba de violación. No, no sufrí lesiones. Sí, estoy bien. Estoy bien. Estoy bien.

 _Al menos no tengo que mentir acerca de eso, pensó JJ, realmente estoy bien._

Sí, fuimos drogados, también les dijo. Sí, puede tomar un examen de sangre. Si, si, si.

"Está bien, voy a enviarte a Rossana para que te tome una muestra de sangre, en seguida que eso ocurra, puedes irte a casa. ¡Ah!, y esto es para ti" la enfermera dejó en la mesa un pequeño paquete

JJ lo recogió. Una par de píldoras de color pastel. Juró que oyó la voz de Spencer hablando en su cabeza _"Jennifer, al llegar al hospital toma la píldora que te van a dar, ¿sí? Tendremos tiempo"_

Era tabletas hormonales. Anticonceptivos de emergencia.

Eso fue lo que quiso decir, la lógica implacable del genio. Detener la concepción, antes que se convierta en un verdadero embarazo… _Tendremos tiempo_ para darle a Henry más hermanos… _"los hijos que me quieras dar"_. Cuando el divorcio se produzca y las cosas estén bien: Implacable sensatez… Implacable.

"¡Spence!", no pudo evitar el susurró

JJ no podía medir la profundidad de los sentimientos de Spencer, capaz de encerrarse en él mismo a fin de no herir a nadie, un amor tan sincero que lo hizo llorar la muerte de una amiga, en su mesa, durante diez semanas seguidas… Un amor sin límites que lo hizo renunciar a ella para entregarse a alguien más a través de cartas y llamadas, y que pudo comprometerse a esa relación incorpórea con verdad y profundidad. Un amor que no había vacilado con los años, que se hizo más fuerte mientras se perdieron y cometieron errores… Y vivieron un infierno al separarse, y otro ahora que querían reunirse... Pero tenían a Henry… Henry era importante para ambos…

Y Spence también soñaba con… …

La puerta se abrió y una cara familiar entró. "¡Ey, Cher! ¿Cómo estás?" Will arrastró las palabras cuando la vio y la tomó en sus brazos

"Estoy bien." _Es un buen hombre, un buen padre, se merece respeto y fidelidad a pesar de que no lo ame... Lo que debería hacer es decirle la verdad, pero entonces saltarían sus dudas sobre mi relación con Spence y el tiempo que podríamos llevar juntos, dudaría de mí y podría intentar llevarse a Henry… Yo no quiero que más nadie salga lastimado… Haremos esto bien, en su momento…_ "Estoy esperando a que me tomen la sangre para que podamos irnos. ¿Trajiste mi ropa?"

"Sí, aquí está... Sabes Cher, cuando venía por el pasillo, vi a Spencer… Creo que Morgan lo iba a escoltar a su casa, me dijo que estaba bien y que te dijera «hasta mañana» por él"

JJ se quedó estática. Trató de disimular su desconcierto atendiendo a la bolsa que Will le había dado. _No vino a despedirse de mí_ , _ya comienza a poner distancia_.

"Bueno… Con todo lo que Spence y yo hemos hablado en estos días… Pienso que no queda mucho que podamos decirnos" sonrió sin ganas

"JJ… Henry te envió esto" Estiró el brazo y le dio el osito Paddington(*) de su hijo. "Dijo que te lo trajera por si necesitabas un abrazo" JJ ahogó una risa que era la mitad de un sollozo

El osito Paddington, la rana René(*), Barbar el elefante, Jorge el curioso, todos los grandes personajes clásicos de las obras infantiles, junto con los más modernos, habían llegado a Henry por cuenta de su padrino. Regalos de un hombre con una capacidad de renuncia que jamás había conocido… _¡¿Cómo no amarlo?!_

Abrazó el juguete y enterró su nariz en él, olía a Henry… Y, por un momento creyó… ¡También huele a cedros!

"¿Qué es eso?" Will recogió el paquete con las píldoras. La observó en silencio. JJ pudo ver en la cara de su esposo, un poco de confusión y algo que, fácilmente, podría convertirse en un arrebato. "¿Necesitas tomarlas?"

 _Con los años que vendrían después, ella se iba a sorprender de cómo cambiarían sus vidas a causa de la decisión que estaba a punto de hacer._

"¡No!, ¡no las necesito!" respondió con una sonrisa suave. _Yo no voy a tomarlas_

Will se relajó automáticamente. "Es cierto, Cher, tú no las necesitas," movió la cabeza como si tratara de sacudir algún mal pensamiento "Spencer, siempre _es y será_ un perfecto caballero"

"Siempre," JJ volvió a enterrar su cabeza en el osito de peluche y suspiró. _Sin duda, Will sabe lo que el secuestrador pretendía con nosotros…_

"¡Ey! ¡Ahí están!" Rossi entró al recinto seguido por Callahan y Hotch. Intercambiaron saludos con el marido de su colega. Luego los interrumpió una enfermera para recoger la sangre de JJ

Will y el resto de los ocupantes siguieron conversando.

"Es bueno tenerla de vuelta" dijo el sureño mirando a Hotch

El jefe de unidad hizo un gesto en comprensión. Su sonrisa fue sincera pese a que no era ajeno a los problemas matrimoniales que enfrentaba la pareja

"Recuerda que mañana tendremos que comparecer ante el comité" Rossi dijo, señalando a JJ. Le pareció importante hacer hincapié en ese punto

"¿Mañana?" La rubia no pudo evitar sentirse desanimada, eso podría ser duro

"Iremos a casa y celebraremos tu regreso" Will estaba sonriente "… Luego iremos a la cama..." JJ se sintió morir un poco en su interior cuando Will soltó esas palabras. Estaba segura que Rossi había recogido alguna de sus micro expresiones

"Han sido días duros, detective…" Puntualizó el perfilador veterano. "No pongas tanto empeño en esa celebración" le hizo un guiño a ella y le dio una palmada por la espalda a Will

 **Hogar LaMontagne – Jareau, VA**

 **JJ**

Más entrada la noche, se quedó a contemplar la luna a través de la cortina de su alcoba. _Demasiada luz, se dijo, debería ser más oscuro… Sólo la luz del fuego._ _Y debería estar con otro hombre en la cama. No con Will._

Su esposo dormía con una sonrisa en el rostro: Algunas cervezas para la celebración y una sesión de cama.

No fue lo mismo.

 _No había estado mal, pensó JJ, mientras enjugaba sus lágrimas, quiso ser amable y tratarme bien, pero no es mi genio, no es el hombre adecuado… ¡No es mi Spence!… ¡Dios, no sé si pueda con esto!... Tengo que poder, sé que tengo que poder, pero no sé si puedo hacerlo… ¡Spence!… ¡Spence, Spence!... ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil?!… ¿Por qué?... Sólo espero que sepas que te amo, y que mis sentimientos por ti no van a cambiar… Saber que nos amamos, es lo único que nos podrá sostener... Y nos tendrá que bastar mientras dure esto…_

 **Capital Plaza Apartamentos, VA (*)**

 **Apartamento No. 23**

 **Spencer**

Estaba de pie, cerca de una de las ventanas. Sostenía con la mano una taza humeante de té. La mirada fija iba hacia arriba, en lo que parecía ser un estudio profundo y detallado del techo de su sala. "En serio Derek, estoy bien" lo había repetido por enésima vez durante el día. _¿Hasta cuándo van a preguntarme lo mismo?, pensó_

"Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan callado?" Morgan lo interrogó mientras se hacía una cama en el sofá

Spencer soltó un respiro en dirección a su té. Morgan simplemente se le había impuesto, no le dejó elección cuando insistió en que iba a pasar la noche ahí. _Tu primera noche en casa, le dijo, me quedaré por si acaso necesitas algo_

 _Sólo en caso de que termine con un episodio descontrolado de estrés postraumático y quiera salir a buscar «al amigo del amigo de ese tipo que conocí en un callejón», antes de entrar a narcóticos anónimos, pensó Spencer, y ¡NO! eso en realidad nunca va a volverme a pasar._

"Estoy cansado, un poco estresado, tal vez… Fueron muchos días… Probablemente debería ir a la cama, no quiero hacer esperar al Jefe Cruz y al Subcomité en la reunión que tenemos por la mañana"

Derek no estaba convencido, su _hermano pequeño_ lucía inusualmente apático, pero tendría que dejársela pasar por esta vez. "Tienes razón, vete a dormir. Si no veo tu cara bonita pasearse por aquí temprano, yo mismo te saco de la cama" le dijo a modo de guasa

"Ummh… Derek… Dijiste que pudieron dar con la ubicación de los cinco niños de las otras parejas secuestradas…" dijo de camino por el corredor

"Los niños y sus familias están seguros, _pretty boy_ … Los hemos incluido en el programa de protección de testigos… Nunca podrán acercarse a ellos"

"Bien, bueno…Buenas noches" Spencer cerró la puerta de la habitación detrás de él, cogió un libro de su mesita de luz y se sentó en la silla de lectura que tenía cerca de su cama.

 _Es demasiado brillante aquí, pensó, debería ser más oscuro. ¿Cuántas veces me he sentado en esta silla para recapitular en los eventos del día?... Recordar su sonrisa y su cara preciosa, la dulzura de su trato con las personas y la fuerza de su carácter e inteligencia… Las veces que se paseó frente a mí y me quedé enganchado con el movimiento de sus caderas o cuando huele a vainillas y volteo a mirar porque sé que es por ella… … No es que esta sea la primera vez que me ha dejado sin aliento y pensando en ella, entonces, ¿por qué es mucho más difícil esta noche?... No es como si ella no hubiese dormido en la cama con otro hombre en los últimos años, ¿cuál es la diferencia ahora? ¿Es porque ella sabe que la amo? ¿Es por qué sé que me quiere?_

 _¡NO!,_ pensó mientras se estiró para fregarse los ojos y evitar las lágrimas. _Yo sé por qué, y no es nada de eso_

 _¡Fue la decisión correcta!, la única decisión sensata que podíamos hacer,_ se dijo _, no necesitamos que las cosas se nos compliquen más de lo que ya las tenemos. En unos cuantos años… ¡Años, no!… ¡Meses!... Cuando ellos firmen el divorcio y Henry se encuentre bien, podremos seguir adelante con nuestras vidas y tomaremos esa decisión. ¡Así será mejor!_

El único problema con esa resolución es que él había descubierto que _por fin quería tener sus propios hijos_ , y los quería tener con JJ…

...Con Henry descubrió esa conexión hacia su instinto paternal _y lo deseaba_ … Realmente lo anhelaba… Esta noche, cuando todo se estaba acabando antes de siquiera empezar, sentía un hueco en el alma, un vacío inexplicable, una pérdida tremenda.

"Es lo mejor", se dijo en voz baja mientras se frotaba los ojos de nuevo, "es lo mejor… Mejor que nadie sepa lo que pasó entre nosotros. Sólo importa que lo sepamos tú y yo"

Era lo mejor. Confiaba en que lo había escuchado.

Se quedó sentado ahí, hasta el amanecer.

* * *

 **REFERENCIA**

(*) Oso Paddington: Es un personaje de ficción en la literatura infantil del Reino Unido. Apareció por primera vez en 1958 en el libro titulado A Bear called Paddington del escritor inglés Michael Bond. El personaje se ha convertido en un icono clásico de la literatura infantil inglesa, ya que se lo percibe tan notablemente como a Winnie-the-Pooh.

(*) La rana René, conocida también como _Kermit the Frog_ o la rana Gustavo, es un personaje ficticio creado por el titiritero y productor de televisión Jim Henson en 1955. Kermit es el personaje central y presentador del show británico-estadounidense The Muppet Show, también cuenta con apariciones frecuentes en Sesame Street.

(*) De acuerdo a datos conocidos a través de los capítulos de la serie Criminal Minds, el personaje Spencer Reid vive en el segundo piso (Apartamento 23) del Capital Plaza Apartments. (Episodios de la octava y novena temporada de la serie, "Magnum Opus" y "Demons")


	7. 7mo giro: 59,4

**Inspirado** en una historia original de TheknittingLady.

 **UA** ubicado en la " **X** **Temporada"** de la serie de televisión norteamericana " **Mentes** **Criminales** ". Para notas relacionadas a los cambios en el canon según la temporada 10 y siguientes, véase al final de éste capítulo.

 **.:*DECLARACION*:.**

Con esta publicación no se pretenden infringir derechos de autor, tanto de los personajes/argumentos propios del Show de Televisión, o del argumento en el cual se ha **inspirado** el relato. El crédito va para quienes corresponde. No se persiguen tampoco los fines de lucro.

* * *

 **.:*PRECAUCION*:.**

Este capítulo plantea temas sensibles: Interrupción de embarazo e infidelidad. Léase con la debida discreción y si te sientes sensible a dichos temas, por favor, te sugiero que detengas la lectura en este momento.

* * *

 **.:*7mo giro: 59.4%*:.**

 **JJ**

El tiempo transcurrió.

Al siguiente día de su liberación, JJ y Reid, _junto con los demás implicados en el proceso de su búsqueda y rescate,_ se presentaron a rendir declaración frente al Sub-Comité de Defensa. Por razones que nunca fueron reveladas, la investigación fue presidida por la propia Secretaria Jackson(*).

… …

Pese a lo mucho que le costó despertar, JJ había conseguido llegar temprano. Llevaba un sobrio vestido negro que esa mañana, cuando lo sacó del armario, pensó en declararlo como el vestido oficial del malagüero, dado que las últimas veces que se lo había puesto, en algo relacionado con el buró, fue para momentos funestos: El funeral de Haley, luego el de la Jefa Strauss… _Muy apropiado, se dijo a sí misma cuando se vio al espejo por última vez._

Apenas pudo saludar a Spencer antes del interrogatorio del caso de Robert Parker –el alias por el cual conocían al sospechoso en cuestión-. Lo notó cansado y con los ojos hundidos.

Se sintió molesta cuando él, _prácticamente_ , se aprovechó de la presencia de los demás para no tener una conversación directa con ella.

Todo pasó más rápido de lo que esperaba y luego los despacharon a casa, con una orden estricta de tres días de descanso.

Sin excepciones.

Cuando iba saliendo de su entrevista con el Sub-Comité, encontró que ya ninguno de los miembros del equipo estaba por ahí. Resueltamente decidió dar un paseo hacia la UAC, tal vez hablar un poco con Hotch… _O Spencer,_ _si lo lograba atrapar_. Al enfrentar el corredor que conectaba las oficinas, la Secretaria Jackson la llamó.

"Agente Jareau"

"¡Sí, Señora!"

Le preguntó sin ningún recato por qué se había negado al kit de violación. "Lo que me diga quedará fuera del reporte", _le había asegurado_

"No había necesidad." JJ respondió sin dudar. "No sufrí ningún asalto y de haberlo aceptado no se iba conseguir ninguna evidencia para el caso. Robert Parker no me puso un dedo encima después de habernos encerrado y tomé suficientes duchas como para que cualquier muestra se hubiese mantenido… Además, sólo quería ir a casa, con mi hijo"

 _Todo eso es cierto, pensó ella_

Y del informe de la pastilla que Spencer había preservado, obtuvieron la confirmación de que se trataba de un antibiótico de uso común.

Etapa superada.

* * *

Los siguientes días los pasó con Henry, Sandy _y Will._ Por fortuna, sería sólo un fin de semana más largo de lo normal, de los primeros días de febrero.

Todavía era invierno y no hacía un buen clima como para pasar el rato en el parque. Así que llevó a su hijo _-y a su madre-_ a una visita al acuario, y a ver la colección de postales y sellos del Instituto Smithsonian. Disfrutó de entrañables conversaciones con Sandy y se embelesó con el candor -e inagotable curiosidad- de su pequeño.

…

En casa, trató de mantener las cosas cordiales. En las horas que pasó con Will, no hubo ninguna discusión real pero, de vez en cuando, salió un comentario que le dijo que su propósito podría no durarle lo que Spencer esperaba. Comenzó a resistirse a la presencia de su marido, aun cuando hacía un gran esfuerzo por recordarse a sí misma las razones por las cuales se había fijado en él.

 _Me quiere, es buen padre y ama a nuestro hijo,_ se decía como un mantra, para evitar hacerle un desaire. _No es el momento… Tengo que esperar un poco para poder hablar de que las cosas entre nosotros ya no funcionan… ¡Y no funcionarán jamás!_

La segunda noche, cuando Will tomaba una cerveza del refrigerador, le soltó a la ligera "¡qué raro que Spencer no haya venido a visitarnos!… Ya sabes, es lo que hace siempre que algo sacude _al equipo_ "

Ella se lo quedó mirando en silencio, mientras secaba un plato.

Sandy, quien venía desde la sala no pudo dejar de escuchar el comentario de su yerno–ni el tono mordaz con que lo había hecho-. Horas más tardes, caminaría con una taza de té en la mano y una sonrisa dispuesta a escuchar "¿Estás bien, hija?

"Lo estaré, mamá… Lo estaré" fue la respuesta esquiva, antes de encogerse de hombros, darle un beso de buenas noches y marcharse a la alcoba…

 _A seguir fingiendo_

* * *

El primer día de regreso al trabajo, vio a Spencer caminar desde la entrada del vestíbulo al área de cubículos. Un puñado de mariposas revolotearon en su panza, _como si fuera adolescente_.

Intentó que nada de eso se mostrara en su cara.

"¡Hola Spence!," al principio quiso parecer casual, pero cuando lo vio más de cerca y notó el innegable bronceado, no pudo contener el pliegue que surcó su entrecejo. "Te ves bastante quemado para febrero… Una visita a California, ¿eh?"

"Ey, JJ," él la saludó con esa sonrisa fácil con la que le robó el corazón. "¡No!, Las Vegas" él respondió, dándole una mirada tranquilizadora _cuando nadie podía ver_. "Fui a ver a mamá"

"Pero el Bennington no tiene piscina", _que yo sepa_ , "¿o sí?"

Spencer casi se sintió como en un tribunal de la Santa Inquisición "¡No!, no me puse así en el Bennington, JJ…" Enarcó una ceja para que entendiera que debía moderar su lenguaje corporal, ya que casi parecía que lo quería ahorcar "…Sabes que el Dr. Norman le ha dado ese nuevo tratamiento que le está resultando muy bien. Y después de haber ido al Gran Cañón por su cuenta, le prometí que la siguiente vez que pudiera ir a casa, pasaríamos el día de excursión por el desierto… ¡Y a ella le ha encantado!"

JJ se ruborizó un poco, sorprendiéndose a sí misma con la rapidez con la que había saltado a conclusiones. Suavizó el gesto y se reprendió internamente, _él siempre honra su palabra_ , _deja de actuar como una mujer celosa._ "Es bueno saber que tu mamá se encuentra bien y que fuiste capaz de pasar tiempo de calidad con ella. Yo también estuve con mi mamá, y la verdad… Es bueno pasar los días con alguien que sabes que te ama incondicionalmente…" le dijo ahora, tratando de enviar un mensaje entrelíneas

"¡Sí!, así es, por ahora ella está bien…" él parecía tan normal en su respuesta que JJ dudó de si había sido capaz de entender su indirecta. Spencer terminó de prepararse el café y se giró para enfrentarla cuando decía " y bueno, tienes toda la razón… ¡Nada como poder pasar tu tiempo con una persona que te ama con todo su ser!"

Le dio un guiño y la dejó ahí.

* * *

 **Spencer**

Volvió a su mesa, puso su taza al lado de un montón de expedientes que le habían asignado, deslizó la correa de su mochila por encima de la cabeza y la dejó en el suelo. Se sentó en su silla y encendió el ordenador.

Se cuidó de tener el rostro lo suficientemente relajado como para que no se reflejaran en él sus sentimientos. Había tenido que hacer un considerable esfuerzo para aguantarse las ganas de darle a Jennifer un beso. ¡Y sí!, había estado en Las Vegas…Fueron unos días maravillosos con su mamá, en esa nueva ventana de claridad que tanto apreciaba, pero lo que le había dicho al final era la más pura verdad: _¡Nada como poder pasar tu tiempo con una persona que te ama_ con todo su ser _!... Corrección, con la mujer que amas y te ama a su vez…_

No importa si para _pasar el tiempo con ella_ anduvieran a contrarreloj y persiguiendo locos por toda la nación, o tuviese que llenar pilas y pilas de informes… O simplemente alzar la cara a través de la barrera física que dividía sus escritorios…

Y aunque sabía que la medida del tiempo no variaba según los sentimientos, él empezaba a ser creyente de que los próximos meses se les iban a hacer eternos… Pero valdría la pena si eso le daba a su ahijado la oportunidad de atravesar por todo el proceso de una forma saludable.

… …

No pudo evitar verla cuando vino a ocupar su puesto de trabajo. Reid apenas levantó la cara de la consulta que tenía en las manos, se dio cuenta de la mirada perdida de ella, claramente comprometida con la conversación activa en su móvil. Entonces pensó algo, _Jennifer Jareau no tienes necesidad de sentir que entre nosotros cabe alguien como Lila Archer…_ Sonrió como un tonto y esperó –realmente esperó- no haber llamado la atención de nadie, _de seguro creíste que fui a verla…_

Jennifer le había insinuado que había viajado a Los Ángeles… California.

Y no tendría por qué haberse preocupado. No existía forma en el mundo en la que Lila Archer compitiera con ella.

Lila era una especie de niña bonita, mimada y con gustos muy caros. Divertida y jovial, buena para pasar el rato y para levantar el ego de cualquier hombre, pero pésima para comprometerse en una verdadera relación… Como amiga, era otra la historia: Comprensiva y dulce, acostumbrada a las excentricidades del medio donde trabajaba y poco inclinada a juzgar.

* * *

Recordaba la primera vez que ella le había dejado un mensaje en su contestadora, tan sólo quería saber cómo estaba.

Subió las escaleras hasta la oficina de Gideon. "Uhm, Gideon, es que... ¿En el FBI se molestarían conmigo si vuelvo a hablar con Lila Archer? Es decir, como ella fue una víctima y es un testigo y ..."

Gideon había tenido la cabeza enterrada en un archivo, sin mirarlo si quiera le dijo. "No le menciones el caso"

"Bueno"

No hablaron al respecto. Habían conversado de cualquier cosa esa noche y muchas noches después. Siguieron así hasta que volvieron con otro caso a California. Decidió ir a visitarla personalmente. Y se quedó a pasar la noche en su casa, viendo películas y pretendiendo que era un chico normal de su edad. Entonces conocieron al Rey Pescador…

Randall Garner les arruinó las vacaciones a todos y atacó a Elle en su propia casa, lo que logró destruir su confianza y llevarla al incidente por el cual dimitió. No fue mucho después cuando les llegó el turno a él y a JJ… Y Tobias Hankel pasó a convertirse en su propio monstruo.

No vio a Lila otra vez hasta después de alcanzar su sobriedad. Cuando Gideon se fue y Emily y Rossi llegaron.

Ella se dio cuenta que había cambiado algo en él cuanto rechazó el vino que le estaba ofreciendo. "¿Nada de vicios, eh?" Le inquirió

"¡Si!, más o menos"

"¿Algo relacionado con el «arte corporal» que te he visto?"

"¿Arte Corporal?"

Le agarró el brazo y le subió la manga hasta el codo para dejar al descubierto el pequeño grupo de marcas. "Trabajo en Hollywood, Spencer. ¿Todavía las usas?"

"¡No! Desde hace nueve meses, exactamente"

"¡Fantástico! ¡Estoy muy orgullosa de ti!" Se enderezó un poco y caminó hacia el refrigerador "¿Lo saben en tu trabajo?"

"¡Uhm, no!... Oficialmente"

"¡Tu secreto está seguro conmigo!" le hizo un guiño, "ya sabes, si alguna vez estás en el borde y necesitas alguien con quien hablar, puedes llamarme, no importa el día o la hora, ¿sí?" Le sirvió un vaso de agua gasificada y levantó su copa para brindar, "por una vida limpia y sana"

… …

Seis meses después, el equipo había visitado Nueva York. Habían dejado a Hotch en el hospital para que pudiera hacer los arreglos por la muerte de su amiga Kate Joyner(*). En un primer momento, había querido ir a por Morgan, que acababa de saltar de una ambulancia explosiva en el medio del Central Park, pero JJ y Rossi se le adelantaron. Prentiss le había asegurado que podía marcharse, que ella tenía la intención de acompañar al jefe de la unidad todo lo que fuera necesario. A regañadientes tomó el todoterreno disponible y emprendió su rumbo al hotel de turno.

En la primera intersección, se puso a pensar en los días anteriores y los cambios que habían experimentado de un momento para otro. No sabía si Will seguía en el hotel y no le apetecía enfrentarse a otra situación social con él.

Marcó el número de su primer padrino de narcóticos anónimos, luego su respaldo quien tampoco respondió. Sin embargo, otra opción posible se encontraba trabajando en la ciudad de Nueva York.

… …

"Bueno, bueno, ¿por qué estás en Nueva York?" Lila preguntó mientras lo dejaba pasar a su suite del hotel. "¿Y por qué estás en mi habitación?" le sonrió con cierta picardía, ¿será acaso que, _finalmente_ , te podré atraer a mi cama?"

"Um, estamos en Nueva York por un caso..."

"... Del que tal vez no podremos hablar… Pero que implica un inminente peligro y te hace mi héroe, una vez más..." interrumpió ella

"... Honestamente, estoy en tu habitación para prevenir un episodio… ¡Ya sabes!… De arte corporal…"

El rostro de Lila se enserió. "¡Oh!... Estoy segura que no queremos que te hagas otro tatuaje de esos… Así que… ¡Te vas a quedar conmigo esta noche!... Ponte cómodo y empieza a hablar"

Se las arregló para decirle todo, evitando el mencionar nombres y datos confidenciales. A comienzos de la madrugada, le contó de la cita fatal en el juego de los RedSkins y de los inicios de su adicción. Siguió diciéndole del desastre en el que él había convertido su vida y sobre como JJ conoció a Will. Llegó al punto cuando tomó la decisión de dejar las drogas, que paralelamente pasó mientras que JJ se comprometía más con su novio, hasta el grado de hacer pública su relación.

Al final, Lila saltó a la conclusión más lógica. "... Y ahora ella va a casarse con este hombre"

"No lo sé. Todavía lo están discutiendo. Pero nos anunciaron que están esperando un bebé"

"¡Wow!"

"¡Sí!... Eso es… ¡Wow!... Así que… Sé que no es lo más caballeroso de mi parte, pero, en respuesta a la pregunta que me hiciste al llegar… ¡Sí!, probablemente me quiera dejar tentar para meterme esta noche en tu cama" suspiró. Al mismo tiempo pensaba en sus adentros: _… Porque creo que con todo esto que me ha pasado ya no tiene caso que siga creyendo en el romance…Y la amistad tiene en sí misma cosas muy, muy buenas_

Lila lo consideró por un largo rato. Entonces se acercó, le quitó el vaso de las manos y se sentó encima de sus piernas. "Bueno, si lo que estás buscando es drenar tu frustración con alguien que te de un buen revolcón en la cama… No hay mejor lugar para hacerlo que en los brazos de una amiga que te quiere de verdad"

Y eso fue todo.

* * *

 **JJ**

El primer caso al que fueron llamados ocurrió en Indianápolis. Una cafetería había estado envuelta en un atentado con bombas. Muchos heridos, varios muertos. El centro de atención mediática y eje de la investigación, pasó a ser un ciudadano común que fue visto como héroe, poniéndose a sí mismo -junto con su familia- en el ojo del huracán.

Durante el transcurso de las pesquisas habían actuado muy profesionalmente. Era un caso relativamente sencillo, pero interesante. JJ pasó casi todo el tiempo emparejada con Callahan, Rossi o el propio Hotch.

El primer día, por la noche, habían logrado ganarse unas horas de descanso. Cada uno se fue metiendo en su habitación del hotel. Ella esperaba a que él, en cualquier momento, tocara a su puerta… Pero…

Él no lo hizo…

La única vez que Reid estuvo -medianamente cerca del perímetro de su puerta- fue cuando llamó a Morgan a gritos a través del corredor y le avisó que Allen Archer, _su candidato a héroe local_ , estaba en su casa presionando la palanca del freno de su camioneta, _para evitar explotar_.

A JJ ni siquiera le dio tiempo a abrir la puerta cuando ambos hombres ya estaban en su camino a atender la emergencia.

Dos días después, los emparejaron durante una vigilancia.

Morgan y Kate estaban en otro vehículo al extremo opuesto de la calle que estaban protegiendo. Rossi y Hotch coordinaban la seguridad en torno del alcalde y los esposos Archer… _Tenía que haber algún mensaje divino con ese apellido, pensó JJ en algún punto…_

El equipo escuchó las últimas instrucciones de parte de Dave. JJ colgó la llamada en conferencia y miró a los ojos a Spencer.

 _¡Al fin, solos!_

"Ya sabes… Anoche esperaba que pudiéramos hablar…" él no le sostuvo la mirada. Tomó unos binoculares y exploró la calle. Eso no la inmutó, "Spence, me gustaría que esta noche… Si seguimos aquí en el hotel…"

"¡No!." Dijo, sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo

"¿Por qué no?"

"¡Henry!"

 _Por supuesto… ¡Henry!... Henry necesita que el divorcio sea tranquilo. Si él va a verme a mi habitación podríamos dar pie a una mala interpretación. Y Spencer no está dispuesto a darle a Will un motivo para pelear conmigo y dudar de mi fidelidad hacia él… Will merece respeto mientras sea mi esposo, tengo que hacer las cosas bien… Nada de eso ha cambiado…_

"¡Spence!…" lo dijo tan suave que le pareció un gemido, "es que… Yo solo pienso…" Se retorció en el asiento y se dio cuenta que ahora si la estaba viendo. "Sólo quiero saber si tú tienes tantas _ganas_ de mi como yo de ti… ¿Acaso no quieres…?"

"¡Muchísimo!" Fue lo único que Reid alcanzó a decir antes de escuchar por los auriculares la voz de alerta de Hotch. Salieron a pie para acudir al llamado de proteger a los Archer.

… …

Más tarde, en el avión, JJ pasó la mitad del vuelo en el sofá, pretendiendo que dormía, mientras que Rossi y Spencer jugaban al ajedrez. Casi había perdido la paciencia cuando vio que, después de un movimiento de Dave y algún sermón por parte de Reid, terminaron la partida estrechándose las manos por encima del tablero.

El perfilador veterano se retiró del asiento que había estado ocupando y se tumbó frente a Hotch entonces, ella decidió que tenía que hacer algo. "¿Está ocupada esta silla?" le dijo estando parada frente a él y cargando a cuestas una manta azul

"¡No!, para nada", respondió mientras metía el ajedrez en su mochila

"¡Gracias a Dios!" Se dejó caer en la butaca y lo miró de reojo

"¿Qué le dijiste a la señora Archer cuando salimos del sótano con James? Reid la había visto hablar con Brenda cuando entregaba en custodia al artillero, pero no sabía _exactamente_ de qué

"¿Te fijaste en eso? JJ se sorprendió por un momento. En cuanto él arqueó la ceja, ella sacudió la cabeza, "por supuesto… El Dr. Reid siempre atento a los detalles"

"¡Los que valen la pena!" le sonrió con ligereza. Sacó un libro y lo puso sobre la mesa

Una sonrisa de entendimiento cruzó los labios de JJ y un leve rubor alcanzó a sus mejillas. Pensó un poco en la renuencia de Brenda para apoyar a su marido en el simulacro de homenaje que el equipo ideó como estrategia para atrapar al bombardero. Tuvo que apelar a su instinto materno para que hiciera lo correcto.

 _¡Hacer lo correcto!, reflexionó JJ, ella le había pedido a esa mujer que los ayudara a salvar vidas y que confiara en el equipo… Del mismo modo que Spencer le había pedido a ella que creyera en su amor e hiciera lo posible por proteger a Henry de un dolor mayor…_

Suspiró y le explicó, "le dije que lo bueno de ser madre es que siempre será una heroína…"

Spencer sabía la manera en que ella consiguió que Brenda participara, e intuía el contenido de aquella última conversación. La miró contenido cuando le susurró, "eres una mujer muy sensata, Jennifer Jareau, ¿lo sabías?…" y lo decía con franqueza, su corazón se había hinchado de orgullo por el valor de esta hermosa mujer quien estaba aceptando pasar por una prueba de fortaleza: Por amor a su hijo y por el amor que compartían

Se quedaron en silencio.

Unos minutos más tarde, JJ habló de nuevo. "¿Te importa si me quedo dormida a tu lado?"

"No, pero tenía pensado leer un poco… ¿no te incomodará mi luz, mientras leo?"

"No creo"

A partir de ese día, convirtieron ese en su ritual de regreso. Ella buscaba el asiento a su lado y se quedaba dormida en su hombro, sintiendo el olor familiar a cedros que tanto extrañaba…

Ese tipo de cosas eran las que se permitían dentro de un equipo donde sus miembros solían verse como verdaderos hermanos.

Pero un hermano no te habría tomado de la mano por debajo de la sábana, ni te abría acariciado la cintura para hacer que te quedaras dormida.

* * *

 **Hogar LaMontagne – Jareua, VA**

 **Seis semanas después del rescate**

 **JJ**

Transcurría la sexta semana desde que fueron rescatados. Era un hermoso domingo, de los de finales de marzo, con un sol brillante y aires primaverales. Salió a correr por el parque, mientras que Will llevaba a Henry a las prácticas de Baseball.

Regresó a casa un poco antes de lo previsto, ya que a mitad de recorrido había decidido que se sentía más cansada de lo habitual. Se lo atribuyó a la presión de los más recientes casos, en especial, ese último con la esposa del congresista que había sido secuestrada.

 _Una mujer secuestrada y un esposo desesperado… Y Spencer que no se reportó a la oficina luego de haber terminado su trabajo con Looker… Me pregunto qué lo habrá retenido en el departamento que usaban de tapadera._

Definitivamente, era mucho para procesar.

Su humor había estado un poco fluctuante y había tenido algunos dolores de cabeza. Se fue hasta la cocina a prepararse el desayuno. Esa mañana encontró que le apetecía una tortilla _tal y como el ignoto se las hacía_ : Patatas, jamón, queso y tomates… Metió la cabeza en el refrigerador y sacó los ingredientes. Tomó un cuenco y un batidor. Al quebrar los huevos y sentir el olor, tuvo que darse prisa en llegar al cesto de la basura y evitar vomitar encima del fregadero…

"Guuuuac" hizo un gesto de asco en dirección a los alimentos. Volvió a recogerlo todo, se tomó un vaso de zumo de naranjas y se fue a dar un baño

Había adquirido el gusto por bañarse con agua fría después que llegaba de correr o tras una sesión de entrenamiento, ese día no fue la excepción. Cuando se estaba secando y se miró en el espejo, se dio cuenta que algo con su cuerpo no estaba del todo bien.

Sus pechos se sentían muy calientes.

De hecho, se veían más grandes… Más caliente que el resto de ella y ligeramente hinchados, para ser más exactos. Si hubiese estado Sandy ahí, le habría dicho que tenía fiebre en los senos.

Solía practicarse el autoexamen, desde que una vieja amiga de la secundaria había muerto -un par de años atrás- al ser diagnosticada de forma tardía con un cáncer de mamas que pudo haberse tratado… Se tocó lentamente y no encontró nódulos ni ningún bulto o color extraño… Sólo los tenía mucho más sensibles de lo que deberían estar.

Se quedó pasmada de pronto.

Un momento después estaba desbaratando el armario del baño en busca de algo. Ella sabía que había guardado un par después de lo de Afganistán... "¡Aquí está!" cantó en victoria, miró la fecha de vencimiento para comprobar que estaba bueno.

Cinco minutos después, ella estaba acostada en la cama, vestida con un albornoz, con el pelo enmarañado y mirando las dos líneas color rosa que aparecieron en el pedazo de plástico.

 _¡Ay, Dios mío!_ , pensó, _¿y ahora qué vamos a hacer?_... ...

Recordó el día aquel que recibió el resultado de la prueba de sangre que le anunciaba que sería madre por primera vez. Las manos le temblaban y todo parecía tan inestable bajo sus pies. Consideró por un momento el detener el embarazo, pese al dilema moral que esa decisión conllevaba. Pero ¡gracias a Dios! conoció a Keri Derzmond (*) y fue cuando escogió que la vida de ese niño era más importante que una carrera.

 _Ella no podría apagar el brillo de una estrella bebé._

Más adelante, en el momento que su relación con Will pareció alcanzar su punto más bajo, habían hablado de volver a intentarlo.

Se había enterado en el desierto y la ilusión no le duró lo suficiente… Al menos no le duró tanto como el dolor de su pérdida.

Y ahora… ¡Ahora le pasaba esto!…. De una forma tan, tan… ¡Tan mágica!… Llevar en su seno el fruto del amor… La unión perfecta entre ella y el hombre que ama…

¡Dios!, JJ suspiró. _Debería estar dando saltos, debería coger ese teléfono y llamarlo, gritarle que soy la mujer más feliz del planeta, que lo amo y que va a ser papá… Finalmente va a cumplir uno de sus sueños. Será papá, alguien lo llamará papá…_

 _Pero no puedo…_

 _Me dijo que tomara la pastilla que me iban a dar, que tendríamos tiempo… ¿Por qué no lo escuché?, pensó… ¡Sí claro!… Sabía que esto podía pasar, un cincuenta y algo por ciento… Está bien, está bien… ¡Lo quiero!… ¡Sí, Dios!, ¿a quién creo que voy a engañar?… Deseaba que esto pasara. ¡Es una locura, lo sé!... Pero quiero tener este bebé… Quiero tener sus hijos… Y no tomé esa pastilla porque no era nada más que una posibilidad… ¡Ahora es una realidad!… ¿Qué rayos voy a hacer?_

 _… …_

"¡Hola mami!" Un pequeño tornado rubio saltó en la cama y se acurrucó a su lado, seguido de cerca por Will. "¡Pude dar un hit, mami!… ¡Hice mi primer hit!"

"¿Lo hiciste? Wow, ¡qué maravilloso! Le acarició el cabello y le dio un abrazo, "¡estoy muy orgullosa de ti!"

"Parece que nuestro hijo no es el único en tener buenas noticias para nuestra familia" Oyó decir a Will. Volteó a verlo y lo encontró de pie con la prueba de embarazo en su mano. "¿Cuando pasó?"

El mundo se detuvo para JJ.

Por un instante sintió como si le faltara la respiración. _Debería decirle la verdad,_ pensó, _debería decirle la verdad pero aquí está Henry,_ miró a su hijo _… Podría estallar y yo no lo culparía por ello… La casa podría convertirse en un infierno. O... Peor, ¿si le digo la verdad y me exige que me practique un aborto?… ¡No!, no!, ¡no!… ¡Eso no va a pasar! Yo no voy a acabar con la vida de mi hijo… De mi bebé con Spencer…_

Pronto se dio cuenta de algo más _, ¿y sí piensa que lo he estado engañando todo el tiempo y cree que Henry no es suyo?… ¡No puedo!… ¡No!, no lo haré._ "Debe haber sido el día que nos encontraron." Ella respondió con soltura. "Ya sabes... la persona en cuestión se llevó mis píldoras. Y, bueno..." Ella lo dejó sacar sus propias conclusiones mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Henry

Observó cómo su esposo hizo las conexiones por sí mismo… _Que crea lo que quiera creer, no voy a darle explicaciones a menos que me pregunte directamente,_ se dijo _, no voy a dejar que nada lastime a ninguno de mis hijos..._

"¡Oh!..." Will sonrió "¡Está bien, Cher!... Era lo que estábamos buscando, ¿no?..."

JJ besó a Henry en la frente y pensó en la época cuando conoció a Will y él le había dicho que no era capaz de mentir… ¡Cuánto había cambiado!, ella se estremeció.

El esposo pareció malinterpretar la reacción de su mujer y quiso aligerar el aire entre ellos, "…Tranquila Cher… Después de esto vamos a cambiar a otra marca de preservativos"

"¿Qué son _preservativos_ , papi?"

 _Bendita inocencia, reflexionó ella._

* * *

 **UAC -Sede del FBI**

 **Quántico, VA**

 **Doce semanas después del rescate**

 **JJ**

Acababan de dejar a Meg en casa de los Callahan. La pequeña fue rescatada sana y salva de manos de un asesino serial _-y una red de trata de personas-_ …. _¡Dios, cuanta maldad!..._

Tenía que reconocérselo a sí misma, durante las horas de tormentosa búsqueda se sintió fuertemente inspirada por la fiereza que Kate mostró.

 _Haces lo que sea por un hijo, pensó JJ mientras se mudaba de ropa en la sala de damas de la unidad… Incluso si este no nació de tus entrañas… Porque un hijo también puede nacer de nuestro corazón…_

Suspiró.

También pensó en Spencer. Se había portado como un león, sobre todo frente a Paige(*)… Él siempre actuaba de esa manera cuando se trataba de víctimas infantiles… JJ lo sabía bien, sin embargo, la sorprendió un poco con su actitud en el cuarto de interrogatorios.

… …

"Respira, Spence… Tienes que tranquilizarte" le había pedido al cerrar la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba la sospechosa en custodia

"JJ… Estamos contratiempo, ya han movilizado a Meg…" le dijo con apremio

 _Ella no era indiferente y era una madre en sí misma, entendía todo lo que estaba en juego… Y el pequeño milagro en su vientre también tenía mucho que ver… Su bebe ya le estaba enseñando una lección de por vida –y de la peor manera posible- a seguir quieta a pesar de la tormenta…_

 _Más serena y centrada que cuando tuvo que mentir frente a un puñado de reporteros, más convincente que durante el fiasco de la muerte de Emily, más valiente que la prueba a la que se vio obligada con la operación Integridad…_

"Lo sé, Spence, te entiendo… Pero esto no es tan diferente de cómo manejamos nuestro propio secuestro" le recordó. Él la observó en silencio. "No antagonices con Paige… Por favor… ¡Es por el bien de Meg!" lo apretó del brazo y él asintió, "no hagamos que se cierre, necesitamos que nos diga quién la tiene…"

… …

Su móvil sonó, sacándola de su ensoñación y anunciando un mensaje entrante. Miró la pantalla. _Era Will_ , quería informarle que estaba cerca de llegar para recogerla.

Cerró la cremallera de su bolso de viaje y caminó hasta su escritorio. Ninguno de sus compañeros estaba a la vista. Sacó de su gaveta un paquete de galletas saladas que hacía poco le hizo creer a todos que era un detalle considerado para las náuseas de Kate.

El problema vino cuando García llegó por detrás. "¡No tú!… ¿Tú también?..." La diosa de la tecnología sacó las debidas conclusiones toda vez que había visto a su amiga devolviendo su comida en el baño de mujeres, cuando el olor del pollo Kung Pao(*), que les ordenó para el almuerzo, se hizo insoportable para ella

Will, quien iba entrando por igual, se adelantó en responder. "¡Oh si!... Puede ser que la Tía Penélope esté ganando -en unos meses- un segundo ahijado… O si corremos con suerte, podría tratarse de una hermosa ahijada!"

Si las miradas matarán, JJ estaría ahora en custodia por haber asesinado a su marido, "¡no es justo Will, te pedí que esperaras" le exigió sin importarle cuidar sus micro expresiones ni nada

Penélope no reparó en la cara enojada de su amiga, o en los miembros masculinos del equipo que estaban uniéndoseles _… O en la cara de desconcierto que por un segundo se apoderó de Reid_ , "es maravilloso mi amor" abrazó a JJ quien seguía sentada en su silla giratoria "¡señores!… Un nuevo bebe de la UAC está en el horno" alzó la voz para que la oyeran todos

JJ quería que se la tragara la tierra. _No de esta manera, no de esta manera, no quería que él se enterara de esta manera_. _¡Dios, Spence!_

Rápidamente los hombres se agruparon alrededor del trio. Hotch le dio la mano a Will y una felicitación verbal a la rubia, e inmediatamente se retiró a su despacho.

Cuando ella pudo ponerse de pie, Morgan la alzó en brazos y le sonrió al marido. Rossi los congratuló, guardando una inusual distancia. El italoamericano había subido por las escaleras y se los quedó mirando por encima, desde la pasarela.

Spencer fue el último en acercarse, después que los esposos habían recibido las enhorabuenas de todo el mundo.

JJ pudría jurar haber visto el shock desnudo en sus ojos. Luego lo vio controlarse y convertir su cara en una máscara impecable de serenidad: Y entendió que era producto de los años de práctica en ocultar sus sentimientos frente a una madre esquizofrénica y paranoide, así como un montón de gamberros en una secundaria de infierno… Y de tener que vivir con perfiladores y esconderles que estaba usando drogas… _O disimular -hasta ante ella misma- que estaba profundamente enamorado._

 _Una máscara perfecta_.

Ella tampoco la había visto la primera vez, cuando le dijo a los del equipo que estaba embarazada, o el día que colocó a Henry en sus brazos. ¿Pero ahora?...

"Felicitaciones, JJ." Dijo fuerte y claro cuando se acercó a abrazarla. De inmediato le estrechó la mano a Will

"Es una noticia muy feliz, Spencer" le respondió el marido. "Queremos encontrar a nuestra chica" caminó hasta su esposa y la sujetó de la mano "De esa manera tú podrás ser el próximo"

"No, creo" dijo desapasionadamente. "Pienso que Morgan y Savannah van por delante en ese departamento" miró a JJ con una media sonrisa. "Disculpen, necesito ir al baño" se movió en dirección del pasillo, mientras que el grupo estalló en risas.

Rossi siguió al genio con la vista.

* * *

 **Spencer**

Por fortuna logró llegar al baño de los hombres y trabar la puerta, antes de que sus piernas cedieran a su peso. Se deslizó por la pared y aterrizó con un sólido golpe en el trasero.

Su mundo se detuvo…

 _Jennifer está embarazada. Ella me prometió cuidarse, le pedí que se cuidara de un embarazo con Will. Me dijo que no quiere tener otro bebé con él... ¡Me prometió cuidarse!, ¡me prometió cuidarse!… Evitarlo lo más posible… ¡Esto no puede ser!…_

¿O sí podía…?

 _59,4%... Un 59,4% de probabilidades..._

 _¡Esa tenía que ser la explicación!_

 _Jennifer nunca se tomó la pastilla… ¡Nunca se tomó la pastilla que le dieron al llegar a la clínica!_

Se quedó allí, en el piso sucio de ese sanitario y completamente conmocionado. De pronto, sintió como se disipaba el dolor que se había anclado en su corazón el día que los rescataron…

Y una nueva sensación nació de su interior: Estaba eufórico, emocionado, asustado… Pero ¡Feliz!... Quería llorar como un niño, correr a buscarla y decirle que la amaba, ¡gritarle al mundo entero que era el hombre más afortunado sobre el planeta Tierra!... Y que nunca en su vida había estado más agradecido de que alguien hubiese ignorado por completo lo que él le decía…

Esa sensación de vértigo y plenitud que le trajo esa noticia lo había transformado… La amaba más, si eso fuera posible… Con un amor más fuerte y más profundo como el que jamás había soñado.

 _Jennifer y yo tendremos un bebé… ¡Tendremos un bebé!… ¡Voy a ser padre!_

* * *

 **CONSIDERACION IMPORTANTES SOBRE LA DINÁMICA DE LAS INTERACCIONES**

 **DE LOS PERSONAJES Y EL UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO**

El personaje de Spencer Reid (de acuerdo al canon) ha sido catalogado como Genio certificado y autodidacta, que posee doctorados en Matemáticas, Química, e Ingeniería y licenciaturas en Psicología y Sociología. Él estaba trabajando en una licenciatura en Filosofía (temporada 4 "Master piece" que por el tiempo se puede asumir que ya ha sido obtenida). Además, es experto en antropología forense (Big sea, temporada 6), asesinos seriales históricos, estadísticas, perfiles geográficos, grafología, y lenguaje corporal. Es capaz de leer y entender (incluso hablar) algunos idiomas y dialectos extranjeros (aunque éstos nunca se especificaron).

A efectos de esta historia (y a sabiendas de las deficiencias de Reid para captar los matices de una conversación, o lo que es lo mismo el llamado "entrelineas"), me he empeñado en hacer que el obtenga esa información o subtexto de sus conversaciones (en especial cuando se involucra a JJ) del estudio de su lenguaje corporal y micro expresiones. Espero poder lograrlo.

En cuanto al **UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO** , ya se ha empezado a torcer el canon. Por ahora tengamos presente el siguiente cambio drástico:

1) El embarazo de Kate Callahan se ha revelado en un punto entre **The Forever People** y **Nelson´s Sparrow** (En la serie, el embarazo de Callahan fue revelado al equipo posteriormente, durante el episodio **Breath Play** , donde se da a suponer que Hotchner lo supo antes.

2) El primer viaje del equipo reseñado en este capítulo, sugiere el caso presentado en el capítulo **Hero Worship** (Temporada 10, episodio 14). Cualquier diálogo o descripción reconocida, es mera coincidencia.

3) Otros dos casos referidos en este capítulo, sugieren los presentados en los capítulos **Rock Creek Park** y **The Hunt** (Temporada 10, episodios 18 y 23). Cualquier diálogo o descripción reconocida, es mera coincidencia ya que los mismos han sido modificados para fines de ajustarlos a la trama del presente relato.

* * *

 **REFERENCIA**

(*) Secretaria Rosemary Jackson (Departamento de Estado), personaje de ficción que aparece en la serie en el capítulo de la novena temporada de la serie, titulado "200".

(*) Kate Joyner. Agente del FBI (ex Interpol), Directora de la oficina local de New York, muerta después de un atentado con explosivos. Amiga personal de Aaron Hotchner. Episodio LO-Fi/Mayhem - tercera/cuarta temporada de la serie.

(*) Keri Derzmond. (Episodio The Crossing, 3era temporada) Victima de acoso quien durante la investigación del caso le confiesa a las Agentes Prentiss y Jareau que se practicó un aborto para la preservación de las carreras (y vida en común) de su novio y ella misma, obteniendo una respuesta negativa por parte del novio (y potencial padre) quien no participó de tal decisión. Esto supone una concientización que aleja a JJ de la idea del aborto y toma el riesgo de darle la notica de su embarazo a Will, al final del episodio.

(*) Donna Mangold (alias Paige) miembro de una red de trata de blancas que apareció en la décima temporada de Criminal Minds (Episodio The Hunt).

(*) En el episodio Paradise (temporada 4, capitulo 4) mientras JJ se encontraba en avanzado estado de gestación, se quejó del olor de los restos del pollo Kung Pao que se encontraba en el salón que el equipo usaba como base de operaciones, he allí la referencia.


	8. Giro 8vo: Llamar al Lobo

**Inspirado** en una historia original de TheknittingLady.

 **UA** ubicado en la **"X Temporada"** de la serie de televisión norteamericana **"Mentes Criminales"** (se mantiene fiel al canon hasta el episodio **"The forever people"** en adelante, se inicia un **universo alternativo** que _podrá_ o _no_ incluir escenas/fragmentos de los episodios siguientes)

 **.:*DECLARACION*:.**

Con esta publicación no se pretenden infringir derechos de autor, tanto de los personajes/argumentos propios del Show de Televisión, o del argumento en el cual se ha **inspirado** el relato. El crédito va para quienes corresponde. No se persiguen tampoco los fines de lucro.

* * *

 **.:*8vo giro: No es lo mismo llamar al lobo que verlo llegar*:.**

 **Spencer**

No había podido hablar con JJ acerca de su embarazo, ni de ningún otro tema que no fuera de trabajo… Ni siquiera había pisado la oficina en días.

Con el rescate de Meg, el director les concedió un período de recuperación, permaneciendo fuera de la rotación por más de dos semanas seguidas. La mayor parte del equipo dedicó este tiempo a la atención de consultas y expedientes rezagados, mientras que a Rossi y a Reid se les asignó la misión de visitar algunas universidades en busca de potenciales reclutas.

… …

Iban saliendo de una de las infames sesiones de presentación de _«las bondades de pertenecer al Buró»_ cuando Rossi lo detuvo, tomándolo por el brazo, "¿todo bien, Spencer?"

Reid se volvió a verlo. "¡Por supuesto!"

La postura rígida e hipervigilante del muchacho le contaba otra historia a Dave. "Te he visto masajearte la sien y fregarte los ojos en varias ocasiones…" El perfilador veterano le dijo a su par más joven. _Deliberadamente dejó de lado el mencionar las veces en que lo pilló comprobando mensajes en su móvil o tomando antiácidos como si fueran dulces,_ _en vez de apelar a los analgésicos para el dolor de cabeza o algún relajante muscular…_ "Es por eso que te preguntaré otra vez… ¿Pasa algo de lo que quieras hablar?..."

Evitando la mirada de su colega mayor, y recogiendo cualquier emoción que hubiese podido quedar a la intemperie, sopesó rápidamente sus opciones, carraspeó un poco y luego habló. "Estas visitas de reclutamiento son como campos sociales minados. ¡No me gustan!... Y sigo sin comprender por qué me envían cada año…"

Rossi se lo quedó viendo con una ceja arqueada. "¿Ujú?"…

Vaciló un segundo… Un segundo más de lo que hubiese querido. Apartó los ojos, se mordió el labio, entonces añadió, "…Me duele un poco la cabeza y estoy tratando de prevenir que se vuelva una migraña auténtica." ¡Mintió!… Mintió con algo que pensó conveniente, "supongo que no se me pasará hasta que terminemos estas visitas y regresemos a la oficina… …" _y por fin pueda ver a Jennifer y hablemos de lo que nos está pasando_

"Bien…"

Rossi movió la boca para hacer esa mueca rara que a veces solía hacer y que Spencer no había logrado descifrar si se trataba de un tic involuntario o un gesto de desagrado. Se perdió la mitad de lo que le estaba diciendo por estar centrado en analizar su lenguaje corporal. Tuvo que asentir _–con cara de desconcertado-_ cuando el italoamericano se detuvo de hablar y lo miró expectante.

El zorro viejo se dio cuenta que Reid no tenía ni idea… Le dio una palmadita en el brazo y lo invitó a caminar. Con sus primeros pasos en dirección del aparcamiento le dijo confidente. "Hijo… Espero que sepas que no tienes que lidiar solo con esas _migrañas._ Si en algún momento sientes que necesitas ayuda, siempre estaré a tu disposición"

Reid no tuvo el valor para mirarlo a la cara.

 _Hubiese preferido no andar soltando mentiras como si fueran disculpas. Deseaba compartir su carga con alguien, pero sabía que no había una solución mágica que resolviera el dilema en el que se encontraban. No, sin ocasionar una complicación mayor: Para JJ, Henry y Will, además de él mismo y todos en el equipo… Por lo que valía la pena, una perfecta mentira, o más bien, una mentira de a por mitad, le pareció más prudente que soltarle a Dave todo lo que pasaba, así sin más…_

 _…_ …

Al cabo del décimo quinto día, se enteró que Kate había dimitido a su puesto en la unidad, tras una reunión con Hotch, dejando al equipo corto de personal por tiempo indefinido.

Pasó a ser oficial: Su mundo entero estaba con las patas arriba.

* * *

 **JJ**

Lo que quedó del equipo, fue llamado a un caso, tres días después. Se reunieron en la pista, a las cuatro de la mañana de un sábado. Un asesino en pleno frenesí estaba atacando mujeres en Oklahoma.

Spencer la vio apenas llegaba. Se separó del resto de los hombres que ya hacían arreglos para embarcar. Le ofreció una sonrisa y le quitó de las manos su bolso de viaje. Consiguió escoltarla hasta el interior del jet, y luego volvió a bajar las escalinatas para colocar el equipaje de los dos en el compartimiento de carga.

La había instalado en el sofá, su lugar predeterminado por los meses venideros. Sin decir palabra, cuando volvió a entrar, le entregó una botella de agua mineral. Ella lo miró interrogante. "El ambiente de la cabina contribuye a un potencial estado de deshidratación en sus ocupantes, eso se acentúa en mujeres embarazadas" pasó a sermonearla mientras se acomodaba en la butaca del frente y hojeaba el expediente. Sin reparar en la mirada divertida de Rossi o en la boca abierta de JJ, continuó explicando "…Para paliar esos efectos, es recomendable beber un litro de agua por cada dos horas de vuelo" levantó la cara hacia ella y agregó. "Con eso puedes empezar… Te daré una nueva cuando la acabes"

Morgan soltó una risa tras comprobar la cara confusa de la rubia. "Oye genio… Tú todavía no has sido designado como padrino de ese pequeño… Deja de estar comprando indulgencias" siguió de largo y le revolvió el cabello con las debidas protestas por parte de Reid

"¡Yo no necesito comprar ninguna indulgencia!" remedó entre dientes, al final

…

Un rato más tarde, una turbulencia sacudió –violentamente- a la aeronave. De inmediato, Morgan cerró los ojos y se sujetó tan fuerte de los reposabrazos, que Hocth pensó que los iba rasgar, mientras que Rossi sólo comenzó a murmurar plegarias en italiano. JJ, por su parte, se encorvó un poco y se cubrió la boca, sentía que estaba a punto de convertirse en una fuente humana.

Spencer, en cambio, parecía muy tranquilo. Observó el semblante de todos, en especial, el de la única mujer a bordo. Esperó a que la agitación se detuviera lo suficiente como para soltarse el cinturón de seguridad. Se puso de pie y caminó por el pasillo dando algunos tumbos. Tomó del refrigerador una botella de Ginger Ale sin gas y se la alcanzó a JJ antes de volverse a sentar.

Ella lo miró y sonrió. "¡¿Te acordaste?!"

Morgan, quien ya lucía más relajado, esta vez aprovechó para burlarse de los dos, por quinta vez durante el viaje. Les dijo en esta ocasión. "Bueno, bueno rubita, ahora si estoy convencido de que estás embarazada. Parece que no es hasta ahora que empezaste a darte cuenta que nuestro _sabelotodo_ tiene una súper memoria"

JJ puso los ojos en blanco en dirección de Derek, luego miró a Spencer. Él tenía en la cara esa tonta-media-sonrisa que ella tanto amaba. Intentó enviarle las gracias con un guiño, queriendo seguir discreta…

 _No era que ella se hubiese dado cuenta de su increíble retentiva a causa de su embarazo… Lo que había notado era que él ya los estaba cuidando._

* * *

Los policías del condado de Logan no se mostraron muy agradecidos con la presencia de la UAC.

Cuando llegaron a la estación, tuvieron una reunión con el detective del caso. Supieron de inmediato que los periodistas se habían convertido en el peor de los obstáculos para la resolución de la investigación y fue por esa razón que Hotch repartió las tareas asignándole a JJ el control del centro de operaciones.

Eso les había sentado peor.

Varios agentes se pasaron el rato empeñados en desconocer la autoridad de la rubia, convirtiendo su estancia dentro del precinto en una verdadera tortura. La hostilidad reinante también mantuvo a Reid en una actitud beligerante, que hacía que Hotch maniobrara entre agentes puestos a la defensiva y policías poco cooperativos.

Hacia las diez de las noche, el jefe de unidad los sacó a todos de la estación con el pretexto de ir a cenar. Durante la sobremesa, los reprendió por reaccionar ante la actitud de los oficiales locales. Les pidió conservar la calma y disponerse a colaborar.

Todos estaban conscientes que dicho regaño había sido dirigido, muy especialmente, al genio del equipo. JJ lo había mirado a través de la mesa, con la misma cara de advertencia que tuvo que usar en más de un par de ocasiones, cuando estuvo a punto de extralimitarse en su trato con los hombres de azul.

Pero a diferencia de Hotchner, a ella le costaba diferenciar si el disgusto de Spencer podría ser atribuido solo a la investigación o jugaba algún papel su embarazo… En la madrugada, él había sido con ella todo un encanto pero, después de pisar tierra, los cambios de humor de él iban a la par de los suyos…

 _De repente se sintió más incómoda de la cuenta y renunció a la mitad de su comida._

* * *

Esa misma noche, estando en su habitación de hotel, JJ había perdido la esperanza de conciliar el sueño. Se revolvió en la cama y mordió la sábana para ahogar un grito…

Antes de ponerse de pie, lanzó una almohada contra la pared.

Tomó agua y comprobó el reloj. Se mudó el pijama a un pantalón de yoga y una camiseta negra, se recogió el cabello en una coleta, se amarró los tenis y salió al corredor.

Bajó por las escaleras de emergencia y se coló en el pasillo del piso de abajo. Revisó en la pared el plano de distribución de las habitaciones. Localizó la dirección donde estaba la que buscaba. Caminó con sigilo hasta encontrarse de pie frente a la puerta.

Se fijó en la luz que se filtraba por debajo. Respiró hondo y llamó dando un par de golpecitos.

Spencer abrió casi de inmediato.

Estaba descalzo, vestido con lo que ahora sabía que era su pijama: Pantalones de algodón y una camiseta blanca con el cuello en "v". Las gafas en la nariz y el cabello hecho un desastre… Más allá de él podía ver el desorden de fotografías y papeles dispersos por los muebles y parte de la cama…

Obviamente, no había estado durmiendo.

Un segundo después, ella estaba dentro con él, la puerta cerrada detrás de su espalda.

Él levantó un dedo y se lo llevó a la boca. Suavemente la empujó hacia el baño y encendió el ventilador. "La habitación de Morgan está justo al lado." Señaló. "Esta es la forma en la que la mayoría de las personas que hacen esto, terminan por ser atrapados"

"Yo sé, yo sólo... ¡Necesito que hablemos!"

"Jennifer… ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que también necesito hablarte?... Pero no es el momento… ¡No, en medio de un caso!"

"Entonces, ¡¿cuándo?!"

No estaba seguro si aquella era una pregunta o una forma de protesta. "¡Lo siento!" susurró él

"Yo también" se puso en pausa y respiró hondo. "Spence… Mira… Sé que tienes razones de sobra para estar tenso… ¡Y no te culpo!... Este caso es horrible, pero no vine a tu habitación para hablar de eso..." Punteó a donde se veía el lío de documentos y apuntes con los que él había estado trabajando. "¡Sé que lo sabes!...Es... Se trata... Es que me has estado enviando señales mixtas todo el día y ya no sé qué pensar… Yo sólo quiero… Yo sólo…"

Ambos se quedaron callados. Él con el rostro inexpresivo mientras que ella parecía un manojo de nervios.

"Lamento que te enteraste de esa forma. Le pedí a Will que esperara pero..."

"Lo sé, lo sé, yo..." Se pasó las manos por el cabello y suspiró. "Supongo que era cuestión de tiempo que lo averiguara por mí mismo… Estabas mostrando los síntomas pero imagino… Imagino que… Yo… Yo sólo no quería verlos… " La miró a los ojos "¿Estás bien?..."

"¿Físicamente? Estoy bien. Estoy perfecta… Quizá mejor que cuando me embaracé de Henry. Robert Parker sabía lo que estaba haciendo, lo tengo que reconocer" se acarició el vientre inconscientemente. Los ojos de Reid viajaron a ese mismo lugar

 _Probablemente sean las hormonas, pensó JJ, probablemente sea que estoy muy sensible… Pero tengo que saberlo, tengo que oírlo de él_.

Se cuadró de hombros y le dijo "Spence, me dijiste que tomara la pastilla que me iban a dar al llegar a la clínica… Pero no pude" sacudió la cabeza y retuvo con fuerza las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordar sus ojos azules… "Yo no lo hice, Spencer… No pude. ¡No quería!... ¡No pude y no quise hacerlo!... ¿Estás… ...Estás enojado conmigo?" finalmente, renunció a mirarlo cuando su voz se quebró

"¡Jennifer, no!... ¡No!" Ella levantó la vista hacia el suspiro suave en su voz. No, no había nada más que amor en sus ojos. "Esta no es la forma en que se supone debía pasar. Nada entre nosotros parece atender a la lógica… Pero… Pero es maravilloso… ¡Gracias!... ¡Gracias por esto!..."

Ella sonrió. Una sonrisa llena de incertidumbres, y a la vez real. Luego otra duda flotó en su interior y se le reflejó en la cara. "¿Qué vamos a decirle a Will?"

"¿A Will?... No, no creo que deberíamos decirle nada todavía." Él levantó la mano para contener el argumento que estuvo a punto de soltar "…No sé lo que vamos a hacer… He pensado mucho pero todavía no sé cómo vamos a resolverlo… Además, el resto de las cosas no han cambiado: Tenemos que solucionar lo de tu divorcio, pensar en el bienestar de Henry y buscar una salida que no perjudique al equipo ahora que no contamos con Kate"

"Pero… ¡Eso no es justo para Will!, " ella le señaló. "Me siento muy, muy, muy mal ahora… No puedo seguir dejando que él piense que este bebé es suyo"

"Lo sé" Reid se aclaró la garganta. "No me siento mejor que tú al respecto, pero tenemos que buscar la forma de hacer las cosas bien, y eso puede llevarnos tiempo… No quiero que Henry sufra las consecuencia de nuestras decisiones" se detuvo y tomó una respiración profunda

"Pero seguir mintiendo no es la mejor forma de hacerlo" ella estaba a punto de llorar entonces, se metió entre sus brazos. "¿Cuándo se volvió tan complicada nuestra vida?"

"Cuando nos unimos a la FBI," contestó Reid

"Tenemos que decirle a Will, Spencer…"

Él suspiro. Pareció estárselo pensando, al cabo le dijo. "¡Está bien, Jennifer!... Tienes razón." No se sentía mejor aceptando su petición, pero en el fondo sabía que era lo que debían hacer. Era de su bebé de quien hablaban y de la mujer a quien amaba. Tanto como quería que Henry creciera en un entorno saludable, deseaba que su bebé también lo hiciera. "Pero… Sólo voy a pedirte que esperes a que regresemos de este caso… Vamos a terminar el trabajo aquí. Al llegar a DC, te voy a acompañar para que hablemos con Will... ¡Juntos!"

Se abrazaron durante un rato. El silencio de ese cuarto de baño solo se turbó con el sonido de los sollozos de los dos.

Ambos estaban llorando.

Cuando él logró serenarse, se echó hacia atrás y se sentó en la tapa del inodoro. La tomó de las manos y la atrajo junto a él, encajándola entre sus piernas. Levantó los ojos para mirar los de ella. Articuló con sus labios un « _te amo»_ al no confiar en su voz por el momento. Luego, deslizó una mano sobre el vientre todavía plano, cogió el dobladillo de la camiseta ajustada que ella llevaba puesta y la alzó con cuidado. Se inclinó sobre la piel expuesta y le asentó un beso lleno del más puro amor, antes de decir en un susurro "¡hola bebé, estoy aquí!… ¡Soy tu papá!"

* * *

 **Morgan**

Acababan de poner al sospechoso en custodia.

Cuando Morgan se detuvo en la luz roja, tres calles antes de la estación de policía, le echó un vistazo a Reid y le preguntó. "Pretty boy, ¿seguro que no quieres que te lleve a urgencias?"

"¡No!"

La respuesta había sonado como un gruñido, toda vez que mantenía la nariz apretada en un pañuelo lleno de sangre.

"Calma, fue sólo una sugerencia"

La luz se puso en verde y Morgan avanzó. Reid apoyó la cabeza en el asiento y cerró los ojos.

… …

Años atrás, Morgan se habría podido jactar de predecir a Reid con precisión mortal... Era una época más simple, cuando de tan sólo mirarlo podía leer lo que le estaba pasando… Fue mucho antes de Hankel… _Y su adicción_. Mucho antes del retorno de JJ y el engaño para proteger a Prentis... _Y su distancia calculada del equipo, como renovado sistema de autopreservación._

 _Fue antes de la pérdida de Maeve... Y su acentuada necesidad de madurar emocionalmente... De demostrarse a sí mismo que ya no era más el niño inseguro que Gideon trajo al equipo once años atrás..._

En los últimos años, _y muy especialmente_ , en los días posteriores al doble secuestro, Morgan sentía que ya no tenía forma de saber cuál sería la reacción del genio. Ya Reid no era un libro abierto para nadie, incluido él mismo.

Y prefería callar y observar, en vez de darlo todo por sentado.

… …

En cuanto entraron al aparcamiento. Reid se soltó el cinturón de seguridad. Derek casi pensó que saltaría de la camioneta antes que se detuvieran. Lo miró de soslayo. Todavía estaba muy molesto de que el sospechoso lo hubiese bajado a puñetazos antes de que Hotch y él hubiesen llegado al rescate.

"Reid, espera…" Morgan había comenzado a decir cuando ya estaba a punto de abandonar el vehículo. Spencer se volvió…

Entonces, el móvil del moreno timbró. "¡Dime bebe!" contestó con una sonrisa e hizo un gesto a su compañero para que no se moviera

 _"Derek, ¿Dónde estás?, ¿con quién estás?, ¿podemos hablar?"_

"Wow, wow, wow, preciosa… ¡Detente ahí!... ¿qué son todas esas preguntas?, ¿qué sucede?"

 _"¿Estas con Reid?"_

 _Eso le llamó la atención, no hubo un nombre ingenioso para su colega, ni una respuesta coqueta… Podía ser algo serio._

La cara de Morgan pasó de alegre a expectante. Spencer registró el cambio y enseguida volvió al asiento y cerró la puerta. "¡Si García!... estoy con Reid, estas en altavoz"

 _"Chicos, creo tener malas noticias… Al parecer, Parker volvió a actuar… Tengo un alerta de desaparición de un médico de 27 años, recientemente certificado por el MENSA(*). Fue tomado junto a su asistente, quien es madre divorciada y con un niño de cuatro… El reporte es de una ciudad al sudeste de California. Pasó hace apenas dos días y hasta el momento no tienen ninguna pista…"_

* * *

 **JJ**

Transcurría el viaje de regreso de Oklahoma. JJ había elegido pasar los primeros minutos de vuelo en compañía de Hotch. Tomó una de las carpetas y se dispuso a ayudarlo con el papeleo. No obstante, la insistente forma con la que Spencer la buscaba con la mirada le hizo saber que era el momento de acercarse a él.

Completó el trabajo en corto plazo, estampó su firma y se fue con la disculpa de querer dormirse un rato.

 _Aunque en ese momento no habría podido dormir ni que le inyectaran un sedante como para un caballo._

"Ey" le dijo cuando se acercó por el pasillo. Si ella se sentía un poco ansiosa, Spencer no lo estaba menos. "¿Te preocupa algo más allá de…?" _la conversación que estamos a punto de tener con mi marido, pensó_

"¡No podemos decirle a Will!" Le respondió cortante. El tono que usó fue especialmente serio. Bajó la cara y fingió, para los demás, que atendía al libro abierto entre sus manos

"Spencer, habíamos dicho…"

"¡No!... ¡No podemos!… Es más seguro para nuestro bebé que todo el mundo piense que Will es el padre…" Le explicó en voz muy baja, sin querer que nadie los escuchara -ni por casualidad-. "Parker va por los bebes, los padres siempre fuimos prescindibles…"

"¿Piensas qué…?" dijo JJ con la voz, _incluso_ , más baja que la de él

"¡No lo sabemos!" Volvió una hoja sin siquiera haberle prestado atención al contenido. Sus palabras llenas de desasosiego. "Perdió el contacto con los otros niños, y nosotros dos estamos en el ojo público… No podemos servirle al nuestro en charola de plata"

JJ sintió un pánico creciente desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

* * *

El tiempo pasó.

El equipo envió el perfil de Robert Parker a la agencia de California. El caso del joven doctor secuestrado en compañía de su ayudante, había llegado a un callejón sin salida y habiéndose cortado los lazos del sospechoso con las familias de los niños adoptados… La investigación fue declarada como "caso frío".

La peor noticia vino cuando las familias adoptivas fueron retiradas del programa de protección, por motivos burocráticos.

… …

"Eso significa que tendremos que esperar a que más personas mueran para justificar el empleo de los fondos del Estado en esta investigación" Morgan declaró con pasión, dejando caer en la mesa -con un estruendo- la carpeta que sostenía el expediente

"¡Demonios!" remedó JJ

"Es por eso que odio la política" les complementó Dave

… …

Aborrecía el cambio de decisión que habían tenido que hacer, pero comprendía los porqués. Lo más difícil de ser un agente es saber cosas que la mayoría de las personas ignoran. Había visto la suficiente maldad como para desear proteger con su vida a su preciado bebé –aun a costas de los valores que defendía-.

Will tendría que seguir pensando que volvería a ser padre. JJ sólo rogaba a Dios -o algún poder superior-, para que esto no fuera a convertirse en un error, ni que causara más mal que bien…

Y es que no podía evitar pensar en lo que había pasado cuando hizo algo similar por Emily.

… …

La primavera se convirtió rápidamente en verano. Vinieron más y más casos. El bebé en su interior siguió creciendo... Y ambos siguieron mintiendo.

Ocurrió un vuelo con excesiva turbulencia que obligó a JJ a pasarse más de la mitad del viaje metida de cabeza en el baño… Spencer se las arregló para mantener el ritmo entre explicarle a sus colegas el significado sociológico del canibalismo y sostenerle el cabello a la futura madre. Cuando los tobillos comenzaron a hincharse, ella comenzó a volar recostada en el sofá, con los pies en el regazo de él, tal y como habían hecho cuando esperaba por Henry.

Hubo otro sin número de detalles más que Reid tuvo para ofrecerle, incluidos pañuelos de papel para sus episodios emocionales. Y se las arreglaron para pretender que nada más se trataba de lo que haría un amigo cercano, quien te conocía mejor que nadie.

… …

Y a pesar de que Will seguía ignorando la verdad, había empezado a resentirse sobre su relación marital. Su mujer pasaba gran cantidad de tiempo trabajando, incluso más de lo que lo había hecho antes de declararse en estado… Y el tiempo que pasaba en el hogar, era dedicado por entero a Henry y no a afianzar los lazos de pareja…

Por eso no se extrañó cuando le sugirió que fuera ella sola al control prenatal, y que él se quedaría con su hijo mayor.

"Bueno, no veo problema… Ya sabes lo que va a pasar." Ella le dijo comprensivamente desde la puerta, cuando tomaba las llaves de su sedán. "No es tan emocionante cuando ya no es novedad"

"Es verdad. Y Henry tiene un juego" se encogió de hombros, después le sonrió. "Creo que le gustaría que su mamá fuera a verlo, ahora que estás en la ciudad"

"Iré para la segunda mitad" hizo una ola con la mano y se perdió tras la puerta cerrada

 _Y le había mentido a su marido hasta el tope. La segunda espera era tan maravillosa como la primera. Tan sorprendente y tan especial como la de su adorado Henry._

Mientras ella estaba en las gradas, viendo jugar a su pequeño pelotero, envió una copia del video del ultrasonido a la cuenta de correo electrónico que Spencer creó sólo para ese fin. Y a objeto de no levantar sospechas, se la trasmitió también a Emily, García, Morgan, Rossi, Hotch, Alex y Kate.

* * *

 **Spencer**

Jamás admitiría que había pasado la tarde entera sentado en un taburete de su cocina, revisando el móvil con neurótica insistencia, a la espera de un correo entrante que trajera consigo un video en particular.

Deseaba tanto haber estado presente. No sólo en esta cita, sino en todas las que vinieran.

Quería sostener la mano de Jennifer cuando la ecografista(*) le mostrara por primera vez al milagro que habían creado juntos. Estar con ella no sólo en ese momento, sino en todos. Quería ayudarla cuando sintiera nauseas matutinas o cansancio por la noche, abrazarla si seguía teniendo pesadillas y maravillarse con su sonrisa cuando despertaba tranquila.

Sufría con la condición obligada de permanecer en el anonimato de esta situación. Y se sentía aún peor después de aquella noche que ella había ido a su habitación y habían resuelto enfrentar las cosas…

Pero la amenaza a su bebé era real. Parker era una sombra que necesitaban apartar para poder seguir adelante. Su presencia era cien veces peor que el tener que sobrellevar los estragos de un matrimonio fracasado o las implicaciones de la ruptura sobre la psique de su ahijado.

Si ese mal nacido lograba apartarlos de su hijo, esa podía ser una circunstancia de vida o muerte.

"Voy a coger al hijo de p…" se pasó las manos por el cabello. "Ese desgraciado va a pagar por lo que nos está haciendo. Sólo espero que Will entienda y no vaya a hacerle un daño emocional a Henry por no saber manejar las cosas" se dijo por enésima vez. "¡Bastardo! Ni siquiera puedo decirle a mamá que va a ser abuela"

Se removió un poco cuando sonó su teléfono anunciándole la entrada del anhelado correo. Le temblaban las manos cuando lo levantó del mostrador. Los ojos se le llenaron de brillo y una sonrisa tonta se instaló en su cara.

Suspiró con la primera imagen real de su bebé.

* * *

 **JJ**

"¿Es muy pronto para empezar a pensar en cómo vamos a llamarla?" Will preguntó una noche mientras se acomodaba en la cama junto a ella

JJ estaba sentada sobre el colchón, la espalda apoyada en la cabecera y la cara enterrada en un expediente viejo.

 _Sabes que tu matrimonio anda mal cuando te das cuenta que prefieres leer archivos de casos cerrados que compartir con tu marido… ¿O es porque Spencer redactó este informe?_ , JJ reflexionó "¿Qué dices?... ¿Sobre los nombres? Uhm, ¡no!, probablemente no… Pero ¿por qué tenemos que asumir que es una niña? La ecografía aun no nos ha dado el sexo"

"¡Estoy seguro que esa que está en camino será mi niña" Will asintió sabiamente "Y como será «la niña de papá», quiero ser quien la nombre… Se llamará como mi abuela" acarició el pequeño bulto que sobresalía por encima de la cintura de JJ "Restituta Marie LaMontagne Segunda"

 _¡No, no! Ni en ésta vida ni en ninguna otra, Spencer podría morir de un ataque al corazón._ "¿Restituta Marie?" Ella recalcó

"Mi abuela Restituta fue una mujer sofisticada, reconocida en la sociedad de New Orleans. Tenía su carácter y aquella elegancia con la que conquistó al primer Henry LaMontagne… Y como ya nombramos a Henry en honor de mi abuelo, quiero que hagamos lo mismo con nuestra pequeña… «Restituta Marie»… Un nombre fuerte y con personalidad… Eso es lo que quiero para una hija mía. Que sea hermosa como tu… Y que tenga también ese temple y fortaleza que viene de ti y de las mujeres LaMontagne"

"¿Y qué tal si no es una niña?"

"Oh, será una mujercita" se limitó a sonreír, luego le dijo solemne "… Pero si se trata de otro chico te dejaré que lo escojas esta vez"

"¡Oh, gracias!" Ella sonrió.

 _Por favor, querido Señor, que sea varón._

* * *

"Él quiere que la llames, ¿cómo?" preguntó García con una mano sobre el pecho

"Ya sé, ya sé... "JJ dijo con cara de consternación y mirando en dirección de Spencer que acababa de parpadear mientras se acercaba al grupo situado en el área de descanso. "Me niego a llamar «Restituta Marie LaMontage Segunda» a una hija mía... Es… Es…¡Es horroroso!"

"Ponerle ese nombre a una niña es condenarla al acoso escolar desde su nacimiento" Morgan tuvo que decir. "Sin ofensas, JJ… Pero de Restituta a prosti…"

"¡Cállate, Derek!" JJ gimió. "¡No sé lo que voy a hacer!"

"Recemos porque sea un niño" sugirió Rossi, quien iba pasando por ahí, por simple casualidad

García se volvió para ver al veterano. "Eso no la está ayudando" lo reprendió, luego fijó su atención en Morgan. "A ver mi chocolate caliente, ¿cómo te gustaría llamar a una hija tuya?"

"Eso es fácil. Me gustaría ponerle «Fran», igual que mi madre. ¿Qué hay de ti Hotch?"

"¡Haley!," respondió el jefe de unidad, sin detenerse en su camino hacia la sala de juntas. "Reunión en 10," agregó sin levantar la vista de los papeles que llevaba en las manos

"¡Ahí estaremos!" Morgan alzó las cejas y sonrió. Luego volvió a mirar al resto. "¿Y tú como la llamarías, _bebé_?"

"Oh, desde que la única chica nacida de nuestros G-Men se llama nada más y nada menos que "Alegría"(*)… Miró a Rossi que ya se había unido a Hotch en el salón de la mesa redonda. "Creo que me gustaría que una hija mía se llame Esperanza" una sonrisa ilusionada floreció en su cara.

Ahora Penélope vio al otro macho del equipo, quien se había servido un café bastante azucarado y los observaba callado. "¿Y qué dices tú, junior G-Man? ¿Alguna vez has considerado como podrías llamar a una pequeña genio que herede ese cerebro tuyo y tus ojos melados?"

Reid se puso automáticamente rojo. Bajó la vista para examinar sus tenis. "No, no puedo decir que lo haya pensado"

"No ayudas en nada, Spence" JJ se quejó de él

Finalmente, levantó la cara y vio a su alrededor. "Lo siento si no soy útil"

García sacudió la cabeza. "Hagamos caso al sabio Italiano. Pidamos a las fuerzas superiores que nuestra chica maravilla nos traiga otro varón"

… …

Al salir de la reunión, cuando iban de camino al jet, Spencer igualó el paso de JJ y le dijo confidentemente "sabes, cuando era pequeño escuché en la escuela una leyenda celta que era más una historia sobre caballeros de la mesa redonda. Al llegar a casa se la narré a mamá, y ella me dijo que me iba a leer su equivalente literario"

"¡Ajá!…" Esto no era un conocimiento nuevo que compartía con ella, tenía que haber alguna buena razón. "¿Y cuál fue esa leyenda?"

"Sir Tristán e Isolda… Tristán era un caballero que fue enviado por el rey para que acompañara a Isolda de regreso a Irlanda donde iba a ser desposada por el rey de esa nación. Durante el viaje, ellos tomaron una poción y terminaron como amantes clandestinos. Vivieron un montón de aventuras mientras intentaban hacer lo correcto. Según la leyenda mueren separados, pero en algunas versiones del mito ellos terminan juntos criando a sus hijos"

"¡Qué interesante!," le sonrió. "¿Y cuál sería su versión literaria?"

"Pese a las discusiones que ha traído y las diferencias básicas en la narrativa, algunos autores señalan que podría ser «Romeo y Julieta»"

Le tomó un momento, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir "¿Julieta?"

"¡Julieta!" le hizo un guiño. "Y si es niño, me pongo del lado de Will. Estaré de acuerdo con lo que esté bien contigo"

* * *

 **Spencer**

El tiempo continuó pasando.

La condición de JJ fue cada vez más evidente. A diferencia de su primer embarazo, todo el aumento de su volumen parecía haberse concentrado en el abdomen. Y mientras ella se quejaba de lo difícil que le resultaba atarse sus botas cada mañana a Spencer le parecía que se veía más y más hermosa.

Habían tenido un par de discusiones en momentos que pensaron que nadie podía verlos, sobre la conveniencia o no de salir con el equipo a las redadas.

"¡Voy a trabajar durante el tiempo que pueda!" le había dicho antes de bajarse del todoterreno dando un portazo

Él salió tan rápido que logró cortarle el trote antes que llegaran al interior de la estación. "Jennifer, ¡no seas temeraria! No son las mismas condiciones que cuando te embarazaste de Henry. Eras directora de comunicaciones y ahora un agente de campo" no quiso recordarle su aborto involuntario. "¡No voy a dejar que te sigas arriesgando!" aunque él tuviese la razón, se había arrepentido en el mismo momento que se le había intentado imponer por la fuerza

JJ lo miró con los ojos encendidos. "¡No te atrevas a querer manejarme la vida, Dr. Reid!… Me conociste aquí. Te enamoraste de mí teniendo este empelo, sabes lo mucho que me he esforzado… ¡No voy a tolerar que vengas a hacer lo mismo que pretendía hacerme Will!"

 _La comparación le había dolido._

Lo empujó a un lado y entró al precinto, directo hasta el baño de mujeres, del cual salió veinticinco minutos con catorce segundos después, según la cuenta mental que llevó cuando volvió a verla.

Su instinto de supervivencia le dijo que era mejor que esperara a estar en el jet para acercársele y pactar una tregua.

… …

Volteó la cara cuando se dio cuenta que ya no estaba dormida. Estaba acariciándose el vientre con una risa contenida. La miró con interés y ella se volvió para cogerle la mano. "No te vayas a asustar" le planteó anticipadamente

"¿Con qué?" preguntó él

En respuesta, guió su mano hasta acomodarla contra la piel apretada de su abdomen. Después de un momento él apreció un pequeño movimiento, justo por debajo de donde ellos estaban presionando. "¿Pudiste sentirlo?" levantó sus ojos azules

"Sigue siendo espeluznante", le informó. Pero cuando ella lo soltó él no pudo dejar de acariciar ese punto de la piel que acababa de acercarlo a un sentimiento que jamás creyó experimentar.

* * *

 **JJ**

Rossi decidió dar una cena en honor al bebé que estaba por nacer en el seno de la UAC, _tal y como García había decidido llamarle._ Se hallaban sentados en torno a la mesa dispuesta debajo de la bella glorieta en el jardín.

JJ levantó la vista de su plato para sonreírle a Will, luego volteó –disimuladamente- a donde se encontraba Spencer. Se aclaró la garganta y se puso en pie. "Quisiera agradecerles a todos esta reunión… ¡Especialmente a ti Dave!"

"Es un placer para mi, _cara_ …" Desde su lugar, el aludido levantó su copa

"¡Gracias!" completó Will sin quitar los ojos de su mujer, pero sin tener idea de lo que pensaba exponer

"Bueno chicos, ya que sólo quedamos García y yo por el departamento de mujeres… Mientras que del lado de la testosterona la supremacía es notable" se balanceó un poco mientras hablaba "… Y considerando que le hemos dado el padrinazgo de Henry a Spence" lo miró para darse cuenta que él ya había adivinado a donde iba "quería preguntarle al Tio Derek si nos haría el honor de apadrinar a este bebé" se señaló el vientre

"Wow, wow…" Morgan los miró a todos con una gran sonrisa en la cara. "Por supuesto, lo haré" volteó a ver a Reid y lo señaló. "Te lo dije _pretty boy_ , que esta vez la rubia elegiría al mejor" rodeó la mesa y le estrechó la mano al «futuro papá» y a alzó en brazos a su compañera

Cuando volvió a sus pies, JJ miró de soslayo a Spencer, quien le ofreció un pequeño gesto de aprobación.

* * *

 **Spencer**

 _Los Ángeles._

A JJ no le gustaba la idea de que viajaran a la ciudad de Los Ángeles. Tanto menos si ella no iba. No importaba cuántas veces le asegurara que Lila Archer era sólo una buena amiga y que se había casado meses atrás, ella parecía reaccionar como si hubiese sido abofeteada en la cara, en cada oportunidad que les fue anunciado que debían partir a esa localidad.

 _Se supone que estar en el lado receptor de una demostración de celos por parte de JJ lo debía haber hecho sentirse halagado, pero no dejaba de resultarle algo innecesario, ilógico y molesto._

Esperaba, con optimismo absurdo, que pudiera pasársele después del embarazo.

Se cuestionó -más de una vez- sobre la racionalidad de la mente de una mujer, deseando poder desahogarse con Morgan después de tener que escuchar a JJ que le leyera la cartilla cuando él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que lo que dijo en determinado asunto fue tomado como un coqueteo suyo por parte de alguna mujer de la audiencia _._

 _¡Mujeres!_

… …

En la trigésima tercera semana de gestación, JJ recibió una prohibición estricta de no tomar ningún vuelo. El cambio de presión en el avión podía inducirle el parto y considerando que Henry llegó tres semanas antes de lo anunciado, era mejor quedarse en DC.

Ella se alojó en la oficina hasta que pasara a permiso postnatal y él la echaba de menos como un loco cada vez que le tocaba viajar.

 _Will y ella fueron un buen equipo la primera vez, podrán serlo ahora también… Y no estoy seguro de querer ver el desastre sangriento de otro nacimiento(*), él pensó y se estremeció_

Morgan lo vio y le dijo "¿Pasa algo, hijo?"

Spencer salió de sus cavilaciones y volvió a fijar su atención en el camino de arena por donde andaban. "¿Sabías que las letras originales del letrero de Hollywood fueron sustituidas en 2005?" Preguntó mirando la "H" sobresaliente cerca de la cual se habían detenido

"¡No!" Morgan respondió. "Pero sospecho que estás a punto de explicármelo, ¿verdad?" Siguieron andando

"En 2005 el empresario Dan Bliss vendió el cartel original de 1923 a través de una subasta en línea hecha por Ebay. Lo adquirió el artista Bill Mack y fue sustituido por una réplica. Cada letra mide unos 13,7 metros de altura y originalmente fue puesto como parte de la campaña publicitaria de un proyecto inmobiliario que iba a llamarse Hollywoodland. Después de la II Guerra Mundial, fueron retiradas las cuatro últimas letras"

"¡Oh!, genial"

Revisaron el lugar donde había sido desechado el cuerpo de la infortunada que quedó como última víctima del ignoto en cuestión, quien fue capturado tres horas más tarde.

… …

Tan pronto como llegaron al vestíbulo de la estación de policías, Morgan se detuvo para comprobar su teléfono. "Háblame bebé"

"¡Ahí estás!" exclamó García. "¡Tengo un anuncio maravilloso que hacer!"

"¡¿Sí?!... Mira hermosa, estoy con Reid, pero ¿qué te parece si me dejas llegar hasta donde están Hotch y Rossi?" Morgan caminó hasta el salón donde se encontraban los otros dos perfiladores, haciendo que Spencer lo siguiera por igual. "Adelante García, ya estamos todos aquí"

"¡JJ tuvo un niño!"

Spencer sintió que el mundo se removió debajo de sus pies. Ni siquiera le habían avisado cuando Jennifer entró en trabajo de parto.

 _Hotch lo miró y sonrió. No supo porque su jefe había escogido mirarlo, pero evitó conscientemente cualquier reacción... Rossi por su parte lo había abrazado, asumió entonces que aquello había sido una simple transferencia._

Morgan fue todo sonrisa. Aun sostenía el teléfono en la mano. "Bueno, ¿están bien? ¿Los viste?"

"Sí, están muy bien! ¡Mamá y bebé están completamente perfectos! JJ quiere que terminen pronto y regresen a casa para que conozcan al nuevo bebe de la UAC"

Spencer juró que su corazón había dejado de latir. Y no había suficiente oxígeno para respirar.

"Sí, bueno, estamos en ese camino" señaló Hotch

"¿Cómo lo llamó?" preguntó al fin Dave

"¡Michael! No sé de dónde lo sacó pero ella me dijo que era porque este bebé es como un regalo de Dios"

"El ángel guerrero, el que santifica al pueblo, quién es como Dios", Spencer logró hablar

Morgan lo miró. "¿Qué?"

"Michael, el arcángel jefe, vencedor de Lucifer, que ha sido reconocido como el protector del pueblo de Israel y de la Iglesia cristiana"

"Mi niño será un valiente," García chilló desde el otro lado de la línea. "Bueno, él es tan hermoso"

"García, dile a JJ que estaremos ahí en poco. No queremos perdernos el primer día en el mundo de ese pequeño _bambino_ " anunció Rossi, alejándose de los dos hombres más jóvenes para seguir a Hotch

"¡Sí!", dijo Morgan. "Dale a ese galán un beso de parte de su padrino; y dile a JJ que pronto estaremos en casa"

"Lo haré," García colgó

Morgan miró a Spencer. "¿Estás bien, hijo?... No te ves tan bien"

Spencer hizo un gesto a la gran pared de vidrio en la parte delantera del edificio, donde el sol brillaba. "Estoy tratando de contener una migraña. Voy un momento al baño, ya regreso"

Una vez a salvo, en el interior de la sala de descanso, cerró la puerta detrás de él y se quedó allí para respirar. _Un niño, Jennifer tuvo un chico_.

 _Tengo un hijo._

Con esa realización descubrió que, sin siquiera haberlo visto, ya sabía que amaba a ese bebé con todo su corazón, más fuerte y más intenso que cualquier otro amor.

Nuestro hijo.

Michael… Nuestro ángel.

 _Y aquel nombre no trajo a su perfecta memoria el recuerdo de aquel hombre que casi le arrebató a JJ, tampoco pensó en históricos asesinos seriales… Era el nombre de su hijo, su propio regalo del cielo: ¿quién como Dios?... Dios es incomparable…_

 _Si existe alguna deidad por allá arriba, pensó, creo que debo darle gracias por este milagro._

* * *

 **JJ**

El parto resultó más sencillo que el anterior y su mal humor con Will se le atribuyó a los cambios hormonales propios de ese proceso. A nadie le pasó por la cabeza que ella deseaba que otro hombre estuviera a su lado cuando trajo al mundo a su pequeño.

Entonces nació Michael y el maravilloso sonido de su primer llanto borró cualquier pensamiento.

Ella tenía un nuevo niño en sus brazos. Un perfecto, adorable y tranquilo niño.

Will se sintió un poco decepcionado. "Es hermoso Cher, pero estaba seguro de que iba a ser una niña" soltó al momento que se lo entregaron. El bebé comenzó a quejarse… "Y por lo que veo será otro niño de mamá" murmuró

 _Seguro que sí._

 _… …_

La parte más incómoda vino cuando el equipo apareció en la habitación. Se distribuyeron alrededor de la cama, todos compitiendo por el mejor ángulo para ver al pequeño ángel en sus brazos.

Estaba sano, un niño hermoso, profundamente amado. Miró a Spencer y pudo notar el brillo en sus ojos.

Will lo levantó con cuidado, pero como ocurrió en oportunidades anteriores, él comenzó a protestar. "Ey, Spence, ¿quieres cogerlo?"

"¿Yo?" frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza "no creo que sea lo mejor, JJ… ¿qué te parece si le das ese honor a sus padrinos?"

"¡Sí!, no lo sometas al efecto Reid por el momento" comentó Morgan, abriendo los brazos. "Voy a enseñarte a ser un casanova, claro que sí..."

Michael continuó estando inquieto. JJ empezó a preocuparse.

Vio a Spencer acercarse a Henry quien parecía más retraído de lo normal. "Ey ¿ya cenaste?"

"No"

"¿Qué tal si vamos a la cafetería y comemos un bocadillo antes que tu papá te lleve a casa de la Sra. Jessica para que pases la noche con Jack?"

"¡Yupi!"

JJ vio irse a Spencer con Henry.

Michael no encontraba consuelo en los brazos de ninguno. Los visitantes se fueron retirando uno a uno, hasta que sólo estaban los esposos junto al nuevo bebé.

"Tan pronto como Spencer traiga a Henry, iré a dejarlo con Jessica. Después voy a pasar por nuestra casa para tomar una ducha. ¿Crees que quiera acompañarte hasta que vuelva? "

 _Cuando un ignoto te da una ventaja de este tipo, la tomas sin pensarlo, reflexionó JJ._ "Creía que te molestaba el tiempo que Spence y yo pasamos juntos" _¿En serio? … Estoy usando psicología inversa con mi marido, y nada más y nada menos que después de haber dado a luz_

"Sí, bueno, creo que no estarás pensando en pedirme el divorcio ahora que tenemos dos niños"

JJ se sintió realmente mal con ese comentario, pero no podía dejar que Will se enterara. De nuevo habían vuelto al centro del problema. Abrió la boca para decir algo, _lo que fuera_ , pero se abrió la puerta y Henry entró corriendo, se subió a la cama y se acurrucó en sus brazos.

Will dejó a Michael en la cuna.

"¡Tío Spencer me compró unos legos!" Le informó a sus padres con gran emoción. "¡Es un barco pirata!, mira" mostró la foto en la portada

"¡Es fantástico!" Su padre sonrió. "Jack y tú podrán jugar con eso esta noche. Dale las gracias a Spencer y las buenas noches a tu mamá y tu hermanito" se volvió para hablar con Reid, que había llegado por detrás de Henry. "¿No te importa quedarte con ellos hasta que yo vuelva?"

"No, para nada"

Se marcharon a los pocos minutos. La habitación de repente en calma.

 _Al fin solos._

"¿Sospecha algo?"

"No que yo sepa" JJ contestó encogiéndose de hombros

"¿Cómo te siente?" Se veía tan preocupado

"¿Después de diez horas de labor?" Ella le sonrió. "Estoy bien. Me hubiese gustado tenerte cerca"

Él alzó una ceja. "Ya sabes, después de haber estado en el nacimiento del pequeño Spencer Johnson(**) no se qué tan dispuesto me encuentro para presenciar otro parto." Ella puso los ojos en blanco

"¿Quieres sostenerlo?"

Asintió levemente y se acercó a la cuna con pasos medidos.

Pero la felicidad en los ojos de él era más elocuente que todas sus acciones. Se inclinó y recogió a Michael con sumo cuidado, como si de tocarlo fuera a desaparecer. Lo apoyó con suavidad sobre su corazón. El bebé se calmó de inmediato y comenzó a chuparse el puño. "El consentido de papá", JJ susurró, no queriendo perturbar el momento y la profundidad del amor que habitaba en ese espacio. "¿Estás de acuerdo con el nombre?"

"Es perfecto. Perfecto… Él está sano… Él es… Es maravilloso Jennifer… Yo… ... Yo..."

Ella le hizo un gesto para que se sentara a su lado, y cuando estuvieron juntos lo miró y le dijo. "Lo sé… Yo también te amo"

* * *

 **REFERENCIA**

(*) **MENSA** : Es una asociación internacional de superdotados fundada en Inglaterra en 1946 por Roland Berrill y Lancelot Ware. Agrupa a personas con un elevado cociente intelectual. Para pertenecer a Mensa es necesario estar en el percentil 98 o mayor en una prueba de cociente intelectual (por ejemplo, una puntuación de 149 de CI en la escala Cattell o 131 en la Wechsler).

(*) **Ecografista** : Especialista en la realización de ecografías y/o ultrasonidos. Técnico de ecografía o técnico de ultrasonidos.

(*) Alegria Rossi ( **J** oy Struthers o Joy Rossi, por la traducción en español de la palabra Joy, tenemos su equivalente: Alegría)

(*) (**) En el episodio Gatekeeper (temporada 9), Spencer y JJ ayudan en el momento del alumbramiento a una de las víctimas del unsub.


	9. 9no giro: Diferente

**Inspirado** en una historia original de TheknittingLady.

 **UA** ubicado en la " **X** **Temporada"** de la serie de televisión norteamericana " **Mentes** **Criminales** ". Para notas relacionadas a los cambios en el canon según la temporada 10 y siguientes, véase al final de éste capítulo.

 **.:*DECLARACION*:.**

Con esta publicación no se pretenden infringir derechos de autor, tanto de los personajes/argumentos propios del Show de Televisión, o del argumento en el cual se ha **inspirado** el relato. El crédito va para quienes corresponde. No se persiguen tampoco los fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Para Nat:** El nombre de Michael no fue exactamente una elección, lo tomé del nombre del segundo hijo de JJ en la serie, más o menos para jugar con el canon

* * *

 **.:*9no giro: Diferente*:.**

 **JJ**

Michael había nacido a finales de noviembre, poco después del día en que celebraron el séptimo cumpleaños de su hermano mayor. Y era en eso _–en el mes de nacimiento-_ y en su cabello rubio como el sol, en lo único que se asemejaban… Del resto, ambos niños eran como la noche y el día.

Mientras que Henry fue un bebé callado y muy sociable, a Michael no le agradaban los extraños. De hecho, parecían no gustarle las personas en general.

Lloraba inconsolablemente cuando lo sacaban de su cuna y gritaba a todo pulmón con cada cambio de pañal. JJ también advirtió que al momento de ser alimentado se comportaba de manera inusual "¿Qué te pasa, mi amor?" murmuró mirándolo mientras lo amamantaba

"¿Me hablabas, Cher?" Will se volvió a verla cuando escuchó frustración en la voz de su mujer

"Él no me mira… Henry siempre me miraba cuando lo alimentaba, ¡pero Michael no!"

"Tal vez está cansado. Ha sido un día agotador"

JJ suspiró, "¡Sí!, debe ser eso"

Michael empezaba a gritar cuando intentaban ponerlo en el asiento del coche. _Lloraba en el trayecto hasta llegar al coche._ Y seguía llorando durante el viaje. Se le pasaba un poco el malestar cuando JJ lo arrullaba muy suavemente o se quedaba quieta con él en brazos, hasta que lo vencía el sueño pero, cuando lo llevaba a la cuna, tan pronto lo recostaba, volvía a llorar.

"Bien, estoy a punto de llevarlo al hospital" JJ le dijo a Will una noche

"Vamos a llamar a tu mamá, a ver si nos da algún consejo"

Basados en la opinión de Sandy Jareau, intentaron la mecedora. Un poco de balanceo y leves rebotes, pero lo único que consiguieron fue una magnífico eructo y que el bebé escupiera un poco de leche sobre la espalda de Will. "Ya ves, era lo que pasaba. ¡Tenía gases!" Anunció su marido esperanzado, pero cuando lo devolvió a la cuna, el pequeño lloró otra vez

La tía de JJ sugirió que lo envolvieran con una manta delgada. Eso pareció ayudar al principio. "Bueno, creo que le gusta" dijo JJ. Tan pronto como lo volvió a recostar, empezó a quejarse

Aprovechó una llamada de Callahan. Su colega le aconsejó usar ruido blanco. Trataron con un ventilador, el vacío, el sonido de la lluvia... Todo lo anterior solo lo hizo alterar más.

Hotch le dijo que Haley había tenido suerte con un chupete. Pero eso sólo les funcionaba mientras lo forzaban dentro de su boca, _y siempre que el bebé no llorara._

 _A la única persona que JJ le quería preguntar, era a quien no podía siquiera llamar._

… …

Después de haberse quedado sin familiares o personas con niños a quienes les pudieran preguntar, comenzó a acudir a los miembros del equipo.

"¿Le colocaste un móvil sobre la cuna?", preguntó Rossi al notar su desesperación

"¡Sí!"

"Quítaselo, tal vez lo asusta"

Valía la pena intentarlo. Will lo desmontó y lo guardó en el armario. Se aseguraron de que estuviese limpio y sin hambre.

JJ lo puso en su cuna.

No hizo ni pío.

"¡Excelente!", dijo Rossi. "Mantenme al tanto"

… …

Desde fuera, las cosas en el hogar LaMontagne-Jareau, parecía bastante normales.

JJ podía sentirse feliz con los padrinos que le había dado a sus hijos, Morgan era tan atento con Michael, como Spencer con Henry… Y García _-en el papel de madrina-_ los echaba a perder a ambos con igual entusiasmo.

Una semana antes de navidad, los padrinos habían aparecido para ayudarlos con los niños. Will les pidió que lo acompañaran a comprar el árbol y algunos regalos. García inmediatamente se ofreció para los obsequios y Morgan le propuso al detective que mientras llevaba a Henry a ver a Santa, él iría a comprar el árbol. Y por supuesto, Spencer estuvo más que feliz de que JJ le pidiera que la acompañara mientras el resto salía a cumplir con las aventuras previas a la celebración de la navidad.

… …

 _Michael se porta mejor cuando Spencer está cerca, pensó JJ, de alguna manera logra apaciguarlo._

Ella se acercó a la butaca donde él estaba sentado con el bebé en sus brazos. Michael se veía feliz y muy tranquilo, con los ojitos abiertos pero sin mirar a nada en particular. "¿Todo bien?" le susurró sentándose en el reposabrazos

"¡Sí! Le gusta el silencio" la miró de reojo sin alzar mucho el tono

JJ suspiró. Con un dedo trazó la pequeña forma del brazo de su hijo. Después, se arriesgó a acariciar el cabello de Spencer, lo llevaba bastante más corto que cuando Parker los secuestró… "Me preocupa que sea diferente"

"El pediatra te dijo que es un saludable y hermoso niño normal, ¿no?"

"Sí fue lo que dijo, pero… Pero él no se comporta como Henry… Sé que son dos niños distintos y…"

Reid acomodó a su hijo para verlo más de cerca y para facilitar sus movimientos cuando se rodaba en el asiento dándole un espacio a ella. "¿En qué piensas?... Puedes hablar conmigo, de hecho, debemos hacerlo…" _se trata de nuestro bebé_

"Tengo una pregunta para ti, Spence" le dijo, mientras se apretaba a sus dos chicos en aquel sillón. "Algo que, probablemente, debimos haber hablado antes"

"Pregúntame lo que quieras"

"¿Hay algo que debo saber? Quiero decir, ¿alguna forma para manejar la crianza de una persona como tú?" Ella lo miró con la vista baja y un cierto rubor coloreándole las mejillas

"¿Manejar la crianza de alguien como yo?..." Su ceja izquierda se elevó, entre sorprendido y curioso. "Jennifer… Creo que necesito que seas un poco más específica"

JJ dejó escapar una risita. "Bueno, si él es igual que su papá... ¡No lo tomes a mal, _mi amor_!… Pero no eres una persona que se podría considerar «normal». Las personas comunes y corrientes no salimos de la secundaria a los doce... No tienes ni idea de cuánto quisiera poder hablar con Diana para pedirle consejos"

"Oooh," él sonrió en dirección de Michael, su voz apenas un susurro. "Mami piensa que podrías ser un bebé genio, Michael… ¿Lo eres?... Sí lo fueras se lo dirías a papi, ¿verdad?" Michael bostezó, arrugó la nariz y balbuceó un poco. Spencer miró a JJ, quien tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. "Léele…"

"¿Leerle?" _No podía ser tan simple, ¿o sí?_

"Uhm. No sólo a la hora de dormir, lee para él cada vez que puedas, todo lo que puedas… ..." Movió a Michael de nuevo, lentamente y con cuidado, para que quedara sentado con la espalda contra su pecho y apoyado en su brazo. "Por favor, pásame un libro de mi mochila", le señaló. JJ le entregó lo que le pedía "intenta que sea un libro real, el periódico, un expediente. No le leas nada electrónico, sino de papel, que él lo pueda tocar" abrió el libro en su regazo

Por un momento, JJ pensó que Michael había quedado cautivado por el nuevo objeto que le mostraba su padre. "¿Ya? ¿Eso es todo?"

"Sí, él hará lo demás" mantuvo el libro abierto y puso su dedo debajo de cada palabra que iba pronunciando, como si quisiera que su hijo lo siguiera en la lectura. Mantuvo su voz cálida y suave. _"Era el tiempo en que los árboles florecen, la hierba, el bosque y los prados verdean, los pájaros cantan dulcemente en su latín por la mañana y toda criatura se inflama de alegría… … …(*)"_

JJ podía sentir como sus ojos se llenaban con lágrimas.

* * *

No habían oído hablar del caso Parker en semanas. Era frustrante tener que mantenerse dentro de un matrimonio sin amor por el simple temor de que algo pudiera pasarle a su hijo más pequeño. Fue increíblemente doloroso y difícil. No era justo para ninguno de los involucrados, incluido Will, quien prácticamente seguía ahí motivado por su creencia ciega en que los «hijos» eran la razón de ser de una pareja.

* * *

 **Will**

Fue una mañana de invierno, justo después de año nuevo, cuando Will comenzó a cambiar sus ideas acerca de la vida matrimonial.

"¿Qué estás haciendo allí, Cher?" le preguntó al salir de la cocina con Henry riendo y colgado de su espalda como si fuese un saco de papas. "Ve a tu habitación, amiguito. Estaré ahí en un momento. Sólo voy a hablar con tu mamá y tu hermanito" susurró a su hijo y lo despidió chocando alegremente los puños

JJ estaba sentada en el sillón que días atrás compartió con Reid, sus pies apoyados en la otomana y los artilugios que usaba para la lactancia de su bebé puestos en la mesilla a su lado. Michael recostado en el centro de su pecho, y el periódico abierto frente a ellos dos. "Estoy leyendo el periódico"

"¿Para Michael?" él estaba interesado en la explicación que su mujer le iba a dar. Caminó pausadamente hasta quedar frente a ella

"Se supone que ayuda a la alfabetización temprana... ¡Estoy intentando estimularlo!"

"Tú no le leíste a Henry de esa manera"

"¿En serio?"

Will le ofreció una mirada de reproche "¡En serio!, ¿eso es lo mejor que tienes para decir?" JJ se encogió de hombros. Will negó con la cabeza y se recostó cerca de un ventanal que mostraba el frente de la casa y la caída serena de la nieve de esa mañana. "Has estado haciendo eso desde el día que salí con los chicos a hacer las compras de navidad. Estoy empezando a creer que es una idea loca que Spencer te metió en la cabeza"

 _A Will no le gustaban las intromisiones del genio. No tenía por qué aceptar -de buena gana- que otro hombre quisiera imponer sus métodos dentro de su casa. Le había dado un respiro a la «amistad» que tanto defendían, pero eso no implicaba que Spencer quisiera venir a ocupar su puesto._

"No veo porque te molestas tanto. Sólo trata de ayudarme con la crianza de _mis hijos_ "

 _Aquello no había sido una admisión, pero tampoco lo había negado, Will pensó… Entonces observó algo más._ "¡Ahora son, «tus hijos»!" Le señaló un poco herido. "Mira JJ… ¡No lo quiero cerca de nuestra familia!, ¿entiendes?"

"¡Oh, por Dios, Will!" JJ tuvo que colocar el periódico a un lado para ponerse en pie e intentar calmar al bebé de mes y medio de nacido que había comenzado a llorar. "Me pregunto cómo vas a lograr eso" le dijo con los dientes apretados y dándole la espalda "¡calma mi amor!, no pasa nada… Mami está aquí... Shhhh" siseó

"No lo quiero cerca de Michael o Henry…" Repitió antes de salir caminando hacía la habitación del otro niño en materia. Dentro de su cabeza, se dijo a sí mismo, _él puede que tenga buenas intenciones, pero no le hace ningún bien a nuestro matrimonio… Deberían entenderlo de una vez por todas_

JJ simplemente suspiró y siguió en su afán por tranquilizar al niño alterado.

* * *

 **Spencer**

El tiempo pasó

Era temprano por la noche. Se encontraba sentado en una tranquila mesa para dos en la acogedora cafetería cercana a la librería en donde se había reunido el club de lectura al que finalmente aceptó unirse por insistencia de la agente Looker.

… La taciturna agente Dorian Looker, quien resultó ser una amante del café, al igual que él… Y a quien se le daba bien el arte de escuchar sin juzgar.

… …

La nevada que llevaban anunciando algunos días, había dejado de ser una amenaza y rompió sobre la ciudad capital en toda su esplendorosa blancura, justo cuando iban de camino a la estación del metro. Se quedaron a esperar que mejorara el tiempo, _si corrían con suerte_.

… …

Los ojos de Dorian vagaron sobre los pómulos marcados de él. Sus ojos melados parecían perdidos a millones de años luz de ese lugar. "¡Ey!... ¿Quién es la mujer en tu mente?" Le soltó mientras acercaba la taza de café a su boca. Él pareció no estarla escuchando… Como le venía figurando hacía un rato. Volvió a intentarlo, elevando un poco la voz. "¡Reid!... ¿Sigues aquí?"

"¿Qué?" sacudió la cabeza, al darse cuenta que había estado ausente de su conversación, de pronto se sintió un poco apenado "lo siento Looker… Es que…"

"¿Quién es ella?"

"¿Cómo?"

"¿Qué quién es ella?" Repitió como si tratara de explicarle algo a un niño de edad preescolar. "Estás muy distraído hoy, Reid… Y ya sabes… He aprendido a leer a la gente a distancia… Puedo decir que tus pensamientos tienen nombre de mujer"

Él se quedó en silencio.

"Mira… Retiro lo dicho…"le aseguró con naturalidad, sacudiendo su mano despectivamente y haciendo caso omiso del rubor confirmatorio en la cara de él. "No tienes por qué contarme nada… Pero quisiera que mantengas algo en tu cabeza… ¡Soy buena dando consejos! … En mi trabajo se aprende a priorizar, así que si algo te tiene mal, puedes decirme -hasta donde te sientas cómodo- que con mi mente fresca, podría ayudarte a _ver,_ desde otra perspectiva y tal vez, encontrar soluciones"

Spencer respiró hondo y la miró "Lo siento… Es complicado"

Ella asintió inescrutable.

 _Looker siempre está en control. Es medida y paciente…. Si trabajara en el equipo, me hubiese resultado duro poder leerla, él pensó con genuina admiración._

Ella siguió esperando.

Reid le frunció el ceño a su taza, ahora vacía. Tragó el nudo que se formó en su garganta y habló con la voz quebrada "creo que estoy un poco abrumado…" se mordió los labios y levantó la cara. "Respondiendo a tu pregunta… No se trata de una «ella»… Es más bien un caso abierto…" _otra mentira a medias para mi colección, pensó_

"¿Una investigación en curso?…" Looker volvió a entrar en conversación

"Fui secuestrado hace un año, exactamente" enfatizó

 _El poder de los aniversarios_ , pensó ella. Dirigiéndose a él añadió "junto con la Agente Jareau. Lo recuerdo. El caso de la fábrica de genios"

"Sí" él asintió, pero no volvió a hacer contacto visual con su compañera de mesa

"Escuché que Jareau está de baja por maternidad" mencionó en tono alegre, como para desviarlo del tema. Luego se sorprendió a sí misma con una duda que saltó a su cabeza y que, de momento, no se atrevió a plantear, a fin de cuentas no tenía sentido si lo que estaba pensando se contrariaba abiertamente con el expediente del caso, el cual había leído poco después de haber conocido a Reid. Se aclaró la voz "el sospechoso es un asesino serial y coleccionista de niños concebidos por los genios que secuestra… Su motivación aparente es crear una generación de mentes brillantes, ¿cierto?"

"Básicamente"

El dolor que ella vio en los ojos de él, le rompió el corazón, entonces, su anterior suposición sonó fuerte dentro de su cabeza. _¿Habrán contado una mentira?, ella se preguntó. No había necesidad de hacerlo, ambos estaban bajo coacción… El buró los hubiese comprendido, incluso apoyado y tomado las medidas para cuidar un potencial embarazo… Pero… Sí… ¿Y sí?… No sería la primera vez que dos agentes se comprometen en una relación sentimental… ¿Sí su preocupación es la seguridad del niño?... Es posible que se trate de su hijo…_ Sacudió levemente la cabeza, pero Spencer estaba tan perdido en su propia mente que no lo registró.

Se aventuró a bordear el tema "Piensas en que si él anda por ahí… ¿Pudiera representar una amenaza para el bebé de Jareau?"

… …

Dos horas después estaba solo, en la sala de su departamento. Había sacado la totalidad de sus apuntes sobre el caso Parker y los estaba revisando de nuevo, como si no fuera suficiente con lo que rebobinaba sobre ellos en cada momento que su cerebro se encontraba ocioso.

 _¿Qué vamos a hacer?_

 _Jennifer piensa que Michael está mostrando signos de ser diferente al resto de los niños_. Se pasó las manos por la cara y caminó en círculos

La voz de Looker apareció vívidamente en sus recuerdos, como una acusación: _"Fíjate Reid, eso no tiene ningún sentido… ¿Cómo crees que Parker podría asumir que el bebé de Jareau es tuyo también?... He leído el informe. Declararon no haber mantenido relaciones sexuales durante su cautiverio"_

Sabía que Dorian solo había citado la declaración oficial con el propósito de aliviar sus preocupaciones… Pero eso no dejaba de ser un recordatorio de que habían comprometido un protocolo de seguridad por _la decisión de esconderle a todos que se habían sincerado con ellos mismos, al reconocerce que estaban profundamente enamorados el uno del otro._

 _Si Jennifer hubiese tomado la píldora, no estaríamos pasando por nada de esto… Pero de haberla tomado, tampoco tendríamos a Michael._

 _No pensaba hacer algo que violara los votos de fidelidad que JJ contrajo pero, para ser honesto, nunca sintió tanta necesidad de verlos como en ese momento._

Tomó el móvil y envió un mensaje. Pocos segundos después, la respuesta llegó en forma de invitación: _Ven a casa, estoy sola con el bebé, hasta mañana por la tarde._

 _¡Gracias a Dios!_

… …

Una vez que se despojó de su abrigo, guantes y bufanda, había ido a sacar a su hijo de la cuna. La urgencia de tenerlo entre sus brazos era absolutamente indecible. Lo besó en la cabeza y aspiró su aroma de bebé.

Michael no se inmutó, no hubo queja ni sobresalto. Spencer había perfeccionado el arte de llevarlo de un lado a otro sin provocarle el llanto.

"¿Qué pasa, _mi amor_?" JJ le dijo mientras alargaba su mano para tocarlo. Él estaba apoyado en el marco de la ventana del dormitorio de su pequeño, mirando la luna que coronaba el cielo "¿qué te molesta, Spence?"

"Hace un año…" apenas un susurro

"Lo sé" dio unos pasos más cerca y se aferró a su cadera. Lo sintió estremecer. Su demonio compartido le estaba robando de nuevo la tranquilidad "¿sabes algo nuevo sobre Robert Parker?"

"He mantenido la vigilancia con el caso de Moore-Hannan" se refería al médico y su asistente tomados poco después que el equipo los liberara. JJ asintió en comprensión, él siguió tenazmente. "Si ellos cumplieron con su compulsión, es probable que no les quede mucho tiempo…"

"O tal vez, ya estén muertos"

"Me sienta fatal que tengamos que esperar a que alguien descubra los cuerpos…"dijo con pesar. "Si continúa con el ritual, con suerte, podremos localizar al bebé después que lo entregue en el sistema de adopción" rodeo protectoramente al niño en sus brazos. "Si el equipo no hubiese dado con nosotros, ese pudo haber sido nuestro final… Y quién sabe dónde estaría Michael ahora"

JJ entendía su angustia que sólo se había intensificado con el florecimiento de sus instintos paternales. "No pasó Spence, estamos bien y Michael está a salvo con nosotros" él bajó la mirada para encontrar la de ella. Y ahí estaba… JJ lo conocía bien, su mente sin límites estaba aterrada por otras razones "¿Spence?... Prometiste que me mantendrías al corriente de cualquier cosa que pasara…"

"No ha pasado nada, Jennifer… No quiero asustarte… No voy a llenarte de hipótesis que puedan acabar en ninguna parte… Sólo quiero que te mantengas atenta a las personas que se acercan al bebé, no lo pierdas de vista"

"No lo haré." Ella sintió cuando él cambio de peso en sus pies y la tomó por la cintura con el brazo que tenía libre "¿qué piensas, Spence?... ¿Qué te atormenta tanto?... No intentes protegerme callándote las cosas, ambos podemos hacerlo… Prometiste que nunca nos separaríamos de nuevo"

Eso le sacó una sonrisa triste.

"Tal vez tengamos que contarle a alguien la verdad" le dijo con la voz ahogada

"Es inevitable, lo sé" ella acarició al bebe que balbuceó dormido. "Las cosas con Will no están funcionando y no creo tener paciencia para aguantar por mucho tiempo… Pero creo que éste no es el momento"

* * *

 **JJ**

El tiempo pasó.

Un mes se convirtió en dos. Escuchó de una tal Dra. Tara Lewis que se había unido al equipo bajo cierta comodidad de ir y venir entre los casos de la UAC y sus investigaciones con asesinos seriales. Un mes más y le llegó el tiempo de volver a trabajar.

Su madre también había decidido venir desde Pennsylvania para quedarse un tiempo con ellos, ayudarle con los niños y con su readaptación.

… …

El día que pisó de nuevo la unidad, fue recibida por un alboroto estelarizado por García, Rossi y Spencer. La dejó totalmente desconcertada cuando él la había cogido en brazos y la levantó del suelo para darle un suave giro y decirle a gritos que era bienvenida.

… …

Cuando llegó a casa por la noche, consiguió a su madre haciendo la tarea con Henry en el desayunador de la cocina, mientras que Will se sentó en la mesa del comedor a completar el reporte de uno de sus casos.

"¿Dónde está Michael?" Ella se dirigió a su marido

"En la cuna" respondió sin alzar los ojos. "Lo siento, querida, pero ni tu madre ni yo supimos que más hacer. Cada vez que lo traemos aquí comienza a inquietarse" negó con la cabeza." Algo no está bien con ese bebé"

JJ fue a la habitación de su hijo y se acercó a la cuna. Spencer la había acomodado cerca de la ventana para que pudiera mirar el cielo. Michael estaba acostado, apacible, con los ojitos fijos en las pequeñas luces que eran las estrellas. "Mi amor" le susurró antes de levantarlo "¿qué te estamos haciendo tu papá y yo?... No es lo ideal, lo sabemos… Pero queremos que estés a salvo… Te amamos tanto… Eres un niño muy, muy amado, ¿lo sabías, mi pequeño, mi genio-bebé?"

… …

La vuelta al trabajo, trajo consigo otra dificultad, Michael iba a tener que cambiar su régimen alimenticio a una fórmula para lactantes. No pasó mucho para que les hiciera saber que no estaba de acuerdo con ese plan.

Él devolvió -casi violentamente- las primeras seis marcas de fórmula con las que trataron. Fue catalogado por su pediatra como "intolerante a la lactosa", y pasaron a probar con un preparado a base de proteína de soja. Afortunadamente la logró soportar pero con los días comenzó a llorar cuando le acercaban el biberón.

"Juro por Dios que prefiere estar en su cuna muerto de hambre que venir con su familia y tomarse la botella" Will le dijo por teléfono "Estoy esperando que tu madre vuelva con Henry porque ya no sé qué hacer"

"Lo sé, lo siento" JJ suspiró sin soltar el móvil. Miró a Spencer, que parecía tan preocupado como ella, tanto así, que acababa de desechar un bote vacío de antiácidos y enseguida abrió el otro. Incluso él había intentado alimentar a Michael cuando se reunieron en el parque durante el fin de semana anterior. Había dejado de insistir en darle el biberón cuando sintió que estaba forzando a su hijo a comer algo que aborrecía.

"JJ", dijo Rossi, con calma. "Dile que intente un truco que mi madre solía usar. Después que el bebé coma, coloca sobre su pancita una botella con agua tibia. Que no sea muy caliente. Mamá acostumbraba a tener una fomentera, pero si no tienes una, la botella podría funcionar"

"¿Lo escuchaste?" JJ le inquirió a Will, a la espera en la línea

"Voy a tratar"

"Está bien, espero tu llamada de vuelta"

Algunos minutos más tarde, Will volvió a llamar. La calma reinaba al fondo. "Le encantó. Él está feliz como una perdiz"

"Gracias a Dios." JJ le sonrió a Spencer, y luego miró a Rossi. "Funcionó"

Dave asintió. "Cólicos estomacales. El calor los suele aliviar"

"Eres oficialmente mi héroe"

"Uju"

* * *

 **Lewis**

El tiempo pasó.

Antes que terminara la primavera, recibieron la noticia que los cuerpos del Dr. Moore y la Sra. Hannan fueron descubiertos en un sótano de un edificio abandonado en Baltimore, Maryland, lo que constituía el segundo cambio notable en el ritual de Parker.

Había alejado, considerablemente, el lugar de secuestro del de cautiverio.

Para el momento del levantamiento de los cadáveres, el equipo acudió, en calidad de consultantes. Tara se había quedado en las afueras de la celda, acompañando a JJ y Reid.

Hotch había accedido a que viajaran con ellos por la súplica vehemente de Reid de no ser excluidos de la investigación. El jefe de unidad, los dejó llegar ahí con la advertencia que se mantuvieran fuera de la celda.

Ellos aceptaron de mala gana.

Se mantuvieron tranquilos y callados. Lewis, incluso, pudo jurar que -de vez en cuando- los vio comportarse de manera bastante íntima, lo que contrastaba –enormemente- con las actitudes que la hicieron catalogarlos en una relación parecida a la de los hermanos.

Se lo atribuyó a una reminiscencia de los dieciséis días que sobrevivieron juntos en una habitación tan obscura y aislada como la que tenían en frente… Y de eso hacía apenas quince meses.

… …

"Murieron hace una semana, aproximadamente. Ella ni siquiera logró expulsar la placenta" Morgan fue a explicarles en cuanto emergió por el agujero en la pared

"El forense se inclina a creer que la muerte de Hannan fue producto de una hemorragia postparto. El Dr. Moore parece haber intentado practicarle una histerectomía en las peores condiciones posibles" Rossi estaba enfadado. JJ se volvió con brusquedad y trotó hacia la parte trasera de una de las camionetas

Cuando Lewis la encontró estaba devolviendo el contenido de su estómago en el asfalto. Se quedó unos pasos atrás para no incomodarla.

Hotch alcanzó a Tara después "Ve a Quántico y revisa con García las agencias de adopción. Tenemos que saber si ya ha entregado al bebé… Y Lewis… ¡Sácalos de aquí!" señaló con la mirada a donde estaban Reid y JJ. "Me gustaría que aprovecharas el viaje para hablar con ellos, necesitamos saber lo que les está pasando y tus ojos pueden ser más imparciales que los nuestros"

Ella entendió.

"¡Chicos!" caminó hacia los más jóvenes del equipo quienes se habían acomodado a una distancia prudencial de todos los demás "Hotch quiere que nos unamos a García para… …"

* * *

 **JJ**

Pasó un mes más.

A pesar de todos los esfuerzos que hicieron, no pudieron dar con el paradero del bebé Moore- Hannan. JJ había lanzado la hipótesis de que Parker lo estaba reteniendo.

De ser así, sería el tercer cambio que sufrió el ritual en éste último año.

"¿Se está readaptando o degenerando?" Fue la conclusión de Lewis para el resto de los perfiladores

"Demostró ser paciente, disciplinado, controlador y audaz" Morgan se había cruzado de brazos mirando a los ojos a Reid. "No debe tener un empleo ya que ocupa todo su tiempo en cuidar de las parejas, pero debe tener los medios económicos para costearse la preparación de las celdas y cubrir los gastos adicionales mientras las retiene con vida..." se interrumpió de pronto y dijo "¿Qué estás pensando, hijo?"

Reid tenía la mirada perdida, pero respondió sin perder el ritmo. "Su compulsión no son los niños… Concebirlos y observar su crecimiento es un medio para alcanzar un fin"

"Colecciona bebés-genios" Rossi estaba de acuerdo

"Pero, ¿por qué los separa de sus padres?" se preguntó Tara

"Las mujeres siempre fuimos asumidas como un mal necesario y un daño colateral" JJ mencionó con más desdén del que habría pretendido. Una ceja de Morgan se elevó en su dirección

Hotch continuó "La pieza fundamental de cada par son los varones. En un principio nos habíamos fijado en sus historiales médicos y pensamos que tenía como criterios de selección que fueran hombres sanos, en edad reproductiva, con un alto cociente intelectual comorbido con algún trastorno del espectro autista…" Alzó la cara de manera que igualara su vista con su colega más joven. "Pero ni Reid ni Moore obtuvieron diagnósticos formales... Es más, en el caso de Moore, no valía ni la suposición"

"Entonces…" Lewis se impacientó, le gustaba ir al grano

A Hotch también. "Tuvimos que revisar esa parte de nuestro perfil y concluimos que no se trataba del trastorno autista, sino de la dificultad -o ausencia total- de relaciones, bien fuesen de pareja o familia"

"Buscaba solitarios. Quería preservar su acervo genético" Rossi sonaba más molesto que cansado. "Nuestro ignoto se ve a el mismo como un salvador del ADN de los genios que secuestra… Y que de no ser por su idea de multiplicarlos a la fuerza, se perdería con su muerte"

"¡Que considerado!" murmuró Reid

"Creemos que asumió que estos niños también debían crecer en entornos familiares saludables y por eso los entregó en adopción abierta" completó el jefe de unidad

"Toma en cautiverio a los padres, los obliga a procrearse, los desecha y mantiene a las crías" Lewis resumió de manera hosca pero práctica "¡Vaya!... "

Morgan dio unos pasos en silencio, miró a Reid y JJ. Se atrevió a señalar. "Ha hecho de esta su misión. Y no va a parar hasta conseguir lo que busca"

"¡Bastardo!" JJ renegó

"¡Y no sabe con quienes se metió!" Rossi empezó a caminar fuera de la sala de reunión. "El diablo le debe tener un lugar reservado en el infierno y nosotros le vamos a dar su billete sin retorno"

… …

Michael continuó creciendo.

A sabiendas que Sandy volvería a la granja, JJ había colocado a su hijo en una guardería de tiempo parcial que Spencer le sugirió que visitara.

Allí se comentaba -con cierta regularidad- que el niño LaMontagne era un poco peculiar: No sonreía, aborrecía que lo recostaran boca abajo y casi nunca miraba a los ojos de las personas pero, si lo forzaban a mirar, comenzaba de inmediato a llorar.

Cuando tuvo el control de sus movimientos, se apartaba de cualquiera que lo quería alzar, excepto sus padres, Henry _o Will_.

Michael detestaba que lo columpiaran, que lo pasearan en el cochecito y que lo hicieran saltar en juegos inflables, con el mismo ahínco con el que odiaba el ruido y los viajes en coche. Donde parecía más feliz era en su cuna, o mejor dicho, en su cuna después de haberse acostumbrado a estar en ella.

… …

Una tarde, cuando JJ llegó a casa. Lo colocó en el asiento de seguridad de la cocina mientras preparaba la comida. Henry estaba haciendo la tarea con Daniella, una estudiante de enfermería que semanas atrás se había convertido en su nueva niñera. El rubio de siete años miró al más pequeño desde cierta distancia y le susurró a la chica, cual secreto "a mi hermanito no le gusta la gente"

El _susurro_ no había salido con gran disimulo y alcanzó los oídos de su mamá, quien volteó a ver al niño mayor con cara de comprensión. "No es que no le guste la gente, cariño. Tu hermanito sólo necesita un poco más de tiempo para sentirse cómodo con las nuevas personas a su alrededor… Es más tímido que tú"

… …

Cuando terminaba de guardar los platos en la cocina, Daniella entró con su bolso a cuestas.

"Sra. Jennifer, Henry está ya en su cama, su esposo le está leyendo un cuento" anunció desde la puerta. JJ se volvió y la joven pudo darse cuenta de los rastros de máscara debajo de los ojos de la agente rubia

Respiró. "Gracias por todo, Daniella. Que tengas buenas noches, nos vemos mañana" le dijo forzando una sonrisa, luego se dio la vuelta e intentó retocarse el maquillaje con las manos

Daniella cambió el peso entre ambos pie. Se quedó ahí parada, jugueteando con un mechón de su largo y castaño cabello, en una ausencia de palabras, luego le dijo "Michael es un bebé hermoso Sra. Jennifer. Diría que es el más dulce y cariñoso niño de su edad. Él sólo parece necesitar un poco de cuidados especiales… Si sabe a qué me refiero"

JJ se quedó paralizada, consciente de la observación de la niñera, asintió y dijo. "Necesito que dejen de verlo como un niño con deficiencias… Sé que él no lo es"

"No he querido dar a entender eso… Lo siento si lo pensó así" la futura enfermera defendió su argumento. "Mi padre me enseñó que los niños como él son una verdadera bendición… ¿Qué le han dicho los médicos en sus últimas citas?" se interesó

"Que está bien. Que es parte de su temperamento… Y que no existe una regla exacta para medir la evolución en los bebés. Que hay algunos estándares pero no los abarcan a todos por igual"

* * *

 **Spencer**

Con el descubrimiento de la última pareja y la imposibilidad de encontrar al nuevo bebé del coleccionista, resultó ser JJ la que planteó que ellos debían seguir como estaban.

"No podemos contárselo a nadie, Spence" le dijo mientras revisaban un callejón en una investigación a donde fueron invitados "puedo seguir sobrellevando la situación con Will, puedo soportar estar sin ti… Pero lo que no podría manejar es que nos estalle la situación en la cara y encima nos marginen del caso. Tengo que estar ahí hasta asegurarme que han cogido al correcto"

"¡Jennifer!"

"¡No, Spencer!" se detuvo y cruzó los brazos al frente "dejamos que esto llegara muy lejos… Primero fue por Henry, porque debíamos hacer las cosas bien…"

"¡Si me hubieses escuchado, no estaríamos pasando por nada de esto!" le dijo sin siquiera pensar en las implicaciones. _Para ser un genio, acabo de decir mi mayor burrada_

"¡¿Qué?!" Habría sido mejor si le hubiesen disparado

La cachetada con que le cruzó el rostro a Reid dejó una sombra que le duró todo el día y que exigió una buena cuota de creatividad para poder ser explicada a los demás

Conseguir su perdón pasó por el compromiso de seguir callando.

… …

Días después, fue a visitar a su hijo.

Lo veía tan a menudo como se atrevió a acercarse a la casa LaMontagne-Jareau. Le gustaba usar la excusa de que quería pasar más tiempo con su ahijado para que no se sintiera desplazado por su hermanito menor. Era en parte cierto, y porque amaba a Henry al punto que hubiese deseado que fuese hijo suyo por igual.

Pero también quería pasar el tiempo con Michael.

Hoy, por ejemplo, era un domingo perfecto para hacerles una visita. En la mañana, Will los había llevado a todos a ver un juego de Baseball en la pequeña liga donde Henry estaba participando con su equipo, lo que obligaría al detective a trabajar en horario corrido desde las tres de la tarde. Entonces, JJ le había pedido que viniera a pasarse la tarde con los niños de forma que ella pudiese adelantar algunos pendientes en casa

A las cinco de la tarde, él estaba metido en el cómodo sillón de la sala, con Henry pegado a su costilla derecha y Michael apoyado encima de su corazón, una taza de café en la mano y un libro abierto frente a los tres. Los caballeros de la mesa redonda los entretenían mientras que una lluvia torrencial golpeaba el ventanal.

"¿Tu papá te leía, tío Spencer?" preguntó Henry rodándose los anteojos por el puente de su pequeña y respingada nariz

"En realidad no. Mi papá se fue de casa cuando yo era un poquito mayor que tú… Pero me quedé con mi mamá y a ella le encantaba leerme, lo hacía desde que yo era tan pequeño como tu hermanito"

"¡Oh!" Henry abrió los ojos y la boca. No sabía qué hacer con tal revelación. "¿Y quién te llevó a los juegos, si no estaba tú papá?"

"Umh, mamá"

"Mi mamá jugaba al futbol, era capitana en su equipo" mencionó orgulloso. "¿A qué jugaba tu mamá?"

"Mamá era profesora de literatura. No amaba los deportes y supongo, que yo tampoco fui bueno…"

"¡Pero bateaste un cuadrangular, Tío Spencer!... ¡Yo te vi!"

"¡Sí!" le sonrió a la memoria "pero supongo que ese fue el mérito de Derek" Henry arrugó el entrecejo sin comprender porque tendrían que darle el reconocimiento al otro si quien había estado al bate era él. Spencer siguió "mi papá quería enseñarme así como lo hace tu padre, sólo que para ese momento yo estaba más interesado en lo que aprendía de los libros"

"Ummmh" el niño se lo pensó. "A mami le gusta leernos también. Pero papi le dijo el otro día que no quiere que seamos unos «bichos raros-ratones de biblioteca» que no sepan tratar con la gente… ¿qué es un ratón de biblioteca, Tio Spencer?"

Spencer suspiró.

* * *

 **REFERENCIA**

(*) Fragmento tomado del clásico de la literatura "Perceval o el cuento del grial" que se considera como de dominio público, puesto que, de acuerdo a la Legislación Española, sus derechos de autor han caducado.


	10. 10 giro: 180 grados

**Inspirado** en una historia original de TheknittingLady.

 **UA** ubicado en la " **X** **Temporada"** de la serie de televisión norteamericana " **Mentes** **Criminales** ". Para notas relacionadas a los cambios en el canon según la temporada 10 y siguientes, véase al final de éste capítulo.

 **.:*DECLARACION*:.**

Con esta publicación no se pretenden infringir derechos de autor, tanto de los personajes/argumentos propios del Show de Televisión, o del argumento en el cual se ha **inspirado** el relato. El crédito va para quienes corresponde. No se persiguen tampoco los fines de lucro.

* * *

 **.:*10mo giro: 180 grados*:.**

* * *

 **UAC – Sede del FBI**

 **Quántico, VA**

El tiempo pasó.

Primavera dio paso al verano.

Los cinco niños -y sus familias adoptivas- fueron reubicados. A parte de eso, ninguna otra cuestión relevante sucedió con el caso Parker.

Volvieron a quedarse sin pistas.

Antes de eso, intentaron seguirle el rastro a los distribuidores de cada una de las facilidades que este ignoto ofrecía a sus cautivos: La caja de seguridad, los electrodomésticos, las instalaciones de agua, los alimentos con marcas identificables. Analizaron también la vida de genetistas, científicos con discursos relacionados a la manipulación genética para concebir genios, políticos, millonarios, empresarios, farmaceúticas, propietarios de bancos de esperma… Y todo aquel que encajara en el perfil preliminar que pudieron crear.

"Voy a empezar a creer en las abducciones alienígenas" había exclamado una frustrada García. "Este Robert Parker parece ser un asesino-serial-repugnante de origen extraterrestre" terminó de hablar cuando ya estaba hiperventilando

… …

Una noche de viernes, cuando prácticamente no quedaba nadie en la sexta planta, Rossi y Morgan salieron de sus despachos _-casi al mismo tiempo-_ para después encontrarse en la puerta de la oficina de su jefe de unidad.

… …

"¡Morgan!, ¡Morgan!... ¿Me estás escuchando?" Rossi dijo en voz alta

Derek parpadeó. Releyó el papel que tenía en sus manos y lo miró en franco desconcierto. "¿Desde cuándo saben esto?" Sin esperar respuesta vio en dirección de Hotch. "De acuerdo con este informe forense, sí hubo actividad sexual: El colchón, las sábanas y la ropa íntima marcan positivo para rastros de semen de un único sujeto... ¡Reid!…"

"¡Son los hechos, Morgan!" fue la respuesta parca de Hotch

Morgan siguió "… Pero recuperamos intactas las cuatro tabletas de Viagra… Él dijo… Reid me dijo…" sacudió la cabeza. "…JJ se negó al kit de violación y a los anticonceptivos de emergencia. Le dijo a Penélope que el ignoto no los había forzado a hacer nada que no quisieran"

"¡Correcto!" El perfilador más veterano se inclinó a un lado de su silla y apoyó su mano en el hombro de su colega de piel bronceada "…Reid es un hombre de una buena condición física, a principio de sus treinta, ¿por qué debíamos asumir que necesita la ayuda del Viagra para conseguir una erección? … …¿O que JJ no querría estar con él?... Piensa en ello"

"El problema mayor no es que nos hayan mentido. Ni los obvios motivos personales por los que han actuado en consecuencia. Ni siquiera es el hecho de que falsificaran sus declaraciones oficiales" Hotch señaló, viendo a la cara a Morgan. Mientras hablaba pareció no pestañear, su voz firme y uniforme, sin emociones. Bajó los ojos un segundo y su atención cambio a Dave. "El peor escenario al que nos enfrentamos es que el ignoto sabe que ellos mantuvieron relaciones sexuales"

"Lo que convierte a Michael en parte de su experimento… Y ese pequeño está a punto de mostrarle al mundo quién es su padre… Exactamente…" Dave miró por encima de Morgan, haciendo un gesto hacia el área de escritorios comunes, donde se encontraba la estación de trabajo, ahora vacía, que solía ocupar el genio

Morgan apretó los dientes, se tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y asintió un par de veces.

* * *

 **Rossi**

Las cosas en el hogar LaMontagne-Jareau tenían una sostenida tendencia a empeorar. El día de hoy, por ejemplo, JJ había ido -sin su marido- a la primera comida familiar del año.

Llegó temprano a la casa de Dave, haciéndose acompañar por los niños _-y su niñera-_ . Rossi los recibió en la entrada, con una sonrisa radiante.

"Bienvenidos a la casa del Tio Dave" le dijo al cuarteto. Un beso en cada mejilla de la madre y del mayor de los hijos, una caricia leve en la cabeza del rubio más pequeño. "¿Y quién es esta adorable señorita?"

"Mi nombre es Daniella" se presentó a sí misma, dejando a JJ, primero con la boca abierta y luego con una sonrisa

"Da –nie -lla" repitió Rossi, haciendo énfasis en la doble ele y marcando la naturaleza italiana del nombre, "yo soy David Rossi… Un placer conocerte"

"El placer es mío, señor…" se agitó visiblemente. Dave notó el brillo en los ojos y la anticipación "he leído todos sus libros… ¡Usted es un escritor magnífico!"

"Mis cuentas bancarias piensan lo mismo que tu" le dio su particular sonrisa de medio lado. "Espero te sientas cómoda… Como si estuvieras en tu casa" completó mientras les conducía al jardín

"¡Ya lo creo que estaré cómoda!" murmuró a sus espaldas "…Estaré rodeada de algunas de las mentes más brillante de nuestro país"

… …

Michael fue pasando de brazo en brazo, agitándose e incomodándose un poco más cada vez. JJ quería que Spencer se hiciera cargo de él -y lo sacara del alboroto- pero, _como era de esperarse,_ él se había mantenido a una cuidadosa distancia de la madre y el niño, hasta el punto de ponerle más atención a su ahijado que a su propio hijo. En un par de ocasiones, ella lo vio bufar, retorcerse y a punto de intervenir, pero se obligó a mantenerse al margen a pesar de sus instintos.

… …

Con el pretexto de que Michael podría necesitar un cambio de pañal, JJ le había pedido a Daniella que tomara al niño y se lo llevara hasta la cocina _-donde ahora estaba Dave-_. Le dijo también que le preguntara a su anfitrión en dónde podía asearlo. JJ sabía que Spencer se había confinado a sí mismo en ese lugar, e intentó con este ardid, darle una oportunidad para acercarse a su hijo, sin llamar la atención.

La niñera cogió el bolso que JJ preparó para Michael y se lo colgó en el brazo. Tuvo cuidado de no molestar más al niño que, finalmente, se había recostado en su hombro aun tratando de controlar los sollozos. Se acercó a la mansión por la puerta de servicio y llegó hasta la cocina, a través de un pasillo por donde se escuchaba la música de Dean Martin sonando al fondo.

Daniella alzó la cara y sonrió con alivio al primer hombre que encontró en su camino "Dr. Reid, está aquí"

"Ujú" asintió poniendo en el mostrador su copa de bourbon medio-vacía "¿pasa algo con él?" dio un par de pasos para inspeccionar la cara del bebé que había reaccionado a su voz con fantástica empatía

Dave los estaba observando sin perder el ritmo de corte de los vegetales en los que estaba trabajando. Reid cogió al niño, quien se abrazó de él de muy buena gana.

"La Sra. Jennifer me dijo que lo viniera a revisar" hizo señas hacia el pañal

Reid lo movió y vio que estaba bien, aunque notó que los ojos de su hijo seguían algo acuosos y su naricita roja. "No necesita que lo cambien" miró hacia Dave

Rossi puso el cuchillo a un lado de la tabla y se acercó a ellos. "¿Estaba llorando?" interrogó a la jovencita

"¡Mucho!" arrugó la nariz "… Realmente no necesita de ningún cambio… Lo que él necesita es un lugar tranquilo" levantó los ojos para ver a Reid. "Pienso que lo que la Sra. Jennifer en verdad quería cuando me dijo que lo trajera aquí… Es que te buscara a ti, Dr. Reid… Michael se queda muy quieto y contento cuando está contigo y es lo que ahora mismo le haría mejor… ¿quieres mirarlo un rato?"

Spencer bajó la mirada y se aclaró la voz. "Ve a ayudarla con Henry, yo me encargo" le mandó. La chica sonrió

"Le dejaré las cosas de Michael por aquí" acomodó el bolso en una mesa de apoyo

"Dile que…" Reid comenzó a explicar, luego sacudió la cabeza… "No, no. Mejor no le digas nada… ¡Gracias por traérmelo!"

Daniella salió.

Rossi comenzó a alejarse para ir a atender lo que quedaba pendiente en su mesa de trabajo. "¿Ya tiene siete meses?"

"Siete meses, 10 días, 3 horas y 22 minutos." Respondió rápidamente, concentrado en acariciar los suaves rizos dorados sobre la frente de su hijo. "¿Por qué?"

"Él nunca mira a los ojos, ¿verdad?..."

"No, en realidad no lo hace" lo dijo sin pensar en que esas eran respuestas que, _probablemente_ , no debía saber con tan marcada precisión

"¡Ooooh!… Es sin duda un « _mini pretty boy»_ , como de seguro lo terminará llamando su padrino" automáticamente se ganó una sonrisa nerviosa de parte del joven agente, quien parecía cautivado por los movimientos del bebé que había empezado a mordisquear el consolador de su dentición

Rossi sonrió contenido con la imagen que tenía frente a él. En tono suave sugirió "…Es una pena que habiendo heredado unos impresionantes ojos melados, como los que tiene él… No sea capaz de mirar directo a la cara de ninguna persona"

* * *

 **JJ**

Otro mes pasó.

"Vamos mi amor. Ven con mami." Michael levantó la vista, estaba mirando hacia arriba -¡gracias a Dios!- si no a los ojos de su madre, por lo menos en su dirección. Se meció hacia atrás y hacia adelante, luego alzó la vista de nuevo. "Vamos mi amor, puedes hacerlo" Michael se balanceó un poco más, entonces cambio de lugar una mano seguido de una rodilla, y luego la otra. Finalmente, había aprendido a gatear.

"Se tomó su tiempo, ¿no?" Will comentó con cierta indiferencia

"Él solo se tardó un poco más que su hermano y Henry siempre ha sido precoz en el desarrollo motriz" Michael se movió hasta JJ y se sujetó de ella con una manito. Lo recogió en sus brazos "¡Ese es mi niño pequeño!, ¡te amo!" vitoreó y le dio un beso

Michael miró a su madre. No a los ojos - que era algo que no esperaba de él- pero sí en dirección de su rostro. JJ lo observó con curiosidad, descubriendo en aquellos rasgos una expresión familiar: Parecía estar pensando en algo. Mientras lo miraba, sus pequeños ojitos se entrecerraron y sus pupilas danzaron con rapidez de una forma que ella conocía bien. Acercó su manito y acarició la mejilla de su madre y dijo "Mamá". _No sólo fue un balbuceo, pensó JJ, él había hecho su primer descubrimiento, su primera asociación._

JJ no pudo evitar darle a su bebe-genio una sonrisa tan grande como el sol.

* * *

 **Spencer**

"¡Debiste verlo!" la voz de JJ era toda emoción. "¡Se veía igualito a ti!... Estaba concentrado, tenía los ojitos brillantes y el ceño fruncido… Yo creía que estaba pensando algo y de pronto ¡bang!, le cambió la expresión y me dijo mamá"

Spencer se limitó a sonreír.

Se encontraba acompañando a Hotch en una consulta que los llevó hasta un suburbio de Alexandría, muy cerca de la marina. Era un domingo soleado, donde la combinación del calor del verano con la humedad del día convertía el ambiente en un poco sofocante.

Había respondido la llamada de JJ cuando caminaba hacia un techo. Tenía en la mano un refresco frío que había comprado mientras esperaba a que su jefe se le uniera para ir al muelle donde aún se encontraba el cuerpo.

Era en estos simples y preciosos momentos cuando podía saborear la alegría de ser padre. Ni un cuerpo mutilado ni un montón de maldad y destrucción lo podían distraer de la imagen mental de su hijo diciendo su primera palabra. "Sabes que la mayoría de los niños no conectan sus palabras con la realidad hasta los once meses… Está un paso por delante en eso"

… …

Tenía un montón de razones para estar preocupado: No había resuelto lo que iban a hacer con sus puestos de trabajo, Will había leído _muy adecuadamente_ en su comportamiento para con su esposa y su relación con él se había tensado al máximo. A la par, Jennifer le había comentado que tenía la sospecha de que su marido desconfiaba que Michael fuera su hijo, nunca se lo había señalado abiertamente, ni tampoco había llegado a despreciar al bebé, pero sus actitudes iban apuntando cada vez más a ello. Para complementar, estaba el caso abierto de Parker: Habían honrado su compromiso de callar como una forma de mantener seguro a su hijo, en tanto atrapaban al hombre que los secuestró, junto con sus posibles cómplices… Pero nada les garantizaba el tiempo que tardarían en lograrlo.

Era frustrante… Así y todo… El amor que compartía con JJ se sentía tan profundo e infinito como la costa frente a sus ojos, sin importarle –en lo más mínimo- el no habérselo expresado físicamente en más de un año. Valía la pena por los niños, aunque eso significara que tuviese que vivir en castidad como el mismo Papa en el trono de San Pedro.

Pensaba que estaban haciendo las mejores decisiones, según podían, y ese fue uno de los puntos que habían pactado dentro de aquella celda donde se amaron.

JJ estuvo en silencio durante un largo rato. Al cabo dijo, "Henry se la lleva muy bien con su niñera. Estoy pensando en sacar a Michael de la guardería y encargárselo a ella. ¡Es tan generosa!, ha puesto en suspensión sus estudios con la intención de ayudarme en casa, ¿estarías de acuerdo con esa idea?"

Consideró su propuesta.

De cara al futuro, contratar una niñera en casa era una forma de ir abonando el terreno para cuando comenzaran su vida juntos. Él realmente deseaba eso, poder vivir bajo el mismo techo con su familia inmediata.

Ahora bien, desde el punto de vista actual "a Michael lo beneficia una atención personalizada… Y Daniella parece ser competente en eso" miró hacia abajo en su refresco. Siguió hablando, "si crees que los niños están bien cuidados, es mucho mejor que ella permanezca con ellos en casa… Entonces sí. Estoy de acuerdo con que lo hagas" vio a Hotch venir caminando en su dirección. Le hizo una seña para que se le acercara "tengo que irme ahora… Pero ya sabes, toma de nuestra cuenta común todo lo que necesites para pagar por ello. Te amo" colgó. Las últimas palabras lo habían sorprendido hasta a él mismo

Sacudió la cabeza, se acomodó los anteojos de sol y se unió al grupo de agentes encabezado por Hotchner.

* * *

 **Hogar LaMontagne-Jareau, VA**

Algunas semanas pasaron.

Con la contratación de una niñera en casa, el horario de Will se había flexibilizado, trayendo cierto alivio a la tensión reinante entre marido y mujer.

Había llegado de su último turno una hora antes de lo programado. Consiguió a Daniella jugando en el patio con Henry, mientras que Michael permanecía en un corralito veraniego, debajo del techo.

El pequeño tornado de edad escolar, salió disparado al ver a su papá de pie, en la puerta que daba al jardín trasero.

"¡Paaaaapiiiii!"

Will se acuclilló frente a él y lo interrogó sobre sus actividades del día.

La chica los estaba observando mientras recogía los juguetes. Se dio cuenta cuando el padre y el mayor de los niños a su cargo, desaparecieron en el interior de la casa.

Suspiró y fue a buscar al pequeñito en el corral.

… …

JJ llegó mucho más tarde.

La casa estaba en silencio. Presumió que todos debían estar en sus camas y durmiendo. Hizo su ronda normal… Tan normal como cuando se tiene un trabajo completamente impredecible: Revisó la cocina, la sala, cada puerta y cada ventana, se asomó en la habitación de Michael, quien dormía como un tronco y se detuvo en la puerta de Henry.

Estaba despierto.

"Hola, bebé estrella" Henry levantó la carita

"Ya no soy un bebé" se quejó, mientras se daba la vuelta

JJ sonrió "… aún así se supone que deberías estar durmiendo" Le murmuró a la espalda del niño cuando se sentaba al borde de la cama

"¡No quiero!"

"Aja" la rubia se inclinó sobre el cuerpecito de su hijo y se acercó a su cara. Rastros de llanto en sus ojos "¿qué pasó, mi vida?" le dijo suavemente, tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo que de pronto la invadió

Henry se mordió el labio por un rato largo y el mentón comenzó a temblarle. "Papi no me quiere más… Dijo que no es mi papá" había salido como un lamento antes de que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojitos azules

"¿Qué?" La sorprendió. "¡No cariño, claro que es tu papá!... ¡Tu papi te quiere muchísimo! ¡No, no, no puedes creer eso, debiste haber entendido mal"

"¡No!" Henry le dijo con un susurro trémulo "papi nos hizo la cena y yo no me la quería comer, entonces me regañó y cuando él gritó, Michael tiró su taza. Daniella se puso a limpiar y le dijo que no gritara porque mi hermanito se asustaba mucho" el niño se detuvo un momento ahogado por los sollozos "entonces… entonces… yo oí que le dijo que cómo se supone que no grite cuando tiene que cuidar de un niño que no es su hijo… ¡Mi papá no me quiere!, ¡yo no quiero que no me quiera más!... No quiero que no me quiera"

JJ tomó una respiración profunda y le acarició el cabello. "Mi vida, voy a hablar con papi, pero estoy segura que entendiste las cosas mal. Quizá se refería a un niño en su trabajo… Papi te ama con su corazón, al igual que yo te amo… No importa si vivimos en una sola casa o en dos casas diferentes, no importa si hay más hermanitos o cuantas personas vivan junto a nosotros… Nuestro amor por ti siempre será fuerte… Y tú siempre serás mi bebé estrella"

"¿De verdad?" Henry suspiró aliviado y sonrió

"Sí, pero si tu papá vuelve a decir algo así, cuéntamelo a mí, ¿de acuerdo?" Henry asintió. "Ahora duerme tranquilo, mañana todo estará bien"

"Si mami"

* * *

Semanas pasaron.

El verano comenzó a ceder ante el otoño y los árboles empezaron a quedarse desnudos.

JJ estaba agotada. Venía de resolver un caso horrible donde una madre manipulaba a su hijo para que asesinara por ella… Le resultaba espantoso creer que ese vínculo sagrado fuera corrompido por un deseo enfermo y egoísta. Era muy difícil saber que habían madres por allí con la falta de escrúpulos suficientes como forzar a un hijo a volverse un asesino… A ser juez y verdugo de quien lo trajo al mundo e imponerle una carga de odio tal desde la más tierna edad

Estaba muerta, mentalmente desecha, quería tomar a sus pequeños y acurrucarse con ellos debajo de las sábanas. Quería disfrutar de su inocencia, de su ternura y olvidarse del infierno que queda por fuera.

Estaba tan cansada que no podía conseguir la llave de su bolsillo...

"¡Michael! ¡NO!"

JJ escuchó el grito de su marido, incluso a través de la puerta, y entonces oyó un cristal que se quebraba… Y algo que nunca antes había escuchado, el sonido de una palmada

"¡No le pegue al niño Sr. Will!" fue la voz de Daniella

Dejó caer su equipaje y se resistió al deseo de desenfundar su arma, entró en la casa con la adrenalina corriéndole por todo el cuerpo. Se encontró a Michael sentado en su silla de seguridad, a Henry en actitud protectora de su hermanito pequeño y a Daniella en pie de guerra frente a ambos chicos.

Will estaba cruzado de brazos cerca del refrigerador.

"¿Qué diablos está pasando, Will? ¿Acabo de oír que le pegaste a uno de los niños?" las preguntas iban dirigidas al marido pero examinó los rostros de todos en el sitio

"Michael solo se ganó una palmada para que aprenda a respetar" Will le respondió desafiante

"Le dije que no le pegara" advirtió la niñera, tomando partido del lado de la madre

"Llévalos al cuarto" le pidió JJ, moderándose todo lo que pudo. Will intentó salir de la cocina y ella lo detuvo tomándolo por la camisa. "No Will… Tú y yo tenemos que hablar"

"Cher, no tenemos nada que hablar" prácticamente gruñó "Es un niño en edad suficiente como para empezar a ponerle límites. No lo he lastimado"

"¿No está herido?" le dijo ahora en voz más alta, cuando ya no estaban los niños "el hecho que él no llore cuando lo golpeas no quiere decir que no se sienta lastimado… Acabas de maltratarlo emocionalmente. Se supone que estamos aquí para cuidar de él, para protegerlo, no para hacerlo sentir que ha hecho algo malo y dejarlo todo confundido"

"Mira JJ, mis padres me corrigieron cuando fui pequeño y no me volví un discapacitado ni nada así"

"¿Qué estás insinuando?"

"¡No insinúo nada!..." se encogió de hombros. "Michael no es normal, Cher… Odia a todos, odia a la gente, no me mira a los ojos, no atiende a su nombre… Algo en ese niño no está bien y estoy seguro que no tengo nada que ver…"

 _¡Estupendo!, pensó JJ._ "¿Entonces qué?..."

"No sé qué vamos a hacer, JJ… La verdad que no lo sé ", respondió Will caminando despacio hacia el comedor. "Creo que ya no puedo seguir ignorando el problema que tenemos con ese niño, ni lo que nos está pasando a ti y a mi"

Ella se quedó pasmada. Parpadeó un par de veces y puso su mano sobre el corazón "Will…"

Se dio la vuelta para mirarla. "JJ, lo hemos intentado por mucho tiempo, pero pienso que no nos está saliendo bien… No me gustaría que los niños comiencen a presenciar discusiones de este tipo… O que crezcan en un hogar donde en vez de amor existan los resentimientos"

JJ se quedó de nuevo en silencio. "Will…" repitió

"Hay que ser sinceros, Cher… Tenemos más de un año separados aunque sigamos durmiendo en la misma cama… Creo que nunca te recuperé después de ese secuestró… Lo siento, de verdad… Lo siento por todo… Siento haberle pegado a Michael…" Se fue a la habitación matrimonial

… …

A la hora de dormir. JJ se sentó en la cama que ya ocupaba su marido. Estudió el techo por breves instantes y se levantó. Se puso la bata y tomó su almohada.

"¿A dónde vas?" le preguntó él

"A dormir en la habitación de Michael", respondió ella

Y eso fue todo.

* * *

 **Spencer**

Estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor de la cocina de su departamento, cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y trotó a la sala para descolgar

"¡¿Qué pasa Morgan?!... No me digas que tenemos un caso" comenzó a quejarse de regreso a la cocina, con el móvil apretado a la oreja

 _"Se llevó al niño de los Brown"_

Le tomó un momento entender lo que su colega le decía. "¿Cuándo pasó?, ¿cómo?"

 _"Los vieron vivos por última vez hace una semana exacta. Mary y Ben Brown murieron por hipotermia y deshidratación, encerrados en el sótano de su propia casa. Un vecino los descubrió por el olor y notificó a las autoridades hace un par de horas. Están levantando los cuerpos… El pequeño no aparece por ninguna parte"_

"¿Tenemos el caso?"

 _"Fue asignado a otra unidad. Cruz piensa que estamos muy cerca. Nos consultarán si es necesario"_

"Eso no es posible" bufó

 _"Te entiendo, Reid, pero no podemos hacer nada, Cruz ha dado una orden estricta y de momento es mejor esperar"_

Reid colgó la llamada abruptamente, dejando a Derek un poco alarmado

* * *

 **REFERENCIA**

El caso al que someramente se refiere, es el del episodio de la decimo primera temporada de la serie Criminal Minds, titulado The Bond.


	11. 11mo giro: La mano que mece la cuna

**Inspirado** en una historia original de TheknittingLady.

 **UA** ubicado en la " **X** **Temporada"** de la serie de televisión norteamericana " **Mentes** **Criminales** " (fiel al canon hasta el episodio " **The** **foreverpeople** " en adelante, se inicia un **universo alternativo** que _podrá_ o _no_ incluir escenas/fragmentos de los episodios siguientes)

 **.:*DECLARACION*:.**

Con esta publicación no se pretenden infringir derechos de autor, tanto de los personajes/argumentos propios del Show de Televisión, o del argumento en el cual se ha **inspirado** el relato. El crédito va para quienes corresponde. No se persiguen tampoco los fines de lucro

* * *

 **Nota:** Esta serie es sobre casos criminales y sobre los perfiladores… Entonces, vamos al capítulo que trata del caso… Espero no aburrirlos… Estamos ya en la mitad de todo… Más bien cerca del final.

* * *

 **.:*11mo giro: La mano que mece la cuna*:.**

 **Hogar LaMontagne – Jareau, VA**

 **Will**

 _Ocurrió frente a sus ojos y aun no lo podía creer…_

Lo que alguna vez había servido para consolidarlos como pareja ante los demás… Ahora había pasado a convertirse en la gota que rebasó el vaso.

Will sintió que JJ estaba poniendo a sus hijos por delante de él. El hecho que pretendiera que dejara a Michael faltarle el respeto sin una debida reprimenda, y además, desautorizándolo frente a todos, era algo que no sólo atentaba contra su rol de cabeza de familia, sino contra su auto respeto, ¡y eso no podía ser!

… …

Cuando su mujer abandonó la habitación esa noche supo, a ciencia cierta, que su matrimonio había llegado a su fin. Desde hacía tiempo esperaba esa inevitable conclusión, por una vía o por otra… … Pero llegó como el _Katrina_ : Impetuoso e insalvable… Destruyendo todo a su paso.

Ni en sus peores pesadillas pudo advertir que el punto de no retorno lo marcarían los niños.

Si alguien se atreviera a preguntarle, de forma abierta o velada, igualmente les admitiría que era un hecho innegable que su matrimonio iba muy, muy mal. Al extremo de hasta haber dejado de tener relaciones sexuales, prácticamente desde el día después que el equipo rescató a su esposa de manos de Parker.

De no ser por las horas que compartían en torno a los hijos, parecían no tener absolutamente nada en común…

… …

Se frotó la cara con las manos y rebobinó en el tiempo, dándose cuenta que, desde el principio, algo entre ellos no funcionaba bien. JJ siempre fue reticente a formalizar su relación: Cuando la cortejaba, cuando llegó Henry… Después de Henry…

Sólo en tiempos de crisis -y _aprovechando el fuerte impulso de esas mismas circunstancias-_ su relación había logrado pasar de un estado a otro: De la clandestinidad al reconocimiento, de la exclusividad al compromiso… Y tras una larga espera _-y una gran cadena de «no»-_ a una propuesta matrimonial en un momento muy emocional.

Una última cosa que pasó por su cabeza, _fue la pregunta del millón_ … Ya no estaba tan seguro que sus hijos fueran realmente sus hijos…

Con Henry nunca se le ocurrió… _¡No hasta ahora!_ … No hasta que nació Michael…

¿Amaba a Henry?... ¡Sí!, más que a su vida… Incluso se preocupaba mucho por Michael, quien era un buen niño, _aunque un poco torpe,_ que era lo que más le hacía pensar en que se parecía tanto al otro hombre en la vida de JJ… - a _Reid_ \- … Y era tan pero tan indefenso, tan inocente… Sólo que…

 _Cuando una verdad se pone en duda, todas las demás peligran…_

Michael también era un signo de interrogación frente a él. Cada vez que lo veía no podía evitar ver a Spencer: En su carita, en su mirada, en cada uno de sus gestos _-y pensar al mismo tiempo en los dieciséis días que pasó encerrado en una habitación con su esposa-._

Y más allá de esa situación, repasaba en las dudas que siempre tuvo frente a su «amistad» con su mujer.

Sí JJ lo había engañado con Reid, y Michael era la prueba viviente de esa realidad, entonces merecía que le dieran una explicación. Eran ellos quienes debían correr con las consecuencias de sus acciones, no él, no Henry… Ni siquiera ese pequeño que, en el último caso, no pidió venir al mundo…

Y en lo extremo… Si ese niño era el producto de una acción desesperada _-que bien sabía que podía ser la respuesta-_ … Del mismo modo le hubiese gustado que se lo dijeran…

 _¡Merecía la verdad!_

Pero en el fondo sabía… Que si resultaba que ambos niños fueras sus hijos o no… Ese no era el verdadero problema para su matrimonio: Era la falta de amor…

El detective suspiró, se acomodó bajo las sábanas y rogó por un poco de claridad.

* * *

 **UAC – Sede del FBI**

 **Quántico, VA**

Esa noche en Quántico fue especialmente fresca. Cuando llegó al aparcamiento y entró en el área reservada para los agentes de la división a la que pertenece su unidad, no vio ninguno de los coches de sus colegas de equipo. Se bajó de forma mecánica, con ese automatismo que produce el tener años cumpliendo con la misma rutina. Bloqueó las puertas del auto y caminó en dirección del polígono.

Deslizó su tarjeta de identificación por el lector óptico ubicado en la puerta de acceso y esperó a la luz de confirmación.

Desde afuera, podía escucharse el sonido de los disparos.

 _Un tirador solitario, pensó,_ su mente _siempre_ atenta al entorno. Perfilando del mismo modo que respiraba: Como una necesidad primaria.

Se ajustó la cremallera del buso negro que llevaba puesto, cogió unos anteojos de protección y unos aislantes para sus oídos. Fue a la zona de seguridad, detrás del área de tiro.

 _"Rápido y eficiente. La práctica hace al maestro", se dijo a sí mismo, reconociendo un cierto orgullo paternal que le nacía del pecho._

Esperó que terminara la ronda y que el tirador golpeara el pulsador que emitía el aviso de «alto al fuego». Se movió al interior del cubículo y le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

En respuesta, Spencer se volteó para mirar por encima del hombro, "¡Hotch!" sin perder el ritmo, abrió el tambor de su S&W, lo reposó en el mesón y se quitó los protectores auditivos

Su jefe punteó en dirección del objetivo que estaba deshecho en los blancos vitales. Le sonrió en señal de aprobación. Reid aceptó el cumplido silencioso con una tímida sonrisa.

Hotch volvió a su expresión de piedra, lo miró a los ojos y le inquirió "dijiste que es urgente. ¿Prefieres hablar aquí o vamos a mi oficina?"

* * *

 **Hogar LaMontagne – Jareau, VA**

 **JJ**

Después de haber recibido la llamada de Reid informándola del secuestro de uno de los niños de las víctimas del caso Parker, no pudo conciliar el sueño otra vez.

… …

"¡Él sólo tiene cuatro años, Spence!" JJ se estremeció. "¡¿Por qué se lo llevó ahora?!" le había preguntado en completa conmoción

 _"No lo sé todavía. Pero lo que sí sabemos es que Robert Parker es disciplinado y controlador. Es tan persistente que logró dar con Charlie después que lo reubicaran. Lo ha debido observar por un largo tiempo. De seguro se enteró cuando recibió el diagnóstico y comenzó a asistir a una escuela especial, de donde pudo haberlo secuestrado, en cambio, decidió llevárselo de su propia casa -y asesinar a sus padres adoptivos como parte del plan-. De nuevo nos demuestra su arrogancia, y que no le importa asumir el riesgo"_

"Dame lo que quiero" murmuró ella, tan bajo que él no alcanzó a entender

 _"¿Cómo?"_

"No es nada…" Sacudió la cabeza, acarició la imagen de sus hijos en una fotografía enmarcada que estaba en una de las repisas del dormitorio de Michael, siguió hablando. "Perfilamos que debe contar con uno o varios cómplices…"

 _"Y debemos seguir creyendo que es asi... A menos que obtengamos evidencia en contra... La forma en que ha atacado a una familia completa, en un entorno que suponen seguro, nos tiene que hacer pensar que hay más de un ignoto"_

"Pero, ¿por qué tomó al niño?, ¿por qué ahora?"

 _"Tiene un sentido de pertenencia hacia estos niños, JJ. No va a renunciar a ellos. Los quiere para él"_

"¡No Spence!... Él no quiere a todos los niños… ¡Tú lo dijiste!… Quiere niños-genios, específicamente... Y los quiere ver crecer en hogares perfectos" se detuvo… Se aterró, miró sobre la cuna de su hijo "…¡Michael!, Spence… ¡Michael corre peligro!"

 _"Calma, Jennifer… ¡Tienes que calmarte!" lo escuchó suspirar. "Tú tienes un hogar perfecto... Has estado manejando las cosas bien con Will"_

"Pero Spence... Will y yo..."

 _"No creo que tenga forma de saber que acaban de tener esta discusión" la intentó aplacar. "Y por lo otro... Es prematuro afirmar cualquier cosa sobre las capacidades de Michael. Ni siquiera está en el rango de edad para someterlo a un diagnóstico del trastorno del espectro autista… Y sin tener pruebas concretas, no vamos a asumir absolutamente nada" habló la parte lógica de aquella mente, repitiendo de memoria el discurso ensayado que usaban para consolar a los familiares de cualquiera de sus víctimas_

JJ conocía ese discurso muy bien, ¡lo había ayudado a redactar!… Y su corazón de madre le estaba gritando otra cosa. No pudo controlar su ansiedad "Spence... Yo... ¡Escucha!, no me digas que no puedes sentir cuando tu propio hijo está en peligro… ¡Yo lo puedo sentir!, sé que Michael corre peligro" salió tan ahogado que no fue capaz de seguir hablando

 _Una madre siempre sabe, pensó Reid._

 _Otro respiro se oyó por el auricular y tras un breve silencio, pareció tomar control el lado emocional del cerebro del genio "¡puede que tengas razón!… ¡Hablaré con Hotch!"_

… …

Eran las cinco de la mañana y ya estaba vestida para salir a correr. Se asomó a la habitación de su marido, quien aún dormía, al igual que el resto de habitantes de la casa. Tomó su teléfono y su arma.

Salió.

Había quedado con Spencer que la llamaría en cuanto terminara su reunión con el jefe de unidad, _pero no la había llamado_ -y tampoco respondió sus mensajes-. Estaba tan preocupada que sólo conseguiría tranquilizarse si cogían al hijo de p… de una vez por todas…

 _O en su defecto, con una sesión de ejercicio._

… …

Hora y media después entró por la puerta de su casa, estando un poco más serena. La recibió el sonido de un hogar vivo y un delicioso olor que provenía de la cocina.

"Buen día mami… ¿estabas en un caso?" le dijo Henry levantando la cara y masticando su tortilla

"No cariño, estaba corriendo" contestó caminando hacia la alacena para coger un vaso y servirse agua

"Sra. Jennifer, ¿le gustaría desayunar?" preguntó Daniella cuando se levantaba de la mesa para lavar la taza de la papilla de Michael, quien ya había terminado su desayuno y jugaba con una pequeña bola de goma

"Si por favor" dijo casi por cortesía. No tenía mucho apetito pero el olor de los alimentos era francamente atrayente "¿Dónde está Will?"

"Acaba de subir" señaló en dirección de las escaleras. "Dijo que tenía que verse con alguien ahora en la mañana… Y que él mismo llevaría a Henry a la escuela" le sirvió el plato con una generosa porción de aquella tortilla. "Tiene pan, yogurt y frutas frescas ya cortadas" le mostró delante de ella en la mesa. Se movió hasta el refrigerador y le trajo un vaso para servir leche

JJ movió la mano antes que vertiera el líquido en el vaso. "No te preocupes, tomaré zumo…"

"Mami… ¿Eres como Mike y _Tío Spencer?_... Inintole… into"

"¿Intolerante a la lactosa?" infirió. "¡No, cariño!, lo que pasa es que hace un tiempo tomé muchísima leche con todas las comidas y no me apetecen más"

"Daniella dice que la leche es un alimento muy bueno, que hace que los niños se vuelvan genios como Tío Spencer… Y que tengamos huesos y dientes muy, muy fuertes" explicó con seriedad "…Su papá compra montones de leche y yogurt… Y hace que toda su familia se alimente saludable"

La niñera sonrió con ternura al niño y le hizo un guiño a la rubia. "Vamos a terminar de arreglarnos… No queremos que se te haga tarde para llegar a clases" tomó en brazos al niño más pequeño y le extendió la mano al mayor, salió con ambos dejando a la madre perdida en sus propios pensamientos

… …

Quince minutos después de que Will y Henry se hubiesen marchado, cuando estaba a punto de ducharse para ir al trabajo, su teléfono sonó con un mensaje de Spencer: _Pentagon City. Nivel Metro. Café. 10am. Rossi_

* * *

 **Pentagon City Fashion Center**

 **Rossi**

Cuando notó que soltaba un bostezo mal disimulado en su camino a encontrarse con él, Rossi se convenció que Reid no era el único que la estaba pasando fatal y, _evidentemente_ , la situación estaba cobrando su justo peaje en la siempre impecable Jennifer Jareau. Se puso de pie, alzó la mano y la agitó en el aire para llamarle la atención.

Al verlo, la rubia se sujetó el bolso que le colgaba del hombro y apresuró el paso.

"¡Buenos días Jennifer!, luces hermosa. Es un placer para mi poder desayunar contigo" le estampó un beso en cada mejilla

"¡Oh!... ¡Hola Dave!..." Ella frunció el entrecejo y ladeó el rostro en desconcierto... Prefería no creer que cuando su mejor amigo _-y padre de su segundo hijo-_ le envió aquel mensaje tan críptico, no fue con la intención de que sociabilizara con una de las cabezas de su equipo, "¿por qué estoy aquí?" preguntó al final

Con su acostumbrado cinismo, le contestó casi al oído. "¡Saluda al público, JJ!" ella explayó los ojos pero le siguió el juego

De inmediato, Dave cogió una silla por el respaldo y, simulando que aquello era un encuentro casual, la invitó a su mesa con un gesto. Cuando él ya se estaba acomodando en su puesto, y sin hacer contacto visual, murmuró para ella "…sospechamos que Parker nos está observando. Intenta no reaccionar" pausa para mirar de soslayo alrededor. "Necesitamos conversar de algunos temas sensibles en un territorio neutral. Will se nos unirá en una hora" observó su reloj de pulsera "¿café?"

… …

JJ suspiró y dijo por lo bajo. "¡Odio a los perfiladores!"

Rossi enarcó una ceja y sonrió, después cruzó el brazo por encima de la mesa y le dio un apretón a su mano. "Confía en mí, Jennifer. Todos en el equipo los amamos y los vamos a apoyar en cualquier frente… … Les hemos dado su espacio porque nos dimos cuenta que estaban tratando de arreglar las cosas a su manera…"

"Él quería hablar con todos hace unos meses, pero le pedí que no… Ya que habíamos hecho tal sacrificio, sentí miedo que mi casa se volviera un infierno o que nos pusieran al margen de la investigación… O tal vez, que Michael pudiera estar en riesgo inmediato si admitíamos delante de todos que en realidad es hijo suyo... Pensé que si podíamos mantener la mentira, Parker nunca se enteraría de lo que pasó y nos daría tiempo de atraparlo… Y luego poner en orden lo demás…" Se hundió un poco en la silla. "¡Fue mi error!"

"¡Tranquila, hija!" la confortó, luego le dijo en tono más grave "aunque no es momento de señalar culpables, tanto a ti como a sus 187 de coeficiente, se les pasó por alto una variable importante: ¡Will!… … Él no es detective por casualidad… Durante tu cautiverio, cuando ya conocíamos el plan de Parker, Hotch fue a hablar con él para tratar de predecir las probabilidades de supervivencia que tenían tú y Reid… … Que nos dijera francamente cómo iba el matrimonio de ustedes fue parte de esa investigación."

 _Por supuesto que el equipo indagaría sobre mi vida personal, ¿cómo no lo pensé?, JJ se dijo en su cabeza_.

Rossi siguió hablando. "Era claro para todos que Will se resentía por la cercanía que siempre ha existido entre ustedes… Yo no lo juzgaría si, en algún punto, llegó a pensar que dieciséis días eran tiempo suficiente para que un hombre y una mujer que se atraen mutuamente, consiguieran poner en orden ciertos asuntos… Ni el caballero con la más férrea voluntad, ni la mujer más recatada hubiesen podido evitar lo inevitable. Te guste o no lo que voy a decirte, Robert Parker era el empujón que a los dos les faltaba"

La vergüenza que habitaba en el alma de la agente rubia se instaló en su rostro "Dave… yo" bajó la vista y parpadeó las lágrimas. "Nuestro matrimonio no estaba bien… Y yo…" Necesitaba ser honesta, lo necesita con urgencia. "... Cuando ustedes llegaron a sacarnos de ahí, juro por Dios que quería matarlos… No me mal entiendas, estaba agradecida que nos rescataran pero…"

"No hace falta que me lo expliques… ¡Entiendo!… Te conozco, los conozco a ambos: Se que nunca hubieses dado pie a nada con él por respeto a tu marido. Y es evidente que Reid ya se había conformado con jugar el papel de tu mejor amigo" JJ le esquivó la vista a Dave, él sonrió. "Mi corazón italiano también está herido por ustedes tres, me siento en parte culpable de haberte preparado una boda sorpresa que ahora no se si alguna vez quisiste… Lamento si te presioné con eso que pudo haber sido el resultado de la adrenalina de un momento… Pero Jennifer…"

JJ podía sentir que las lágrimas la iban a rebasar. Respiró hondo.

"Will merece una explicación. Me ha dicho que la quiere oír de ti… Me ha prometido mantenerse civil ", dijo Rossi con una voz plana. "Y lo que más necesitamos es que esté de nuestro de lado… Es por eso que estoy aquí, para que juntos lleguemos a un acuerdo"

… …

"Creo que he tenido mis sospechas por un tiempo" Will finalmente habló, más calmado de lo que el propio Rossi anticipaba

"Lo siento mucho" le dijo ella. "Sé que no lo merezco por mentirte, pero necesito que me perdones"

Will se echó hacia atrás y la miró. "Bueno, al menos puedo decirle a la gente que fue un genio el que se las ingenió para quitarme a mi mujer" su juego de palabras no buscaba la risa de nadie

Nadie sonrió.

"Me gustaría saber por cuánto tiempo pasó esto… ¿Ocho años?… más o menos"

JJ contuvo la respiración. Rodó sus ojos entre Dave y su esposo. Hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. Su mano sobre el corazón. "Henry es tu hijo, Will"

"Ahora no estoy tan seguro. Estabas tan reacia a decirle a tu equipo cuando me aparecí en Nueva York… Y te resististe al matrimonio hasta que tú y él pelearon por eso que pasó con Emily… … ¿Cómo puedo saber si ya no me habías sido infiel o si Henry no es hijo mío? "

 _Ese no eres tú Will, es tu ira la que está hablando, JJ quiso convencerse._ "¿Hasta cuándo voy a decírtelo, Will? ¡Te he sido fiel!... ¡Henry es tu hijo!... Probemos su ADN si tanto dudas de mi"

"No lo sé JJ… ¿Cómo se qué todo esto no es otra patraña tuya?" el detective sacudió la cabeza. "Aprendiste a mentir… No me di cuenta cuando la JJ que conocí comenzó a cambiar… ¿Acaso no te fijas que me has estado engañando con él?... Me has mentido con muchas cosas ya…"

Eso había dolido. "No Will, no es así"

"No puedo estar seguro… ¿Cómo piensas que puedo confiar en ti?... ¿Cómo puedo estar tan seguro que no hiciste lo mismo con Henry?… ¿Y sí sólo querías tener a tu lado a alguien que fuera confiable y velara por él?... … Tal vez porque si el FBI es como la policía, no permitiría que dos colegas fueran pareja y no querían correr el riesgo de perder sus empleos. Entonces, yo resultaba el tonto más conveniente… Al igual que ahora"

"¡Eso no es lo que pasó! ¡Henry es tu hijo!"

"¡Pero Michael no!... Incluso, si asumo que Henry es mi hijo, ¿no crees que es justo que me digas por cuánto tiempo me has estado engañando con Spencer?"

"Sólo estuvimos juntos una noche… ¡Lo creas o no!, cuando estuvimos en poder de Parker… Acceder a su ritual fue la única forma que encontramos para ganar tiempo, la diferencia entre setenta y dos horas de vida o cuarenta semanas" JJ sacudió la cabeza y desvió la mirada hacia sus manos que descansaban en su regazo

"¡Detective!" Rossi intervino. Había hablado con Will acerca del tema en conversación, había recibido el primer estallido del hombre, había actuado como el abogado del diablo… Había mediado y aclarado dudas de una verdad que no le pertenecía, _pero creía en lo que defendía_ , y en este caso, lo más importante era la seguridad de un niño que, de un momento a otro podía volverse un objetivo

"No hubo nada: Ni antes ni después. ¡Te lo juro!" dijo JJ levantando el rostro. "Spencer nunca antes me había tocado, y no lo ha hecho después… Él sería incapaz de ponerme un dedo encima a sabiendas que soy una mujer comprometida… Lo creas o no, Spencer Reid es un hombre de palabra y lo que hicimos fue sólo porque queríamos salir vivos de ahí… ¡Por Dios, Will!"

"¿Por qué no tomaste la píldora que te dieron?"

Cuando le soltó esa pregunta _-que parecía más bien una acusación-_ a JJ se le unió el cielo con la tierra. Sintió que ya no valía la pena cuidar las palabras, Will la estaba atacando y había llegado directo al centro del verdadero problema. Decidió ir con la verdad por dura que fuera. "¡Porque lo amo!, tengo que concedértelo… Estoy enamorada de Spencer… Probablemente desde siempre, sólo que no me había dado cuenta"

"Es curioso, da la impresión que todo lo que yo vi en él, estaba sólo en ti… Todo este tiempo pensé que quien estaba «enamorado solo» era Reid… Y resultaste ser tú"

"¡LaMontagne!" Rossi lo volvió a advertir. JJ alzó la mirada al techo para evitar llorar

"Lo siento, Dave, pero ya que estás aquí, me podrías explicar, cómo puedo creer que este hombre ama a mi mujer, cuando la ve pasar por esta carga y no sólo lo permite, sino que la alienta a seguir conmigo… No lucha por ella sino que me la entrega y encima deja que yo críe como propio a su hijo"

"Spencer creció sin un padre… Y si te pones a mirar en su historia, ni siquiera tuvo madre… Es el tipo de hombre capaz de ponerse a un lado para no dañar al hijo de la mujer que ama. Prefiere sufrir en su propia carne en vez de ceder al deseo egoísta de estar con ella" Rossi lo señaló en la cara. "Creo que ya sabes que es lo que pasa. Y será tu decisión si resuelves o no comportarte como un padre responsable de tu hijo… … Spencer quiere proteger al suyo, pero también se preocupa por Henry… Te pido que pongas de lado tu ego y entiendas que debes ayudarnos a mantener una apariencia de calma en tu hogar, hasta que agarremos a este desgraciado… Después, si tú quieres, yo mismo sujeto a Spencer para que le partas la cara… ¡Antes no!"

* * *

 **Residencia de los Brown, VA**

El hedor a descomposición impregnaba todo en la casa de los Brown, convertida ahora en la escena de un crimen.

"¡Morgan, ven a ver esto!" Spencer llamó a su compañero desde la segunda planta

El aludido caminó escaleras arriba, andando entre técnicos forenses y policías. "¿Qué encontraste, hijo?", lo interrogó desde la puerta del dormitorio donde lo halló

Cuando Derek le habló, Reid estaba inclinado sobre el tocador en la habitación matrimonial. Le respondió sin siquiera mirarlo. "Los Brown estaban teniendo problemas conyugales" se volvió en otra dirección y caminó hasta el armario "la mayoría de los artículos de uso personal de Mary fueron trasladados al baño del pasillo. Su ropa se divide entre ésta habitación y el armario de Charlie. A juzgar por el número de prendas que había movido de lugar, esto debió ocurrir pocos días antes de la muerte"

Lo había seguido para observar por el mismo el contenido del closet "¿Pocos días?... No «tantos días, de forma específica»… o «exactamente»" Morgan lo tentó, un poco en serio un poco en broma

El genio lo miró con recelo y luego volvió a su modo perfilador. "No conozco las costumbres específicas de aseo y vestuario de Mary Brown…" comenzó a hurgar. Frunció el entrecejo y haló un papel, lo leyó por completo en un parpadeo. Miró a Morgan. "Pero si todavía requieres de una mayor especificidad, Mary le pidió el divorcio a su marido cuatro días antes del día de su homicidio"

Morgan alzó una ceja y estuvo a punto de reclamar una explicación acerca de cómo había pasado de la ambigüedad plena a la completa precisión. Reid leyó la expresión del hombre a quien consideraba su hermano y levantó en la mano la nota. "Le dejó está carta a Ben" se la lanzó en las manos "…está firmada y puso la fecha al final"

Morgan bufó y sacudió la cabeza.

… …

"¿Cuánto tiempo pasaron aquí?" Hotch interrogó a los médicos que estaban a punto de trasladar los cuerpos sin vida de los esposos Brown

"No lo sabemos con total precisión" Uno de los sanitaristas respondió

"¿Qué puede decirnos acerca de ellos?" se interesó Lewis

"No hay evidencia de traumas, tortura, ni asalto sexual… Los dejó atados de manos y pies, encadenados a una columna principal. Por mucho que lo intentaron fue imposible liberarse" mostró las abrasiones en las muñecas y tobillos de ambos cadáveres. Añadió contrito "murieron de hipotermia e inanición… No quiero imaginar cómo fueron las últimas horas de esta pobre gente" se persignó

Hotch se fijó en algo más. "Cada uno tiene una punción. Él en el cuello y ella en el brazo." Punteó para destacar. "Podemos presumir que se trata de un tranquilizante. Tal vez el mismo sedante que usó con las víctimas de secuestro"

El experto forense también se atrevió a especular. "De seguro los dejó fuera de combate en sus camas, luego los trajo hasta aquí y los inmovilizó"

"Debe encontrarse en buena condición física para ser capaz de alzar un peso muerto de algunos ochenta kilos. Neutralizó primero al padre en la habitación principal, después atacó a la madre. A partir de ahí resultó más fácil controlar al niño" el jefe del equipo estaba en pleno trabajo deductivo

Lewis volteó a mirar a ningún sitio en particular, después dijo "¿soy yo o esta es una desviación importante del perfil?" ahora se enfocó en Hotch "está mostrándonos una conducta muy específica y al mismo tiempo fuera de su compulsión… Si no está escalando en su psicopatía entonces, es posible que los esté castigando por alguna otra razón concreta"

"Probablemente haya recreado la forma en que nacieron los niños…" Hotch tenía el rostro endurecido, la emoción apagada en una máscara de autocontrol perfecto, su voz era un reflejo de su autoridad. "Pudiera estar escenificando un segundo nacimiento... Sabemos que Charlie recibió un diagnóstico formal de autismo de alto funcionamiento, quizás con esta calificación, decidió que estaba apto para formar parte de su colección"

"Esa es una razón plausible…" Tara acordó de inmediato, moviendo la cabeza en confirmación

Reid tenía otra idea.

Los escuchó debatir mientras venía bajando, y prácticamente se materializó al lado de Lewis para darles su versión "¡no creo que esa sea la razón!... Pienso que el secuestro de Charlie y estos asesinatos no tienen que ver con su diagnóstico de autismo…. Es más por los padres que por el niño… … Cuando nos tomó para hacernos donantes forzosos, buscaba proteger lo que sería nuestra mejor contribución para el mundo…"

"El ADN" Lewis estaba en sintonía con él, como casi siempre

"Nos consideraba prescindibles una vez que conseguía el objetivo de que nos reprodujéramos y partiendo de la idea que todos los especímenes machos que escogió éramos socialmente incompetentes, pasó a colocar a nuestros hijos en hogares que juzgó saludables"

"Como el de los Brown"

"Exactamente…" Reid entrecerró los ojos y se corrigió a sí mismo. "Mas bien «relativamente»… Dado que no pudo evitar los problemas propios en la familia"

"La dinámica familiar es imposible de controlar" Tara trató de aclarar

"Desde un punto de vista práctico, sí" dijo Reid "pero Parker no lo ve de esa manera. Todo el tiempo ha querido garantizarles a estos potenciales «bebés-genios», entornos sociales felices para fomentar sus habilidades y eliminar los factores estresantes producto de una mala crianza o un entorno familiar disfuncional"

"Escogió adopciones abiertas, para seguir supervisándolos a la distancia" Morgan, _quien ya estaba junto a ellos,_ se había insertado a él mismo en el trabajo del perfil. No pudo dejar de notar la expresión en los ojos de Reid, ese momento distintivo donde es fácil predecir que ha hecho un descubrimiento "¿qué piensas, hijo?" lo animó a hablar

"Por supuesto, ¡tiene sentido!…" Alzó la voz una octava. "No es cómo Hotch acaba de explicarlo, pero aún así tiene sentido"

"¡¿Reid?!" Aaron lo urgió

"Él nos observaba antes de habernos secuestrado. Sabía que soy intolerante a la lactosa y alérgico a la Carbenicilina(*) por lo que me daba enzimas para la digestión y Azitromicina disuelta en la leche…. De los niños de las víctimas, Charlie es el único que está siendo tratado por un trastorno autista de alto funcionamiento, pero esa no fue la razón para tomarlo, que sólo es una variable común en muchas mentes consideradas brillantes… Lo que hizo que ritualizara este homicidio, tan parecido a las muertes en las celdas donde son concebidos los niños no es que Charlie tuvo un segundo nacimiento… ¡No!... Es para desechar a los padres, por su ineptitud para darle al niño un ambiente adecuado para crecer… Mary y Ben iban a divorciarse… No los asesinó por placer… ¡Tuvo que…!"

Los miró a todos con los ojos muy abiertos y el corazón agitado dentro de su pecho

"¡Tenemos que ir por Jennifer y los niños!" Él sacó su teléfono y comenzó a marcar, después de intentarlo se volvió a ver a Hocth "¡Daniella no responde!"

Ya Morgan estaba llamando a García para que rastreara la ubicación del móvil de la niñera de los hijos de JJ.

Hotch tomó a Spencer del brazo "¡Reid, mírame!" el hombre más joven hizo a regañadientes lo que el otro le ordenó "JJ y Will están con Dave, si suponemos que los va a castigar por su separación, esperará a que ambos estén en la casa con Michael"

"No podemos asumir eso. ¡Este ignoto escala y también se adapta!"

"Pero sigue siendo organizado, se apega a un ritual…"

"Lo siento, Hotch, no puedo estar de acuerdo contigo. ¡Eres un padre también!, ¿dime que no lo has sentido alguna vez? Nadie tiene que decírtelo pero puedes saber cuándo algo no está bien con Jack. ¡Se trata de mi hijo aquí y creo que está en peligro!..."

"¡Morgan!... ¿Qué dice García?" Ladró Hotch

"El teléfono está en la casa"

 _¿Y si el presentimiento de JJ era más que un presentimiento?... ¿Y si alguien los ha estado observando y no nos habíamos dado cuenta?,_ fue la idea que pasó de pronto por la cabeza de Spencer. Miró a Hotch con los ojos ardiendo en llamas. "Si Daniella no está contestando mis llamadas, no estoy asumiendo que mi hijo está a salvo. ¡Necesito verlo! Me voy a casa de JJ" se movió escaleras arriba mientras hacía otra llamada "Jennifer, escucha… Daniella no está respondiendo, estoy yendo a tu casa… ¡No, no!... ¡Ve por Henry!, nos encontramos allá"

* * *

 **Hogar LaMontagne-Jareau, VA**

 **Hotch**

La serenidad y enfoque que Reid mantuvo todo el tiempo estaba demostrándoles a todos que su mente no era su único prodigio, sino también su fuerza de voluntad. Su cerebro estaba dando el mejor de sus rendimientos. _Debe estar aterrado, pensó Hotch_

Rodearon la casa en cuanto llegaron.

Lewis y Morgan fueron al frente. Reid y el jefe de unidad hacia atrás. La puerta principal tuvo que ser forzada, mientras que la que da al jardín trasero fue hallada de par en par.

… …

"¡Libre!" la última declaración vino de Tara mientras enfundaba su arma

Morgan venía caminando por el corredor que conecta las habitaciones, "el cuarto principal está bastante desordenado, pero no cómo para hacerme pensar que hubo una lucha en ese lugar"

"Se llevó el bolso y algunas cosas de Michael" anunció Reid, en voz baja, cuando salía del dormitorio del niño. Traía entre las manos un pequeño cojín en forma de pulpo que él le había traído como regalo en su primer mes y que JJ solía usar para estimular el sentido del tacto del bebé

… …

En la planta baja, el jefe de unidad seguía analizando la escena. "Las cámaras de seguridad no registran nada después de que JJ saliera a correr, sobre las cinco de la mañana" Señaló Hotch

"Parecen haber sido apagadas desde adentro" dijo Lewis

"Anderson y Sharp ya están en camino con los equipo de recolección de evidencia. Procesaremos todo en nuestros laboratorios" Morgan caminó desde la cocina a la sala

Reid seguía en la planta superior de la casa

"El móvil de Daniella está aquí, al igual que su cartera." De nuevo fue Lewis la que habló. Levantó el teléfono celular con su mano enguantada, luego removió un poco el bolso donde halló los artículos comunes para una chica, más una identificación de la Universidad Medel. Caminó hacia Hotch. "¡Mira esto!" Tara le mostró a sus pares masculinos lo que había hallado. "Que yo sepa en esa universidad no tienen la carrera de enfermería"

"¿Esa no es la misma universidad donde trabaja Maeve?" Morgan se dirigió a Hotch con cautela. Sus brazos en jarra sobre sus caderas

De inmediato su jefe le dio una instrucción. "Pídele a García que haga una verificación de antecedentes, y que constate qué relación tiene Daniella con la Universidad Mendel… Y sí los varones secuestrados tienen su vínculo común en esa universidad… Tenemos que saber si Daniella es un rehén o uno de nuestros sospechosos"

* * *

 **Escuela Primaria Jhon Pattie, VA**

 **JJ**

Rossi, JJ y Will iban en dirección de la oficina del Director cuando su asistente los detuvo a mitad de camino "Hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?"

Jennifer le respondió. "Queremos hablar con el Director, si es tan amable"

La mujer negó con la cabeza. "No está en su oficina, si esperan unos pocos minutos, ya no debe tardar…" Señaló en dirección de un par de sillas vacías, pegadas a la pared, al extremo de un pequeño escritorio que, presumiblemente, era el espacio de trabajo de la menuda mujer

Ahora fue Will quien habló. "Soy el detective William LaMontagne, ella es mi esposa Jennifer Jareau y el Agente Especial David Rossi del FBI." Todos desplegaron sus credenciales. "Necesitamos llevarnos a mi hijo, Henry LaMontagne. Siento no haber avisado con antelación, pero esta es una emergencia"

La secretaria miró las credenciales de todos con un dejo de desconcierto. Tragó grueso antes de dirigirse a Will. "Alguien con ese nombre recogió a Henry hace diez minutos"

"¿Disculpe?" soltó JJ

Ella asintió. "Incluso me mostró su placa y su arma. ¡Sé lo que vi!, un hombre alto y rubio de unos treinta y tantos años, llevaba anteojos oscuros. Me dijo que era el detective Will LaMontagne... Su placa era igual a la suya" punteó la que el detective tenía en la mano "…Pero decía Nueva Orleans… ¡Estoy segura!... Y vino acompañado de su niñera y un niño rubio pequeño que no paraba de llorar"

"¿Has dicho, con la niñera y un niño pequeño?" JJ necesitaba saber que no había escuchado mal

La secretaria asintió.

"¿Hay cámaras de vigilancia?" Inquirió Dave

Afortunadamente ella asintió de nuevo. La cara de JJ perdió color, Will la sostuvo por el brazo.

Rossi ya había conectado con Quántico. "García, necesito que revises las imágenes de vigilancia de la Escuela Primaria Jhon Pattie… Se llevaron a Henry"

JJ también estaba al teléfono "Spence, tiene a Henry... Se presentó en la escuela con la placa de Will, de la Policia de Nueva Orleans" _la que me dio cuando fue a Nueva York e hizo el gesto de renunciar a su trabajo por su hijo y por mí, ella pensó_

 _Spencer ya estaba bajando por las escaleras de la casa LaMontagne-Jareau, ella podía escuchar un leve jadeo en su voz. "Debe ser por eso que saquearon tu habitación... Mira, no hay nada que podamos hacer aquí. Vete con García y revisen las cintas de seguridad, nosotros estamos en nuestro camino hacia alla"_

No hacía falta que Reid le insistiera, ellos ya estaban caminando de vuelta al todoterreno que conducía Dave.

… …

"Dios, ¿por qué se llevó Henry también?" JJ estaba conteniendo las lágrimas

"Probablemente tuvo la misma idea que Will… Debe pensar que Henry podría ser hijo de Reid" Rossi trató de responder lo mejor que pudo. El detective lo miró a través del retrovisor, la culpa dibujada en su rostro. "Trata de no preocuparte" le apretó la mano. "Hasta ahora nada indica que pueda lastimar a los niños"

"¡Sí, de seguro!... Ese bastardo no le hará nada a los niños de su experimento…" Will dijo con rabia, quizá miedo. "Pero ¿qué va a pasar con Henry, cuando el hijo de p… se entere que no es hijo de un genio? "

Jennifer estaba tratando de no pensar en eso.

"Vamos a resolverlo antes de llegar a ese punto, detective. Tengamos un poco de fe"

* * *

 **REFERENCIAS**

Si, el niño secuestrado se llama Charlie Brown, como el de Snoopy ("Peanuts" de Charles M. Schulz)

(*) Carbenicilina: En el episodio "Demonios" de la novena temporada, se sugiere que Reid es alérgico a esta clase específica de antibióticos.


	12. 12mo giro: Burocracia

**Inspirado** en una historia original de TheknittingLady.

 **UA** ubicado en la " **X** **Temporada"** de la serie de televisión norteamericana " **Mentes** **Criminales** " (fiel al canon hasta el episodio " **The** **foreverpeople** " en adelante, se inicia un **universo alternativo** que _podrá_ o _no_ incluir escenas/fragmentos de los episodios siguientes)

 **.:*DECLARACION*:.**

Con esta publicación no se pretenden infringir derechos de autor, tanto de los personajes/argumentos propios del Show de Televisión, o del argumento en el cual se ha **inspirado** el relato. El crédito va para quienes corresponde. No se persiguen tampoco los fines de lucro

* * *

 **.:*12mo giro: Burocracia*:.**

 **UAC- Sede del FBI**

 **Quántico, VA**

 **Hotch**

La aceleración que impulsaba los pasos de Reid, se perdió _-casi por completo-_ cuando traspasó las puertas de cristal de la sexta planta del edificio. Levantó la cara y miró hacia la ventana que revelaba la sala con la mesa redonda. Su espalda se tensó de inmediato, sus pies clavados en el sitio donde estaban.

Hotch, quien venía a pocos pasos por detrás, había notado aquella reacción. Volteó _-siguiendo la línea de visión de su subordinado-_ para encontrar la cara inexpresiva de Will LaMontagne, quien devolvía la mirada al genio. "¡Lewis ven conmigo!" mandó el jefe de unidad, Tara asintió. Señaló entonces a Spencer "tú y Morgan vayan a verificar las cintas de seguridad. Infórmenme sobre cualquier cosa que encuentren"

Reid movió la cabeza en demostración de que lo estaba escuchando, pero no apartó los ojos del detective que se había cuadrado de hombros y cruzado de brazos.

"¡Vamos!" Le dijo Morgan apretando la mandíbula y desplazando sus ojos sobre el esposo de su colega y su autoproclamado hermano menor

Reid respiró hondo y empezó a moverse en dirección a la cueva de García.

* * *

 **Morgan**

"No me importaría tener un mal karma por el resto de mi vida y tal vez en las siguientes… ¡Pero sí este enfermo se atreve a tocar un solo cabello de mi hermoso bebe estrella o de mi dulce bebe genio… Conocerá el poder supremo de esta hada madrina!"

"Penélope, por favor" Rossi no estaba de humor

"Sé que amas a mis hijos, Pen… … Pero ahora mismo necesito que encontremos a quienes los tienen" fue la súplica de JJ

"Lo siento, ricitos de oro… Estoy buscando, soy un perro rastreador que no dejará de arañar y husmear hasta saber dónde tiene su escondite este…"

Cruz la cortó… "Señorita García, es necesario…"

… …

Las voces superpuestas de Rossi, JJ y Cruz sólo eran superadas por las divagaciones de la analista del equipo. La puerta de su oficina estaba abierta, _probablemente_ , para albergar su elevado e inusual número de residentes…

 _O_ _cómo dedujo Morgan: Para liberar el estrés que, al parecer, dominaba en diferentes grados a todos sus ocupantes_.

Reid había entrado antes que él.

Pasó por un lado de Rossi y el Jefe Cruz, en cuyas presencias ni siquiera reparó. Se acomodó a un lado de JJ, quien miraba con gran interés el monitor frente a García. De forma casi instintiva, Spencer posó su mano en la espalda baja de la rubia. Ella volteó a verlo y le sostuvo la mirada por unos breves segundos, antes de devolver su atención a las pantallas.

 _Morgan no pudo evitar observar ese gesto bajo una nueva luz._

 _Con todo lo que sus dos colegas habían callado durante más de un año… ¡Mucho más!… Sabía ahora que ese leve toque, acompañado de una mirada de tres insignificantes segundos, representaba para JJ y Reid una larga y silenciosa charla… Quizá cuántas señas, tan pequeñas como estas, habían sido el único sostén con el que alimentaban sus sentimientos… Cuántos silencios y miradas encerraron palabras que no se atrevían a decir en voz alta, en una habitación llena de perfiladores._

"Esto no es bueno" Rossi le dijo a Derek. "El bastardo nunca muestra su cara"

… …

"¡Detenlo ahí, Pen!" dijo JJ "¿lo viste?" Volteó a ver a Spencer

Reid se acercó al cuello de García y le dijo en voz baja, como si estuviera en un trance "retrocede al cuadro anterior…" Penélope lo hizo. "Otro más… … Otro más"

"¡Ahí!" punteó JJ.

Reid entrecerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior

"¿Qué es?" García se interesó

"Él está recibiendo instrucciones de ella" Spencer le señaló. La imagen que observaban mostraba el momento cuando la niñera entregaba a Michael al otro sujeto y éste salía de pantalla llevándoselo con él, "García, córrela de nuevo" Penélope dejó que el video siguiera. "¿Viste su lenguaje corporal?" Estaba hablando ahora para JJ. La rubia asintió "Daniella parece en control… Se acerca al corredor por donde viene Henry… Nunca mira hacia atrás… No se muestra asustada por lo que ese hombre pudiera hacerle a Michael"

García se cubrió la boca con las manos, explayó los ojos y contuvo la respiración.

« _Sólo quiero que te mantengas atenta a las personas que se acercan al bebé, no lo pierdas de vista_ » _, Spencer se lo había dicho y ella había bajado la guardia, ¡Mierda!, pensó JJ._ En voz alta, dijo "¡Por supuesto, ella es la que manda!" Quería golpear a esa mujer. Se enderezó y se cruzó de brazos

Spencer no mostró ninguna emoción. Si estaba o no afectado, no dejó que cualquier músculo de su cara lo delatara. Siguió respirando a ritmo normal y casi por encima de la oreja de la analista. El único signo de que había sido tocado por lo que vio se tradujo en un movimiento de su brazo izquierdo para buscar a tientas la mano de Jennifer.

Ella reaccionó al suave contacto con los dedos fríos de él. Se relajó levemente y entrelazaron ambas manos.

"Parece que Daniella le está diciendo algo a Henry" murmuró Reid sin perderse de ningún detalle

"Su expresión es triste, Spence… La está abrazando" JJ le dijo. Volvió a inclinarse del otro lado de García

"Fíjate cómo la toma de la mano y la arrastra con él…" Habló Morgan desde atrás "es posible que le dijera que pasó algo contigo y estaban ahí para llevarlo a verte"

* * *

 **Rossi**

Rossi se había dirigido al despacho del jefe de unidad para ponerlo al corriente de los hallazgos. "La secretaria nos dijo que el sospechoso se identificó con las credenciales de Will. Lo pudimos ver en el video, aunque ocultó el rostro de las cámaras. JJ y Reid notaron cómo Daniella parecía la dominante. Mandó a su socio a salir de la escuela… … Que la esperara afuera con Michael, creemos que haya sido para que Henry no se resistiera"

"Will me habló que a él le molestaba un poco la fascinación que tenía por la idea de conseguir que Henry potenciara sus conocimientos o la exagerada forma en que los disciplinaba con una alimentación saludable" fue el turno de Hotch para expresar sus sospechas. Luego le inquirió a su par "¿Qué pasó con la revisión de antecedentes en la Universidad Mendel?

"García ha encontrado suficientes coincidencias para que podamos pensar que es el punto de convergencia de todos los varones" Dave se acarició el mentón "no lo había pensado antes, pero el día que conocí a esta chica, durante la comida que tuvimos en mi casa, estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea de estar rodeada «por mentes brillantes»"

"Pero ella no tiene la edad ni la madurez para ser el cerebro de ésta operación" conjeturó Hotch

"Reid, Morgan, JJ y Cruz están revisando -con ojos nuevos- la cronología de los secuestros y el perfil geográfico donde ocurrieron. Para luego compararlos con los lugares de cautiverio y descubrimiento de los cuerpos"

Hotch no parecía optimista. "Ya revisamos las propiedades, contratistas, arrendadores… Y todo lo que tuviese que ver con los edificios donde se construyeron las celdas… Nada de eso produjo pistas"

"¡No es así!" Spencer los interrumpió al asomar la cabeza por la puerta. "Le pidieron a García que realizara una comprobación de diez años sobre todos los inmuebles" dio un paso dentro del despacho de su jefe. "Yo le pedí que la ampliara diez años más… Y hay una coincidencia que no surgió antes, por obvias razones... Todos los edificios donde se construyeron las celdas, fueron donados por Dan Barker al proyecto Genoma(*)… Barker tenía la intención de que se construyeran en ellos laboratorios para ampliar los estudios pero, cuando la investigación finalizó formalmente en el año 2005, los edificios pasaron a remate público y, por su valor y ubicación, no han sido adjudicados…"

"¿Quién es este Dan Barker?" Rossi cortó con la pregunta más importante y, conociendo a Reid, también quiso esquivar la explicación más larga

"Dan Barker fue el autor del Informe Barker sobre la clonación de genios y la creación de una generación de supercerebros" se aproximó al escritorio de su jefe para alcanzar un papel y una pluma. Alzó una octava su voz cuando quiso continuar "… O como fue indexado en el Proyecto Genoma: «Barker-Report»" garabateó unas palabras en el papel y lo expuso a la vista de los otros "ROBERT PARKER es un anagrama de BARKER-REPORT"

La cara de Reid mostraba una expresión de total rechazo.

 _Dave podía decir que jamás había visto a Spencer tan furioso como ahora. No cuando se puso en pie de lucha ante el comité, tras la muerte de Doyle; ni siquiera cuando se enfrentó a su padre por el caso Jenkins. O en su arrebato contra Bobby Putnam(*) después de enterarse que era el exnovio de Maeve… Ni cuando casi le arranca la cabeza al Sheriff que perseguía a Owen Savage (*)… Jamás… … El chico estaba molesto hasta los huesos… Quién sabe si mucho más…_

"Entonces… Dan Barker es nuestro sospechoso…" concluyó Hotch con una afirmación, ya caminando hacia el despacho de Morgan, en donde la mayoría de sus colegas se había concentrado. "¿Sabemos cómo encontrarlo?"

"¡Sí!... Es uno de los cinco genetistas con los que trabajó Maeve en la Universidad Mendel. Se retiró hace siete años. Tiene dos hijos: Danna y Damián. El último de ellos sigue trabajando para la universidad… De Danna no hemos sabido nada hasta que García corrió el programa de reconocimiento facial y coincide con Daniella..." A medida que hablaba, Reid parecía irritarse más y más. "Conocí a este desgraciado durante una recepción que dieron en diciembre de 2014"

"¿Un mes antes de tu secuestro?" Rossi, quien venía caminando por detrás de los dos, quiso aclarar

Reid asintió como respuesta. Luego habló por encima de su hombro, en dirección de Dave y sin perderle la pista a Hotch "recibí una donación en favor de la fundación que los padres de Maeve crearon y de la cual me hicieron embajador… _¡Y el hijo de puta de Barker me dio la mano!_ "

* * *

 **Will**

Lewis salió como flecha al ver la conmoción en la oficina de su inmediato superior.

"¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!" LaMontagne alzó la cara para mirar a Hotchner, Rossi y Reid andando por la pasarela

"¡Espere aquí, detective!... ¡Prometo informarle cualquier avance!" Tara se giró para hablarle, luego apresuró el paso hasta alcanzar a los otros perfiladores

… …

Pocos minutos después vio al grupo completo _-incluida la analista y el jefe de sección-_ entrar al piso. Se dispersaron rápidamente. La mayoría de ellos llevaba puesto el chaleco antibalas. Spencer se detuvo cerca de la puerta. Parecía estar debatiendo con JJ.

"Jennifer, por favor, entiende… ¡Tienes que quedarte aquí!" consiguió oír cuando el otro hombre le dijo a su esposa

"¿Qué pasa?" Exigió el detective que ya estaba cerca de la pareja

"¿Vienes con nosotros?" Preguntó Reid, quitándole a JJ de las manos el chaleco y entregándoselo a Will

"¡Claro que sí!", LaMontagne no se lo pensó dos veces

Eso no se ganó la simpatía de la rubia "¡¿Qué?!... Yo no me voy a quedar aquí, con los brazos cruzados, Spencer… ¿Qué te estás creyendo?" le insistió

"¡Sí, te quedas!..." le sostuvo. "Recuerda lo que acaba de decirnos Hotch… Uno de nosotros dos tiene que quedarse aquí… ¡Iré yo!" Se acercó a ella, más allá del respeto por el espacio personal de una mujer casada _-y con su marido al lado-._ La miró a los ojos, el tono de autoridad en su voz era bajo y controlado. "Te prometo que los vamos a traer de vuelta pero, si Will o yo no salimos de ahí, necesito saber que tú estarás aquí para ellos. Que cuidarás de nuestros hijos por Will o por mi" con eso, ella lo abrazó

"Te amo, Spence" le susurró al oído. Tan suave como para que nadie más la oyese

Cuando se separaron, él le dio un guiño y articuló con sus labios _"yo también"_. De seguida miró a Will "¡Vamos a traer a Henry y a Michael!"

Will asintió comprometido.

Antes de empezar a andar, JJ detuvo a su marido. Le entregó su arma de reglamento en su funda. Le dio un abrazo. "Cuidate Will, protege a Henry… A mis dos hijos, por favor..."

"Lo haré, Cher… ¡Lo que dijo Spencer!… Los vamos a traer" la voz le salió un poco estrangulada

Reid se había detenido en la puerta "¡Will!" le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se diera prisa y lo siguiera

García había llegado hasta donde la rubia perfiladora se había quedado de pie, ambas vieron como el equipo se reunió en el ascensor y desaparecieron tras cerrarse las puertas.

* * *

 **Mansión Barker, VA**

La enorme casa de Barker ocupaba un solar increíblemente grande. Su construcción imponente hacía ver como una modesta casa de campiña a la célebre Mansión Rossi.

Hotchner encabezó el grupo que entró sin invitación. Chalecos y armas en manos, el equipo de la UAC, más el detective de la metropolitana y un escuadrón táctico.

Spencer estaba tan motivado en la tarea, que ni el cansancio de más de treinta y seis horas sin dormir lo distraían de su objetivo, jamás en su vida deseó con tanta pasión darle una paliza a alguien.

Quería borrarle a golpes la cara a Dan Barker _-y a sus infames hijos-_ no sólo por lo que le hicieron a JJ y él, sino por lo que estaban haciendo a los niños...

"¿Alguien quiere explicarme por qué trajimos con nosotros un equipo de respuesta de bioterrorismo?" Will preguntó cuando empezaron a circular entre ellos las máscaras antigases

"Este tipo no sólo es entusiasta del Proyecto Genoma… También le gustaba hacer ensayos con biotecnología y armas químicas" respondió Rossi, dos pasos por delante de él

"¿Qué?" entonces todo el grupo cayó al suelo. Una explosión había venido desde el frente. La mitad quedó replegada cerca de la pared, los otros en posición defensiva

Hotch los dividió. Un grupo se dirigiría al sitio de la explosión, el otro tomaría escaleras arriba.

LaMontagne prefirió seguir al segundo piso, del lado de Reid.

… …

Hotch se detuvo frente a un corredor y señaló la cámara. Por la línea segura, Spencer le ordenó a García que interceptara la señal.

Cuando la luz roja se apagó siguieron adelante hasta llegar a una puerta que suponían el lugar donde estaban confinados sus perpetradores. Habían hecho tanto ruido al llegar que, a esas alturas, estaban seguros de que los esperaban preparados para evitar la captura.

El jefe de unidad levantó la mano y contó hasta tres. Con una macana, uno de los agentes de Swat derribó la puerta. Hotch fue el primero en entrar, seguido de Spencer y Will.

Gran error, la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos.

Era un tipo de oficina muy elegante, con decorado moderno, todo en negro y una gran ventana por donde se mostraba una inmejorable vista del Capitolio.

De pie y delante de dicha ventana, estaba Dan Barker. En una mano tenía un arma, en la otra un mando a distancia. Una pantalla encendida –y a la vista de los agentes- mostraba los lugares donde estaban colocados unos dispositivos parecidos a unas bombillas llenas de un polvo blanco "se trata de ántrax, Dr. Reid… Usted ya ha probado sus efectos, elija si quiere experimentarlos de nuevo… O renuncie a su paternidad… De todas maneras no es un padre más ejemplar que el suyo propio…" Spencer se tensó, con su revolver firmemente sostenido entre sus manos. Will y Hotch en similar posición. Barker se aclaró la voz, antes de dirigirse a Will. "Y estos niños merecen un mejor destino que el que una familia fracturada y sin posibilidad de ser feliz les ha querido dar… No sabe la grandeza que se esconde en el cerebro de estos pequeños… Si no puede ser un buen cabeza de hogar, ¿qué clase de futuro piensa brindarle a sus hijos?… ¿No le parece que tengo razón, detective LaMontagne?"

Hotch observó el monitor con las imágenes de vigilancia. Vio el equipo de Rossi, con Morgan y Lewis, irrumpiendo en una sala similar.

Barker volvió a hablar "Confía mucho en su equipo agente Hotchner… Pero su equipo no es infalible, y sus agentes no son tan sinceros como usted supone" cambió la imagen en el monitor para mostrar la grabación de la noche en que JJ y Reid habían consumado el ritual para el que fueron tomados.

Will tuvo que desviar la vista. Spencer se dio cuenta del efecto que estaba teniendo en el detective. Miró a Barker desafiante. "¡Detén eso ya!"

"Dame lo que quiero" le respondió Dan

"¡No!" Spencer, por primera vez, lo estaba antagonizando

"Siempre consigo lo que quiero, Spencer. Deberías saberlo" una risa sardónica se oyó

"¡Reid!" murmuró Hotch. Él no se dio por enterado

"¡Mátanos a todos!… ¡Mátanos de una vez!" lo volvió a desafiar. "Todo el tiempo que nos mantuviste secuestrados nos estuviste amenazando, nos humillaste, nos sometiste, nos manipulaste… Pero en el fondo, es lo que único haces porque no eres más que un cobarde… ¡No! Tú no vas a matarnos…" Spencer le dijo. "Y tampoco creo que vayas a hacer nada para dañar a los niños… Si los dañas, el mundo nunca sabrá el genio que eres y tú necesitas ese reconocimiento"

La imagen en reproducción había cambiado. Volvió a las cámaras de vigilancia. Estaban todas en negro.

Dan Barker maldijo por lo bajo y pateó el monitor blandiendo su arma contra Reid. "¿Qué han hecho?" Le gritó

En ese momento irrumpieron por otra puerta lateral el resto de perfiladores. Barker se vio rodeado.

"¿Dónde están?" exigió Rossi detrás de su máscara antigases

"En otro lugar, agente Rossi. Es lamentable que alguien asesinara al mejor falsificador en DC y tuve que pedirle a mis contactos de Boston que me hicieran los pasaportes del pequeño Michael y sus amiguitos…" miró su reloj. "Tiene razón Dr. Reid, esos niños son mi regalo para el mundo… Y supongo que mi querida Danna ya debe estar subiéndolos a un avión con su «marido», mientras que todos ustedes están aquí perdiendo un valioso tiempo"

"¡Maldita sea!" Remedó Will. "¿Es posible?" le suplicó a Reid "¿Por qué quieres a mi hijo?" se volvió a Barker

"Todavía no sabemos si es suyo detective…" atizó el fuego con descaro. "Necesito hacerle unas pruebas al precioso Henry para saber si no es otro pequeño vástago de nuestro mutuo amigo, el Dr. Spencer Reid" lo señaló con la mano. "El chico tiene una buena combinación de genes. Y como ya sabemos… El otro genio presente aquí se las arregló muy bien para fingir la paternidad de Michael… Por lo tanto, no podemos estar seguros si la agente Jareau y el Dr. Reid ya habían hecho su propio experimento privado y habían logrado reproducirse" se rió. "Tienes que darme crédito, Spencer… No me equivoqué al elegirte a tu compañera… Te coloqué con una yegua de cría perfecta"

La sangre de Spencer estaba a punto de ebullición.

Hotch notó algo que pasó desapercibido. Miró a Dave y éste a Lewis. Morgan también se enteró.

… …

Fue con un disparo de Hotch que controlaron a Barker antes que pudiera pulsar el botón de liberación de las esporas de supuesto ántrax. Pero fue con una patada de Morgan con la que habían derribado la puerta oculta tras el falso ventanal que disimulaba la habitación donde Danna Barker tenían confinados no a tres, sino a cuatro niños, contando al bebe desaparecido de sus dos últimas víctimas: Moore y Hannan.

El jefe de unidad había notado que la luna que se proyectaba en la ventana estaba en fase creciente, y no llena _-como correspondía al tiempo-_ entonces, esta información fue pasando de unos a otros aprovechando la distracción que estaba proporcionando el diálogo entre Will, Reid y el ignoto.

Damian Barker había sido capturado antes, por los miembros del Swat, en la sala de tecnología, en donde se centralizaban las tomas de las cámaras.

* * *

 **Hotch**

Después de haber entregado a Dan Barker a uno de los oficiales del grupo táctico, Hotch miró alrededor de donde habían encontrado a los niños. Se dio cuenta que Morgan iba sacando esposada a la mujer y Lewis cogió en brazos al bebe Moore al mismo tiempo que condujo de la mano a Charlie. Los otros dos padres presentes se encontraban consolando a sus hijos.

Se detuvo a un lado de Reid, que llevaba en brazos a Michael y había conseguido calmarlo. El pequeño todavía se estremecía de vez en cuando. "¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó

Spencer asintió a su jefe. _Sí, él estaba bien, estaba con su hijo: Estaba más que bien._

Se trasladó hasta donde Will y Henry. El padre de rodillas en el suelo tratando de convencer al pequeño de que nada malo había pasado y nada peor iba a pasarles.

Will levantó la mirada y le preguntó a Hotch. ¿Qué demonios pasó ahí?"

"Reid sabía que Barker era un clásico narcisista, controlador, incapaz de sentir empatía por los demás, y que realmente no se preocupaba por sus propios hijos, tanto como por su proyecto. Era imposible que los dejara salir del país sin su estricta supervisión… Además, cuando mencionó lo del aeropuerto, pensé en la ubicación general de la casa y me di cuenta que era imposible tener esa vista del capitolio desde el sitio donde nos encontramos. Dave pudo ver, desde su posición, que se trataba de un holograma. Con la cantidad de recursos científicos y económicos con los que cuenta, yo no tenía tiempo para pensar si era cierto o no la amenaza con ántrax. Tuve que dispararle al brazo. Él no iba a ceder de otra manera" Hotch respondió

"Y cuando logramos entrar, Morgan supo que la habitación era más amplia. No podía terminar en esa ventana" completó Rossi, quien se les venía uniendo en ese momento

Will les sonrió agradecido y apretó la mano de su hijo quien, a su vez, le sonreía a Spencer y a su hermanito.

* * *

 **UAC- Sede del FBI**

 **Quántico, VA**

 **JJ**

Tiempo después no tendría ni idea de cómo logró sobrevivir a esos momentos de angustiosa espera. Todo lo que JJ recordaría por el resto de su vida, fue el momento cuando vio a Spencer y Will marchándose con el equipo… Para volverlos a ver, un par de horas más tarde, regresando con sus hijos.

El primero que llegó a través de las puertas dobles de cristal fue Henry. Salió del elevador a toda velocidad "¡Mami!, ¡mami!" Gritó cuando se dirigía directamente hacia sus brazos

Ella se puso de rodillas y lo apretó con fuerza.

Un momento pasó y Michael también estaba allí, lanzándose desde los brazos de su padre a los de su madre. "¡Mama!", gritó él con una sonrisa seria de esas que escasamente solía dar

Ella lloró al tenerlos a los dos.

García y Cruz aparecieron por detrás de JJ. La analista se abrazó a Morgan en cuanto lo vio y le dijo "Están todos bien, todos completos, gracias a Dios, Derek… Gracias a Dios… Necesito que me cuentes todo… pero espera… ¡No me digas nada hasta que consiga una copa de vino y un poco de chocolate para calmarme" con eso se dio la vuelta y se fue a su guarida

Morgan sonrió.

… …

Will se apoyó en un escritorio, se cruzó de brazos y suspiró. Vio a JJ, quien seguía abrazada a Henry y sujetando a Michael como si de eso dependiera su vida. También observó a Reid, de pie, a pocos pasos de su esposa. "¿Qué vamos a hacer?" se dirigió a los dos perfiladores

Spencer bajó la vista sobre JJ. "Sería bueno que fueran a casa. Los niños han pasado por mucho y necesitan la paz del hogar"

JJ pudo sentir el cambio en la voz de Reid.

Ella vio sobre sus hijos, ahora tranquilos. "Lo siento, Spencer, no puedo hacerlo… No puedo simplemente irme a casa como si nada hubiese pasado. No es justo para nadie, no es justo para ti". Levantó la cara para ver al detective. "También lo siento por ti, Will… No sé qué podemos hacer"

Rossi se acercó en compañía de Tara y les dijo "creo que pueden hacer una concesión por una sola noche". Miró el reloj. "O lo que queda de ella" se corrigió "Todos los padres aquí presentes" cambió los ojos entre Reid y Will "estamos de acuerdo en poner en primer lugar el bienestar de los hijos. Creo que en interés de ese bienestar, deberían ir todos a casa y pasar la noche con ellos. Comportándose como adultos" levantó una ceja en dirección de LaMontagne "… Y mañana ya veremos qué pasa"

"¿Tio Spencer puede ir a dormir a casa con nosotros, papi?" preguntó Henry

Los adultos se miraron entre sí.

"Creo que si… Sí a tu mamá no le importa" Will le sonrió a la inocencia de su niño

"Spence puedes dormir en la habitación de Michael" JJ sugirió, y tras una mirada recriminatoria de Will - _y recordar que ella misma había pasado la última noche ahí-_ le dijo a su hijo mayor. "Papá podrá dormir contigo, ¿estás de acuerdo?"

Henry sonrió y asintió.

"Yo ocuparé la habitación principal" se puso de pie con sus ojos clavados en los de Will.

 _Se irían a casa como familia_

* * *

 **Hogar LaMontagne-Jareau, VA**

 **Spencer**

Racionalmente no había estado cómodo con la idea de pasar la noche bajo el mismo techo que Will. No se sentía bien imponiéndole su presencia, o lo que era lo mismo, durmiendo en su casa el mismo día que se enteró que le habían estado mintiendo acerca de Michael.

 _Desde luego, quien finalmente hizo la sugerencia fue su ahijado, y a Henry todavía no le habían explicado lo que pasaba con él y su hermanito._

Cenaron en Quántico, junto al resto del equipo, con la pizza que habían ordenado en la oficina, para evitarse el dilema de una sobremesa de reproches o silencios incómodos. Cuando llegaron. El sobrexcitado Henry ya había sucumbido al sueño, mientras que Michael, seguía aferrado al pecho de Reid, donde intermitentemente había dormido y despertado desde que los rescataron.

… …

Se fue a la cama, aun estando consiente que no lograría conciliar el sueño. Spencer no sabía lo que iba a pasar mañana y eso lo mantenía en vela. Se dio cuenta que habían demasiadas variables sueltas, y que era imposible predecir el resultado. Por una vez en su vida, el futuro estaba totalmente fuera de su control.

Dio vueltas y vueltas en el colchón, que para su consuelo olía vainillas… Abrazó la almohada y suspiró, " _huele como tú", le sonrió a su propio pensamiento_

 _… …_

De pronto, en el silencio de la habitación, escuchó un leve balbuceo. Y como venía haciendo desde que sacó a su hijo de aquella habitación del terror, se dejó guiar por su instinto paterno. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la cuna.

Casi rayaba el alba, aunque todavía el cielo estaba oscuro y lo seguía coronando la luna llena. Encontró que Michael tenía los ojitos abiertos, fijos en la ventana, entretenidos con el espectáculo de luces que era el cielo y con el suave movimiento de las nubes. Spencer se lo quedó viendo, extasiado con la sensación de paz que irradiaba de su pequeño milagro… "Hola Michael, ¿tampoco puedes dormir?," murmuró en voz muy baja. "¿Estás lo suficientemente despierto como para querer que te alce?" El niño levantó los brazos hacia él, con esa empatía que difícilmente conseguía con otra persona. Reid lo sacó de su camita y se instaló con él en la mecedora.

Esta era la primera vez en que estaban completamente a solas "Hoy tuviste una aventura, ¿eh?... Ya no volverá a pasar, sabes… Mamá y yo no lo vamos a permitir más… El malo ya no puede tocarte…" Murmuró mientras lo acomodaba debajo de su barbilla. "Sé que te he dicho esto antes, pero no estoy seguro si lo entendías… Así que te lo voy a repetir… ¡Soy tu papá!, te amo con todo lo que soy… Y soy muy afortunado de tenerte"

Michael se inclinó un poco hacia atrás y lo miró. Spencer se dio cuenta cuando fruncía el entrecejo y parecía perdido en sus reflexiones. Por un momento se vio a sí mismo en esa mirada y se preguntó si lo que estaba sintiendo era esa sensación de la que tantas veces le habló su madre… Ese saber lo que su hijo podía estar sintiendo a pesar que no lo dijera. Como el genio que es, capturó además cuando la luz del descubrimiento apareció en los ojos de su pequeño. Entonces Michael se estiró hacia él y palmeó suavemente su mejilla.

"Papá"

"Sí", murmuró mientras el bebe ponía su cabeza hacia abajo. "Sí pequeño, soy tu papá"

* * *

 **UAC- Sede del FBI**

 **Quántico, VA**

 _Si hay algo que Spencer y JJ aprendieron a raíz de este caso, es que existen dos cosas imposibles de evitar:_ _Las verdades_ _, que por más que quieras esconderlas terminan por saberse; tarde o temprano y_ _la burocracia_ _, que parece haber sido inventada sólo con el fin de arruinarte la vida._

La tarde del día siguiente, Spencer y JJ se pusieron en pie delante del Jefe Cruz, esperando a que cayera encima de sus cabezas el martillo de la fatalidad.

Hotch llegó detrás de ellos en silencio, llevando algunos archivos consigo. Lo siguió Rossi, quien los miró por unos momentos.

Cruz los invitó a sentarse.

"Pasé toda la mañana reunido con el comité. En primer lugar, revisamos el código de ética y conducta en el trabajo… Como saben, el buró toma muy en serio estas normas. Los agentes que lo trasgreden son severamente disciplinados. Se contemplan una serie de asuntos para prevenir el acoso sexual, que se aplican también a una relación entre un supervisor/subordinado y en el caso del adulterio. Sin embargo, he sostenido ante el comité que la situación que implica el nacimiento de su hijo, fue una coercitiva, donde ninguno tuvo otra alternativa para garantizar su propia supervivencia, excepto participar de este juego sexual"

"Eso quiere decir que Cruz logró librarlos de esa sanción" Rossi quiso simplificar, miró al Jefe de Sección quien hizo un gesto de confirmación

Spencer estaba viendo a Dave mientras les hablaba.

Matt frunció los labios, respiró hondo y siguió con su explicación. "Bueno... Esquivamos una bala, pero es difícil esquivarlas todas cuando los chicos nos la han puesto tan difícil" le dijo al perfilador veterano y señalando al par de jóvenes agentes delante de él. JJ y Reid se arriesgaron a mirarse entre sí. "Dada la naturaleza del trabajo que hacen, que significa ponerse en el lugar de las víctimas para entender al sospechoso, el comité podría aceptar que durante el cautiverio al que fueron sometidos, se pudo haber fomentado también una relación íntima entre ambos, más allá de la fantasía del ignoto, no compatible con el código de conducta de la institución, pero perfectamente entendible"

Les dio unos momentos para que asimilaran lo que les había informado. Entonces volvió a hablar. "Los reportes de desempeño de ambos, junto con las evaluaciones técnicas y psicológicas han sido completamente satisfactorios. Han mostrado una conducta profesional y ejemplar en el trabajo, que no sólo los coloca entre las máximas calificaciones dentro del ranking, sino que los convierte en un recurso humano de incalculable valor, del cual no quisiéramos tener que prescindir"

Reid no pudo evitar sentir que aquello traía consigo un punto. La piel se le erizó.

"Si queremos que esto tenga una solución. Voy a necesitar del máximo de colaboración de ustedes dos" Cruz los volvió a señalar

Hotch les dio una mirada de muerte.

JJ y Reid asintieron.

"¿Han mantenido algún tipo de relación íntima, con implicaciones sexuales, aparte de lo sucedido durante su cautiverio? … Y agentes… Me refiero a antes y después"

Spencer pensó que esa era una pregunta muy formal, "¡No, señor!"

"¡No, señor!" Dijo JJ también

"¿Cómo explican que poseen una cuenta bancaria mancomunada y un fondo a plazo fijo a nombre de Michael LaMontagne Jareau?"'

Reid bajó la vista hacia sus zapatos, después se aclaró la voz y miró a Cruz "Señor… Cuando Jennifer me dijo acerca del embarazo tuvimos la intención de aclarar todo a los interesados. Pero surgió un nuevo caso de secuestro"

"El caso Moore" aclaró Hotch

"¡Sí!" confirmó Spencer. "Cuando supimos del caso Moore-Hannan le pedí a Jen… La agente Jareau que esperáramos el desarrollo de los hechos para proteger la seguridad de nuestro bebé... Seriamente no tuvimos la intención directa de cometer adulterio o de negar que deseamos estar juntos en una relación comprometida y completamente exclusiva" admitió, volteó a verla. JJ le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. "En respuesta a consideraciones externas que hicimos, nos vimos obligados a mantener la situación en ese estado"

Cuando ella notó que él seguiría divagando, decidió dar la respuesta que Matt estaba pidiendo. "Spencer quería hacerse responsable por cualquier necesidad que tuviera Michael, desde mis consultas prenatales, pasando por el parto y todo lo demás. Abrimos una cuenta común y esa ha sido la forma de cumplir con su deber de manutención para con nuestro hijo, e incluso para apoyarme con gastos personales"

La cara de Rossi era de puro orgullo paternal.

"Puedo entender que una cadena de hechos los llevaron a tomar algunas decisiones desacertadas para sus vidas y sus carreras… Y todo eso es excusable excepto una cosa…" siguió diciendo Cruz

Spencer suspiró. Sabía que venía algo que no le iba a gustar. Metió la mano en su bolsillo, sintiendo el peso de su placa. Lo único que superaba la sensación de esto era la emoción de tener a su hijo entre sus brazos, tuvo que reconocerlo… El día que JJ puso a Michael en sus brazos, fue el día que había conocido lo que en esta vida valía la pena. "Jefe Cruz, yo..."

Rossi se acercó desde el sofá donde había estado sentado y lo detuvo. "Spencer, déjalo terminar"

Cruz le hizo una señal a Hotch para que le pasara los archivos. Alzó la vista hacia ellos como si Reid nunca hubiese abierto la boca. "Excepto que nada justifica la falsificación de los informes de una investigación federal"

A pesar que entendían, se sorprendieron. "¿Cuál es el castigo?" preguntó Spencer

"Siento mucho que esto venga a colación a sabiendas que su participación ha sido la clave para que lográramos la captura de un asesino serial y sus colaboradores inmediatos, así como el rescate de cuatro víctimas infantiles… Pero no puedo hacer nada por ustedes, agentes... Pasaron por un comité y sus declaraciones fueron grabadas. El FBI necesita que corrijan de inmediato sus declaraciones antes que un abogado defensor pueda servirse de un tecnicismo para obtener un veredicto de no culpabilidad en favor de quienes sabemos responsables"

JJ bajó la cabeza contrita, Reid parecía preocupado.

"¿Cuál es el castigo?" volvió a intervenir Spencer dándose cuenta que no se lo habían dicho

Hotch, Rossi y Cruz intercambiaron miradas. Al final, su jefe de unidad fue quien le respondió. "Serán objeto de transferencia a dos divisiones diferentes: Reid, tú irás a la oficina de Nueva York con la división de delitos de Cuello Blanco… Y JJ, tú quedarás asignada en éste edificio como perfiladora en Contrainteligencia"

* * *

 **REFERENCIAS**

(*) **Proyecto genoma:** El proyecto de secuenciación del genoma humano ha sido el mayor proyecto de investigación biomédica de la historia. Con una presupuesto de 3 mil millones de dólares y la participación de un Consorcio Público Internacional, formado por EEUU, Reino Unido, Japón, Francia, Alemania, China y otros países, tenía como objetivo último la consecución de la secuencia completa del genoma humano, el texto lineal formado por la secuencia de las cuatros bases químicas del ADN que contiene las instrucciones para construir un ser humano. Iniciado en 1990, el proyecto se dio por concluido en el 2003, dos años antes de lo previsto.

Aunque el Proyecto Genoma fue real, las referencias que se hacen sobre el mismo en esta historia son totalmente ficticias.

(*) Bobby –Robert- Putnam: Exprometido de la Dra. Maeve Donovan (Zugzwang, octava temporada, capítulo 12 de la serie Mentes Criminales)

(*) Owen Savage: Recolector de injusticias (unsub) aparecido en el episodio Memoria de Elefante, Tercera temporada, capítulo 16 de la serie Mentes Criminales)


	13. 13er giro: Compromisos

**Inspirado** en una historia original de TheknittingLady.

 **UA** ubicado en la " **X** **Temporada"** de la serie de televisión norteamericana " **Mentes** **Criminales** " (fiel al canon hasta el episodio " **The** **forever** **people** " en adelante, se inicia un **universo alternativo** que _podrá_ o _no_ incluir escenas/fragmentos de los episodios siguientes)

 **.:*DECLARACION*:.**

Con esta publicación no se pretenden infringir derechos de autor, tanto de los personajes/argumentos propios del Show de Televisión, o del argumento en el cual se ha **inspirado** el relato. El crédito va para quienes corresponde. No se persiguen tampoco los fines de lucro

* * *

 **Hemos llegado a nuestro penúltimo capítulo**

* * *

 **.:*13er giro: Compromisos*:.**

 ** _En el capítulo anterior…_**

 _"¿Cuál es el castigo?" volvió a intervenir Spencer dándose cuenta que no se lo habían dicho_

 _Hotch, Rossi y Cruz intercambiaron miradas. Al final, su jefe de unidad fue quien le respondió. "Serán objeto de transferencia a dos divisiones diferentes: Reid, tú irás a la oficina de Nueva York con la división de delitos de Cuello Blanco… Y JJ, tú quedarás asignada en éste edificio como perfiladora en Contrainteligencia"_

* * *

 **UAC- Sede del FBI**

 **Quántico, VA**

Las palabras de Hotch dejaron a Spencer sin habla, de hecho, parecía como si acabaran de darle un tiro. Tragó grueso y miró a JJ.

A juzgar por la expresión en la cara de la agente Jareau, la idea tampoco le gustó, _en lo más mínimo._ "Pero… pero" la rubia intentó hablar. Sacudió su cabeza, luego se hundió en el asiento que ocupaba

Cruz entendía. "Miren agentes, sé qué es difícil. Pero no pueden seguir dejándose llevar por las emociones"

JJ pasó ahora a la completa indignación. "Con el debido respeto… Sé qué faltamos a nuestro deber, ocultamos hechos que afectaban el curso de una investigación y tomamos decisiones egoístas… Pero…"

JJ hizo una pausa para organizar sus ideas, quería gritarles que no iba a negociar con sus hijos… O su vida personal, mucho menos a cambio de un empleo, pero se dio cuenta de lo irracional que podía escucharse. Giró su cara para ver a Hotch. "Siempre he seguido las ordenes… Callé cuando me obligaste, sin detenerme a pensar en las consecuencias personales que todas esas mentiras podían traerme… Porque debía proteger la vida de una colega y capturar a una «amenaza internacional»" recordó con amargura el engaño que conllevó a la captura y muerte de Doyle. Bajó un poco la vista cuando también llegó a su mente el caso de ántrax por el que Reid estuvo a punto de morir. Agregó sin pestañar "…Ya una vez puse en riesgo a Henry al guardar silencio durante un caso de seguridad nacional… Quizá… Quizá y esto no sea ninguna justificación para ustedes, pero con todo lo que he visto y lo que supimos que era capaz de hacer este sujeto… No podía hacer otra cosa… ¡No podíamos!... Se trataba de mi familia… ¡Nuestra familia!... Y no me estaba dejando llevar únicamente por las emociones… Pensamos de todo y no conseguimos ninguna alternativa… Ninguna donde no arriesgáramos la vida de nuestro hijo" volteó a ver a Spencer

Reid le hizo un gesto con la mano para que bajara la guardia, en parte porque quería saber todo lo que tenían que decir sus jefes, en parte, porque quería que se calmara… Pero si alguien le preguntaba: ¡Sí! él estaba tan cabreado como ella.

La vio ajustarse a la silla en respuesta a su petición no dicha, sus ojos azules bullían de enojo. Ella respiró hondo y él se cuadró de hombros para ver directamente a Cruz.

El jefe de sección tomó el silencio de los dos como una señal para continuar. "He sido yo mismo quien los propuso para esas posiciones. Nos hemos preocupado –especialmente- por tu situación" señaló a la rubia. "Me he valido de mi antiguo puesto en la CIA para conseguir ese acuerdo, hemos buscado lo mejor para ambos… Hotch y Rossi son testigos de lo difícil que ha sido sacarles las cabezas de la guillotina donde ustedes solitos se metieron… Incluso, pudieron haber sido juzgado por perjurio (*), pero los ha salvado que se resolvió el caso y han puesto a un asesino serial en custodia, con suficientes pruebas como para condenarlo"

 _¡Por supuesto!, pensó Reid, las mentiras que declaramos ante el comité fueron bajo fe de juramento… ¡Mierda!_

Rossi tomó la palabra ahora. "Chicos, no es que esto sea un regalo del hada de los dientes… De hecho, pasa a convertirse en un gran problema para el equipo, ya que al perderlos sólo podemos llenar sus posiciones con nuevos agentes"

Las cabezas de Reid y JJ se movieron de inmediato hacia su estoico jefe. Su expresión era ilegible.

"¡No pienso buscar reemplazos!" habló para tranquilizarlos. "Pero hay ciertas condiciones que debemos cubrir aquí. Y es ahora cuando ésta dejará de ser una reunión de alto mando y se debe convertir en un plan de acción"

"¿Un plan de acción?" preguntó Reid incrédulo y removiéndose en su asiento "Hotch, entiendo que esperan que les agradezcamos por no dejar que nos lleven a un juicio... Y ¡sí!, en esto creo que hablo por los dos" Miró a JJ quien tenía la frente surcada de preocupación pero se esforzaba en aparentar serenidad. "Creo que Jennifer y yo cometimos un error… Varios, en realidad… Pero no es la primera vez que pasa… "

"¡Reid!" le advirtió Rossi desde atrás

Spencer volvió la cara hacia el italoamericano "¡No!... Es que prefiero renunciar al FBI que aceptar un trato como este…" _maldita sea, nos están poniendo en dos ciudades distintas, con dos horarios y programaciones diferentes de manera que no podamos siquiera vernos… Eso es lo que quieren, ¡¿separarnos?!, pensó el genio_

Fue JJ quien reaccionó en este momento. Estiró la mano para tocar el brazo de Reid, en voz serena le dijo "Spence, escucha lo que quieran decirnos" le dio un asentimiento y esperó a que él le retornara el gesto. Respiró hondo y se giró hasta Hotch. "¿A qué te refieres con un plan de acción?"

Hotch suavizó sus facciones hacia algo que bien podría haber sido una sonrisa, pero sin serlo en realidad. Levantó la vista hacia Rossi y les habló. "Todo lo que voy a explicarles a partir de ahora es extraoficial, de más está decirles que deben ser discretos y guardarlo para ustedes mismos, ¿entendido?"

"Por supuesto" respondió JJ

"Sí señor" dijo Reid

"Ya hemos cubierto las implicaciones profesionales de haber «alterado» su declaración, así como su consecuencia inmediata. Ahora vamos a pasar al alcance de su conducta personal" Spencer volvió a suspirar, esto parecía como la historia sin final. Hotch notó su cambio de postura y lo desafió con la vista y las palabras. "Nos han dado a saber su intención de consolidarse como pareja y he escuchado de Dave que JJ ya le ha planteado a su esposo el divorcio, así que…"

… …

Morgan y García estaban esperando por la pareja en el puesto de trabajo de Reid, _o mejor dicho,_ en el escritorio que debía desocupar de inmediato, presto a viajar a su nuevo destino.

JJ y Reid salieron juntos del elevador.

"¿No son buenas dos caras largas?... ¡¿Esas son caras largas?!... No me gustan las caras largas…" dijo la analista en cuanto los vio, enseguida miró a Morgan para una confirmación "¿ves alguna microexpresión de esas que te digan que nos están tomando el pelo?... No los pueden castigar por lo que hicieron, ¿verdad?... ¡Ellos hicieron lo correcto!… Bueno, no fue correcto mentir… Pero era lo que tenían que hacer… ¿Qué más podían hacer?... Hicieron lo que hacen los agentes del FBI, proteger al inocente… Ellos son dos agentes y Michael es un inocente… "Siguió divagando, e ignorando la mirada preocupada que Derek le estaba dando

"¡Espera, bebé!... ¡Respira!… No los vayas a agobiar" le advirtió "… Esperemos a escuchar lo que ellos quieran compartir…" Morgan se puso de pie cuando los tuvo frente a él

"¿Qué pasó?" dijo García en voz baja, las cejas elevadas en franca confusión

Reid bajó la vista para mirar en sus manos el sobre cerrado que contenía el boleto aéreo de su traslado.

JJ respiró hondo, después les dijo. "Seremos transferidos"

… …

Cada uno de ellos estaba sentado en lo que hasta ese día había sido su puesto de trabajo en la unidad.

JJ estaba con García. A Reid lo acompañaba Morgan.

 _Del lado de Spencer se escuchaba. "Será por seis meses" cuando Derek quiso quejarse, Reid se limitó a menear la cabeza. "Nos están dando la oportunidad de que JJ solucione su situación familiar… ¡Escucha, Morgan!... No voy a renunciar a ella. Quiero muchísimo a Henry… Y tenemos un hijo a quien voy a darle mi apellido en cuanto sea_ _legalmente_ _posible…Mira, es cierto, no me gustan los cambios... Pero de verdad que quiero tener a mi familia conmigo y si eso pasa porque deba aceptar a regañadientes el ser enviado a Nueva York… Sinceramente, ya no me importa…"_

… …

Por el extremo que ocupaba JJ, ella hablaba a su vez. "Will es un padre excepcional y también un buen amigo, pero eso no es suficiente para sostener un matrimonio, el nuestro no funcionaba hacía mucho… Aunque sé… Y la verdad sea dicha: No es algo que podamos solucionar en un día… Tengo que poner en orden mis cosas con él, solucionar el cuidado de los niños, ver dónde es que vamos a vivir… Si sigo en este empleo, no tendré tiempo de organizar mi vida personal y Pen…" ella levantó los ojos para ver al rubio al otro lado de la barrera que dividía sus áreas de trabajo "No hay nada que quiera más que poder hacer mi vida con ese hombre que ves allí" punteó con un dedo a Reid

"¡Oh!" García los miró a los dos, aunque Spencer seguía comprometido con el embalaje de sus cosas y completamente ajeno a lo que ellas hablaban "Así que, uhm, tú y Boy-Wonder allá… ¿Han hablado de eso?"

JJ se encogió de hombros. "No hay mucho de qué hablar" se volvió hacia Spencer. "¡Hey Spence!… ¿Todavía quieres?"

"¡¿Qué?!" alzó la mirada totalmente fuera de pista

"Pretty boy, creo que las señoras se refieren a lo que estábamos hablando" Morgan le hizo una seña como si deslizara algo en su dedo anular, luego arqueó las cejas y movió la cabeza hacia JJ

 _Sólo más que cualquier otra cosa, pensó Spencer._ "¡Definitivamente!... En cuanto podamos" admitió a todo el que se quiso enterar, con una sonrisa nerviosa y las mejillas encendidas… Pero sin vacilar

A García le tomó un momento para procesar lo que acababa de escuchar, entonces comenzó a dar saltitos de alegría, abrazos y felicitaciones por todas partes. Incluso a Rossi y Hotch que escogieron aparecerse en ese instante.

Una persona, sin embargo, tuvo algo que decir al respecto. "Eso no estará pasando en el corto plazo, Penélope" Rossi señaló. "Pero supongo que después de haberme pasado casi dos años soportando miradas robadas de estos dos, abrazos mal disimulados, y verlos acurrucados en el jet cuando volvíamos de nuestros viajes… Mi viejo corazón enamorado no espera otra cosa que poder acompañarlos a dar ese paso…" _En el fondo, Dave no podía dejar de sentir la culpa de haberle hecho la boda a JJ y quería compensarla de algún modo_

"No es momento de hablarlo" le dijo Spencer, adivinando la incomodidad de JJ, "preferiríamos esperar a cuando las condiciones sean las correctas"

Rossi comprendía una indirecta, aunque Reid no fuera el más experto en hacerlas. "Tienes razón, hijo" le dio una palmadita en el hombro. "Pero decidan lo que decidan… No uses las palabras "Las Vegas" en esa conversación. Si lo haces, te juro que te disparo en la otra rodilla"

… …

Una hora más tarde, JJ lo acompañó hasta el aparcamiento en donde Anderson lo estaba esperando para conducirlo, primero a su departamento –en busca de su equipaje-, después hasta el aeropuerto. Ella quiso besarlo cuando se despedían pero él dio un paso atrás y negó con la cabeza. La rubia le dio una mirada interrogativa.

"No, no puedo" respondió él en un susurro "antes que el equipo nos rescatara de la celda de Parker, te dije que contarias con mi amor y no conmigo... Nada ha cambiado, Jennifer... Y además, le acabo de dar mi palabra a Hotch que voy a seguir respetandote... No puedo pretender nada contigo hasta que seas una mujer libre"

JJ suspiró. No estaba muy segura si se trataba de la nula comprensión que Spencer tenía sobre el mensaje «entre-líneas» que quiso darles su jefe o era que se estaba aferrando a su sentido caballeresco del honor. Ella optó por creer que era lo segundo, adoraba su romanticismo pasado de moda que los había mantenido en pie durante tanto tiempo. "Está bien, Spence. Si he podido aguantar todo lo que ha pasado… ¿Qué más da unos pocos meses?... Llámame cuando estés instalado"

Y con un guiño, se dio la vuelta y se subió al todoterreno negro que conducía Grant.

* * *

 **Hogar LaMontagne-Jareau, VA**

Cuando JJ llegó a la casa, era muy entrada la noche. Consiguió a Will de pie, junto a la encimera de granito de la cocina, una botella de vino tinto en sus manos.

"¡Hola, Will!" le dijo JJ. Una expresión confusa en la cara. Puso en el suelo la caja con sus cosas. "¡¿Qué es eso?!" señaló las tres copas en el desayunador

"Hola Cher… ¿Spencer viene está noche, también?"

"¡No!... ¿por qué supones que vendría?" el desconcierto de la rubia aumentó

Su marido se encogió de hombros y sirvió dos copas de vino, le hizo un gesto para que aceptara la que le ofrecía. "Pensé que íbamos a hablar"

JJ tomó el vino y apreció su aroma, enseguida preguntó "¿los tres?"

Will asintió.

"Él fue transferido a Nueva York…" Conforme ella dijo, el detective sureño alzó las cejas, "con ejecución inmediata" añadió

Su marido no podía decidir si la noticia la daba gusto o no. Tampoco pudo definir si lo que vio en los ojos de su mujer era tristeza, decepción o esperanza… "¿Cómo te sientes acerca de eso?"

Ella suspiró. "No creo que quieras hablar de cómo me siento acerca de Spence… ¿o sí?"

Tenía que ser sincero con ella "¡No!... Realmente no… Pero si te sirve de algo, me he estado preparando mentalmente durante toda la tarde por si acaso querías que habláramos de esto los tres… Aunque en el fondo esperaba que no tuviese el descaro de mostrarse hoy aquí"

"¿Y el vino era para civilizarnos un poco?"

"Más bien como para evitar que yo lo golpeara a él mientras los niños están en la casa"

… …

Will sorbió un trago de su segunda copa de vino.

 _Él era un hombre inteligente e intuitivo, pese a su temperamento pacífico y su hablar lento. Había idolatrado a JJ como si se tratara de la luz de sus días, cuando su vida se había vuelto un desorden completo a raíz del huracán que arrasó con su ciudad y su familia. Sabía que se había convertido en un hombre sin raíces y pensó que trasladarse con ella –y por amor a Henry- era suficiente para encontrar la felicidad… Ese fue su error… Depositar en ella las esperanzas completas de todo: Su estabilidad, su felicidad, su… su…_

 _Puso la carga que le pertenecía a él, encima de los hombros de ella… Con la excusa de hacer lo correcto, con la excusa de ser un padre… La imagen del padre que anhelaba en su propia vida y que el Katrina le había arrebatado…_

 _Nunca se le ocurrió pensar en lo que JJ quería… Sí ella deseaba lo mismo o si tan sólo actuaba en consecuencia a lo que el mundo esperaba de ella…_

"Cher… Acepto que tomaste esta decisión sin mí, que ya no vas a darle vuelta atrás…" Se refería a su inminente separación. "Pero todavía quiero saber… Necesito saber qué fue lo que viste en él que no tenga yo"

JJ había estado conteniendo las lágrimas. Cerró los ojos y luego los abrió muy lentamente "Will…" comenzó, "no lo sé… Quisiera darte una respuesta mejor, pero de verdad no tengo ninguna… No se trata tanto de lo que Spencer y yo tenemos, como de lo que tú y yo no pudimos lograr"

"Pero… ¿Qué pasó con nuestra familia?"

Eso le rompió el corazón.

Su familia… … … Henry era perfecto, Henry era un inmenso motivo que la hizo tratar y tratar, luchar y luchar… "No podemos seguir viviendo bajo un mismo techo por obligación. Crees que podemos pretender para siempre que todo está bien, que nos sentimos realizados por haber comprado una casa, por tener un hijo precioso… No lo creo, Will… Eres un padre maravilloso y un hombre especial… Pero no puedo amarte de…"

"¿De la forma que amas a Spencer?"

"¡Sí!... Quiero decir… ¡No!..." sacudió la cabeza. _Dios porqué me siento tan mal, pensó ella._ Mirándolo a los ojos le dijo "No puedo amarte de la forma en que una pareja necesita quererse para desear llegar juntos hasta que la muerte los separe…"

Will se limitó a observarla en silencio.

… …

La tarde siguiente, después de llegar a casa de su primer día en Contrainteligencia… En su horario de oficina de 9 a 5, se consiguió en la puerta con unas maletas. Buscó por la casa y encontró a su marido sentado en el suelo de la habitación de Henry y con Michael jugando sobre una colcha.

Los ojos de Henry estaban tristes y su pequeña nariz colorada… Como lo era también la de su padre.

"¡Hola Cher!" dijo con calma. "Le he dicho a Henry de algunos cambios que van a venir… Le he contado que hemos decidido vivir en dos casas y que su padrino… _Probablemente_ … Los venga a acompañar dentro de unos meses…"

Henry no dijo nada, sino que se movió de donde estaba para ir a aferrarse a la cintura de su mamá.

"¿Dónde irás?" le preguntó ella en voz baja

"Uno de mis compañeros habló con su mujer y aceptaron recibirme en su casa. Será por pocos días mientras encuentro un lugar donde mudarme… Y resolvemos todo lo demás"

Después de la comida, padre e hijo se despidieron sin drama.

* * *

Mucho más tarde esa noche, después que los niños se fueron a dormir y había tenido su conversación nocturna con Reid, JJ se sentó en la mesa de la cocina… _Y se vino abajo_.

No era fácil.

A sabiendas de que todo eso tenía que suceder, porque ya no aguantaba la infelicidad de su vida y se había dado cuenta que hacer lo correcto para sus hijos era precisamente esto: Tomar el riesgo… Dar un salto de fe y desligarse de una relación que siendo segura no le podría proporcionar a ella o a sus hijos… _Incluso al propio Will_ , la calidez y tranquilidad de un verdadero hogar… Que el suyo, irremediablemente, se sumaría a las alarmantes estadísticas de matrimonios fracasados… Pero cada uno de ellos tendría la oportunidad de formar una verdadera familia junto a alguien más… Sin que ello significara que se iban a divorciar de su pequeño, o quererlo menos… Ambos tenían derecho a sentir la plenitud de la realización personal, a compartir la vida con esa persona que los completase: No por costumbre, no con resentimientos, sin reproches silenciosos, sin acusaciones…

Se sentía horrible y se sentía sola.

No importaba que en su cabeza entendiera que lo que estaba viviendo era parte de una transformación para mejor, su corazón le dolía por el buen hombre que era Will, y porque él aún estaba en negación.

Y por Spencer…

Spencer que estaba a cientos de kilómetros de ella y escuchar su voz no había sido suficiente. Necesitaba de su amor paciente y su consuelo… Lo necesitaba ahí, física y espiritualmente.

Pero el tenerlo lejos también era parte del precio.

Suspiró entre lágrimas.

Y entonces, sintió una mano en su hombro.

JJ se volvió para ver quién era "¡Mamá!" la emoción fue tal que ni siquiera se enjugó las lágrimas, como un niño pequeño se sujetó del cuello de Sandy.

Y lloró… Lloró hasta que no tuvo más lágrimas para derramar. Al cabo le dijo "¿Cómo supiste? ¿Te llamo Dave?... ¿Will?"

"¡No, Jennifer!" declaró mientras le entregaba un vaso con agua. "Fue Spencer"

* * *

 **Park Plaza, NY**

 **Spencer**

El tiempo pasó.

Otoño dio paso al invierno.

Con los años, Spencer tendría que admitir que fue gracias a su empleo temporal que pudo estar en DC para la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hijo. El mes de adaptación a un horario regular -y de oficina- había venido con la posibilidad de viajar en tren cada fin de semana. Y con visitas prolongadas en la casa Jareau con toda la frecuencia que la situación de su familia inmediata le permitió.

Por otra parte, le preocupaba Michael quien seguía teniendo un pequeño retraso en el cumplimiento de algunos hitos del crecimiento… El caminar, por ejemplo.

… …

Una noche de miércoles, varios días después del primer cumpleaños de su bebé, estaba sentado en su silla de lectura en el departamento que el buró le alquiló en Manhattan. La Tablet encendida en la mesita auxiliar y un tomo de una enciclopedia de Finanzas en su mano izquierda. Bebió el último trago de café en su taza y la dejó puesta en la mesa, luego se quitó los anteojos y se masajeó los ojos.

Un bip interrumpió la acción, se calzó los lentes de nuevo y levantó de la mesa el dispositivo electrónico.

Pulsó el botón para dar entrada a una video-llamada. De inmediato un coro se oyó… "¡Hooola!" eran sus tres rubios favoritos apiñados al otro lado de la pantalla. Michael acomodado en el regazo de su madre y Henry revoloteando de un lado al otro

"¡Hola a todos!"

"¡Tio Speeeeencer, tenemos una sorpresa para ti!" Henry estaba rebotando a un lado de su madre. Era difícil ver su cara porque se movía tanto que la cámara no lo enfocaba

"Ah, ¿sí?... ¿qué será?" entrecerró los ojos y se pegó a la cámara como intentando acercarse a ellos, enseguida Michael chilló

"¡Papá!, ¡papá!" señaló la imagen. El pequeño se había aprendido a familiarizar con el aparato, incluso su madre creía que le gustaba sólo porque había asociado que este era el medio de comunicación con su padre

"¡Si mi amor, allí está papi!, vamos a darle un beso… Muuuuak" JJ hizo el simulacro de enviar un beso con la mano, enseguida le acarició la cabeza a su ángel inocente "¿quieres mostrarle a papi lo que descubriste hoy?" le preguntó al pequeño

"¡Sí, sí!" su hermanito mayor gritaba alentándolo

Reid estaba francamente curioso.

"Spence, ¡espera un momento!" La madre le habló a la cámara, centrando la toma en su cara, Reid le dio como respuesta un lacónico « _uju»_. "¡Ven acá mamá!" la oyó murmurarle algunas instrucciones a Sandy

Unos segundos después, estaban los tres rubios de nuevo en la imagen, esta vez sentados en la alfombra. JJ puso a Michael cerca del sofá y se alejó hacia donde estaría su madre sosteniendo la Tablet. Henry se situó frente al bebé y empezaron a decirle "ven, ven"

Michael se tomó su tiempo para alzarse con la ayuda del sofá, luego soltó un bracito, y el otro, se volvió y empezó a dar pasos vacilantes.

"¡Está caminado, JJ!" dijo Spencer del otro lado, con un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. "Michael, hijo… ¡Estás caminando!" repitió

Todavía no le gustaban los ordenadores ni las tabletas, porque sus pantallas le producían fatiga visual si las miraba por mucho tiempo, y le hacían más difícil la tarea de clasificar y procesar la información. Pero este artilugio que le dio la mujer que tanto amaba como regalo -en su más reciente cumpleaños- se había transformado en toda una bendición. JJ lo llamaba a diario y le permitía compartir estos pequeños momentos irrepetibles.

 _Ellos están bien, Michael es un niño sano, Henry se está adaptando, JJ es feliz, incluso si todavía no podemos estar juntos, al menos tenemos esto… Nos tenemos los unos a los otros… Y nos amamos profundamente._

Era lo que importaba.

* * *

 **Hogar Jareau, VA**

 **JJ**

Un mes más y la navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Pese a los giros que habían ocurrido en sus vidas, Jennifer se mantenía optimista y encontraba en Spencer a un amante y paciente compañero.

… …

Teniendo en cuenta que ese sería el último día de escuela antes de las fiestas, JJ acordó con su madre que ella misma pasaría por Henry al salir del trabajo. Una vez en casa, las dos mujeres Jareau se encargaron de la merienda de los niños. JJ instaló a Michael en su cama para la hora de la siesta y Sandy se quedó con Henry en la sala, disfrutando de una película infantil.

JJ se sentó en la mesa del comedor para hacer cuentas. Dos días antes, Will y ella se habían reunido con el abogado para tratar los términos de su separación. Había parecido tan sencillo cómo se los habían explicado, que nunca pensó que cuando se sentara a analizar sus finanzas, sentiría que caía en un foso sin fondo.

Apoyó los codos en la mesa y sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos, la libreta abierta frente a su cara. "¡Dios!... Se necesita demasiado dinero… ¿Cómo voy a hacer para mantener a dos niños yo sola?"

"¿Por qué sola?" susurró Spencer, quien la miraba intrigado, de pie cerca de ella

"¡Spence!" Levantó la cara y se fue a abrazarlo

Realmente no lo esperaba esa noche. La había llamado para avisarle que era probable que no pudiera viajar, sin embargo estaba allí con su mochila de mensajero a cuestas y un paquete en sus manos.

… …

Después de un tiempo de juego con los niños y una suculenta cena que Sandy les preparó, cuando el resto de los ocupantes de la casa dormían en sus camas, ellos se acurrucaron en el sofá, a la comodidad del fuego de la chimenea.

JJ apoyó el mentón sobre su pecho y analizó su entrecejo fruncido "¿Qué te pasa?"

"No es nada" repuso en voz baja, mirándola a sus ojos azules e intentando domar las ganas crecientes de besarla

"¿Por qué no hablas conmigo?" ella le dijo y se mordió los labios al notar que era en su boca a donde ahora se centraba la atención de él "¡Spence!" Ella se estiró para besarlo y él se replegó hacia atrás, meneando la cabeza

"¡No!" susurró. Levantó sus ojos e insistió en una pregunta que antes se quedó sin respuesta. "¿Por qué piensas que tienes que ocuparte de los niños sola?"

Ella suspiró con el cambio de conversación. "Vamos a vender esta casa y dividir las ganancias… Entonces tengo que pensar en el alquiler, servicios públicos y el cuidado de Michael… El mantenimiento del coche, seguros médicos… No sé cómo voy a hacer esto" JJ enterró la cara en el pecho de él. Lo sintió apretarla contra su cuerpo y acariciarle la espalda

"No tienes que hacerlo sola, para eso estoy yo" le aseguró hablándole a su pelo

Ella levantó la cara y se acomodó para escucharlo

"Tengo un buen rango en el buró y gano un mejor sueldo de lo que muchos piensan. No sólo por los riesgos profesionales que asumimos sino que… Eso es lo obtienes cuando tienes tantos grados académicos a una edad como la mía… Además, recibo honorarios adicionales por mis investigaciones y conferencias, y ya que mi mamá aparece como mi dependiente, su seguro social y su cuota por discapacidad me la depositan a mi cuenta cada mes" con la mención de Diana, vio una cierta tristeza en su mirada

Él se cambió un poco y sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón. Se volvió a acomodar con ella en sus brazos y pulsó la aplicación de su cuenta bancaria personal. "Toma lo que necesites y transfiérelo a nuestra cuenta conjunta… ¡Todo lo que te haga falta!"

JJ leyó la suma de dinero en la cuenta. Luego se volvió a mirarlo. Regresó su atención a la pantalla del móvil y contó los dígitos. De nuevo miró al hombre sobre quien estaba recostada. No tenía ni la más remota idea que alguien tan sencillo como el Dr. Spencer Reid podía poseer una cuenta bancaria con tantos millones. "Spence, ¿de dónde salió todo este dinero?"

"Bueno, tengo ciertas patentes registradas a mi nombre y que formaron parte de mis proyectos universitarios… Algunas empresas las consiguieron útiles en sus desarrollos… Y me pagan por los derechos de explotación y uso… Las regalías llegan puntualmente a mis cuentas. Un abogado que me recomendó Hotch se encarga de mantener los contratos en orden y yo puedo conservar tranquilamente mi anonimato" Spencer se encogió de hombros y le dio una sonrisa casi tímida de esas que le derretían el corazón

Ella se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, luego le dijo "¿Pasa algo con Diana…?"

 _Es una perfiladora como yo_ , él se recordó en su mente. Su intuición no dejaba de sorprenderlo un poco.

Viendo que no le respondía, ella le insistió. "Mi amor, de verdad… ¿Va todo bien?"

Él suspiró "La verdad es que no. Mi madre no está muy bien. Los médicos han tenido que cambiarle la medicación tres veces para intentar estabilizar la esquizofrenia"

"Spence, ¿por qué no has dicho nada?"

"Quería hacerlo… Quería hablarlo contigo, personalmente… No me pareció adecuado hacerlo por teléfono… No quería molestarte"

"Eso nunca será posible" le negó con la cabeza. "No estás solo, ya sabes… Para eso estoy yo" JJ le dio un guiño. "¿Entendido?" él asintió. "¿Desde hace cuánto le pasa esto?"

"Se ha puesto muy mal en las últimas semanas"

JJ respiró hondo. "Mira, sé que querías pasar la navidad aquí, yo también lo quería… Incluso mamá… Pero creo que tienes que ir a ayudarla. Ella te necesita"

* * *

Era sorprendente lo rápido que se podía resolver un problema una vez que se tenía el suficiente dinero para afrontarlo.

El martes siguiente, JJ se reunió con un agente de bienes raíces y el fin de semana comenzó a mirar casas. Para navidad ya tenía tres favoritas y cuando llegó el año nuevo ya la compra estaba en curso.

… …

Ellos estaban planificando en función de un futuro cada vez más cercano, para cuando pudieran volver a la UAC y continuar con sus vidas juntos.

La nueva casa era de cuatro pisos, tenía una fachada de piedra y quedaba en Georgetown. Sandy, quien se había movido de forma definitiva al DC, tendría un pequeño departamento en el sótano, lo que le daría privacidad cuando Spencer y JJ estuvieran en casa, y fácilmente se podría quedar con sus nietos cuando ellos estuvieran fuera de la ciudad. El ático estaba sin terminar. Las dos plantas restantes tenían tres dormitorios, un estudio, una amplia sala - comedor y una cocina cómoda. Spencer le había pedido a JJ que tuviese estaciones de metro cercanas, y que la zona fuera segura y tranquila.

JJ pasó la primera semana de enero con la mudanza. Sus compañeros de equipo la ayudaron a instalarse, mientras que Reid seguía con su madre en Las Vegas.

… …

Fue para los días del segundo aniversario del secuestro que Will y JJ firmaron su separación de cuerpos e introdujeron los documentos para su solicitud de divorcio ante el tribunal de menores…. También fue durante ese fin de semana, que Spencer pisó por primera vez la nueva casa que, en pocos meses, se convertiría en su hogar.

 _Y en ese mismo tiempo, JJ descubrió un problema esencial para su potencial futuro._

"¡¿En qué demonios está pensando Spencer, mamá?!... Lo amo… ¡Te lo juro!... Pero no le voy a aguantar este tipo de cosas… Me niego a vivir con él si hace esto…"

"Hija, ¡cálmate!" Sandy salió de la cocina al oír los gritos que venían de la sala. Llevaba a Michael en su cadera. "¿Qué pasa con Spencer? ¿Discutieron anoche, antes de que él se fuera a su casa?..." Reid aun ocupaba su antiguo apartamento y se negaba a faltar al compromiso que adquirió con su jefe de no convivir con Jennifer hasta que su divorcio concluyera

Henry estaba asomado en la puerta de la cocina, mirando por detrás de su abuela.

"¡Mira esto! JJ le dijo, tirando de una caja que estaba metida en una bolsa de compras. "¡No lo puedo creer, mamá!"

Era un juego de química.

Su madre comenzó a reírse. "¡Ooooh!… ¡Ya veo!" Le dio la espalda y regresó a la mesa del desayuno. Alzó la voz para decirle "Si quieres llamo a Aaron para que nos envíe una brigada de respuesta"

"¡No te burles mamá!" ella se quejó. "Dime que esto no va a empeorar a medida que mis hijos crezcan"

"Mira, hija… Si te sirve de consuelo, la otra noche lo oí hablando con Henry sobre algo que sonó a «modelo de cohete»"

"¿Es eso cierto, cariño?" interrogó a Henry, ahora que estaba con ellos en la cocina. El niño se encogió de hombros. "¡Te das cuenta!" se dirigió a Sandy, "¡Mi propio hijo le es leal a él!... ¡Conspiran juntos!" se tapó el rostro con las manos. "Mamá, no voy a poder dejar a estos tres solos… Ni por un momento"

Sandy volvió a sonreír. "¡Fuiste quien eligió casarse con él!"

* * *

Esa misma mañana, en un café del centro, Spencer se sentó a desayunar con la agente Looker de la unidad de crimen organizado del FBI. "Lo que me sorprende no es tanto que hayas mentido, sino la forma cómo tú y la agente Jareau arriesgaron sus carreras y sus vidas por amor… Y por sus hijos"

Eso encendió las mejillas de Spencer. "No teníamos el propósito de engañar a nadie, sólo buscábamos hacer las cosas bien… Todo se fue torciendo y saliéndose de nuestro control por el camino… … Puedo sentirme afortunado que los chicos están ilesos y que Jennifer y yo no estamos siendo juzgados"

Dorian escuchó eso, y lo miró de reojo "Yo no lo llamaría suerte, Reid… Yo creo que fue una compensación cósmica por todo lo que tú has pasado en tu carrera" cogió un poco de crema chantilly en una cucharilla, y llevándosela a la boca le preguntó "¿la quieres mucho?"

"¡Con todo lo que soy!" Spencer replicó

"¿Y cómo has soportado todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados, cuando ella estaba haciendo su vida… Tú con la tuya, luego Parker y sabiendo que tenían un hijo?"

"Dolorosamente"

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, JJ metió a Henry en la cama y le leyó un cuento hasta que cayó rendido. Le dio un beso en la frente y le ajustó las sábanas. Salió al corredor a verse con Spencer, que ya debía haber terminado su ronda con su niño menor. Una conversación feliz, acompañada de risas contagiosas se dejaba oír desde el baño de los niños, ella siguió la pista.

La rubia se recostó al marco de la puerta para ver a su hijo más pequeño metido en la bañera. De rodillas frente a él, a un padre muy feliz. "Ustedes dos la están pasando muy bien, ¿eh?... Se suponía que lo estabas durmiendo y no consintiendo"

"Lo intenté, mi amor" Spencer quiso esquivar otra lluvia que venía sobre él, producto del chapoteo dentro de la tina. "Estaba dándole su biberón y ni éste jovencito ni yo nos dimos cuenta que la tapa estaba suelta. Nos cayó alimento hasta en el cabello" Reid tuvo que escupir el jabón que entró en su boca "…Aaah… Y la próxima vez, recordaré no quitarme los lentes de contactos hasta después que este niño esté dormido" se quejó por sus anteojos mojados e hizo un puchero con todo propósito

JJ sonrió y le quitó las gafas de la cara. Las secó y se las volvió a poner en su sitio "No me di cuenta que no apreté bien la tapa. Lo siento, cariño"

"Gracias… Y Jennifer... Mi amor, ¿por casualidad no has visto un juego de química que dejé en una bolsa en nuestro estudio?"

"¡Oooh!... ¡Claro que lo vi!… Y practiqué un poco de magia con él"

"¿Magia?"

"Lo hice desaparecer"

"¿Por qué?" Se volvió a ocupar de Michael cuando exigió su atención. "Lo compré para hacer algunos experimentos interesantes con Henry "

"¿Sí?, pero no en casa, ¿verdad?"

"¿Por qué no?, podemos hacerlos en casa de forma segura, por si no lo recuerdas, tengo un Doctorado en Química, Agente Jareau"

"Mira Dr. Reid, me pediste que buscara una casa en una zona tranquila… No creo que nuestros vecinos vayan a apreciar a la nueva familia de la cuadra si en nuestro primer mes aquí ven humo púrpura saliendo de la casa o tienen que llamar a los bomberos" se sentó al borde de la tina, sosteniendo la toalla para recibir a su hijo. "Y si los vecinos llegan a llamar a la policía… Tú serás el que le de las explicaciones a los detectives de la metropolitana"

"Hmm, bueno…" Sacó a Michael de la bañera y se lo entregó para que ello lo secara y vistiera. Él se quitó la camisa mojada, para mudarse a una limpia y seca. "Tal vez pueda hacer arreglos para que nos hagan un lugar en un laboratorio de la Universidad"

 _Donde haya sistemas contra incendios, campanas de flujo y equipo de seguridad, pensó JJ._ "Esa es una gran idea"

Él estiró los brazos hacia un Michael en pijama, y el bebé se lanzó voluntariamente al dominio de su papá "Dame tiempo para dormirlo y te veo en el sofá, ¿quieres?"

"Date prisa, genio" Ella besó a su pequeño y caminó escaleras abajo

* * *

La encontró recostada en el sofá, dos copas de vino en la mesa de centro, una botella de tinto esperando para ser abierta.

Él se acercó a la mesa, tomó el sacacorchos y destapó la botella. Le ofreció una copa a ella

"Gracias"

"¿Por qué?"

"Por ser tú"

"De nada, JJ… No sé cómo ser otra persona" ella le extendió la mano para atraerlo hacia donde estaba, se acomodaron de manera que ambos podían recostarse en el sofá, cual si fuera una cama pequeña

"¿Sabes que te amo, Spence?" le dijo mientras descansaba la copa en la mesa auxiliar y se giraba para quedar frente a él

"¿Y tú has oído hablar alguna vez de los diamantes camaleón?"

"¡No!" _Y ahí va su cerebro en otra dirección, pensó ella_

"Algunos diamantes tienen la peculiaridad de experimentar un cambio de color. En condiciones normales son verdes, marrones, amarillos, o gris- verdoso, pero sometidos a variaciones térmicas o de iluminación cambian de color"

"Suena interesante, ¿qué lo causa?"

"No se sabe, en realidad. Son piedras únicas, inusuales y un misterio científico. Fíjate que para que puedan ser usadas, se debe hallar una lo bastante grande e imperfecta como para probarla"

"¿Bastante imperfecta?"

"Los diamantes perfectos son usados en la joyería común, los diamantes camaleón son considerados rarezas que no admiten el mismo tratamiento que los otros por riesgo a ser estropeados. Algunos se oscurecen al ser guardados largo tiempo en lugares oscuros, y cuando se exponen a la luz vuelven a recuperar el tono claro, éstos son conocidos como Classic Chameleon, pero los Reverse Chameleon… … Enigmáticamente" movió sus dedos para enfatizar "…sucede a la inversa, en la oscuridad permanecen claros, y expuestos a la luz se oscurecen"

"Wow… Bueno… Hablando de misterios, ¿qué tal si vemos una película?"

"Por supuesto"

Ella le pidió que eligiera lo que iban a ver, mientras preparaba un tazón de palomitas de maíz. Minutos después se dejó caer sobre el sofá al lado de él, en la misma posición que habían adoptado hacía dos años en su primera noche aislados en aquella celda.

… …

Cuando los créditos de la película estaban corriendo, lo sintió removerse en su espalda, la señal indiscutible que ya iba a despedirse, e iba de vuelta a su departamento.

"Así que, uhm, tengo una pregunta para ti" Le habló sobre su hombro "cuándo el juego de química desapareció, ¿lo hiciste así?" Él la rodeó con sus brazos y levantó en una de sus manos una moneda de 50 centavos, a continuación hizo un movimiento para hacerla desaparecer

JJ levantó una ceja y rió. Él solía ponerle empeño a ser adorable… La mayoría de las veces se quedaba en la intención… Y aunque él no se enteraba… Era eso, precisamente, lo que terminó por convencerla de que lo más adorable en él fue el hecho de ser tan único. "Spence, ¿qué haces?"

"Te muestro un truco de magia"

"Sí, pero ¿por qué? Quiero decir, sé que quieres ser encantador conmigo, ¡lo entiendo!, pero ¿cuál es el propósito?"

"Estoy intentándolo… ¿y no está funcionando?" Se hundió y frunció el ceño con la derrota

"No, mi amor… Eres lindo, ¡todo un amor!… Sólo estoy tratando de averiguar por qué" Lo era en verdad. Le encantaba que quisiera hacerla sentir especial, amaba cuando se esforzaba, pero ella -ahora mismo- se sentía genuinamente curiosa. "Además, conozco el truco, Spence" le dio una palmadita a la otra mano de él "¡ábrela!... ¡Déjame ver!"

"¿Segura que está ahí?"

"¡Sí!" se volvió a verlo a la cara, solo en un flash, para no darle tiempo a usar sus manos mágicas en desaparecer la moneda de donde ella le había indicado. "¡Sí!, ¡está allí!" Ella señaló a su mano izquierda

"¿Seguro?" Abrió la mano con un poco de talento para alimentar el espectáculo y para dejarla echar un vistazo.

La moneda no estaba. Había, en cambio, un anillo de diamantes que se sienta en el dorso de su mano izquierda.

JJ quedó sin aliento cuando él lo tomó y se lo puso en el dedo anular. No era grande, ni llamativo, una joya hecha a medida, montado en oro blanco y con una piedra bellamente alojada en el centro, su color era de un verde muy pálido "Oh mi Dios, Spence… ¡Es hermoso!" se había sentado con la espalda recta, quedando un poco separada del pecho de él "No me imaginaba que me darías un anillo de compromiso… Yo"

"Shhh" la atrajo contra él "yo tampoco lo pensé… Pero ya que Will y tú firmaron la separación… García y Rossi me dieron una llamada y me dijeron que si no lo hacía, mi historial crediticio sufriría las consecuencias... Lo consideré como una amenaza muy seria" él le tomó la mano y le dio un beso "Todavía quieres casarte conmigo, ¿verdad? "

"¡Oh sí!" ella se dio la vuelta y lo besó en la boca, pero se retiró de inmediato, con un leve sonrojo… El impulso de sentir sus labios le había ganado a su pacto de no besarse y no tocarse hasta que el divorcio hubiese finalizado. Lo miró a los ojos y le dijo " Por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo"

… …

Cuando lo acompañó a la puerta para marcharse, tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello y él la abrazaba por la cintura. "Sabes que si quieres quedarte, puedes hacerlo" fue la primera vez que se lo propuso desde que Will se había ido de su lado

"No se trata de lo que quiero… Sabes que no podemos" Respondió. "Le dimos nuestra palabra Hotch. Y quiero cumplir"

Ella suspiró, "está bien" le dio un beso en la nariz

Él sonrió y se inclinó para darle un beso de buenas noches, el primer beso que él iba a darle después de haber salido de su cautiverio… Creyó que, si bien no podía dormir aún con ella, no le haría ningún daño al acuerdo con sus jefes si le daba un beso después de haberse firmado la separación legal.

Y este beso no fue un simple roce, dulce, casto y sutil… Esta vez, sus largos dedos se enroscaron en su pelo y se dio permiso de saciar el hambre de sentirla cerca. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para controlar las ganas de tomarla en brazos y terminar en la cama.

Fueron años de ocultar cuanto la amaba, meses tras meses apaciguando deseos.

Después de un rato le dijo a su cuello "Buenas noches mi amor, te veré mañana" la abrazó más estrecha, obligándola a ser consciente de cuán vivo estaba y cuan fuertemente la anhelaba su cuerpo. Rozó su nariz por el flanco de su cara "Te amo, Jennifer"

"También te amo, Spence. Buenas noches" le acarició el cuello y suavizó sus rizos revueltos. Lo besó otra vez cuando ponían distancia entre ellos

Lo vio subir a su Volvo antiguo. Apagó la luz de la entrada y colocó en el panel de control el código de la alarma de la casa. De camino a la cama se detuvo frente al refrigerado para tomar una botella de agua y llevársela con ella. Cuando metió la mano dentro sus ojos captaron un cambio en la piedra de su anillo de compromiso.

Espera... _¿No era verde?_

Se lo sacó del dedo y lo observó bajo la luz incandescente del fregadero; parecía verde pálido. Miró de nuevo bajo la luz fluorescente de la nevera; y entonces era azul cielo. Abrió el frigorífico y lo colocó encima de la bandeja de hielo, cerró la puerta, y contó diez minutos. Volvió a sacarlo: ésta vez violeta.

Un misterio de la ciencia, pensó ella, tan inusual como nuestro amor… Tan único como él.

* * *

 **REFERENCIAS:**

No me gusta dar por sentado nada, por eso, para quienes no conocen la jerga legal, algunas aclaratorias

(*) **Perjurio** : Acción de jurar en falso. Delito que comete la persona que quebranta la fe jurada.

Soy venezolana, abogado y criminóloga, las referencias legales aquí descritas son una mixtura de procedimientos reales y del derecho común usado en países de fuente no latina…

Y como todo en esta historia, las calles, avenidas, nombres de instituciones, todos ellos están en los Estados Unidos de mi imaginación…

* * *

 **Nota de Autor:** Lo señalado del diamante camaleón es más o menos fiel de la historia en la cual fue inspirado este Fic.


	14. 14 giro: Hasta que la muerte nos separe

**Inspirado** en una historia original de TheknittingLady.

 **UA** ubicado en la " **X** **Temporada"** de la serie de televisión norteamericana " **Mentes** **Criminales** " (fiel al canon hasta el episodio " **The** **forever** **people** " en adelante, se inicia un **universo alternativo** que _podrá_ o _no_ incluir escenas/fragmentos de los episodios siguientes)

 **.:*DECLARACION*:.**

Con esta publicación no se pretenden infringir derechos de autor, tanto de los personajes/argumentos propios del Show de Televisión, o del argumento en el cual se ha **inspirado** el relato. El crédito va para quienes corresponde. No se persiguen tampoco los fines de lucro

* * *

 **.:*ADVERTENCIA*:.**

En este capítulo se tratan temas adultos (relaciones sexuales en específico), **léase con discreción**. Si no te sientes cómodo con este tipo de cosas, este es el momento de detenerte. Asimismo, agradezco la comprensión de los lectores a la hora de acoger las descripciones de las escenas de cama. **No me siento cómoda escribiéndolas** y aún me cuesta desarrollarlas. La que se incluye es parte del relato original y sirve para completar partes de la historia que quedaron abiertas dentro de la trama.

 **Comentarios, sugerencias y correcciones son bienvenidos.**

Agradecimientos especiales a las personas que han dejado un comentario y a los que la han leído. El número de visitas de esta historia es impresionante en comparación con las demás que he subido… ¡Es más de lo que pedí!

* * *

 **.:*14to giro: Hasta que la muerte nos separe*:.**

 **JJ**

JJ iba abriéndose paso en el exterior del edificio federal, estaba flanqueada por dos Marshals y sostenía con su mano las esposas apretadas alrededor de las muñecas del reo. Los periodistas presionaban la barrera policial y la acosaban con preguntas, metiéndole los micrófonos debajo de las narices, mientras decenas de cámaras hacían clic a su alrededor.

"Agente Jareau, ¿cree que Monir Ahmed Alaaj confiese su participación en el atentado de Paris?"

"¿Podría explicarnos cómo ha sido el operativo de inteligencia para atrapar a estos terroristas internacionales?"

"¿Será juzgado por nuestros tribunales o será extraditado a Francia?"

Se detuvo al llegar a las puertas y se giró hacia los reporteros con una expresión neutral, los años de práctica le permitían ocultar –celosamente- sus pensamientos, al igual que sus emociones. Se sentía exhausta y ansiosa, el trabajo en contrainteligencia era absolutamente estresante y ya tenía ganas de pasar la página.

 _Faltan pocas semanas, ya va a terminar, se dijo a sí misma._

Miró a las cámaras directamente, manteniendo su fachada profesional. "Hoy se pretende cerrar un capítulo para la historia de la humanidad. El esfuerzo conjunto de varias agencias ha logrado la captura de los individuos que se presumen responsables de los ataques a Paris. Les agradecemos mucho por su cobertura, pero las declaraciones oficiales serán anunciadas por la Secretaría de Defensa"

Le dio la espalda a la multitud para entrar al edificio, haciendo caso omiso al resto de preguntas que le siguieron hasta el interior.

En el vestíbulo reinaba una solemne paz, que contrastaba con el ruido de afuera. Se encontró con un hombre uniformado y firmó unos papeles, se estrecharon las manos y se separó del grupo con el que había entrado, dando por terminada su misión.

… …

Se había recostado a la pared del elevador, haciendo esfuerzos por permanecer de pie, cuando lo único que deseaba era echarse a dormir en la cama. La molesta vibración de su móvil la obligó a abrir los ojos para mirar quien la importunaba.

"¿Hotch?"

 _"Acabo de verte en una transmisión en vivo y sé que debes estar cansada, pero te necesito en el salón de reuniones a primera hora de la mañana. El equipo ha sido llamado a una operación conjunta entre la DEA y Seguridad Nacional"_

"¿Me quieres en calidad de consultora?"

 _"… Podrás despedirte de tus compañeros de contrainteligencia en cuanto resolvamos este caso… Tu devolución al equipo ya está firmada. Nos vemos a las 9. ¡Descansa!"_

… …

A las once de la mañana del siguiente día se encontraban en el jet, rumbo a El Paso para investigar la desaparición de dos agentes encubiertos de la DEA quienes trabajaban en el desmontaje de la operación Libertad (*).

Tara Lewis estaba mirando el archivo del caso, cuando alzó la vista para echarle un vistazo a la rubia sentada al frente, la morena estaba secretamente feliz de que ya pudiera estar ahí… Solo les faltaba Reid. "Sarah Miles, una de los agentes de la DEA desaparecidos, tiene dos hijos pequeños, de tres y cinco años. No puedo imaginar qué tipo de sacrificios tuvo que hacer para trabajar encubierta"

 _Una voz susurró en la mente de JJ diciéndole: «Ya lo has hecho»._ Le devolvió la mirada a su colega, y controlando sus propios pensamientos le dijo con ligereza. "Todos hacemos lo que tenemos que hacer"

… …

Cuando estaban de regreso de Texas, JJ ocupó una de las butacas para mirar por la ventana y disfrutar de un té de tilo que se había servido. Le sonrió al pensamiento de que la agente Milles podría volver con sus hijos en pocos días y se preguntó si estaba preparada para entrar de nuevo al campo… Bueno, no es como que ella alguna vez se hubiese querido alejar…

Tomó su móvil y marco de memoria el número, cuando la llamada conectó encogió las piernas y se acurrucó bajo una manta azul _-que no se había dado cuenta que extrañaba hasta que volvió a encontrarla en el mismo compartimiento donde ella la guardó la última vez que la usó en el jet-_ en el caso que precedió al secuestro de Michael y Henry.

Suspiró.

Al tercer repique, ella notó la figura de Derek acercándose a donde estaba, le sonrió cálidamente y lo vio acomodarse en el asiento del frente. Sus auriculares en la mano.

El destinatario de la llamada descolgó "¡Hola, mi amor!, soy yo" Morgan la oyó decir, luego hizo una pausa con una sonrisa pegada al rostro. Siguió hablando al cabo. "¡Sí, Spence!... Todos estamos bien… Vamos de vuelta a casa… ¡Sí!, él también… ¡Está aquí!, está sentado frente a mi" la rubia cubrió la mitad del móvil con su mano y se dirigió al moreno "Derek, él te envía saludos" le susurró

Morgan sonrió de oreja a oreja. "Dile a Reid que también lo extraño…" le guiñó el ojo, entonces agregó más en serio "Y también le dices que - _si no cogemos un caso-_ a Savannah y a mí nos gustaría que nos invitaran a su casa el próximo fin de semana… … Tengo muchas ganas de pasar el rato con él… Y de visitar a Henry y al «mini pretty boy»… Me temo que mi chica está deseando encargar a nuestro propio pequeño"

* * *

El tiempo pasó.

La primavera floreció con hermosura. Se acercaba el tiempo en que el equipo volvería a reunirse y, mientras tanto, JJ y Reid se las apañaban como podían con sus trabajos y la vida familiar.

Un fin de semana de tantos, en el que los miembros de la UAC lograron quedarse en DC -y Spencer no pudo viajar- JJ, Sandy y los niños decidieron reunirse con García en Kramerbooks & Afterwords Café, con la intención de ir a molestar _-con su mera presencia-_ a un cierto novelista del crimen.

 _O lo que es lo mismo, querían apoyar a Rossi en la presentación de su nuevo libro, ya que, después de todo… Hasta los niños habían servido como «inspiración» para algunos de sus personajes._

… …

"¡Aja!... Mira lo que hay aquí" una voz familiar se escuchó "…una mesa con gente linda… ¿Hay lugar para alguien más?" Las mujeres se miraron entre sí, mientras que Henry sonrió como un sol, sosteniendo entre sus diente la pajilla de su malteada

"¡Mira Michael!… ¡Es Tío Dave!"

"¡Dio Daaafff!"

"Bienvenido a «Rubios-Land», mi querido semental italiano"

"¿Qué es un _«semental italiano»,_ Tia Pen?

"Siéntate aquí, Dave"

Rossi aceptó de buena gana el lugar que le ofreció la Jareau de más edad. Cogió a Michael del cochecito y lo acomodó en su regazo. "Veo que los pequeños hombres de la casa están cuidando a las damas… ¿Dónde está tu futuro marido, JJ?" hizo el simulacro de buscarlo con la mirada y luego enarcó una ceja en dirección de la aludida, "… Esperaba verlo aquí"

García lo puso al día antes de darle una mordida a su manzana "Boy-Wonder trabaja encubierto este fin semana, está perfilando para los de «cuello blanco» a unos estafadores de obras de arte de quienes sospechan que darán un golpe la próxima semana"

"¿Encubierto?... Me gustaría ver eso…" Dave miró a la tecnológica de reojo

"A mí también" confesó JJ, dándole una galleta a su hijo más pequeño

"A ver… Alguien va a decirle al Tio Dave… ¿cómo les está yendo a mis sobrinos rubios favoritos?" Rossi se dirigió a Henry

"¡Mi escuela es genial, Tio Dave!" el niño de edad escolar respondió entusiasmado "ya tengo tres amigos por donde vivimos… … Y mi papá nos está entrenado en el equipo de baseball"

Sandy sonrió, se inclinó a su izquierda y le dijo en un susurro a Dave. "Se ha adaptado muy bien" el veterano, a su vez, le dio un asentimiento y le devolvió la sonrisa

"¿Y qué me cuentas tú?" le preguntó directamente a Michael, quien seguía felizmente entretenido masticando su galleta

"¡Él aprendió a leer, Tio Dave!" Henry se adelantó, ganándose la atención de todos

"¿Qué dices, cariño?" lo interrogó JJ

"Sabes que las mentiras nunca son buenas…" le advirtió su abuela del otro lado de la mesa

Henry las miró a las dos con ojos desorbitados "no estoy mintiendo, Tio Dave… ¡Michael lee!" Protestó

Rossi lo sabía mejor. Hizo un gesto hacia JJ quien de inmediato se acomodó en su asiento, luego se volvió sobre el niño "a ver Henry, podrías explicarnos cómo es que sabes que tu hermanito puede leer"

"Tia Pen, ¿tienes un lápiz y una hoja?" el rubio intermedio se dirigió a su madrina, quien no había abierto la boca en los últimos dos minutos. Ella rebuscó en su bolso y sacó un bolígrafo colorido y una libreta en miniatura

"¡Aquí tienes, tesoro!"

Henry agarró las cosas y se levantó de su asiento hasta acomodarse a un lado de Michael y Dave. Abrió la libreta en una hoja en blanco y se puso a anotar algunas cosas en ella. Se mordió el labio mientras revisaba de nuevo lo que había estado escribiendo. Se ajustó los anteojos en el puente de su nariz. Se acercó con cuidado a su hermanito y le llamó la atención con suavidad "Hey Mike… ¿Quieres leer lo que dice aquí?" Le señaló con el dedo la primera palabra

Michael parecía estar estudiando la libreta -con una expresión muy seria- de repente sonrió a su manera y dijo "¡Papá!" alzó los bracitos y buscó alrededor pero no vio a su padre, hizo un puchero y volvió a su galleta

Rossi sonrió, Henry volvió a señalarle la libreta, "Mike, dime que dice aquí"

"Mamá"

"¿Y aquí?"

"Hendy"

"¿Y en esta?"

"Gaaaa-tito"

"¿Y esta?"

"Lelepaaante"

Todas las mujeres sentadas en la mesa parecían en estado de shock. Penélope fue la que reaccionó primero "JJ…¡Él está leyendo!"

La joven madre no salía de su asombro. Se había quedado pasmada, viendo como el menor de sus hijos pasaba a convertirse en un milagro a la vista. "Sí", logró decir después de un suspiro

"Jennifer, ¿cómo es posible?" murmuró Sandy, mirando a sus nietos "Él ni siquiera tiene el año y medio"

"Tio Spencer siempre decía que le siguiéramos leyendo, que él haría el resto" Henry respondió para todos y se volvió a su asiento a terminar su malteada

"¡Él es como...!" La mandíbula de Penélope finalmente aterrizó en el suelo, "Oh Dios, mi bebe-genio es realmente un bebé-genio… ¡Un bebe-genio, JJ!… ¡Vamos a necesitar ropa nueva para cuando Michael reciba su primer Premio Nobel…. Como su madrina espero una invitación"

"¿No pareces muy sorprendido, Dave?" le inquirió Sandy al darse cuenta

"Oh, es que este pequeño ha estado mostrando síntomas de parecerse a su papá desde el mismo día que salió del hospital" Rossi pasó sus manos sobre el cabello dorado y encrespado de Michael, lo que le valió que el pequeño volteara a verlo y le diera una sonrisa seria. "A esto se le llama «hiperlexia», y estoy seguro que cuando Reid se entere, no se asombrará en nada… Dile a él que te lo explique, de seguro te sermoneará por un buen rato… Prefiero no darte un adelanto y arruinarle su momento al buen doctor"

Todos se rieron, excepto los niños que no entendían lo que los adultos hablaban.

Dave repuso al cabo "… Conociendo las capacidades de Spencer, me pregunto hasta dónde podrá llegar Michael… ¿Tendrás su buena memoria, también?"

El bebé lo miró a la cara y arrugó el entrecejo. Inmediatamente le dio una palmadita en la mejilla y le dijo "Tio Dave"

Todos volvieron a reír cuando Michael se vio su propia mano con desagrado al descubrir que no le había gustado la sensación de la barba del italoamericano.

"Bueno, de algo podemos estar seguros mis amigos… Él va a continuar con el legado de su padre" García señaló levantado su taza de café para brindar

* * *

 **Corte de Menores, VA**

 **Despacho del Honorable Juez Thomas Gibson**

Pasaron un par de semanas más hasta que, _finalmente_ , llegó el día de presentarse ante el tribunal. JJ y Will habían tomado el día libre, mientras que Reid tuvo que viajar desde Nueva York para poder acudir a la corte.

Se sentaron en el despacho del juez, en vez de ir a la sala de audiencias. Los acompañaban el taquígrafo del tribunal y su abogado consultor _–en caso de que alguno de los tres necesitara algún consejo legal-._

… …

"Así que vamos a ver si lo tengo todo bien: Ustedes dos son agentes del FBI… Y usted, un detective de homicidios de la policía metropolitana" interpeló al trío frente a él

Todos confirmaron con un leve movimiento de cabezas.

El juez Gibson continuó. "Del análisis de su expediente de separación tengo que, existe un menor de edad de nombre Henry LaMontagne-Jareau que es reconocido por ambos cónyuges como hijo legítimo del señor William LaMontagne Jr. en la señora Jennifer Jareau, ¿correcto?"

"Sí, su señoría" respondió el abogado por todos ellos. Los otros tres volvieron a asentir

"Pero también tengo registrado a otro menor de nombre Michael LaMontagne-Jareau de quien me han presentado pruebas irrefutables de paternidad a favor del Dr. Spencer Reid, ¿estamos de acuerdo?"

El abogado otra vez explicó "Los agentes Reid y Jareau fueron secuestrados y forzados a cumplir una fantasía para su captor, lo que conllevó a la concepción del menor en autos. Las partes están de acuerdo en que simultáneamente al fallo que declare el divorcio, se sentencie sobre la inquisición de paternidad propuesta por el Dr. Reid, así como del cambio de apellido del menor"

"Sin ánimo de ofender, abogado… No es necesario que me recuerde los hechos del caso. Me ha dado una explicación bastante completa en cada solicitud" le indicó al jurisconsulto

"Disculpe su señoría" el hombre dijo contrito

El viejo hombre frente a ellos los miró con detenimiento por unos momentos, regresó su vista sobre los papeles frente a él, respiró hondo, soltó lentamente el aire en sus pulmones. De seguida habló en un tono solemne "jóvenes… El matrimonio no debe tomarse a la ligera, es una decisión que debe revisarse todos los días… Incluso, varias veces el mismo día… Por mi corte pasan a diario casos lamentables y ustedes que trabajan para el sistema, deben saber el daño que hace a los hijos una familia dividida…"

JJ suspiró y se hundió en su silla. Will y Spencer reaccionaron al mismo tiempo en dirección a ella. Reid la tomó de la mano, el detective le apretó el hombro.

Gibson sonrió.

"Veo que entre ustedes hay una buena comunicación, pese a todo" señaló a Will y a JJ "… Y más que obligarlos a seguir casados, sobre todo, cuando el vínculo que los unía ya se ha perdido… Lo que le pido a ambos es que se mantengan como amigos… Por amor a su hijo"

"Somos amigos" dijo LaMontagne con honestidad. "Buenos amigos, en verdad… Incluso he limado mis asperezas con Spencer" punteó con la mano al otro hombre en la vida de su ex. "El hombre quiere a mi hijo como si fuera suyo y me siento tranquilo si Henry puede crecer feliz… ¿Qué más puede pedir un padre?... Todos estamos mirando al futuro y confío mi propia vida en ellos dos, así como les confío a mi hijo"

Reid se ruborizó y le ofreció al detective un gesto de agradecimiento con la mirada. JJ los vio a ambos con una expresión más bien dulce.

"Bueno, entonces no soy yo quien vaya a hacerles las cosas difícil. Soy partidario de que nunca se debe renunciar sin antes tratar… Y ya ustedes trataron y no lo lograron…" se refería otra vez a Will y a JJ "también veo que han logrado establecer acuerdos sensatos poniendo por delante a sus hijos" paseó la vista entre los hombres. "Por el uso de mis facultades declaro la disolución del vínculo conyugal, ratifico el acuerdo que han presentado para sus hijos y le concedo al Dr. Spencer Reid la paternidad de su hijo Michael que pasara a llamarse Michael Reid-Jareau a partir de hoy… Vayan a casa y compartan las noticias con la familia… ¡Y jóvenes!… Manténganse en un frente unido por el bienestar de los niños… Y por favor, salgan rápido de aquí… No quiero volverlos a ver por mi tribunal nunca más"

"¿Es todo?" dijo JJ

"Es todo agente Jareau" el juez le dijo con una sonrisa bonachona y dio un golpecito con su mazo por puro procedimiento

* * *

 **JJ**

El tiempo pasó y llegó el verano. Los meses de transferencia de Reid habían terminado y por fin podía regresar a DC. El primer fin de semana, antes de consumarse su traslado formal, fue la fecha que ambos escogieron para celebrar su boda.

Todo lo que Spencer le había pedido era que fuera algo muy intimo, tanto más discreto, _mejor_. Si podía tratarse sólo de la familia inmediata -y el equipo- estaría encantado. Odiaba las fiestas con todo el corazón.

Así que JJ lo mantuvo pequeño. Sólo la familia, algunos amigos y los miembros del equipo. Dado los antecedentes, Rossi decidió no ofrecerles su jardín para la recepción, en cambio, les consiguió una casa antigua -de la época colonial- en las afueras de la ciudad que contaba con una pequeña capilla: Sencilla y elegante, sin ostentaciones de más.

JJ se vestiría con un traje que escogió para la ocasión, en color marfil y con algunas flores adornando su cabello suelto. García sería su dama de honor y Morgan como padrino. Como la vez anterior, no contaría con una fila de doncellas y caballeros en procesión. Caminaría sola hasta el altar donde la esperaría Spencer e intercambiarían votos ante el ministro…

Simple. Nada tenía por qué salir mal.

… …

 _¡A excepción de que sí pasó algo!_

Rossi y Sandy no llegaban.

Tara Lewis entró al pequeño salón donde el cortejo y los novios estaban esperando, miró el reloj y se quejó. "No puedo creer que sea casi la hora y ellos aún no han llegado"

"¡Si mamá estuviese aquí, ya hubiésemos comenzado!" remedó JJ al recordar que su madre decidió acompañar a Rossi cuando éste anuncio que iba a salir "¿Por qué se tuvo que ir?"

"Ella sólo quiso asegurarse de que no empezaríamos hasta que ellos regresaran… Y Rossi tenía que recoger el regalo de bodas que les está dando" García les dijo. "¡La ceremonia no puede comenzar hasta que regresen!"

"¿Por qué no?... Ya los niños se están inquietando" habló Spencer desde el otro lado del biombo a donde Hotch y Morgan lo habían confinado bajo la excusa tonta de que la tradición decía que el novio no debía ver a la novia antes de la boda

"Mi querido Junior G-Man... No podemos empezar porque… Porque... ..." Penélope asomó la cabeza del lado de los hombres y la lengua se le trabó. Se quedó viendo directamente a Reid quien la miraba a su vez con gran expectación

"¿Por?" dijo el genio

"Oigan chicos, es que yo no se los puedo decir…" Penélope se hundió de hombros y torció la boca. "Es algo grande e importante… Y tienen que esperar hasta que lleguen para verlo" movió las manos de manera que las flores de su bouquet perdieron algunos pétalos "… Además... ... Mis rubios pequeñitos están muy contentos jugando con Jack y Kai... Y no veo a Savannah o Alegría preocupadas por ninguno de ellos…" Se había vuelto a ver por la ventana hacia el jardín donde los niños aguardaban. Finalmente agregó con una chispa de emoción en la voz, "¡tenemos que esperar...!... Será algo monumental"

"Yo no veo que los niños estén fastidiados, pretty boy... ¡Aquí el único niño inquieto eres tú!..." Morgan le revolvió el cabello. Reid puso los ojos en blanco antes de pasarse la mano por la cabeza y volverse a acomodar el peinado

Hotch se cubrió discretamente la boca para que nadie lo viera sonreir, no podía estar más de acuerdo con Derek, como lo estaba en ese momento.

"¿Mi chocolate perfecto, estás viendo cómo Savannah está refeliz con Michael?" García alzó las cejas varias veces de forma que entendiera su insinuación. Él sonrió mostrando su dentadura perfecta... "Creo que el próximo en la lista eres tu" lo punteó en el pecho

"¡Si, bebé! Savannah está muy feliz con Michael…" Morgan miraba en la misma dirección que García "Y creo que le lucen los niños... Pienso que ya tiene despierto su instinto maternal" Su novia iba paseando contenta, tomada de la mano con el pequeño Reid. Luego miró a su baby-girl de nuevo. "¿Qué tan grande es ese regalo, bebe?" realmente quería saber y no iba a comprar esta distracción del tema...

"Bueno, no es algo enorme en sus dimensiones, en realidad no… No lo es… Pero es… Grande, importante… Así como… ¡Grande y fantástico! Mi Adonis oscuro... Sólo... Confíen en mí. Les va a gustar" García tenía el rostro sonrosado por la emoción y agitaba las manos como para darse aire

Lewis la vio de reojo decidida a saber de qué se trataba. Probó con otra estrategia de interrogación. "Y cómo cuánto costó este regalo"

"Cerca de quince mil dólares"

La suma los escandalizó.

"¿Qué es? ¿Un auto nuevo?" preguntó Morgan

"No, mucho más que eso"

"¿Un Renoir original?" Tara puso sus apuestas

"Naaah. Más impresionante"

Hotch suspiró. Conocía a su equipo, no iban a descansar hasta sacarle a García la información que querían. "Penélope, sólo diles"

García recibió un mensaje en su móvil y corrió hasta una ventana que dejaba ver la calle de piedras que bordeaba la capilla desde el estacionamiento. "¡Vengan!, ¡vengan!... Miren por ustedes mismos"

Una sonrisa se extendió –lentamente- por la cara de Spencer cuando leyó el lateral del vehículo que Rossi venía escoltando con su auto.

« _Unidad médica de transporte del Sanatorio Bennington_ »

… …

Aunque todos ellos estaban apiñados a la ventana _–incluyendo a Spencer y JJ que se habían saltado la restricción de no encontrarse hasta llegar al altar-_ lo que más los sorprendió fueron las voces que segundos más tardes vinieron desde la puerta.

"Hola hijo"

"Spencer"

Se volvieron. Allí estaban, Sandy Jareau y Dave Rossi, con una pareja que solo Morgan y Dave conocían de antemano.

Spencer se quedó completamente mudó por pocos segundos. "¿Mamá?... ¿Papá?"

Ellos asintieron, luego Diana Reid miró a su marido y le dijo. "¡Oh!, qué guapo está mi muchacho. Adoro cuando se corta el cabello así" dio unos pasos hasta él y le acarició las mejillas, luego le acomodó el lazo. "David y tu padre han hecho todos los arreglos para traerme hoy aquí. William y yo volaremos de regreso a Las Vegas esta misma noche… Pero les agradezco mucho que hicieron posible que estuviera en tu boda, Spencer… ¡Ah!... Y Sandy es una hermosa mujer… Espero que te sepas comportar bien con tu suegra"

"¡Sí, mamá!" sonrió nervioso y conteniendo las lágrimas

Su padre se arriesgó a acercársele y lo atrajo a sus brazos para sostenerlo con fuerza "Hijo mío" le dijo al oído "hijo mío" le repitió soltándolo poco a poco

"¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo es?..." Miró a su padre y de seguido a su mamá "Ustedes... ¿Ustedes realmente están aquí…?"

"Sí, hijo… Y tu mamá está haciéndolo bien" le aseguró su padre "nada ha cambiado desde que estuviste en casa hace un par de meses, pero ahora está clara y quiere vivir este momento con ustedes" señaló al grupo que se había replegado en un rincón para darles espacio

Diana dio otro paso adelante y caminó hasta la novia "Jennifer"

Las dos mujeres se miraron la una a la otra.

"Bienvenida a la familia, querida"

Mientras sus padres hablaban con su futura esposa, Spencer se volvió para decirle algo a Rossi, pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa el italoamericano le señaló "Te dije que quería que ustedes dos tuvieran una boda apropiada. Ellos son tus padres y forman parte de tu vida. Vayan a casarse y disfruten su momento como familia. ¡No me des las gracias!"

Reid no supo que decir _-_ _o hacer-_ hasta que su madre lo cogió del brazo y le llamó la atención. "Bueno Spencer, Jennifer está esperando… Por qué no acompañas a tus padres a sentarse y vienes a cumplir con tu parte aquí"

* * *

 **Spencer**

Lo bueno de haber celebrado la boda en ese lugar, era que contaba con una serie de espacios privados -y tranquilos- donde los invitados podían descansar. Uno de ellos era una pequeña biblioteca con grandes ventanales en la que William y Diana se alojaron, una vez que la ceremonia finalizó.

Allí fue donde Spencer halló a sus padres. William ocupando una silla colonial y Diana en una butaca con un libro abierto en su regazo "Hey, ¿la están pasando bien?"

"Sí, hijo… Muy bien"

"Fue hermoso Spencer… Una ceremonia encantadora"

Spencer sonrió. "Me alegro… Pero hay un par de personitas que quiero presentarles"

"¿En serio?"

"¿Quiénes?"

Spencer estiró la mano para que un rubio -que de pronto se había vuelto algo tímido- se aproximara. "Bueno, en primer lugar les presento a Henry. Él es el hijo de JJ… Y es también mi ahijado" se volvió para mirar al niño "Henry, estos son mi mamá y mi papá" Henry asintió

"Hola" el niño los saludó sonriendo

Diana alargó su mano para tocar el cabello lacio del chico "Hola Henry. Es un gusto conocerte. Dime…¿Spencer lee para ti?"

Henry asintió. "Uju.. Leemos mucho…"

"Qué bueno, leer es muy importante" Diana levantó la vista cuando JJ entró a la habitación con otro niño rubio en brazos

"¿Y quién es ese bebé?"

"Es mi hermanito, Mike…" Contestó Henry

Spencer se sentó en una otomana, justo al lado de la butaca donde estaba su madre y al frente de su papá, cogió al niño más pequeño de brazos de su mujer y lo sentó en sus piernas. "Mamá, papá… Él es Michael…" les sonrió. Al ver la confusión en los ojos de su madre, él se dirigió a su hijo "Michael… Estos son tus abuelos: Abuela Diana y Abuelo William"

Los esposos Reid más antiguos se miraron el uno al otro y sus ojos brillaron con la emoción, pero sus sentimientos no se llegaron a verbalizar antes de que su nieto estirara su pequeño bracito para señalar uno de sus objetos predilectos "¡libro!"

Diana sonrió. "Oh sí, cariño, es un libro. ¿Quieres que te lea?" Y como si Michael la conociera desde siempre, se arrojó a los brazos de su abuela, voluntariamente

"Mio" Michael dijo señalando una de las palabras en la portada del libro

Diana se llevó una mano al pecho y le señaló al niño una palabra más, su nieto respondió diciendo "Ciiiiiiid"

"¡¿Spencer?!"

"¿Hiperlexia?" dijo William

Spencer asintió, "y algunos síntomas más… Pero se adapta muy bien, incluso mejor que yo"

"¡Es maravilloso! ¡Qué bueno, querido!... De la perfección nace la perfección" la sonrisa de su madre era radiante. "¿Quieres acompañarnos, Henry?" Extendió el brazo y Henry trepó hacia el otro lado de Diana "Cantares del Mío Cid… Se lo leí a Spencer cuando era un niño… …"

Spencer se quedó sentado allí, con la cara entre sus manos y los codos apoyados en sus rodillas, escuchando a su madre leerle a sus hijos, como lo hizo también con él, ajeno al mundo y sin percatarse de que su mujer los miraba en éxtasis, apoyada al marco de la puerta.

* * *

 **JJ**

Algo que ella deseaba era que los dos pudieran recordar cada momento de esa noche hasta el día que murieran.

Le había pedido que la dejara elegir el hotel para pasar sus primeras horas como marido y mujer. Sólo tendrían un fin de semana romántico para su luna de miel y el siguiente lunes debían insertarse de nuevo en el trabajo. Él se rehusó al principio, le parecía injusto por el hecho de que se había encargado de toda la planificación y arreglos para la boda.

Pero al final la complació.

Cuando quedaban pocos invitados, Sandy pensó que era el momento de regresar a casa con los niños, Michael estaba felizmente dormido y Henry iba por el mismo camino. Por su parte Spencer había decidido ir hasta el aeropuerto a despedir a sus padres, JJ los acompañó por un rato, pero al cabo se despidió de ellos, educadamente, y dejó a Spencer con cara de preocupado.

"Todo está bien, hijo… ¡Las mujeres son así!… Posiblemente quiera tomarse una ducha" William le había dicho al ver su mirada confusa.

Pero él había visto algo más… Una especie de brillo delator en su mirada.

* * *

 **Spencer**

Cuando llegó al hotel, la chica de la recepción le entregó una nota de parte de su esposa que leyó cuando tomó el elevador. Le explicaba la distribución de la habitación más una extraña instrucción de cambiarse a su pijama antes de pasar a donde estaba la cama.

Él abrió la puerta, y encontró todo en una oscuridad casi total. Caminó hasta el baño - que tenía la luz encendida y la puerta entreabierta-. Vio su ropa en la encimera, se quitó lo que llevaba puesto, se dio una ducha y se vistió de nuevo con lo que le pidió que usara.

Hasta ahora todo estaba en calma.

Tan pronto como salió del baño y entró al dormitorio entendió de que se trataba todo: Era una habitación muy pequeña, con escaso mobiliario, con una cama casi infantil, la calentaba el fuego que ardía en una chimenea alimentada con gas… Ella debía haber ordenado que las cortinas fueran oscuras ya que todo estaba en una cálida penumbra.

"El día que nos rescataron, lo único que deseaba era que nos hubiesen dado una noche más" habló para él, desde su lugar en la cama, en donde estaba sentada. Llevaba puesto un camisón rosa pálido que insinuaba sus bragas y su sujetador, dejando muy poco a la imaginación… _Tal vez era el mismo que usó aquella noche, él pensó_

Tendría que haberle parecido inquietante, pero no le dio vueltas a esa idea… Si tenía que ponerse en plan sincero, él también habría tenido ese mismo deseo.

Fue a sentarse en la cama, junto a ella.

"Yo..." Él suspiró y tocó su mano con tan solo un dedo. La sintió temblar ligeramente. "Yo no me he permitido mucho el pensar en eso… Porque… Jennifer, yo estaba seguro que si hubiésemos pasado una noche más juntos, ni con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudiera reunir, habría podido renunciar a ti… No… No habría podido dejar que te fueras con Will… Yo… …"

"Lo sé "

"Hicimos lo mejor que pudimos…" le dijo él

 _Todas las noches, después de cada caso, se había ido a su departamento con un sabor a nada en los labios, se consolaba pensando que era lo único que podían hacer, que necesitaban arreglar todo a su alrededor para poder empezar una página nueva en sus vidas… Se apartaba de las ideas que a veces martillaban dentro de su cabeza: Los deseos no satisfechos, los besos negados, el silencio obligado… Él se había centrado en el trabajo, en la investigación, en cualquier opción que distrajera su mente del pensamiento recurrente de estar con ella. Y si de vez en cuando leía la culpa en sus ojos azules, porque probablemente había tenido que ceder a los besos y caricias de quien era su esposo… Se tragaba la rabia y los celos pensando en que, deliberadamente, habían decidido poner por delante de ellos el bienestar de sus hijos…_

 _A pesar de lo que eso significaba._

 _Y era en este momento, cuando lo analizaba_ _retrospectivamente_ _que se daba cuenta que ni siquiera sabía de dónde había sacado las fuerzas -y el valor- para contenerse, a sabiendas de lo que sentía por ella._

JJ eligió ese momento para ponerse de pie y sentarse en sus piernas "Spence, te amo… Cometimos todos los errores posible y a la vez lo hicimos todo bien… Y lo que tú has aguantado por mi y lo que has soportado conmigo… Es lo más dulce que alguien ha hecho jamás. Gracias"

"Haría cualquier cosa por ti" tomó su mano y se la llevó a los labios, sin apartar la mirada ni un instante. Después se inclinó y la besó con rapidez en el lateral del cuello

"Pero fue duro Spencer…"

Él vio lágrimas en sus ojos y también vio que ella parpadeaba para hacerlas desaparecer, su expresión de calma aparente daba paso a una inestable sonrisa. Eso le dio una nueva resolución para cumplir esa noche: Tenía todo la intención de besarla por cada momento desagradable por el que habían pasado, hasta hacerlo desaparecer de su mente y de su piel.

Se instaló más cerca y se estiró para enhebrar sus dedos a través de la fina seda de sus cabellos. "No me lamento por nada, lo hicimos por nuestros hijos"

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "No me mal entiendas… ¡Lo sé!… Por Henry haría lo que fuera… Por Michael también… Pero cuando te digo que siempre pensaba en qué habría sido de nosotros si nos hubiesen dado una noche más, también te digo la verdad"

 _¡Ah!, y si eso es lo que la tiene tan sensible. De acuerdo, entonces tengamos una noche más._ "¿Quieres una noche más conmigo?", ella le dijo que sí

La rodeo con sus brazos y la acomodó en la cama, esa noche estaba decidido a llegar con ella hasta el final, y dejar que fueran su corazón y su cuerpo los que los guiaran. Aspiró su aroma a vainilla mezclado con el olor limpio de su piel, se concentró en los sentidos y saboreó la experiencia de volverla a tener junto a él, refugiada entre sus brazos. De alguna manera, sus labios encontraron el camino hacia su garganta y ella comenzó a gemir cuando la besó allí. Aquel beso condujo a otro y a otro… Deslizó los labios más arriba, hasta la sensible piel de la oreja, buscando su pulso con la boca. Pero sentir su sabor solo lo hizo quererla más. Le giró la cara hacia él y la obligó a bajar la cabeza para besarla en los labios.

Le hizo saber que era él quien controlaba los besos y aquella contención era ardiente y tierna a la vez. Ella estaba derretida y dispuesta, con los labios separados, para darle la bienvenida al calor de su lengua. Él deslizó una mano por su pelo hasta ahuecar los dedos sobre la parte posterior de su cabeza y se apoderó de su boca, profundizando el beso… ¡No!, él sabía exactamente lo que quería hacer... Habían sido más de dos años y esto no iba a funcionar bien si ambos estaban tan excitados.

 _Y ella le supo a dulce: Como el pastel de bodas, como el azúcar, la vainilla, las almendras… Y el amor_

* * *

 **JJ**

Él se dejó caer lentamente: Jadeante, con los ojos oscuros y una sonrisa placentera en el rostro. Tenía el cabello humedecido por el sudor y pegado a la frente. Echó las sábanas a un lado para adorar su cuerpo, acomodó los mechones desordenados que le ocultaban sus ojos azules y la besó despacio pero con intensa voracidad. Ella no pudo más que rodearle el cuello con los brazos y devolverle cada beso con igual entrega.

Hablándole encima de los labios le dijo, "no lo sé, Spence… En mis recuerdos siempre durabas un poco más que esto"

Bueno, eso fue repentino y -sin duda- lo había tomado desprevenido... Por un momento le pareció como si ella se estaba quejando... _Tal vez me dejé llevar un poco, pensó..._ De pronto supo el motivo: Recordó cuando le había confesado lo insatisfecha que estaba de su vida conyugal, cuan infeliz era en su matrimonio.

 _¡No, yo no soy Will!..._ _Él dejó a un lado esos pensamientos y sonrió._ Pero sintiendo la urgencia de volver a hacerle el amor, para no decepcionarla… Sólo le susurró como respuesta "fue así, fue más que esto… Fue nuestro segundo intento en la noche… ¿lo recuerdas?"

Ahora que él lo mencionaba. "Creo que bloqueé esa parte"

Él respiró el aroma de la piel de quien ahora era su mujer, mientras ella jugueteaba con su cabello. "Tenía muchas ganas de tenerte..." _por supuesto, la deseaba por completo._ "He estado conteniéndome por mucho" le acarició la oreja con la nariz antes de decir. "Sólo... Dios... ¡Lo siento, mi amor!... "

Ella lo comprendía. También lo había estado deseando con locura y no había querido que la mal entendiera. "No, Spence, no te disculpes... También te deseaba... Te sigo deseando"

Eso lo hizo sonreír. Para él era suficiente saber que la complacía y todavía le pedía más. "Si me das unos momentos, podríamos probar algo diferente"

"¿Algo diferente?"

Le dio tiempo para responderle, pero él se quedó callado. Debía conocerlo mejor para este tiempo, él no iba a decirle nada... Spencer era muy reservado -siempre-, compartía lo que quería y cuando quería, nunca antes.

Después de un momento recreándose en la sensación de su cálida piel masculina y el rítmico compás de sus latidos del corazón, ella suspiró antes de hablar. "Sabes, es gracioso. Siempre pensé que quería que el hombre de mi vida fuera un tipo aventurero y apasionado… Todo impulsivo y arrebatado… Pero a medida que me hago mayor, me estoy convenciendo que valoro más la lógica y el sentido común…"

"¿A qué viene eso?"

"Pensaba en lo agradable que es poder llegar a casa y no tener que lidiar con un montón de estrés. Prefiero la paz y tranquilidad que tú me das que cualquier emoción extrema que alguien quiera venir a venderme"

El se incorporó un poco y la miró directamente "He aprendido que la mayor parte del estrés entre las personas se puede solucionar si cada cual toma la decisión de hablar de forma abierta de aquello que le molesta. Una comunicación clara elimina los problemas innecesarios... ¿Qué sabes tú sobre los vulcanos?"

 _¡Y hablando de ser directos!... ¡Ahí se va él por la tangente!_

"¿Los vulcanos? ¿Cómo el Sr. Spock? ¿La lógica pura, sin emoción?... Es una pregunta muy profunda para mi" Ella gimoteó un poco al darse cuenta de algo. "Ahora que nos casamos… Me vas a hacer ir a Comic con, ¿verdad?"

"Es altamente probable" Lo oyó reír. "Es en San Diego… Podemos combinar nuestras vacaciones ahí con un paseo a Disney para los niños"

"Ya veremos" Le dijo poco convencida y con el propósito de revisarlo más adelante

"De todos modos, la idea de que los vulcanos son incapaces de sentir cualquier cosa es un completo error. Los vulcanos, han logrado suprimir de sus vidas las emociones, para poder encontrar una apariencia de control. La vigilancia rígida de sus sentimientos viene a través de técnicas de meditación y mucha disciplina. Ellos en verdad sienten mucho, de hecho: Lo sienten todo… Pero se fuerzan a no expresarlo porque sus experiencias los han llevado a convencerse de que cada vez que sus emociones quedan a la intemperie, terminan lastimados"

"Interesante," comentó JJ. "Entonces, ¿cuál es tu punto?"

"No debes confundir la lógica y el autocontrol con la falta de pasión" Spencer enroscó sus dedos por el pelo de ella y de nuevo se inclinó para besarla… Un beso que la removió hasta en los huesos "Quiero que probemos algo" susurró encima de su boca, con esa mirada penetrante que le disparó de nuevo el pulso

Ella enredó sus piernas con las de él y le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano."Haz lo que quieras conmigo, Spence" conforme le dijo, sintió contra su muslo como su recuperación se hacía cada vez mayor

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Que hagas lo que quieras conmigo" le repitió "quiero lo mismo que quieres tu"

"Quiero que no pienses en nada, solo siénteme" la besó de nuevo en el cuello hasta encontrar la piel por encima de su pulso, su mandíbula, su clavícula. "Voltéate" murmuró para ella, animándola a rodar lejos de él, hasta tenerla de espalda

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

Ignoró sus miedos, la besó en el hombro y la atrajo contra su pecho por la cintura. "Quiero que intentemos algo nuevo", sus labios se perdieron de nuevo en su cuello, distrayéndola de todo, recorriendo su columna vertebral con los dedos de una mano, la otra deslizándose suavemente por encima de su vientre... Haciéndola jadear y estremecerse. Hasta alcanzar sus lugares más privados como una cálida caricia que encendía su cuerpo. "Si algo te resulta doloroso, sólo dímelo y me detengo"

 _Después de dos partos naturales se necesitará mucho más que eso para dañarme, ella razonó._ Con un suspiro le dijo _"_ "… Estoy bien"

"¿Así te gusta?" murmuró en su oído sin perder el ritmo, tocándola con una lentitud -deliciosamente- insoportable. La sintió contener el aliento y gemir

 _"Uju"_ esa había sido su respuesta verbal

"¿Y así?" repitió después de eso

Ella sólo asintió y volvió a quejarse suavemente. Levantó uno de sus brazos y buscó a tientas la cabeza de él. Enredó sus dedos en su cabello y lo atrajo hacia ella "te amo" le susurró con la respiración entrecortada

"Yo también" le respondió "eres _mi_ amor"

* * *

 **Spencer**

 _Tal vez ella nuca lo sabría con certeza, pero era más que eso…_

 _Era su fantasía hecha alma, carne y huesos. La deseaba tanto que no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a superar esa noche sin avergonzarse ante ella; a medida que la tocaba con sus dedos su deseo se amplificaba, el corazón le latía a mayor velocidad y las ganas de consumar todo -y poseerla de una vez- lo sobrepasaban... Algo que nunca antes le había pasado al tener sexo con otra mujer... Respiraba lentamente para intentar apaciguarse._

 _¡Maldita sea, Spencer, contrólate! ¡No eres ningún eyaculador precoz!, se reprendió en su mente_

 _Y tampoco quería ser un egoísta… La había tomado -sin preliminares- durante su primera ronda, para prevenir que lo superaran las ansias acumulados. Con eso pensó que su hambre de ella quedaría saciada... Pero no... Estaba peligrosamente cerca de volverla a tomar, saltándose todo lo que había aprendido... ¡Sí!... Eso atentaba contra todo lo que le habían enseñado acerca del amor y el sexo._

 _Los hombres de verdad siempre respetan las necesidades de las mujeres, se dijo, las ponen por delante de sus instintos -porque en la cama también hay que ser caballeros-… Porque ellas guardan en su interior el lugar en el que comienza la vida…_

 _Y él la adoraba no sólo por ser su mujer, la amaba porque con ella había creado precisamente eso… ¡Una vida!_

… …

"¿Así?" siguió acariciándola en su intimidad y siguió preguntando, como si quisiera explorar toda su anatomía y descubrir con sus manos los puntos dónde podía estimularla todavía más

Ella se seguía quejando y retorciéndose ente sus brazos, mientras se le revelaban nuevas ventanas al placer… Contenerse de tenerla le estaba resultando frustrante, irritante y enloquecedoramente erótico….

 _¡Joder! Estaba tan entregado a ella que había perdido la conciencia de saber si JJ tendría alguna idea del efecto que causaba en él_

… …

En un momento cualquiera de aquella dulce tortura, él presionó desde el interior y, de repente, ella sintió una cierta urgencia que la hizo tensarse un poco. "Spence…" Murmuró "tengo que..." logró decir "si no te detienes ahora…"

"¿Te duele?" la preguntó mirándola al rostro, al tiempo que retiraba sus dedos del interior de su cuerpo

¡No!, no era dolor. Él no la estaba lastimando, y ella dudaba que alguna vez lo hiciera _-en cualquier sentido-._ Lo que ella sentía era un placer inmenso. La elocuente humedad entre sus muslos era una prueba más que evidente. No se había sentido tan despierta -sexualmente- desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos… "No mi amor, no es eso… Sólo… Sólo es que… Me gustaría ir al baño"

Él se apoyó en el codo. Le ofreció una mirada de curiosa fascinación; a sabiendas que ella era para él un terreno que volvía a explorar tras una larga ausencia "¿Piensas que quieres ir al baño?"

"¡Sí!... Será sólo un momento"

Él se rió y se volvió a acomodar en la cama. Le dio un beso en la espalda y la sujetó fuertemente por la cintura para no dejarla mover.

"¿Por qué te ríes?... ¡Deja que me levante!"

"¡No!" ella estaba segura que él tenía estampada en la cara una risa malvada -que iba de oreja a oreja-

Se sintió herida al ver cómo se burlaba de ella, cuando sólo se había estado conteniendo de decírselo por el miedo a que sintiera que lo estaba rechazando. Lo golpeó con el codo y le preguntó de nuevo "¿Qué es tan gracioso acerca de que me esté haciendo pis?"

"¡No me pegues! Que no se trata de eso, confía en mí. Lo que sientes no son ganas de hacer pis" le aseguró con la voz ronca y domando sus ganas de reírse de nuevo. "Anda, olvídate de todo salvo de nosotros dos. Solo deja que te toque y dime lo que sientes"

Sus palabras la hicieron estremecer y el deseo comenzó a ganarle la batalla a lo demás.

Él _-ahora-_ se movió por encima de ella para combinar las caricias con besos, dibujaba el contorno de sus labios con la lengua, y la pellizcaba con los dientes… Comenzó a descender por su cuello, a través del esternón... Por su pecho... Depositó allí diminutos besos y mordiscos que solo la hicieron sentir placer. Siguió hacia el sur de su cuerpo donde se entretuvo por un largo, muy largo rato hasta dejarla en el borde del deseo por él y mientras su propia necesidad crecía.

Cuando la respuesta erótica de Spencer ya alcanzaba su propio límite, se movió de entre sus piernas hasta cubrirla completamente. Tomó su boca con un beso lento y profundo.

… …

Reemplazó sus dedos con aquello que se había recuperado totalmente. Tiró de sus piernas por encima de su cadera, estableciéndose en el centro de su cuerpo para encontrar el punto exacto donde había conseguido excitarla más "Jennifer, mi amor… ¿Te gusta así?"

La escuchó emitir un largo suspiro al invadir su cuerpo. La dejó asirse a sus hombros, y aferrarse con más fuerza cuando sus caderas comenzaron a mecerse juntas.

* * *

 **JJ**

Fue la sensación más fuerte que jamás había sentido, ella se sintió volar cuando el orgasmo la atravesó en resplandecientes oleadas. Se quedó flotando en esa sensación, jadeante e ingrávida, como si estuviese entre las nubes.

Después de un tiempo -no supo cuánto- Spencer se acomodó a su lado, tendiéndose junto a ella y abrazándola. Su mirada era ardiente y tenía los labios mojados, la piel empapada en sudor.

Y con cara de mujer satisfecha, ella le dijo "Dios, Spence… Esto fue… Esto... ¿Qué fue todo esto, Spence?" no había sido más que un susurro, cuando se colapsó contra la almohada en un desmadejado estado postorgásmico que le recorrían su cuerpo absolutamente saciado…

Entonces…

 _El muy bastardo se rió._

Ella volvió la cabeza para mirarlo. "¿Por qué te ríes?…"

"Las reglas del placer… Una demostración de «la prestidigitación»" le dijo antes de escuchar su risa ahogada

"¡Austin tenía razón!" Dijo acurrucándose. "Esto es placer animal, Dr. Reid"

Él estalló ahora en una carcajada.

Al cabo, se movió en el colchón y la acercó a su lado, hasta meterla de lleno entre sus brazos. Alzó las mantas para acobijarlos y le dio un beso. "La dopamina está causando su efecto en mi… Deberíamos dormir, te amo"

"Te amo, dulces sueños"

 _Spencer no solo era el amante más creativo que hubiera tenido nunca, ni el más seguro de sí mismo, era también el más atento. Ya había visto aquel lado de él durante su cautiverio, pero lo estaba comprobando bajo esta nueva luz... Tenía paciencia con ella, pidiéndole permiso a cada paso, comprobando que se sentía a gusto… Antes de volverla loca._

 _Te amo…_

 _Con ese pensamiento y el sonido de su respiración tranquila sobre su hombro, ella sucumbió al sueño._

* * *

La mañana siguiente, JJ se despertó con el sabroso olor del desayuno y el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Se incorporó en el colchón para observar a su mejor amigo –ahora su esposo- empujando el carrito de servicio a las habitaciones "Tengo hambre y ordené el desayuno, ¿no hay problema?"

"Si no te lo entregaron a través de un cajón" bromeó con algo que tal vez no era del todo una broma "¿dónde está mi ropa?" le preguntó cuando miraba alrededor para ver dónde había aterrizado

"Umh, una buena pregunta" le dijo después de tragar "debe estar enredada con las sábanas" señaló con el tenedor, luego se puso de pie y caminó al baño "¿te paso el albornoz?" lo trajo en la mano con él y se lo ofreció

Ella se quedó con las mantas hasta el pecho y con la mano tendida "¿me lo pasas?"

"Ven aquí" puso la bata en la silla que había dispuesto para ella, donde estaba servido el desayuno de los dos

Ella bajó la mirada y dijo "¿Spence?" fue solo un susurro. Había hablado mientras se apretaba con las sábanas que le cubrían los senos

"¿Qué?... ¿y por qué no me estás mirando? … … ¿Umh?... ¡¿Después de todo lo que hicimos anoche en esa cama?!… ¿Por qué no quieres mirarme?, ¿y por qué no quieres que te vea desnuda?"

 _¿Por qué?... por qué tuvo que preguntar, se quejó por dentro_ "Porque... Porque … Soy tímida, Spence"

Él arqueó una ceja. "Pero… ¿Por qué?... No entiendo… ... Eres mi mujer"

Ella alzó los ojos y lo miró, supo que tendría que darle una respuesta más completa, su cara no era más que pura confusión "Sabes lo que pasa con una mujer cuando tiene hijos, Spence… ¡Tengo estrías!… Ya mi piel no es tan tersa como cuando tenía veinticinco… Y me siento tímida de cómo me veo"

"¿Y?"

"Will... Will siempre me decía..."

Miles de palabras vinieron a su boca, pero ese no era el momento de decirlas. Jennifer se había replegado en las sábanas y de nuevo le negaba la mirada. Se puso de pie y le tomó la mano, besándola en los nudillos. "No soy Will" le recordó." Creo que eres hermosa, no importa cuántas estrías tengas, siempre voy a creer que eres hermosa" ladeó el rostro y tomó el dobladillo de la sábana

Ella quiso encoger las piernas y él se lo evitó con una mano. Admiró su torso desnudo y su vientre. "Podrás tener una docena de niños y aún así seguiré pensando que no hay una mujer más preciosa que tú" la mirada de Spencer recorriéndola fue casi una caricia. Ella estaba segura de que estaba a punto de hacerle de nuevo el amor, en cambio, hundió su rostro cerca de su cintura y apretó los labios contra su vientre.

¡Sus estrías! Estaba besando sus estrías.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y sintió un nudo en la garganta. La dulzura de aquel gesto fue tan abrumadora como inesperada. Era la completa aceptación de su cuerpo. Ella parpadeó varias veces para evitar ponerse a llorar. "Aunque muchos crean que el Dr. Reid no es más que lógica pura, si le preguntaran a su esposa, podría decirles que sabe alimentarle el ego a una chica"

Él alzó la cabeza con una sonrisa bobalicona "Eres preciosa… Y ahora que lo mencionas, señora Reid, ya no tengo ninguna razón para no cogerte de la mano en público y dejar que la gente sepa que te amo, ¿sí? "

Era algo que ella compartía. "Por supuesto… ¡Y no te quites el anillo!"

"No me gusta" le dijo con un puchero. La miró a través de sus pestañas, luego cogió el anillo de la mesita de luz y lo volvió a poner en su dedo

Ella arqueó una ceja.

"Lo usaré… Bueno, lo intentaré… A cambio quiero que cuando le pidas a García que te reserve una habitación, no olvides de pedírsela con cama matrimonial, porque la tomaremos juntos..."

Ella se rió de eso. "¿De verdad piensa que vamos a tener acción, mientras estamos en un caso?"

"No hasta el final del caso… Pero ahora que estamos casados ya no pueden obligarnos a permanecer en habitaciones separadas"

 _Y el equipo lo va a aceptar, ella pensó_. "De acuerdo, así lo haré"

* * *

 **Los Angeles, CA**

 **JJ**

 _Si alguien tenía dudas si ellos podían trabajar juntos en la unidad... Bastó el siguiente caso para aclarar._

El lunes siguiente volvieron al trabajo. Y el martes salieron a un caso en Los Ángeles para investigar la muerte de dos mujeres en su propia casa y sin signos de entrada forzada.

En el momento en que llegaron a la oficina de campo del FBI local, un tercer cadáver fue descubierto. A partir de las imágenes de vigilancia en el complejo de apartamentos de esta última víctima, JJ y Hotch acordaron que el sospechoso era un agente _o alguien que pretendía serlo_.

… …

Casi todo el caso estuvo emparejada con su marido. Ella nunca supo si fue una prueba o la manera que halló su supervisor de equilibrar sus destrezas en la primera ocasión en que trabajan para la UAC después de una larga ausencia.

* * *

 **Reid**

Cuando la investigación había avanzado lo suficiente, y el equipo estaba dividido en sus tareas, los nuevos esposos iban de camino a la estación y se oyó en el radio una alerta, el sospechoso en cuestión estaba reteniendo una rehén en un punto de control en la 352 de Vine. Hotch les dio la orden para que respondieran.

Reid, chaleco puesto y revolver en mano, se había acercado a un oficial de policía que se encontraba apuntando al sospechoso desde una posición segura, a un lado del capot de su coche patrulla "¿Ha exigido algo?" le dijo

"No, señor"

"Cierren el perímetro, no saldrá de aquí" ordenó JJ al oficial en cuanto se les unió

"¡Enseguida!" el policía acordó y de inmediato habló por la radio para sus compañeros "Enciérrenlo. Nadie entra o sale"

La rubia arriesgó un vistazo en dirección de su esposo y le preguntó "¿Estás listo?"

Spencer asintió y se movió hasta otra posición segura cerca del maletero del mismo coche. Apuntó.

"¡Cállate!" gritó el ignoto a su prisionera

"Andrew Meeks, FBI" la voz de la rubia se dejó oír

Inmediatamente Reid emitió otra orden de forma muy clara "¡Suelta el arma, Andrew!"

Andrew se agitó y dijo en respuesta "¡Suéltenlas ustedes!"

JJ volvió a comandar. "La única forma en que saldrás de aquí es si la dejar ir y sueltas el arma"

"¡No!, ¡nunca!"

"Querías venganza, pero esto acaba aquí y ahora" sentenció Reid ante la negativa de Meeks

JJ siguió negociando "Está aterrada, Andrew. ¿La oyes respirar? ¿Estabas así de asustado cuando te sofocaban en ese tapete del gimnasio?"

Entonces Meeks se perdió en su ira contenida, en la bomba de tiempo que era su vida. Soltó a su rehén y apuntó su arma en dirección de Jennifer...

Fue lo que Reid necesitó para disparar contra él dos veces.

 _Había tirado a matar, sin ningún remordimiento, sin pensarlo ni una vez… Sin siquiera pestañar._

 _Lo haces por la familia… Lo haces por los inocentes… Lo haces por los que juraste proteger… Lo haces porque es tu deber… Lo haces porque no hay otra alternativa._

 _Lo haces porque la amas como nunca amaste, y porque no quieres que la muerte llegue ya. No esta noche, no delante de ti. No, mientras lo puedas evitar._

 _Lo haces porque la amas: En la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, todos los días de tu vida y hasta que la muerte los separe…_

* * *

 **REFERENCIA**

(*) El caso al que se hace referencia al principio es Asuntos Internos (1109) de la temporada 11 de la serie mentes criminales, para cerrar, se insinúa el episodio Una placa y una pistola (1114) de la misma temporada.


End file.
